MOAS
by okurerusakura
Summary: Tony and Ziva find themselves navigating through the stages of the Mother of All Secrets. Post A Desperate Man. Contains a few spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**I finally caved and decided to write my first fic. Constructive criticism (or praise) is always appreciated, but not necessary! It is rated M for a reason, but not until chapter 2! Sadly, like most/all of us, I do not own any of the characters in this story...**_  
_

_How do you live with the mother of all secrets? _

Ziva had said it before, Tony always had her back, and this was no different. The Ray incident had left her exhausted, but oddly relieved and calm. As she, Tony, and Detective Burrows made their way out of the building, Detective Burrow's words played over in Tony's head – "Cherish each other, that's all I'm saying. Every day."

As the elevator doors opened, Detective Burrows said his goodbyes and thanked them again, but as Ziva followed behind him towards her car, she couldn't help but notice Tony stalling in the elevator. The doors were already closing behind her as she was startled by Tony's hand catching the door and pushing it back open. "Is everything alright, Tony?"

Ziva was greeted by a blank stare and silence. Well, on second thought, she couldn't help but notice that he looked pensive more than anything. The creases on his forehead were furrowed – yes, he was obviously thinking a little too hard. "Tony?" she asked again, but still got no response from her suddenly mute partner. Ziva moved into the entrance of the elevator and raised her hand to head slap him back into reality, but was startled yet again as Tony barked, "Don't even think about it Ziiiivaaaah!"

She brought her hand down and gently tapped his cheek with her open palm while giving him a curious look. "If you keep thinking that hard, the fire alarm will go off, Tony."

All Tony could think about was how warm and soft her palm was against his stubble, how much he needed her touch. He could feel his chest swelling, and his blood warming at a rapid rate. The tension felt more palpable than usual in the last few months, and he didn't know how much longer they could keep playing this game before one of them snapped. There was always something in their way – Gibbs, Daddy David, Jeanne, cases, Ray, Vance.

"Ha…ha ha…ha. Funny, Ziva…very cute," Tony mumbled sarcastically.

"I thought so," she quipped over her shoulder as she started to make her way back out of the elevator and into the parking garage. Her nose was wrinkled and eyes had a glint in them that he hadn't seen in so long.

"Zi?"

"Yes, Tony?"

"It's been a long case, a long few days - how about a drink?"

"Thank you, Tony, but what I really want right now is to go home and be alone for a little while. I need some clarity, and the last way I will find that is with alcohol. Can we do this another time?"

Tony suddenly felt vulnerable, unsure, a little hurt, and a lot like a rejected girl, but he knew Ziva needed her space if she was asking for it. "I'm gonna hold ya to that, Zi."

Ziva began to close the distance between them and leaned into Tony's ear and whispered, "Goodnight, Tony."

As she walked away to her car, Tony could feel his heart sinking to his knees. It would be a weekend of beer, cold pizza, and movies - alone.

Ziva entered her apartment, flipped the lock, dropped her bag by the door, and immediately made her way to the bathroom. She began to run scalding hot water, and lit a few tea lights after having added her lavender bath salts. She returned a few minutes later with a glass of wine and sank into the water. She was relying on the water and wine to wash the memories of Ray away – the wedding she had planned in her mind, the house they dreamed of making a home, and the babies they planned on raising and loving until they were old and grey. Ziva was suddenly roused from her thoughts by the sound of her own sobbing. The water had grown frigid, but her tears were still warm as they streamed down her face.

Tony was sprawled out on his couch, sound asleep and snoring. The dvd had looped through the main screen countless times, and the pizza had been devoured hours ago. The ringing from his cell phone roused him from his sleep. He groggily answered, "DiNozzo…"

"Tony, I am sorry, I did not mean to wake you. I will let you go."

"Ziva, no wait, what's up? Is everything alright? What time is it?"

"I…well…it is 2:37 in the morning."

"Thanks for the update on the time, Zi. What's wrong?"

"Why must something be wrong, Tony? Can I not call my partner and check in or say hi?"

"Not when my Spidey senses are tingling Ziiivaaaah. Talk to me."

"Perhaps being along this evening was not the best decision I have made. I seem to have had too much time to think about everything, and now find myself upset and alone. I need you…needed to hear you. I needed to know I will be alright."

Tony could hear the tears bubbling up in her voice. "Zi, I'll be there in twenty, and we can talk, or whatever you need."

Ziva quickly took a hot shower to get warm after her bath went cold, and threw on a pair of yoga pants and an OSU t-shirt Tony had gotten her for Christmas the year before. Just as she was leaving her bedroom, she heard a gentle set of taps on the door to her apartment. She bit back the tears that were welling as she saw his face as she opened the door and let him in. Tony was exactly what she needed right now.

"Hey Zi…come 'ere" Tony beckoned with a sympathetic gaze and half of a smile.

Ziva leaned into him without hesitation, as he embraced her in his strong arms. She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck while hooking her arms under his and across his muscular back. Tony felt her shudder and felt ragged warm breath on his neck. He loosened his arms, and while keeping one around her waist, used to other to tilt her chin up and look into her eyes. They were reddened, damp, and pleading. Tony's eyes shifted uncomfortably across her face, as he carefully leaned in and placed his lips on her forehead in a lingering, gentle kiss. Ziva's breathing grew more ragged as she lifted her head up further, forcing Tony's lips to graze down the bridge of her nose, and land on her own lips. She was no longer the only one struggling to breath, as she had now captured Tony's bottom lip softly in her teeth as she gently tugged at his mouth with her own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews and follows! I'm glad this is being enjoyed! With that being said, M rated goodies ensue...cover your eyes kiddies! **

_You don't. It consumes you, eats you like a cancer from the inside. _

Ziva began to drag her hands slowly up and down the expanse of Tony's back, causing his kiss to become more aggressive. She was no longer the only one in need. She couldn't help but feel her stomach drop as he suddenly broke the kiss and pulled away from her embrace, taking a step back from her. His face was pensive again, and she felt more vulnerable than she had before. "Tony…" she whispered while reaching out for him.

Tony snapped back to reality with her whisper, and gazed into her eyes. "I'm sorry Ziva. I can't."

"We are adults, Tony. It is alright."

"It's not what I want" he murmured as he brought his hand to his face to rub it, obviously frustrated by the situation.

"Tony DiNozzo is turning down sex?"

"The sex is not what I want!" Tony yelled from the top of his voice.

Ziva had assumed he wanted this, and if that was not the case, work was going to become insufferable and humiliating – Rule 12 suddenly began to make sense to her. This was a form of rejection she was not used to, and found herself clutching her stomach as it flipped and turned to knots. Her face reddened and the tears reemerged. She whispered out loud, "Oh…I am sorry…"

Tony moved towards her, realizing what he had said. He placed his forehead against hers and brought his thumb up to her face to wipe away a tear from her cheek, but couldn't help being hurt as she stared through him as if she was a statue. "Ziva. I want the sex, believe me. You are beautiful, stunning, and not to mention, you carry a gun…it's all very hot!"

Ziva cut him off yelling, "Then what is the problem, DiNozzo?"

"With you, I want more than just sex."

Ziva looked into his eyes and began to pepper his face with gentle kisses. With her gesture that said, "Me too", Tony pulled her deeper into the embrace which gently lifted her feet off the floor. She chuckled deeply, smiled and brought her legs up, and around Tony's waist before bringing her lips back to his own. Tony was so distracted by her actions that he was caught completely off guard by the head slap. "What the…?"

"That is for taking SEVEN YEARS to make a move Tony! " She moved her mouth to his ear and began to nibble on his earlobe as she breathed, "Now, make it up to me."

That was all the encouragement Tony needed. He slid his hands down her back and firmly held her under her thighs as he carried her towards her bedroom. Ziva continued her assault on Tony's ears and neck, managing to elicit several moans from him. He gently sat her on the edge of the bed, and kneeled in front of her, pulling away from her warm mouth. He brought his hands up to her face, placed a palm on either side of her face, and slowly began to run one hand down the side of her neck and across her collarbone. She turned her head towards the palm cradling her face and began to kiss his finger tips and palm. Tony began to quietly groan, and ran his free hand down the middle of her chest and torso, as she broke out in goose bumps from his touch. When he reached the hem of her shirt, her chocolate eyes met his emerald eyes and she nodded while mouthing, "Yes."

Tony brought both hands down to her hem and at a painfully slow pace, lifted the shirt off of Ziva's body and over her head, leaving her bare chest and taught stomach exposed in the moonlight from her bedroom window. Tony sat back on his calves and took her in while softly telling her, "So beautiful…", and moved back in between her knees to kiss her again. Ziva took the opportunity of his closeness to pull his shirt over his head and knead his shoulders and back with her fingertips. She began to lean back onto the bed while sliding towards the headboard, and Tony took her cue as an invite to begin crawling up her body while kicking off his shoes at the foot of the bed. As they settled into the mattress, he left a searing hot trail of kisses down her mouth, chin, neck, collarbone, until his head was buried in the middle of her chest. She loved the way his hair tickled her newly exposed skin. He ran his hands up her sides and lightly grazed her pert breasts with his fingertips before sucking her nipple into his mouth. His tongue smoothly circled it, and then his teeth nibbled before he turned his attention to her other breast. Ziva arched her back, forcing herself further and deeper into Tony's mouth while moaning, "Ohh, Tooony, yes…yes!"

Tony's jeans had become uncomfortably tight as Ziva's lower extremities involuntarily wiggled and squirmed against his groin and legs. She began to push his shoulders to move his mouth down her body, until he reached the waistband of her yoga pants. Tony looked up her arching body and hooked his index fingers and pulled. Ziva's back met the mattress again as she lifted her lower half off of the bed to aid him in the removal of her pants and panties. His fingertips grazed the outside of her body from her hips to her feet as his pulled them down. Tony tossed the clothing off of the bed, and returned his hands back to Ziva's feet. He began to run his fingertips from the inside of Ziva's feet, up her calves, past her knees, along her inner thigh, and gracefully ran two fingers through her damp core. She shuddered violently as Tony mumbled, "Fuck, Zi…"

"Please do not make me wait any longer, Tony. I want you, now."

Ziva's chest was heaving from her heavy breathing. She snaked her legs behind Tony's thighs, pulling him closer. Her fingers brushed his chest as she made her way down his body to make quick work of his belt buckle, button, and zipper. A hiss escaped from between Tony's clenched teeth as Ziva's feet pushed his jeans and boxers down his body, and her warm finger delicately played with his tip. He met her lips again with a heady kiss and pressed her back into the mattress, and slowly pushed into her. They moaned simultaneously as Tony began to thrust. Tony buried his face in the crook of Ziva's neck as she met him thrust for thrust. Ziva's back began to arch again, and she knotted her hands in Tony's hair. She closed her eyes tightly, and started biting her bottom lip. He loved watching her unravel in his hands, and he could tell she was so close. As he sped up his thrusts, he could feel her clenching around him. He moved his mouth back to her chest and buried himself deep inside of her. It was the final touch she needed to bring down her defenses as she fell over the edge with him.

Tony rolled onto his side, and Ziva turned to face him, pulling the comforter over their bodies. She ran her hand through his hair and down his face, pressing her palm into his face and gently kissing him on the lips. "Thank you, Tony."

Tony pulled her into him as they fell asleep.

Ziva could not remember the last time she had to depend on her alarm to wake her up. As the beeping was silenced by a well placed slap of a button, she remembered the night before. She rolled over to find Tony – missing? "Where the hell is he?" she mumbled. As she started to process everything and began to panic that maybe it had all been a mistake, she couldn't help but notice the smell of pancakes wafting through her apartment. She shouted from her bed, "Tony?"

"Be right there Sweet Cheeks!"

Several minutes later, Tony pushed through the cracked bedroom door with a tray covered in pancakes, coffee, orange juice, and fresh strawberries. "I thought you might be hungry, and took a chance that you might be willing to skip your morning run. After all, we did have that late night cardio session."

Ziva blushed as he gave her that DiNozzo smile. She beckoned him and the pancakes back to bed with a wag of her finger and eyebrows. "Anthony DiNozzo, if there is one thing you should know, it is this – I have NEVER turned down breakfast in bed."

Tony made his way to the bed and placed the tray next to Ziva, and settled in on the other side of the tray as they started their breakfast. After their plates were cleaned, Tony looked over to her while rubbing his stomach and said, "I think I at too much."

"I am almost completely satiated," she quipped. Tony had started to settle back into the pillow for a few more moments of relaxation before heading home to get ready for the work day, but couldn't help doing a double take as she said this. "Still hungry? I can make more pancakes."

"Tony, do you have your go bag with you."

"Uh…yeah…"

"You could shower here before going into the office, yes?"

"I wouldn't want to impose, Ziiivaaah."

"Oh, you are not."

With that being decided, Ziva knocked the tray of breakfast dishes out of her way, and settled into Tony's lap, kissing him deeply. Tony grunted, "If I'd known you wanted sausage for breakfast…"

Ziva spoke into his mouth, "Last night was amazing, sweet, and perfect, but today, we will do it my way. In case you do not remember, I like to be on top."

She pulled him up to her by his neck, and kissed him with force. He propped himself up with his arms behind him as she disappeared, leaving a trail of wet kisses as she made her way below the comforter. As she was about to engulf him, she was startled as she hear him scream at the top of his voice, "OH CHRIST!"

Ziva popped out from under the covers while rolling her eyes and jokingly asked, "Already Tony? Really?"

She instantly regretted the words as she saw Tony twist his torso to reveal a fork sticking out of his deltoid. Apparently not all of the breakfast dishes had found their way to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's a long chapter, but I hope you enjoy it! What is team Gibbs without some mystery and humor?!**_  
_

_First there's the guilt, _

"Tony! Your shoulder!"

"It hurts like hell, what's going on back there?"

"You seem to have impaled yourself on one of the forks from breakfast."

Tony let out a high pitch grunt as he rolled onto his stomach. "My father always told me that spooning leads to forking."

"Tony, you are talking nonsense now."

"It's a joke Zi, now pull the fork out!"

"I do not think that is a good idea. What if the fork has hit a nerve or vein? Tony, you need to go to the hospital. You are definitely going to need a few stitches."

"Grrreat. How the hell am I supposed to explain this to Gibbs?"

Ziva sat down next to Tony on the bed and thought for a few moments, stroking his arm softly. "Okay Tony, here is our plan."

XXX

"Gibbs."

"Oh, hey boss…"

"DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, I uh, had a little accident this morning. I'm in the emergency room."

"What kind of accident?"

"I managed to put a fork through my shoulder…"

"Excuse me? "

"I uh, fell on a fork and got it stuck in my shoulder."

"Yeah. I got that DiNozzo. Y'alright?"

"The nurse in triage said I'm probably gonna need some stitches and will be out of commission for a few days – pain killers and giving my arm and shoulder a rest."

"DiNozzo?"

"Yeeeah boss?"

"How did this accident happen."

"Recreating the scene in Risky Business where Tom Cruise slides across the floor in his socks. Kitchen probably wasn't the best location for that now that I think about it."

"Ya think, DiNozzo? Keep me updated."

Tony pulled the phone away from his ear after hearing the other end disconnect, and dialed Ziva.

"David."

"Hey Zi, I think he bought it."

"Perfect, I will play along on my end."

"Just remember rule 7."

"Always be specific when you lie."

"Talk to you soon Zi…"

"Goodbye Tony…"

XXX

Gibbs strode into the bullpen with two coffees in hand, causing McGee's eyes to go wide.

"Rough morning, boss?"

"We are going to be short one agent for a few days. DiNozzo is out with an injury."

Ziva looked up from her computer screen and questioned, "An injury? What happened?"

"Apparently put a fork through his shoulder."

Ziva rolled her eyes as McGee laughed, "I always knew Tony would get stabbed in the back. Abby owes me forty bucks!"

"Looks like you are treating for lunch today, McGee", Ziva quipped while winking in his direction.

McGee tossed a folder of menus her direction and stated, "Ladies choice."

Both agents were caught off guard as Gibbs marched out of the bullpen humorously mumbled, "Just be glad DiNozzo's life was worth more than twenty, Ziva…"

XXX

It had been a quiet day in the bullpen so far – finishing paperwork for recent cases, and perusing old cold cases for missed details. Without Tony's incessant noise, the team could have heard a pin drop, so Ziva found herself startled out of the silence by Gibbs' desk line ringing. "Gibbs."

"Hey bossman…it's Big D!"

Gibbs could hear other voices in the background and Tony began to whine as he struggled to keep the phone from whomever was trying to take it from him. "Ya there?"

"Hello, Agent Gibbs?

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Doctor Blain at Bethesda. We have your Agent DiNozzo here. He is ready to be discharged, but do to the Dilaudid we gave him for pain, and the fact that he should not be driving, we feel it would be best if someone would be able to pick him up. This was the number and name he provided to us. Are you able to pick him up?"

"I will send someone."

"Thank you, Agent Gibbs."

When Gibbs looked up from his phone, Ziva and McGee both were waiting at the mouth of the bullpen with their bags over their shoulders. McGee chimed in as Gibbs just looked at them, "Where we headed, boss?"

"McGee, you are going to Bethesda. Pick up DiNozzo from the E.R."

Ziva found herself blurting out, "I can go! I can get there and back in half the time it would take McGee."

"I know Ziva, and that is exactly why I am sending McGee. DiNozzo's already gonna be out a few days…don't need your driving skills making his recovery time longer."

Ziva scowled and slid her bag off her shoulder and flopped back into her chair as McGee made his way to the elevator.

XXX

McGee flashed his badge at the emergency room reception desk, and was buzzed through the doors and directed to the curtain marked "9". He found DiNozzo sitting upright and propped by several pillows. "MCGOOOOOOOOO!"

"I see they gave you the good stuff, Tony…" McGee sighed as he eyed the I.V. bag next to Tony.

"Mmmhmmmhmmm…oh yeah they did!" Tony shouted followed by a maniacal laugh.

A cute and perky nurse with blonde hair poked her head around the curtain and gently scolded him, "Agent DiNozzo, we are going to need you to keep your excitement and voice down please."

"Hi, I'm Agent McGee. I'll be taking Agent DiNozzo off of your hands if he is ready to be discharged. Let me apologize for his behavior…he tends to get a little loopy on pain meds, not to mention his usual 'charm'. He hasn't been begging for sponge baths, has he?" McGee cringed in anticipation of what the nurse would tell him.

"Hi, I'm Nurse Stephans. Actually, Agent DiNozzo has been nothing but a perfect gentleman during his stay, other than just refusing to use his inside voice. Let me go over this paperwork with you, then you can sign, and be on your way."

McGee thanked her as he took Tony's discharge paperwork, directions for wound care, and several prescriptions off of her hands. Tony was loaded into a wheelchair and was brought out to McGee's car. Once McGee had him belted into the car, he shut the door and started to make his way around to the driver's side. As he opened his own door, he heard Nurse Stephan's calling for him, "Oh wait! Agent McGee! Wait!"

She jogged to meet him at his car and handed him a bag. "What's this?" McGee asked.

"Well, we figured Agent DiNozzo might want his fork back," she giggled.

"Ahhh…gotchya…thanks…I think."

McGee started to open his door again and turned back to the nurse. "Hey can I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"Will his car be towed if it is left until this evening? I'll need to have a co-worker drive me out so I can take it back to his place."

"Actually, Agent DiNozzo didn't drive himself in. A petite woman with dark hair brought him in to the registration desk, where I intercepted him to take his vitals in triage. I figured it might have been a neighbor or his girlfriend helping him out by bringing him in, but considering the way she kissed him before she left, I would definitely assume it was his girlfriend."

"Huh. Thanks, Ms. Stephans."

"You can call me Tracy, Agent McGee," she smiled over her shoulder as she walked away.

McGee sank into the driver's seat and tried to remember if Tony mentioned that he had been seeing anyone recently. He looked over to Tony, and was going to ask him who the woman was, but he was thrown by what he saw. Tony was using his hands to try to push and mold the skin on his face like putty in his reflection in the glass. "I am so not taking care of you this time," McGee muttered under his breath.

XXX

Ziva peered over her shoulder as she heard the elevator ding. "McGee, what took so long?" she questioned as she darted up out of her seat.

"Ziva, I was only gone one hour!"

"I could have had him back in half that time!"

"I know, but we already went over this with Gibbs."

"Where is Tony?"

"I took him down to see Ducky. He was due for a dressing change on the wound, plus it will keep him out of our hair as he comes down from his pain med high."

Ziva moved around her desk and McGee, and began to make her way down to Autopsy. Gibbs looked up from his paperwork and asked McGee, "How's he doin'?"

"The doctor gave him a few prescriptions, and has him on desk duty for 5 days. He needs to have his bandage changed every few hours, and got 7 stitches. He should be healed by the weekend, and ready to return to active duty on Monday morning."

McGee placed a bag on DiNozzo's desk and started to leave the bullpen. "Hey boss, I'll be back in a minute. I have to collect my bet winnings from Abby. Did you and Ziva pick out lunch yet?"

"Yeah, McGee. Our orders are on a post-it on Ziva's desk. Hey, what's with the bag?"

"Oh yeah, the, uh, nurse thought Tony might want his fork back…"

As McGee disappeared down the stair well, Gibbs made his way over to DiNozzo's desk, and picked up the bag. As he peered into the bag and studied the fork, his gut began to tell him something. He quietly dropped the bag and fork into his coat pocket.

XXX

McGee cockily strolled into Abby's lab and shouted over the music, "Pay up, Abby!"

"What for, Timmy?"

"Tony finally got stabbed in the back…pay up!"

"OH MY GOD! WHAT? What happened? Oh no, not Tony? Where is he? Which hospital is he at? Is he going to make it? When did it happen?"

"Abs, calm down!"

"Wait? Why are you being so nonchalant about this McGee? HAVE YOU NOSOUL?! Tony is our friend, he gets stabbed, and all you can think of is a stupid bet?!"

"Abs! He's fine. He fell on a fork this morning and had to get just a few stitches. He is back from the hospital and is with Ducky getting his dressing changed."

"Nobody told me until now? I had to wait until lunch to find out…it's been hours! Oh, and McGee…Tony stabbed himself by falling on a fork. I don't owe you forty bucks!"

"Abby, the terms of the bet were that Tony would eventually be stabbed in the back. Plain and simple…so pay up. Besides, I'm using the money to treat for lunch. In the end, you are getting part of the money back anyway!"

"We really need to start writing these bets down, so we don't have to figure out the semantics after the fact," Abby stated.

Abby pushed past McGee and scurried to Autopsy as quickly as her platform boots would take her. She sighed as she saw Tony sitting upright on the slab with Ducky working on his back. Ziva watched closely while taking notes.

"I cannot begin to express how imperative it is, Agent David, for you to use sterile cotton swabs when you apply the antiseptic gel."

"Yes Ducky."

Abby pushed through them both and threw her arms around Tony and hugged him with every ounce of strength she had. "Oh Tony! Poor Tony! Are you okay?!"

She heard a squeak come from his lips as he screeched, "Abs…stitches…pain…can't breathe…"

"Oooh sorry!"

She jumped off of him and stood back, taking in his condition. "I'll be okay Abs…I've definitely had worse."

"If you need anything, I can help!"

"Thank you Abby, but that will not be necessary. Tony lives only twenty minutes from my apartment, and I will be more than happy to help with the dressings, cooking, and car swimming," Ziva stated calmly.

"Abs, remind me to call you about getting a ride to and from work…and it's carpooling, Ziva." Tony said as he smirked at the two women.

"Tony, just because you have stitches on one shoulder, does not mean I will be stopped from damaging the other," Ziva threatened with a glint in her eyes and her lips twisting playfully.

Ducky chuckled under his breath as he finished applying the final pieces of tape and gauze to DiNozzo's shoulder. "There you go, my boy. You are all set. Ziva, my dear, he will be due for another bandage change at approximately 3 p.m. "

"Thanks Duckman," Tony said as Ziva pulled his shirt over his face and gently pulled his injured arm through the arm hole. They made their way to the elevator to rejoin the rest of the team in the bullpen.

XXX

The elevator began to rise and Ziva reached over and flipped the emergency switch. Tony stood behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and began to breathe heavily on her neck. "Do you think everyone is buying the story, Zi?"

"Yes," she stated with ragged breath.

"Thank you for offering to take care of me, but I gotta say, I really like it much more when you are helping to take my clothes off – not put them back on. "

Ziva turned in his arms and looked into his eyes. "Turn around Tony."

"Huh?" Tony asked confused.

"Just turn around! Please…"

Tony turned with a confused look on his face. Once he faced the back of the elevator, Ziva lifted his shirt off of his body and gently ran her hands over his muscular form. Tony could feel a familiar sensation beginning to pool and his breathing became ragged. Ziva leaned into him, wrapped her arms around his waist, and gently kissed his injury. She pulled his shirt back down, and he turned around and leaned in to kiss her passionately. As the kiss finally broke Ziva whispered, "We should get back…"

"I know… I can't wait for you to play nurse tonight."

Ziva chuckled as she flipped the switch for the elevator. The elevator continued its ascension and dinged as it opened. Gibbs steely gaze greeted them as the elevator doors opened.

"Gibbs," Tony practically shouted out of fear more than excitement. All Tony could think was, "Shit. He knows."

Gibbs stepped into the elevator, not letting either of the agents to make an escape. He pressed a button, and as they began to descend to flipped the emergency switch.

"Elevator keeps moving slower and slower. Felt like I was waiting for it for five or ten minutes. Feeling better, DiNozzo?"

"Yes, boss."

"Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes."

"Take DiNozzo home for the day. He's gonna need to sleep off the pain meds and get his prescriptions filled. Take the rest of the day and help him get settled. Get some food in him."

Ziva swallowed hard, "Yes, Gibbs."

He flipped the emergency switch and they continued their descent. As the doors opened, Gibbs turned making his way to Autopsy. The doors closed and Tony spoke up, "I thought for sure he figured us out. "

"Me too. Now let us not waste any time and get out of here and get you home!"

Ziva returned to the bullpen with Tony and gathered her things, and they quickly made their way out of the building and back to Tony's apartment. At the same time Gibbs found himself having an interesting conversation with Ducky.

"Ah, Gibbs. Your timing is always impeccable. Tony's records from Bethesda were just faxed over. I assumed you and the Director would need them to process his desk work and medical leave forms."

"Thanks Duck."

"I couldn't help but notice how fortunate Anthony was as I looked over the medical report."

Gibbs gave him a questioning look. "How so, Duck?"

"Considering the distance Tony would have fallen, and the force with which he would have fallen, this injury could have been…should have been…much, much worse. The fork easily could have pushed well into his muscle doing severe and permanent damage to his muscles and nerves. It could have ended his career."

Gibbs looked into the distance while sipping on his coffee and thinking. "Hmm."

Gibbs took the medical report and left Autopsy with a determined look on his face. He waved the papers over his head and he thanked Ducky.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to apologize in advance…sorta. It's a really, really long chapter, but the excessive, detailed, Tiva smuttiness will make it totally worth it! -) This will be the last chapter I post until Monday...I'll be back though, you have my word! **

_then there's the excruciating urge to blab your secret, although you know it's gonna spell your doom. _

Tony handed Ziva his key ring, and she made quick work of his lock and dead bolt allowing them access to his apartment. "Are you hungry, Tony?"

"Actually, for once I'm not...my stomach's a little upset. I think it's from the pain medicine they gave me at the hospital."

Ziva rubbed his stomach sympathetically. "Why don't you lie down for a little bit and try to sleep through it. While you take a nap I can get your prescriptions filled and pick up some groceries."

"I'm not really up for cooking, Zi. I was just planning on take out and movies."

"Do not be silly, Tony. If it is alright with you, I thought I might pick up a few personal items and clothing from my apartment and stay here with you. It would be easier to help you with your wound, traveling to work, and making sure you are eating well. I can take the couch."

"Now you are being silly…the bed is big enough for two, you know?"

"Well let us get you settled and I will run my errands while you nap."

Ziva followed Tony to his bedroom and turned down his bed as his stripped out of his jeans so he was left in his boxers and t-shirt. "Do you need help taking off your t-shirt, Tony."

"As much as we would both enjoy that, I think I'll keep it on while I nap," he replied in a sultry voice, throwing a wink and smile her direction as he climbed into the bed, burying himself in a mound of sheets and covers on his stomach.

"I will lock you in and see you soon. Please, call if you need anything while I am gone."

XXX

Tony was awoken by the most glorious smell. Instinctively he rolled onto his back to get out of bed, but let out a muffled screech as he landed on his stitches. "Oh no, no, no! Back in bed, Tony!" he heard Ziva yell from somewhere in his apartment.

"But I smell food," he whined like a small child.

"Yes, you do. Can you prop yourself up? I will be there in a moment with your dinner."

"Yeah…"

Ziva heard him scuffle to the bathroom, and then back to the bedroom. She wasn't far behind with a tray which held two bowls of beef stew, fresh rolls with butter, a ginger ale, and two waters. Tony looked down at the tray and groaned approvingly, "Zi, what did you do? This looks and smells delicious!"

"I hope you enjoy it, Tony. The ginger ale is for you. I was not sure if your stomach was still upset, and thought it might help."

Tony carefully leaned forward and placed a kiss on Ziva's lips. "Mmm, you taste like stew, Zi."

Ziva let out a giggle and took her bowl off of the tray, while settling in next to him on the bed. They flipped on the television and began to watch An Officer and A Gentleman in comfortable silence. After their dinner was finished, Ziva gathered the dirty dishes and started to leave the bedroom. "I'll be back in just a moment, Tony. I want to clean up the kitchen, and then I will be right back with your medicine and will change the dressing on your wound."

Tony sarcastically shouted behind her as she walked down the hall, "Be sure to do a fork count! We wouldn't want to have a repeat of this morning!"

He and Ziva burst out laughing.

Five minutes passed, ten minutes passed, and after about twenty minutes Tony yelled, "Hey Zi, ya comin' back?"

"Be right there!"

Just a few minutes later, Tony heard a gentle rap on his door. "Ziva? You can just come in. I think modesty was out the window after last night…"

As Tony said this, a red stiletto and tan, toned leg peeked through the door. As Ziva emerged from the hallway, Tony's jaw hit the floor, and he began to rub his eyes. He had to be hallucinating from the meds. He opened his eyes again, and finally saw her from head to toe. Her hair was parted heavily to one side in voluminous, soft curls. As his eyes moved to her face, he was mesmerized by her darkly charcoaled eyes and long lashes that were giving him an innocent look full of very adult intentions. Her pouting lips were painted rouge, and he wanted nothing more in that moment than to capture them with his own. Her shoulders were delicate and only interrupted by thin spaghetti straps. The white dress fit her like a second skin, leaving nothing to his imagination. Her hardened nipples poked through the thin fabric. The bottom of the dress stopped just short of being completely obscene. Tony managed to choke out, "Nurse David, please let your supervisor know how pleased I am with the strict uniform policy."

"I am going to need you to take off your shirt and roll onto your stomach Agent DiNozzo. I believe you are due for a bandage change."

"Uh, that might be a little difficult, Nurse David."

"Oh, I would say I am sorry to hear that, but I am not," Ziva whispered in a sultry and deep voice. "How about I help you remove your shirt and then you can roll onto your unimpaired side. Would that be better?"

"Mmhmm…"

Ziva positioned herself on the bed behind Tony, and carefully removed his shirt. She ran her hand softly down the sides of his neck, eliciting another moan from him before he settled onto his side. Ziva could not help but notice the growing bulge in his boxers. She made quick work of changing his bandage, and cleaned up her work area. "I will return in just a moment, Agent Dinozzo."

Tony groaned impatiently. Ziva returned a few moments later, handing him two pills and a glass of water. "You will need to take these."

Tony propped himself up against pillows and the headboard, placed the pills on his tongue, took a swig of water, and tossed his head back as Ziva swayed out of the bedroom again. This time she returned and placed a basin on his nightstand. "I believe your doctor has ordered you a sponge bath. We cannot have those stitches getting wet, now can we?"

Tony grunted through clenched teeth, "My god…"

Ziva climbed onto the bed and straddled his knees, while leaning forward and placing her palms on Tony's chest. Tony couldn't help but stare down the front of her dress, wanting to assault her chest with his mouth. Ziva carefully leaned into his face and passionately kissed him. Her tongue did not have to beg very long before he granted her access to his mouth. He brought his hands up to her sides, and began to stroke her torso and the sides of her breasts. "Ah ah ah…there will be none of that, Agent DiNozzo. Your doctor has been very clear that you must rest your shoulder and arm. I will be the only one doing any touching during your sponge bath."

Tony's head fell back as he groaned in frustration and pleasure. Ziva pulled her lips from his, which were now lightly stained the same rouge as her own, and slid her hands down his chest at a painfully slow pace. Her mouth and tongue ran down the center of his chest, and as she reached the waistband of his boxers, she looked up at him through her thick eyelashes and gave him a devilish grin. She sat upright and hooked her index fingers in the waistband and tugged them down, freeing his already hard shaft. As she finally got his boxers completely off, she threw the offending item across the room, and seductively crawled back up his body. Tony thought she was coming in to kiss him again, but ran her face past him as she reached to the nightstand for the hot, sudsy wash cloth, leaving her chest in his face. Tony could no longer control himself, as he nipped at her breast through the fabric. She groaned, "Uhnnnn!" and arched into his mouth. Just as quickly as she arched into him, she pulled away, giving him a disapproving look. "What did I tell you, Agent DiNozzo?"

"Well, don't leave 'em in my face," he said as he smirked at her.

The now cool, damp fabric clung to her even more, which he didn't think was even possible, and the fabric grew transparent, adding to Tony's visual pleasure. Ziva returned her attention to the basin and rang some of the moisture out of a wash cloth. She draped it over her finger tips and began to wipe he forehead, down the bridge of his nose, his cheeks, and finally his chin. She rinsed out the cloth in the hot water basin, wrung it out, and placed it over Tony's face after opening it completely. "How does that feel?"

"Mmm…so good."

"Now, just put your head back and relax as best as you can."

Tony obliged, as Ziva reached back into the basin and partially wrung out a large sea sponge. She brought the sponge to his neck and began to stroke it downward along his muscular frame. As she finished his neck and shoulders, she placed a soft kiss just below and behind his ear. His hips involuntarily bucked up gently, searching for her body. "Patience," she whispered seductively.

As her breath hit his ear, he grew harder. She rinsed out the sponge and began to run it down the length of his arms, lingering and using a painfully light touch on his more sensitive patches of skin inside his elbows. Again, he heard her rinsing out the sponge, this time coming in contact with his chest and torso. As she ran the sponge along his sides, his breath hitched, causing a large smile to appear on her face. She rubbed smooth circles across his abdomen and top of his pelvis, causing him to moan loudly.

"Are you feeling better, Agent DiNozzo?"

"Almost…"

Ziva rinsed the sponge, leaving it more wet than before, letting some of the droplets land on his groin. He was anxiously waiting for her touch. He couldn't help but be disappointed and slightly aggravated as he felt the sponge begin to rub his knees and calves. "She is going to literally kill me with anticipation," he thought. He felt her touch disappear and the sound of water again. He hissed as the sponge made contact with the top of his thigh. Ziva was now smiling like a Cheshire cat. His hips rocked and squirmed instinctively. As she finished, he heard the basin slosh again, and anticipated what was about to happen. Ziva had worked him into a frenzy and he was ready to burst. Ziva quietly took several sips of scalding hot tea and took her time as she moved over him while propping herself up on all fours. "Where the hell did she go," Tony thought to himself.

Suddenly he felt warm air moving over his shaft. "Zi?" he called out.

With that she engulfed his tip with her hot mouth, which rocked him off of the mattress forcing him deeper into her mouth. "Oh fuuuuck!" he screamed.

He clawed at the washcloth that was on his face. This was a show he was NOT going to miss! Ziva pulled him out of her mouth with a 'pop' and began to lick the underside of him from base to tip before swirling the tip with her tongue. Tony reached down and brushed her hair back over to one side, looking into her mischievous eyes. He couldn't help but stare at her ass as it rocked and bobbed while she worked him over with her tongue. He loved her in this dress, but that was going to have to leave her body soon. After a few more minutes, he knew he was close. "Zi…oh god…I'm gonna…"

She met his eyes, and the corners of her mouth turned up in a smile as she resumed bobbing her head up and down his shaft. That was all Tony needed, as he exploded, grunted, and screamed, "Uhhhhhhnn…christ Ziiivaaah!"

She sat up and sat back on his calves and wiped the corner of her mouth seductively with her index finger and took another sip of her tea. "Come 'ere baby…"

Ziva crawled back up his body. She instinctively tilted her head so her hair cascaded to one side. Tony moved his lips to her neck and began to suck and tickle her pulse point with his tongue. Ziva began to rock her pelvis against his torso. Tony pulled away from her neck and chuckled, "Well, well, well…look who's a little impatient now…"

Ziva moved in to kiss him again, but was distracted as he began to rub circles through her panties. "Harah…mmmm…"

Using his uninjured side, Tony pulled her panties aside with his middle finger, shallowly dipping his index finger in her folds as he began to drag it back and forth. Her weight shifted to her knees as she rolled her head back and began to fondle her own chest through the thin white material. Tony found himself momentarily stunned, but was brought back to reality as Ziva's eyes shot open and she asked, "Why did you stop?"

"If you could have only seen yourself just then…"

A smirk played on Tony's lips, which was followed by the sound of ripping fabric. Tony tossed the now destroyed panties across the room. "Heh…my hand was cramping from keeping them out of my way…"

Ziva rolled her eyes as he began to run his open hand down her damp core, putting pressure on her with his palm. Tony soon returned his attention to her folds and put pressure on her bundle of nerves as she rocked against his hand. "Ken, Tony…ken…"

She placed her hands on the headboard on either side of his face. Her hair fell around them and she kissed him deeply as she unraveled. She lifted her head back up as her pleasure began to peak, allowing Tony to stare directly at her chest again. This time he knew he wouldn't be scolded as he clenched the fabric between his teeth and pulled it down forcefully, allowing her breasts to fall forward. He eagerly lapped them with his tongue, occasionally grazing her nipples with his teeth. Distracted by his mouth, she didn't notice the brief absence of his hands as he moved them to her hips, and positioned himself as his throbbing shaft pushed through her core. "Uhhhn…Toooony…"

He steadied her hips with one hand as she rode him, and he returned his free hand to her folds, putting pressure on her bundle of nerves as his finger moved in circles. Several minutes later they rode out their orgasms, with Ziva's walls clenching around him. She stripped herself of the final scrap of clothing and laid on her back next to Tony. As he settled onto his stomach, he threw his arm over her stomach, smiled, and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "I am falling for him," was Ziva's last thought as she started to drift in and out of sleep.

"I think I love her," were Tony's last thoughts as they fell into a deep sleep.

XXX

"Nice of you two to join us," Gibbs stated sarcastically while eyeballing the clock and then the duo as they entered the bullpen.

"It will not happen again, Gibbs," Ziva replied. "We had some logistical issues this morning, but they are sorted out now."

"Glad to hear it. Now get to work. McGee, you're with me."

Gibbs and McGee were fairly certain they had found a lead in a six year old cold case, and were awaiting DNA results. McGee followed Gibbs into the elevator as the doors opened. They made their way first to the lunch room for a CafPow, and then down to Abby's Lab. "Whadya got, Abs?"

Abby reached for the CafPow with both arms outstretched like a small child reaching for a bottle, but Gibbs was faster as he pulled it out of her reach. "You first, Abs."

She sighed heavily. "Unfortunately Seaman Lee's blood was not a match. Well, I mean it's unfortunate for us…probably fortunate for him considering that murder is a felony pretty much everywhere."

Gibbs set the CafPow down and walked out of the lab to hopefully track down more leads. The straw met Abby's lips before Gibbs had even made it out of the lab and she sighed contently. McGee waited patiently for the straw to finally break away from her mouth. "Abby, can I ask you something?"

"Awe McGee, you're cute and all, but I don't think going down this road again is a good idea…"

"Yeah, thanks Abby, but that was not what I was going to ask you.."

"Oh, sorry. Just forget what I said then. How can I help ya?"

"Is Tony seeing someone?"

"Mmmmm…not that I know of. Why?"

"Well, yesterday when I picked him up from Bethesda, the nurse said he was brought in by a woman."

"Well maybe it was a neighbor or good Samaritan…"

"Nope, I don't think so. Tracy, his nurse, thought the same thing, until she saw them kiss in a not so neighborly way right before the woman left. He also didn't harass the nurse for a sponge bath."

Abby practically spit her CafPow onto McGee. "Okay, something hinky is DEFINTELY going on here!"

McGee nodded in agreement, and turned to leave Abby's lab when he was stopped by Abby's question. "Hey, what if we got the security footage from Bethesda's E.R.? We can find out who Tony's super secret mystery woman is!"

"Genius! Someone just earned herself another CafPow!"

Abby squealed and threw her fists into the air and began to spin on her stool while McGee used her phone to call the security office at Bethesda and have the footage emailed to him. "Okay Abs, I will be back down once I receive it, but until then I really have to get back upstairs. Gibbs is going to start getting scary if I am disappearing."

"See ya, Timmy!"

XXX

McGee entered the bullpen to find Tony and Ziva flipping through case files and Gibbs gone. "Hey where's Gibbs."

"Coffee run," Tony answered, not breaking eye contact with the papers in front of him.

"Ahh."

The bullpen fell quiet for a ten minutes before Ziva broke the silence. "I need to stretch, and my eyes need a break. I am going to go see Abby for a few minutes."

"Mmm'kay…" Tony said as he watched his partner walk towards the stairwell.

"You are pleasant and significantly less annoying than usual today, Tony. What gives?"

"Pain meds," DiNozzo answered gruffly. "Do you have plans for lunch McGee?"

"Not yet…"

"Think you might be up for lunch outside of head quarters. I gotta pick something up from the store. I'll treat for food."

"I should be very suspicious right now, Tony…but I'll take you up on that offer. If you superglue my ass to my car seat, there will be hell to pay."

"No superglue is involved, McGlue."

"Haha Tony…very funny."

XXX

Abby heard the footfall from the hallway and shouted, "Is it here McGee?! I can't wait to…Oh Ziva, hi!"

"Why can you not wait for McGee?" Ziva asked eying Abby suspiciously.

"CafPow. He owes me one for some results I ran for him and Gibbs earlier."

"I see," Ziva stated simply.

"So what brings you down to Labby, Ziva?"

"I needed to stretch, and thought I would come and visit you for a moment."

"Awe, yay! So how is taking care of Tony going?"

"Fine. Fortunately he does not act like as much of a petulant child as he did several years ago."

Abby burst out laughing, and Ziva chuckled at her own joke. "Well I'm sure you're taking good care of him," Abby said to her friend.

"Can I ask you a question, Abby?"

"Of course you can! I'm your friend…it's what I do!"

Ziva hesitated for a moment, and finally asked, "Have you ever loved someone, even though you know you should not?"

Abby flung her arms around Ziva, causing Ziva to stiffen and contort her face. "Ziiiiiva! I'm such a bad friend! You had a horrible break up with C.I. Jerk...I mean Ray, and I didn't even check on you or ask you if you were okay!"

Ziva suddenly felt relieved, realizing her secret was still safe. She played into Abby's assumption and replied, "I just hope I get over him quickly…"

Abby pulled back, looked at Ziva and told her, "You will!" Abby pulled her into another embrace. After Abby finally let her loose, Ziva said to her, "I should go back upstairs before Gibbs returns. Thank you, Abby. And should I see McGee, I will let him know you are still waiting for your CafPow."

"Thanks Ziva, and if you want to talk, you know where I am!"

XXX

Gibbs and Ziva both opted for takeout and working through their lunch break as Tony and McGee drove out of headquarters. "So, where are we headed, Tony?"

"There is a deli with great pastrami and homemade rye a few blocks south, and a few blocks east of that is a florist."

"A florist?"

"Yes a florist."

"Would this have anything to do with the mystery woman who brought you to the E.R. yesterday morning, or are you seriously considering a career change?"

Tony began to choke on the air and cough violently. McGee laughed, but grew concerned as Tony turned from tan, to red, to purple. "Tony? Breathe Tony, breathe!"

Tony finally regained control of his lungs. "So there is a mystery woman!" McGee sarcastically remarked to Tony while smirking.

"How about you pay attention to the road, McColburn…"

"Really, Tony? Keep it up with the nicknames and there will be no pastrami. I have no qualms about making you ride around in the backseat while I call you Miss Daisy."

"Woahoho, Tiny Tim got movie knowledge!"

McGee laughed. Tony's look became serious for a moment as he turned to McGee and asked, "How did you know a woman brought me to Bethesda?"

"Tracy offered up the info when I asked about your car."

"Tracy?"

"Your nurse, your very perky and cute nurse."

Tony went silent until they reached the deli.

XXX

The two men pulled back into the parking garage. "Thanks, McGee."

"Anytime, Tony. Besides, that pastrami was worth the ride!"

McGee and Tony settled back into their chairs and resumed their work. McGee's eyes went wide when he checked his email and saw that the security footage from Bethesda was sitting in his email. As if fate had intervened, Ziva looked up and reminded McGee that Abby was highly anticipating a CafPow that he owed her."

"Ahh, crud! I totally forgot! Boss?"

"Go McGee…one less I have to fund."

"Thanks boss."

McGee practically ran out of the bullpen and took the stairs two at a time up to the lunch room, and ran back down the stairs with Abby's drink in hand. "Abs? Abby? Where are you?"

He finally saw her sitting at the computer in the back half of the lab. "Perfect," he murmured as he ran back. "It's here Abs!"

"Yay, my CafPow! It's only my fifth for today!"

"No, Abby, well yes, that too, but the security footage is here!"

Abby rolled her chair out of the way as McGee accessed his email and began to run the footage. "Okay so, Tony called Gibbs before he came in for the day, so it had to be before 7 a.m., right?" McGee asked.

"Yes."

"Alrighty, so let's start at 7 a.m. and work our way backwards?"

"Do it, Tim!"

McGee cracked his knuckles and got to work with the mouse and keyboard. They watched Abby's screen intently as the clock and footage flew backward. At 6:43 they finally saw Tony kissing a woman and being taken back to triage. Abby chimed in, "Take it to 6:40 and hit play, Timmy!"

They watched intently as a petite woman with dark hair helped Tony to the registration desk. Unfortunately her back was too them and the footage was grainy. They saw the two forms embrace and partake in a passionate kiss. Tony moved into the triage room with a nurse and the unidentified woman started to walk towards the sliding doors to exit the building. "Darn it! Show your face!" Abby screamed at the computer.

As if willed by her command, the woman turned to wave back to Tony, finally revealing her face to the camera. "Abby, close in on her face. Maybe we can clean up the resolution and get a good look at her."

McGee's hand slapped over his mouth and Abby's CafPow hit the floor, spilling ice and red liquid everywhere. They turned to each other and simultaneously screamed, "Ziva!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I couldn't stop...I know I said chapter 4 would be the last one before the weekend, but I had to keep typing before the ideas left me! So, this is really the last one until sometime Monday!**

_And then, you know, eventually you can't take it anymore, it drives you insane... _

An obviously still flustered McGee returned to Abby's lab with a mop, and a fresh CafPow. Abby still sat in her chair, stunned by the secret they just revealed. McGee set the CafPow down on the desk and began to clean up the spill. Abby spoke up, "Ziva was down here earlier."

"Was it before lunch? She said she was going to stretch and come and see you for a little bit."

"Yeah. She asked me a question while she was down here…"

"Hmmm? What did she ask?"

"If I ever loved someone I knew I shouldn't. I assumed she was talking about Ray, but do you think she could have meant Tony?"

"It would make sense. I think Ray is pretty much dead to her after the Burrows case."

Silence fell over the lab again, until McGee broke it a few minutes later, "Tony had me take him to a florist during our lunch break. "

"Woah. I think this might be more serious than we think. What kind of flowers did he get?"

"Not sure. He came out with a small brown bag and shoved it in his backpack as soon as he got in the car."

Abby reached for her telephone receiver, and McGee asked, "What are you doing, Abs?"

"Calling them down here. I want answers!"

"NO!" Tim shouted, startling her.

Abby whined, "Why not, Timmy?!"

"Rule 12. I highly doubt Gibbs knows. Ziva acted surprised when we found out Tony was in the hospital yesterday. They are obviously trying to cover this up. If we start calling them down, playing twenty questions, and sticking our nose in the middle of it, secrets are going to come out. Gibbs is going to take us down as Rule 12 co-conspirators or accomplices. We need to forget what we saw, and try to go about our usual business, staying as far away from this whole 'thing' as possible."

Abby softly set the receiver back down with a disappointed look on her face. "As much as I don't like it, I think you're right…" She was silent for a moment. "McGee? How long do you think this has been going on between them? Like do you think this was going on while she was with Ray, or did this just happen?"

"I have no idea, Abs."

XXX

McGee walked back into the bullpen and the team looked up as Gibbs asked, "What the hell took so long?"

"I dropped her CafPow on the floor in the lab. Had to clean it up and get her a new one."

DiNozzo turned to him and asked, "What happened? Premature release, McLovin'?"

"It slipped, Tony."

Tony came right back at him with, "That's what she said…"

Tony's attention turned to Gibbs as he authoritatively cleared his throat. "Visual head slap, Boss. Reading you loud and clear. Back to work."

McGee turned his attention back to his computer screen, but not before Ziva could comment, "Are you alright, McGee? You look as though something is bothering you."

All three agents eyed McGee and noticed that his expression was off, a few beads of sweat were gathering on his brow, and he had a blank stare as he worked. "Yeah, fine."

McGee's cheeks flushed as he made eye contact with Ziva. He fell back into his thoughts wondering how he ended up having to live with and keep their dirty little secret.

XXX

As the clock wound down to 6 p.m. Tony got up from his desk and started to gather his belongings. As he turned he heard Ziva suck in a sharp breath, "Tony, your shoulder."

"Huh?"

"It looks like you are well overdue for a dressing change. It has bled through your shirt. Come with me."

Ziva called out in Autopsy, "Ducky?"

Palmer's head popped out from a supply closet, "Oh hey guys. We're here…just taking some inventory."

Jimmy stepped out of the closet followed by Ducky and his clipboard. "To what do we owe the honor?" he asked.

"Ah yes, Tony desperately needs his bandage changed, but neither of us remembered the supplies this morning. I thought perhaps I might be able to borrow a few items from here."

"Of course, my dear! Mister Palmer, while I help Anthony and Ziva, would you please run these samples to Abigail?"

"Of course Doctor."

Tony settled onto the edge of a slab with Ziva standing in front of him. Ducky returned to the supply closet. As Ziva heard the latch of the closet door catch, she moved between Tony's knees. "Let me," she breathed as she moved her hands to the front of his dress shirt after having dragged them up his thighs. She began to pop the buttons open, allowing her fingers to linger on his chest as it became exposed to her. Once the final button had been popped, her hands ran back up his chest and she pushed the shirt off of his shoulders and down his arms. Her arms snaked behind him and she gently kissed the top of his injured shoulder.

"Oh good god…" Ducky whispered to himself as he returned to the safety of his supply closet. He jingled the handle heavily and coughed several times, startling the pair. The pair split apart quickly, and Ducky emerged from the closet, intently looking down at the supplies in his hands.

"Here you go, Ziva. I believe you should find everything you need here."

Ducky blushed as she made eye contact with him. "Y'alright Ducky?" Tony asked.

"Oh yes, of course my dear boy. I'm just still trying to catch my breath from that…coughing fit."

The doctor coughed once more for effect before returning to his desk.

Ziva worked in silence as she changed the bandage. Tony put his shirt back on, and they began to make their exit, thanking Ducky. Once the door closed, Ducky slouched and let out an exasperated breath. "There is no way Jethro knows about this…"

"I'm sorry, Doctor Mallard?"

"Oh, Mister Palmer. Yes, back to inventory we go."

XXX

Another unusually quiet day at headquarters ended, and Tony and Ziva loaded themselves and their gear into her car. As she slowly pulled out of the parking space Tony rested his hand on her thigh and gently squeezed it. She turned to him and smiled as her car pulled forward and started to leave the garage. He began to lean in to kiss her as she practically shouted, "Do not!"

Tony pulled back, unsure of what he could have done in the last 12 hours to get himself in trouble. "What did I do?"

"It is not you, Tony. Director Vance is in the vehicle behind us. Perhaps we should wait until we get home."

Tony sulked and sank into his seat, which made Ziva chuckle.

XXX

Ziva dropped both of their gear bags just inside his door as she followed him into his apartment. She had barely closed the door, when he used his uninjured arm to push her against the door and kiss her passionately. "Now that was worth waiting for, Tony."

He smiled as he brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers. Tony reached down into his gear bag and pulled out a non-descript brown bag and started to leave her. "Be right back, Zi."

Ziva began to rummage through the fridge and cabinets, trying to decide what to make for dinner, when she heard the sound of water running in the bathroom. Assuming Tony decided to freshen up from work, she yelled through the door, "Remember to not get your stitches soaked."

She was greeted by silence. "Tony? Are you alright?"

Still no answer. "Tony?"

After receiving no reply yet again, she turned the handle and slowly walked into his bathroom. Her hand came up to her mouth in surprise as she smiled at the man leaning against the counter. "It was the least I could do to thank you for everything…cooking, driving me, taking care of me, playing nurse…especially playing nurse…"

He winked at her and gave her a thousand watt smile. Ziva looked around more closely, taking in the bath tub, overflowing with deliciously scented bubbles, the trail of rose petals leading from the door to the tub, and the candles scattered along the counter and tub's edge. As she stood stunned, he pushed himself off of the counter, brushed her lips with his, and whispered in her ear, "Enjoy…"

Tony left her and closed the door. Her heart swelled as she disrobed and sank into the steaming water. She soaked for what felt like hours, but decided that she was hungry, and it was time for dinner. She dried off, leaving her hair in their damp, natural curls, and slinked into the white terrycloth robe that was on the back of the door. As she exited the bathroom, the heavy scent of Italian herbs hit her nose. She followed the smell to the eat-in kitchen where a dozen red roses adorned the table with candles, and Tony was bent over checking something in the oven. "Tony…"

"Felt like Italian tonight…hope it's alright with you…"

"It smells wonderful, and I am starving."

"Well, your timing's perfect!"

Tony pulled a small casserole dish of baked ziti out of the oven and placed it on the table, followed by a tray with a few pieces of garlic bread, as well as a tossed salad from the fridge. He pulled a chair out for Ziva, flicked off the lights, and settled into the chair next to her leaving them lit by candlelight. She spooned salad and ziti onto both of their plates as he placed garlic bread on each of their plates. Ziva impatiently dug her fork into the ziti and blew on it, before moving the fork to her mouth. Tony watched, waiting for her reaction. "Tony! If you are able to cook like this, why am I always hosting the team dinners?"

"Because you enjoy doing it…"

"You are right, but this is so good. I think it is your turn to host, and do the dishes!"

They both laughed and Tony leaned it, kissing stray sauce off of the corner of her mouth. They enjoyed the rest of their meal with light conversation. Tony stood and began to clear the dishes off of the table, but Ziva rested her hand on his arm. "Allow me, Tony. You are going to spoil me."

"You deserve nothing less than that…"

Tony sat back down though, knowing he would not win this battle, and watched Ziva as she packed the leftovers and rinsed the dishes before loading them into the dishwasher. "Up for a movie, Zi?"

"I suppose…what did you have in mind?"

"Arnie and JLC…"

"Huh?"

"Arnold Schwarzenegger and Jamie Lee Curtis – True Lies. Action packed, comedy, thriller?"

"I have never heard of this film."

"You're kiddin' me, right?"

"No."

"It's practically our lives, Zi. I'm making an executive decision. Tonight we are watching True Lies!"

"I suppose I cannot fight an executive decision. Just let me put my phone on its charger and throw on some clothes."

Ziva dug through her bag and removed several articles of clothing, but grew impatient as she completely emptied the bag on the floor. She sat back on her heels and thought back. "GAH! Tony?"

"Yeeeah?"

"I left my charger at my apartment. I need to go and get it. I barely have any battery."

"Can't you risk it? If something comes up, Gibbs will call my cell. I can just tell him I'll give you a call since you'd have to come here for me any way."

"Tony, I would rather not risk this, or cause suspicion. I can be back within the hour and we will watch the movie. Perhaps I will even pick up some dessert for us."

"Heh…I guess I can live with that…as long as there's dessert…"

Ziva gave him a peck on the lips, and began to get changed. She threw an over-sized, cowl neck sweater on over her tank top and yoga pants, and slipped her feet into her sneakers. She picked up her wallet, keys, and cell phone off of the counter and began to make her way out of the door as she heard Tony call, "Zi, you might want to take a coat…"

"I have a sweater, I think I will be fine."

"It started to snow. It's comin' down pretty hard."

Ziva thought for a moment and wrapped a long, black scarf around her neck several times, donned her blue, wool pea coat, and a pair of black, leather gloves. "Drive carefully, Zi. Not everyone in D.C. has your ninja like driving skills."

She gave him a sarcastic look as she closed the door behind her.

XXX

Ziva parked her car in front of her building, and began to text Tony as she walked up to the building's entrance. _Made it safely…be back soon with _"OOOOF!"

Ziva hit something tall and soft, and was met by Gibbs' stare. "Oh Gibbs, I did not see you there."

"I noticed, Ziver. Everything alright?" His eyes twinkled and he smiled past her.

"Yes, I was checking my phone. I thought I heard it ring. What brings you here?"

"Thought I'd check in on ya after everything that happened earlier this week."

"Ah, yes. Please come in."

"You were gone awhile."

"Yes, I had to go to the bank, and then stopped to check on Tony. His bandage needed to be changed."

Ziva unlocked the door to her apartment and flipped the lights on. Gibbs breezed past her and set a white box which was tied shut with thin red and white string on her table. "What is that, Gibbs?"

"Some crumb cake. Stopped at the bakery a block over for a coffee while I was killing some time. Hoped that you'd be back when I tried again."

"I almost was," Ziva smiled. "Are you taking that home with you, or would you like some now?"

"I'd love some now…and Ziver, almost only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades," Gibbs replied.

She chuckled. "Coffee?"

"Ya had to ask?"

"You are right. Let me start a pot."

She started the coffee and emerged from the kitchen with two plates and some utensils. She took a moment and walked to her bedroom and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket to text Tony. _Gibbs is at my apartment. Be back as soon as I am able. _Gibbs quietly pulled the bag and fork from his pocket and visually compared it to the utensils that sat before him on the table. He took a deep, disgruntled breath, and rubbed his hand down his face as his suspicions were confirmed. Ziva returned moments later with two coffees, and made them each a plate of crumb cake. They sat in silence, eating their crumb cake until Gibbs finally spoke, "How ya holdin' up, Ziver?"

"Fine, I suppose. I have not had much time to think of it, to be honest."

"You haven't?" Gibbs asked skeptically.

"No. Fortunately, for me, Tony's injury and helping him seem to have provided a conveniently timed distraction."

Gibbs took a swig of coffee and asked, "Really?"

"Yes."

Gibbs chased his last bite of crumb cake with the bottom of the cup of coffee. "I'm glad you're okay Ziver, but if things change…"

"I know Gibbs, your door is always open…thank you."

Gibbs got up to leave and Ziva handed him the box of crumb cake. "Nah, keep it."

"Goodnight, Gibbs."

"G'night, Ziver."

She closed the door behind her and replayed the conversation in her head, hoping that she had not revealed her and Tony's secret. Her stomach was in knots as she scurried through her apartment to get her cell phone charger. The battery died during her exchange with Gibbs, and she pressed the power button impatiently until the phone finally decided to spring back to life. She was greeted by multiple messages from Tony.

_Zi, abort! ABORT! HE KNOWS!_

_U r not answering!_

_What happened?_

_Do u need me to call?_

_Where r u?!_

Ziva took a picture of the remaining crumb cake with her phone, and attached it to a message that read _Everything fine…bringing dessert…see you soon… _

Inches of heavy, wet snow was gathering on any surface it could as Ziva left her apartment. She made quick work of clearing the snow off of her car and its windows. A block away, Gibbs flipped his windshield wipers and watched as Ziva got in her car with the crumb cake box and pulled away. After she was out of site, he pulled his car out of the parking spot and sped in the direction of Tony's apartment.

Gibbs parked in a spot two blocks away, but easily spotted Ziva's car as it pulled into the lot adjacent to Tony's apartment just moments after he had arrived. His knuckles turned white as he grasped the steering wheel with force and watched Ziva enter the building. He closed the distance and pulled into a spot on the street in front of the apartment.

XXX

Tony turned his head in the direction of the door as he heard the deadbolt flip. The door opened and only Ziva's arm emerged with a white bakery box dangling from her finger at a perilous height, teasing him. He shot up off of the couch and pulled it from Ziva's clutches. "Mmm…what is it? I smell cinnamon!"

She laughed and smiled. "I see your stomach missed me more than you did."

"You look like you were dusted in gigantic pieces of glitter…"

Tony set the cake down on the kitchen counter and began to brush the snow off of Ziva's hair and shoulders. "Close your eyes, Zi."

She closed her eyes and felt his fingertip brush the snow off of her eyelashes, and he barely placed his lips on hers. He pulled away and her neck stretched forward, searching for him in the space. She opened her eyes to see him smiling at her lovingly, and he kissed her again. "Would you like some cake, Tony?"

"Yeah…I would."

Ziva pulled a plate from the cabinet and began to cut a slice of the cake as she heard Tony ask from the living room, "Zi, wanna skip the movie?"

She came out of the kitchen with his cake and a fork. "Why?"

He smiled and looked down at the couch, which had stacks of pillows and blankets on it. "I'd kinda just like to curl up with you and some blankets."

She returned his smile and her eyes lit up. "I would like that very much, Tony. Just one thing though..."

Ziva walked over to the couch and bumped her hip into the back corner of it with purpose until it was facing the snow which was falling rapidly outside of the large, bay window. "I like the way you think Miss David."

Ziva walked to the window, and braced herself with her palms against the sill. Tony pulled a large, fleece blanket out of the pile off of the couch, opened it, and wrapped it around his own shoulders. His feet padded across the floor as he opened his arms around her, encasing her in the blanket with him as he brought his arms back down and across her stomach.

Gibbs gazed up to the third story window just in time to see Ziva lean back into Tony and turn her head to the side to kiss him passionately over her shoulder. Tony nuzzled her neck, causing Ziva to turn around in his embrace to kiss him again. "I've seen enough of this," Gibbs mumbled gruffly as he flipped the ignition and pulled away.

XXX

The pair awoke in a pile of blankets and pillows to the sound of one of their cell phones ringing. Ziva darted up off of the couch and ran towards the ringing. "Tony, it is Gibbs, and your phone."

She tossed the phone his direction and he flipped it open to answer. "DiNozzo."

He was silent for a few moments before he spoke again, "I'll call 'em."

"Is there a case?" Ziva asked.

"Actually, the opposite."

"So Gibbs called to let us know there is not a case?" Her face contorted, leaving a confused and skeptical look on her face.

"Nah…the snow is coming from a Nor'easter. The entire D.C. Metro area is under a state of emergency."

"So we need to go to work?"

"Nope. We get to stay home unless the office catches a case that cannot wait…Do you know what this means?"

"What?"

"We get a snow day!"

"What is a snow day?"

"Ah right, no snow in Israel…"

"Actually, Israel does get some..."

"Okay, but back to my point... a snow day is when there is so much snow and ice that school would get cancelled. As adults you still have to go to work, unless there is a state of emergency."

"I think I understand. So what does one do on a snow day?"

"Well, as a kid, it was the one of the few days of the year I voluntarily got out of bed early. I'd start with a super sugary breakfast, cause a kid needs energy on a snow day, and then I would throw on a coat, gloves, and some boots and find a good hill with a sled or a snowball fight to get in on. I'd stay out until dinner time, and would come home soaking wet and on the verge of frostbite. Ahh those were the days…when I was young and carefree!"

"Hmmm. Interesting. What does one do as an adult on a snow day?"

"I'm glad you asked, Zi?"

Tony walked towards her, placing his open palms on her rear while leaning in to kiss her. She began to move backwards, bringing Tony with her. She landed on the couch, with her back hitting the seat, and began to slide to the floor as Tony climbed on top of her, playfully attacking her with kisses. He grabbed his comforter, and it completely engulfed them from head to toe. From the outside, all that could be heard was Ziva's and Tony's laughter and happiness, which quickly turned to moans and passion.

XXX

Gibbs shook the snow off of his head as the elevator dinged open, but his stride slowed as he reached the bullpen. "McGee?"

"Oh, hey boss. I guess a lot of people had trouble making it in this morning."

"Didn't DiNozzo call you?"

McGee's head tilted as he looked at his boss like a confused puppy. "Uhhh no."

"Damn it!"

"Boss?"

"There is a state of emergency, Tim. I called DiNozzo and told him to call you and Ziva to let you know that no one was to come in today. The only exception being if we caught a case that required immediate attention. It appears though, that only one of you did get that phone call."

Gibbs tipped his coffee back with force and violently tossed it in the trash can, causing an echo to reverberate through the bullpen. "Since I'm here, is there anything I can do, boss?"

"Go home, Tim. See you tomorrow."

"Thanks boss."

"Oh, hey Tim…"

"Yes?"

"Your choice…you can either come in an hour late or leave an hour early tomorrow to compensate for the time you were here today."

Tim smiled and made his way to the elevator without hesitation. Gibbs picked up his phone line, he had enough of whatever this was. His fingers dialed the number swiftly. "Bethesda Memorial Security."

"Hi, I'm Agent Gibbs calling from N.C.I.S. One of our agents was involved in an incident about 48 hours ago and was treated there. We feel as though the incident might be of a suspicious nature and need to review every possible lead. Are you able to send me security footage?"

"Actually, Agent Gibbs, your agency has already been sent that footage. Looking at our log, it shows that it was sent around 12:30 yesterday to an Agent Timothy McGee's email."

Gibbs nostrils flared and he breathed deeply. "Could you please send it again, directly to me. I only need footage from…" he flipped open his phone and check his call log, "Let's say 06:15 to 07:00."

"Yes sir."

Gibbs provided the security guard with his email address, and hung up. He booted up his computer, and tapped his pen impatiently against the desk waiting for the footage to arrive. He calmed down slightly seeing that the footage was already waiting for him in his email account. He opened the footage and let it play as he waited for DiNozzo to appear. After watching for about twenty-five minutes, Gibbs was able to see Tony come through the E.R. doors with a woman he instantly recognized as Ziva. At 06:43 they kissed with great intensity, and they broke apart. Ziva finally turned and faced the camera as she waved to Tony. Gibbs was fuming, and Tony and Ziva were not going to be the only ones left shaking from fear.

XXX

Ziva and Tony lie under the comforter on Tony's floor. Her hair was matted to her face with sweat, and she was strewn across his chest with their limbs tangled. "I do not wish to know where you learned that, Tony, but I am glad you did."

He laughed, causing her head to move with his chest. He turned his attention away from her as his cell phone rang and vibrated across the floor. "I hope to god that is not the bat signal, because I have MUCH better plans for us."

Ziva rolled off of him and onto her back as he answered the phone. "DiNozzo..."

Ziva could not make out most of the shouting coming from Tony's phone, but what she could understand were words she would never repeat. "It has to be Gibbs," she thought as she instinctively pulled away from Tony, as well as the one sided conversation he was on the receiving end of. Tony pulled the phone away from his ear and shouted into the receiver, "I. AM. SORRY! I must have fallen back asleep after I called Ziva."

He brought the phone back down to his ear and the shouting dropped to a normal tone again. "We'll at least you get the hour back tomorrow…"

"Yeah…tomorrow…see ya then, Tim."

Ziva rolled onto her side and looked to Tony. "We forgot to call McGee!"

"It was good for him to go in today, it builds character."

"Seriously, Tony. Gibbs is not going to be happy about this."

"It'll be okay. He and I have an understanding. Now, back to other business..."

"Mmmmhmmm..."

"Miss David, being that we've got the entire day to do whatever we want, I would like to ask you out and take you on a proper first date."

Ziva rolled towards him and kissed him on the lips. "I'll take that as a yes?"

"Yes."


	6. Chapter 6

**I promised I would be back today! Enjoy!**

_then you blab your secret to your best friend or your mother or your lover, and it sets you free. _

"Tony?"

"Yeah Ziiiivaah?"

"Where are we going on this date?"

"That's a surprise."

"Well, if it is a surprise, how am I to know what I should wear this evening?"

"Zi, you could show up in cargo pants and a t-shirt for all I care…you always look beautiful, and as long as I am on this date with you, I'm the happiest man in the world…"

Ziva tilted her head and smiled at him lovingly. "That is very sweet, and as much as I enjoy a pair of cargo pants, I would like to be dressed appropriately for whatever you have planned. I want to make you feel as special as I am sure you will make me feel this evening."

Tony pulled her into a tight hug, burying his nose in her hair and breathing deeply. "Would it help you if I showed you what I was wearing tonight?"

"I suppose…"

Tony held her hand and brought her to his closet. His disappeared inside and emerged with a dark, charcoal three piece suit, cobalt blue, silk tie, and white dress shirt. She ran the silk of the tie between her fingers. "Yes, this has helped, Tony."

"Great!"

"Now, I need to go to my apartment to get ready. What time shall I meet you here?"

"I'll pick you up at your place at 8, Zi."

Ziva smiled and kissed him. "I will see you this evening, Tony."

XXX

Ziva checked her hair and makeup one more time in the bathroom mirror before returning to her bedroom for her shoes. Hearing Tony's familiar knock at her door, she hopped towards it, putting the second heel on. As she reached the door she straightened herself out and smoothed her dress once more. Tony heard the locks flip, followed by the door opening. He stared into her apartment stunned as she said, "Good evening, Tony."

Her hair was curly and pulled into a messy bun at the nape of her neck, with a few curls escaping around her face and neck. Sapphires adorned her ears. Her eyes were surrounded by dark smudges of eye shadow, her lashes kissed her cheeks as she blinked, and her nude, glossy lips were begging to be kissed. Tony's eyes continued to take her in and he struggle to take his attention away from the dress she was wearing. The white satin covered her arms and chest completely, ended just above her knees, but hugged her every curve. Her legs were bare and her stilettos shared the same shade of sapphire as her earrings.

"Zi, you look…wow."

"Thank you, Tony. You look very handsome."

"Thank you, Zi…"

He leaned into kiss her deeply. As they broke apart from each other, Tony pulled an arrangement of blush peonies from behind his back and handed them to her.

"Ohh, Tony! They are beautiful! Let me put them in a vase before we go."

Ziva turned as Tony came into her apartment, leaving him stunned again as she turned, revealing a deep v down the back of the dress. She pulled a crystal vase from a kitchen cabinet, filled it with water, and set the flowers inside of it. Ziva walked past him, heading towards her bedroom where she placed them on her nightstand.

"Thank you, Tony. I will enjoy them very much."

"I'm glad, Zi. Y'all set for our date?"

"I am."

Tony helped her put on her coat, and she put on her gloves and gathered her clutch. Tony offered her his arm as they made their way out of her apartment and to his car. He opened the door for her and gently shut it as she settled into her seat. Tony got in the car and began to drive to a destination unknown to her.

Fifteen minutes later they pulled into a valet stand in front of an upscale French bistro. Tony jumped out of the driver's seat and made his way to Ziva's door, opening it and offering his arm. Ziva smiled at him, took his arm, and they made their way into the restaurant. The bistro was dimly lit and ornately decorated. Tony helped Ziva as she shrugged her shoulders out of her coat. He couldn't help but run his hand delicately down her spine. The contrast of his cold hand against her warm back made her take a loud breath and squirm, and elicited and husky laugh from Tony. They approached the maitre d. "Good evening. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, for DiNozzo."

The maitre d looked down, checking the reservation book. "Excellent. Mr. DiNozzo, if you both would follow me please."

He placed his hand on the small of her back as they walked. They were taken to the back of the bistro, as the maitre d directed them towards a table in a dimly lit corner. Tony pulled Ziva's chair out and she sat and adjusted into the seat and crossing her ankles off to her side. Tony took the seat across from her, and the maitre d handed them each an open menu. "Enjoy your meal and evening."

"Thank you," Tony responded.

Ziva opened her menu. She bit the corner of her lip as she read with a look of indecision on her face as she tried to decide what she wanted for dinner. Tony stared over the top of his menu, and rested his hand on top her free hand on the table. He ran his hand over the top of hers and took her delicate fingers in his own. She met his eyes with a seductive look over the top of her menu and smiled. Their eyes locked and seemed to say what neither of them felt they could verbalize. They remained like this until they were brought back to their environment by the sound of their waiter clearing his throat. "Good evening. My name is Jean Paul, and I will be your server this evening."

Ziva and Tony turned to each other and chuckled, remembering their undercover mission years ago. Tony turned to the server and asked with a playful smile and look of disbelief on his face, "Is your name seriously Jean Paul?"

The server gave him a confused look. "Uh yes, sir. May I interest you in a bottle of wine for the table or glass of wine?"

Tony looked to Ziva and asked, "Would you mind if I ordered something for us?"

"Please, do."

Tony beckoned Jean Paul to his side of the table and pointed to the menu saying, "S'il vous plait."

"Ah, yes. An excellent choice sir. I will return shortly with your selection and will take your orders then."

"Thank you," Tony returned.

The server returned a few moments later with an ice bucket, a bottle of champagne, and two champagne flutes. He popped the cork, and poured them each a glass. The two placed their orders, and Jean Paul left them to enjoy their evening. Tony took Ziva's hand in his again and ran his thumb in circles over hers. He used his other hand to pick up his champagne flute and Ziva followed his lead. Tony stumbled over his words, unsure of what to say, when Ziva spoke up, "To a wonderful person, who is both a friend and a lover." His eyes smiled at hers and they clinked their glasses.

They enjoyed their dinner and champagne with animated conversation and laughter. Jean Paul returned after clearing their dinner plates asking, "May I interest either of you in dessert or a hot beverage."

"Hmmm…I am unsure. Tony, would you like dessert?" she asked as she began to run her bare foot up his calf.

Tony coughed uncomfortably as he started to think about what he would really like for dessert. "May we see the dessert menu, Jean Paul?" Tony asked.

"Absolutely," he answered as he handed each of them a menu. "I will give you a few minutes to decide."

As their server walked away, Ziva's foot ran further up Tony's leg to his thigh. Her eyes would not shut up. Tony looked at her and in a husky tone whispered, "If you keep that up, I'm going to have to have you right here, Ziiiivah."

"I want dessert, Tony. To go." She winked at him and her eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Uhhh, excuse me, Jean Paul? We are ready to order dessert. We can get that to go?" Tony shouted half way across the restaurant, leaving Ziva in a fit of giggles with her hand over her mouth.

"Of course, sir. What would you like?"

Ziva went to order, "I will have th…"

Tony cut her off, "One of everything to go! May we please have the check?"

Jean Paul returned ten minutes later with two bags filled with pastries, macaroons, pots de crème, crème brulee, clafouti, and fruit tarts. Tony placed several large bills inside the check presentation folder, got up, and pulled out Ziva's chair while offering his arm. They made their way to the coat check and handed the young woman their tickets. As they waited, Ziva's arms came up around Tony's neck, and he leaned down as she kissed him passionately. He ran his hands down her bare spine, almost forgetting where they were. She shuddered and her breathing grew ragged. They finally broke apart as they heard a gentleman loudly clear his throat. Tony turned around to apologize, but was stunned silent as he turned to find a familiar face with a toothpick between his lips. "Agent DiNozzo…and Agent David…this is a…surprise."

Tony nodded to Director and Jackie Vance, while acknowledging them, "Director. Jackie."

Ziva blushed deeply and struggled to look the director and his wife in their eyes. Ziva nodded to each of them and managed to smile. Jackie could feel an uncomfortable tension building in the small coat check and closed the distance between her and Ziva, "Ziva! What a beautiful dress! You look beautiful!"

"Thank you, Jackie. As do you."

"Awwe, thank you Ziva. You are so sweet! Every now and then the planets align and Leon doesn't have to work late and I can actually find a sitter for the kids! It's been so long since we've been able to schedule a night out!"

She and Ziva laughed, lightening the mood. As their conversation turned light, Tony and the director's turned more serious. "Agent DiNozzo, it appears we have ourselves a problem. How long have you and Agent David been involved in a clandestine relationship?"

"Is that really any of your damn business?"

Director Vance bit down on his toothpick. "As the director of this agency, you better believe it is my damn business. I want an answer."

Tony clenched his jaw, realizing that whether he answered Director Vance or not, he was putting both himself and Ziva in a dangerous position concerning their employment at N.C.I.S. "Just a few days, Director. Since the night we closed the Burrows case."

Leon's jaw loosened its grip on the toothpick and he smiled, confusing Tony. "Agent DiNozzo, while Gibbs may have rules, they are not agency wide policy, and I do not always agree with them. I'm not the bad cop you always seem to want to make me out to be. Do I make myself clear?"

Tony looked at Director Vance skeptically, and finally smiled, offering his hand to him. "Thank you."

Leon took his hand a shook it. "Keep it out of my building and the field, and don't make me regret it DiNozzo."

The two men gathered their coats and turned in search of their dates. They found them in their coats and conversing by the doors waiting to leave. "Agents David and DiNozzo, enjoy the rest of your evening, and I will see you tomorrow."

Ziva turned to Leon and Jackie and wished them a good night, and Tony did the same. He placed his arm around Ziva's waist, and carried their bags of dessert in his other hand. They began their drive back to his apartment when Tony noticed the change in her mood. He grabbed her hand. "Zi?"

"Yes?"

"Director Vance is supporting us."

"What?"

"He said that Gibbs rules are his own, but conflict with agency policy. He told me he doesn't agree with Gibbs, and then told me to not make him regret it and for us to keep it out of work."

Ziva smiled, squeezed his hand, and leaned on his shoulder as he drove. With this news they found themselves ready for dessert.

XXX

Ziva stood barefoot at the counter in Tony's kitchen, which now had open pastry boxes strewn across it. He leaned on the door jam and watched, unbeknownst to her. Her hand would linger over a box, and would then retreat and move over a new box, unsure of what she wanted to choose. This happened for several minutes, making Tony smile widely, as he loosened his tie and pulled it over his head. He toed his shoes off and snuck up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her neck. "Tough choice, Zi?"

"Mmmm…yes…"

"Well, I already know what I want."

With that he moved his mouth to the back of her neck, breathing heavily on her skin, which began to pucker into goose bumps under his ministrations. She felt his lips meet her neck as she braced herself against the counter. His hands held her waist as he kissed his way down her spine slowly. Her head fell back as her body arched into the counter. Tony knelt as he found the zipper at the bottom of her back and tugged at it, revealing the dimples on her lower back. He groaned as he ran his thumbs over them. He stood back up, running his hands up her back and pushed the dress off of her shoulder and arms. He ran his hands down the sides of her bare breasts and torso, slowly torturing her. Tony knelt behind her again, pulling the dress off of her hips and allowing it to pool at her feet, leaving her in nothing more than a pair of white lace cheeky panties. He took her by the hips and encouraged her to turn around. Tony sat back on his calves and took in the delicious sight in front of him. Ziva reached out to him, running a hand through his hair and allowing it to settle on his cheek. She smiled at him and moved towards him. Tony shifted his weight back to his knees, put his hands on Ziva's hips, and pulled himself into her, burying his face in her panties and core. She cried out, loudly, and knotted her hands in his hair. He nipped at her through the thin fabric, causing her knees to feel weak and barely audible mewls to escape from her mouth. Tony continued for several minutes until he felt Ziva pulling him up by his dress shirts collar. He stopped and looked up at her through the valley of her breasts. "Take me to bed, Tony," she seductively whispered in a tone that was dripping with sex.

Tony returned to his feet, picking Ziva up and carrying her to his bedroom bridal style. He laid her out on the bed, took off his suit jacket and socks, and began to crawl up her body as if he were stalking prey. His fingers hooked in her delicate panties, pulling them down her body, and leaving her in nothing but her earrings. He looked into her eyes as he ran a single finger between her wet folds. Her eyes closed tightly as her head pressed into the pillow and her back arched off of the bed, and she began to grasp at her own nipples. Tony loved watching the normally in control woman drop all of her defenses at his hands. He dropped his head between her thighs and ran his tongue though her core. He flicked his tongue across her bundle of nerves several times, eliciting cries of pleasure from her. He pulled his mouth away and replaced it with a finger, dipping it into her center and finding the spot that caused her to moan the most. She continued to rub and pull at her own chest with one hand, as her now free hand ran down her stomach. Tony felt the air rush out of his lungs as Ziva's hand continued down her stomach and to her center, to which she began to apply pressure, moving her hand in circles. Her eyes snapped open and found his in the soft, snowy moonlight. "Do not stop, Tony. I am so close."

His pants grew tighter as he whispered, "I love watching you touch yourself like that."

He continued to pleasure her with his finger, while moving up her body to take her free nipple into his mouth. She brushed his own arousal with her hand as she continued to bring herself closer to the precipice of pleasure, causing him to groan loudly and pull her bud between his teeth. Ziva shuddered violently, and screamed out his name. She flicked her wrist and shuddered once more as she rode out the final seconds of pleasure, panting and moaning. Tony removed his finger from her core and ran it up her folds, causing her to squirm and squeak. He ran his hand up her stomach, between the valley of her breasts, and allowed it to settle on the side of her head as he propped himself over her and kissed her passionately. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. Her hands came to his shoulders and began to run down his body, making quick work of the buttons on his suit vest. "You are entirely over dressed, Tony."

She pushed the vest off of his body, and began to work on the buttons of his dress shirt. Tony pushed himself onto his knees and pulled on either side of shirt, sending buttons flying into the moonlight. Ziva laughed seductively, "Is someone slightly impatient?"

Tony came back down over her body and she took advantage of his prone position, running her leg against his swollen pants. "God Zi…Christ, I need to feel you…now."

Ziva unbuckled his black, leather belt and ran her hands along the length of his zipper. She brought her hands back to the top of his pants and unbuttoned them, and then turned her attention to the zipper. As she pulled the zipper at an excruciating pace, her knuckles ran over him again, eliciting a loud moan as his neck bowed, dropping his head towards her chest. Her hand was cold, adding electricity to her touch as her nimble fingers deftly reached into the waistband of his pants and wrapped around him. Tony thrust himself into her hand while moaning, "Uhhhn…Ziiiiiivaah…"

Tony found himself suddenly on his back with Ziva straddling him. She stroked him several times, and removed her touch from him. His eyes were pleading, as she pulled his pants and boxers down his body, dropping them on the floor at the end of the bed. She slid back up his body, and whispered into his ear, "Make love to me…"

Tony rolled her onto her back and kissed her with every ounce of passion he could find. He rested his forehead against hers, staring into her deep, chocolate orbs finding nothing there but unspoken love as he pushed through her and began to slowly thrust his hips. She brought her hands to either side of his face and kissed him again. Her hips began to rock with his increasing rhythm, as her arms wrapped delicately around his neck and her legs around his thighs. She breathed heavily into his shoulder, with delicious sounds occasionally escaping from her lips. Their two bodies melted into one as they fell over the edge again and again before falling soundly asleep.

XXX

Tony awoke to find Ziva already awake, showered, and dressed for the day in the kitchen. Her hands were dipped into a box of pastries from the previous night with a mug of tea in the other. She turned and smiled, letting out a small laugh as she took in his condition. His hair was going every which direction, and he somehow ended up with boxers on backwards. "Rough night, my little hairy butt?"

He came towards her, finding a thin film of pastry crème as he kissed her sweetly on the lips. "Far from sweet cheeks…I'm gonna get cleaned up…"

She couldn't help but giggle again as he stumbled towards the shower.

XXX

They made their way to the office, and settled into their desks and work before Gibbs stormed into the bullpen. He slammed his coffee cup down, grabbing the attention of all three agents. McGee broke the uncomfortable silence, "Morning, boss."

Gibbs looked at each of the agents. "Get back to work. DiNozzo…"

"Yes boss. Back to work boss."

"Ducky needs to see you to clear you for active duty for Monday. Go. Now."

McGee and Ziva returned to their files, Tony made his was to Autopsy, and Gibbs strode up to MTAC with a purpose. As the transmission on the screen ended, Director Vance turned to find Gibbs and his coffee practically leaping into his personal space. "Special Agent Gibbs."

"Leon."

Gibbs stared at him silently. Intently. "I know that I normally dominate these conversations, but since you came to me…"

Gibbs gave the other agents and technicians in the room a steely glare, causing the room to clear at a rapid rate. "I've got an issue with my team. Not sure how I want to move forward with it."

Director Vance decided to give Gibbs the floor, not divulging any information he was not already privy to. "Let's move this to my office, Gibbs. Discuss it, and decide what your…our…next move will be."

XXX

"Ahh, Anthony, my boy…how is your shoulder feeling?"

"Hey Ducky. Much better."

"That is news I am very glad to hear. Let's take a look and see what we have."

Tony removed his shirt, and Ducky aided him in removing the bandage. "Hmmm, yes. Your stitches appear to have healed very nicely, Tony. I would say that this no longer needs to be bandaged, and you may resume all of your normal activities."

"Niiice!"

Tony hopped off of the slab and began to put his shirt back on. "I must say Anthony, Ziva has taken excellent care of you and your wound..."

Tony's eyes softened as he responded, "She has."

"You two have always taken care of each other. I am happy that you have found this in each other. In the world in which we leave, it can often prove to be a difficult trait to find in another."

Tony gave him a sideways glance and breathed deeply. "Gotta go Ducky…"

"Goodbye Anthony."

XXX

Leon sat down behind his desk and gestured for Gibbs to take the seat across from him. Gibbs shook his head and took a swig of his coffee. "Got a trust issue. A lot of secrets seem are being kept from us."

"Who are we talking about here, Agent Gibbs?"

"McGee."

Leon's eyebrows arched in surprise as the name that rolled off Gibbs tongue was not that of Tony or Ziva. "What happened?"

"Covering for other agents involved in behavior that's against policy, tracking down evidence regarding it…starting to question whether or not I can trust my own team, Leon."

"Is this going to result in a national security issue, or does it involve classified information?"

"No."

Director Vance hit the intercom button on his phone, and directed his secretary to have Agent McGee sent to his office. There was a knock at his door a few moments later, and McGee popped in his head. "Director Vance, you wanted to see me."

"Come in Agent McGee."

As McGee opened the door to come in, he was met with Gibbs stare from the head of the conference table. "Oh, hey boss."

Gibbs nodded towards the chairs. "Take a seat, McGee."

Vance took a seat at the side of the table, and McGee took the chair opposite Gibbs. A folder slid across the table from Gibbs, slowing in front of McGee. "Boss?"

"Well McGee? Wanna explain this to me?"

McGee opened the folder to find stills of the footage of Tony and Ziva in the emergency room. He swallowed loudly, as his mouth began to dry out. "They…uh…looks like footage from a security camera."

Vance motioned for McGee to send the file and stills his direction and looked through them as Gibbs line of questioning continued. Gibbs stood up, slamming his fist on the table, "YA THINK, MCGEE?"

McGee sat in his chair, his mouth moving, but no words coming out as he thought of his next move. "Boss, I…uh..I…"

Gibbs voice boomed in the room, "Do you want to explain to me, why when I called for this security footage, they told me it had been sent to you twenty-four hours earlier?"

Finally deciding to come clean under Gibbs line of questioning, he responded, "When I picked up Tony from the hospital, I asked the nurse about his car. She said that he was brought in by a woman, who he seemed to know…intimately. We thought we could get the footage and see who the woman was to stifle our own curiosity."

Director Vance suddenly caught up with Gibbs line of questioning and thought process, sighed heavily, and sat back into his chair. He knew where this would end. He had given David and DiNozzo his blessing, but hadn't realized how far the web of lies and secrecy reached. He was startled out of his thoughts by Gibbs shouting. "WE! OUR! WHO THE HELL ELSE KNOWS ABOUT THIS?"

Silence fell over the room. "WORDS MCGEE!"

McGee replied weakly, "Abby."

"That's it Leon…I want every one of them up here…NOW!"

"I'm not thrilled with this line of questioning Agent Gibbs, but I am going to allow it. I want some answers myself, but you will conduct yourself calmly!"

Director Vance returned to his phone and hit the intercom. "I need you to call up Agents David and DiNozzo, as well as Miss Sciuto, Doctor Mallard, and Mister Palmer."

"Yes sir, right away."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews and follows and favorites! I am fairly certain tomorrow I will be posting the final chapter! I'm toying with the idea of a sequel, but haven't decided yet. With that being said...Get it while it lasts! **

_Course, you lose all your friends and family and maybe even your job, depending on what the secret is, but yeah…_

Tony and Ziva were the first to arrive at the Director's office, finding the door open and Gibbs, McGee, and Vance all seated at the conference table. Vance greeted them, "Agents DiNozzo and David, take a seat."

They sat next to each other facing Vance. Tony, not picking up on the mood of the room, sarcastically remarked, "Well if I'd realized we were having a birthday party, I'd have brought a cake…"

McGee stared intently at the table and winced as Gibbs voice raised again, "Not now DiNozzo! Not another word until I say otherwise!"

They all sat in uncomfortable silence until Ducky, Palmer, and Abby were directed to enter the office upon their arrival. Ducky led them in, with Abby and Palmer smiling and chatting loudly behind them. Ducky's footsteps stopped abruptly as he sensed the atmosphere and mood plummeting, which resulted in Abby and Palmer stopping their conversation. Vance called them in, "Thank you for joining us. Please, take a seat."

Gibbs was the first to make any noise after silence took over the room again They all squirmed uncomfortably in their chairs. He stood and took the folder from in front of Director Vance. Gibbs opened the folder and licked his thumb before using it to take the first still and slam it down on the center of the conference table. He repeated this action repeatedly, causing everyone to jump out of their seat each time until all of the stills were strewn across the center of the table. Ziva instantly recognized her and Tony's forms from the hospital footage and dropped her gaze to her lap. Tony ran his hand down his face in an exasperated manner, settling his hands in his lap and looking down. McGee continued to study the table in front of him intently. Abby's eyes snapped up looking for McGee's and Palmer craned his neck to study the display of photos. Ducky gestured to the photos and spoke, "May I, Jethro?"

Gibbs nodded, and Ducky examined the photo thoroughly. "Should we recognize this?"

Gibbs stared through his team to the wall, "Maybe all of you would like to tell me if you should recognize them?"

Everyone sat in stunned silence, until Tony growled through a clenched jaw, "Is this how you are going to do this, Gibbs? You couldn't handle this with just the two of us?"

Gibbs took notice of the teams reactions. Palmer's face contorted to one of shock as he caught up with the situation, but everyone else seemed to know exactly what Tony was referring to. Gibbs exploded, "THIS IS NOT JUST ABOUT YOU AND ZIVA! IT'S NOT JUST ABOUT RULE 12! THIS ENTIRE TEAM IS APPARENTLY LYING TO COVER YOUR TWO ASSES, AND I HAVE TO WONDER AT WHAT EXPENSE!"

This time it was Ziva who spoke up, "No one at this table knew outside of Tony, myself, and Director Vance."

"BULLSHIT DAVID!"

Ziva bit back tears, as Gibbs turned to Director Vance, "You knew about this?"

"Yes, as of yesterday."

"Did ya think that might be pertinent information, Leon?"

"It was need to know, Special Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs turned his attention back to the group, slamming his fists on the table and dropping his voice in an angry tone, "Who else at this table knew? McGee, I already know you knew, but apparently Abby did too. Abby, you wanna speak up, come clean, before I find out on my own?"

Abby's lip quivered and she whispered, "Yes, I knew. I found out after McGee and I were sent the footage."

She looked at McGee and then Tony and Ziva before adding, "But Tony and Ziva didn't know we knew."

Gibbs asked again, "Anyone else wanna come clean?"

Ducky coughed and turned to Tony and Ziva, "I am sorry Anthony…Ziva, my dear..."

Gibbs pressed him, "Duck?"

"I accidentally observed an intimate embrace between you two when Anthony came down to have his bandage change a few days ago."

Ziva's cheeks flushed a deep crimson as her mind jumped to the exact moment Ducky was referring to. Tony gently took her hand under the table and squeezed it, trying to reassure her that everything would be alright.

Gibbs turned his attention to Palmer, who had a petrified look on his face, and nervously pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Without prompting, Palmer began to ramble, "Agent Gibbs, I had no idea…No clue whatsoever. Although, I think it's great for them. I mean, I know you have your rules, but…"

Gibbs cut him off, "Enough Palmer."

The room fell silent as Gibbs turned his attention to Tony and Ziva. "THIS IS OVER…WHATEVER IT IS…END IT!"

Vance warned, "Special Agent Gibbs!"

Gibbs ignored him. Tony had enough of Gibbs at this point, released his hand from Ziva's, and stood to meet Gibbs at his eye level from across the table, "RULE 12 ISN'T IN PLACE TO PROTECT THE INTEGRITY OF THIS TEAM…IT'S IN PLACE BECAUSE YOU SCREWED THE POOCH IN PARIS!"

Director Vance leaned back into his chair, eyebrows raised. Before Tony could react, Gibbs was around the table, pressing Tony into the wall with his finger in his chest and growling, "End it…now!"

The two men turned as Ziva erupted, "I LOVE HIM!"

The entire team looked up at her. Her eyes were red and tears were streaming down her cheeks. Gibbs turned his attention from Tony and asked, "What did you say?"

"I love him."

Tony and Ziva's eyes met and she smiled softly. Tears streamed down her face as Tony used his shoulder to push past Gibbs. He pulled her into a hug, burying his face in her hair. He whispered in a barely audible tone, "I love you, Zi." The entire team watched their embrace with mixed emotion until Vance broke the silence, "Mister Palmer, Doctor Mallard, Agent McGee, and Miss Sciuto…you are excused."

The team left without speaking.

"Agents DiNozzo and David…I think it would be best if you took the remainder of the day off. Collect yourselves, and return on Monday."

Tony nodded and Ziva simply replied, "Yes Director."

As they turned to leave Director Vance spoke once more, "And Agent DiNozzo..."

"Sir?"

"Our conversation from last night still stands. Please shut the door behind you on your way out."

"Thank you."

Gibbs stared at Director Vance with fire in his eyes before spitting out, "What the hell was that?"

"Gibbs, I understand that you have rules for your team, but I also feel as though DiNozzo hit the nail on the head in regards to the reason for Rule 12. While I normally agree with, or can understand the purpose behind your rules, N.C.I.S. policy states otherwise in regards to this relationship. They have my full support and blessing as long as it stays out of the building and field."

"Really Leon? Was it out of your building today?"

"This would never have escalated to the level it did if they and the rest of your team didn't feel they had to sneak around or cover up the facts. You brought this upon yourself, Agent Gibbs."

With Vance's words, Gibbs turned and practically stomped out of the office.

XXX

Tony and Ziva reached the bullpen to collect their belongings before leaving for the day, and found the rest of the team gathered by McGee's desk and whispering. Abby was facing McGee, with eye makeup smudged around her eyes and a tissue in her hand, "I know we found the footage on our own, but we covered for them. Gibbs is going to kill us. Or worse yet, him and Vance are going to split us all up again…I can't go through that again!"

McGee tried to console her, "Abs, it's on Tony and Ziva. We are all innocent victims here…"

Ducky chimed in, "I just don't understand why those two did not feel as though they could come to us and tell us. Perhaps if they had just spoken to Gibbs and plead their case, we would not all find ourselves in this situation."

"Breena and I have been looking for a couple to double date with…do you think if they manage to stay together, they'd be interested?" Palmer asked.

Ducky looked at him disapprovingly, "Mister Palmer…I feel as though there are more important issues facing all of us at the moment."

They were brought out of their conversation as Tony slammed his gear bag onto his desk and began to roughly cram his belongings into it. Four sets of eyes turned to him, looking for answers, but he refused to meet their eyes. Ziva finished packing her bag and stood at the mouth of the bullpen, looking at the floor and still wiping tears from her eyes. Tony could no longer stand the feel of their eyes on him and growled while focusing on his desk and bag, "What?"

"Anthony, my boy, please tell me you two were not…"

"Fired? No."

Ducky continued, "I am glad to hear that."

The only thing that came from Tony and Ziva was silence. This time it was Abby who spoke, "Don't you two think we deserve some answers? We took a Gibbs bullet for you today and you give us nothing in return? Not even an apology? No explanation?"

Tony's eyes snapped up, meeting hers, "You think I owe you and McGruff the Crime Dog an apology because you chose to snoop around and stick your noses where they didn't belong? You did this to yourselves."

Abby began to cry softly and McGee rose to embrace her, attempting to console her. Ziva finally spoke, "Tony, let us go."

He glared at the group before throwing his bag over his shoulder and heading towards the elevator with Ziva.

No sooner had the elevator doors closed, did Gibbs return to the bullpen. He barked, "Go home. All of ya."

Ducky questioned him, "Jethro?"

"You heard me…all of you."

Abby's soft cries became sobs.

Gibbs shoulders relaxed and he breathed deeply. "Abs, you're not fired. Just go home. Come back Monday."

With those words, the bullpen cleared quickly, leaving Gibbs with nothing but his coffee and thoughts.

XXX

Tony dropped his bag at the door and settled onto the couch, leaning his elbows on his knees and dropping his face into his hands. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sounds of Ziva, crying. He got up and moved towards the noise, following it to his bedroom where he found her on top of the comforter in the fetal position, her body shaking as she cried. He spoke softly as he moved towards her, "Zi…"

There was no response. He lay behind her, pulling her towards him with his arm across her stomach while trying to sooth her, "Shhh shh shhh…we're alright…"

Her hand came up to wipe more tears from her eyes and she spoke, "I love you."

He breathed into her ear, "I love you, too."

She shuddered and began to cry again. "Hey, Zi…Zi…look at me."

She rolled onto her back and looked into his eyes. Her eyes were pleading. Tony kissed her lips until his own felt bruised and swollen. They undressed, falling into a deep sleep against each other's warm, nude frames.

XXX

Tony awoke at 1 a.m. to an empty bed and the sound of Ziva's laughter coming from his living room. He swung his legs over the edge of his bed, found his boxers, and slid them on. He padded out of his bedroom and down the hall to the living room. Ziva's back was to him and she was laughing while watching True Lies. Tony watched the television silently behind her as Henry Tasker rode a horse into a hotel elevator.

Tony spoke, startling her, "Well isn't this a sight?"

She turned her head over her shoulder and smiled widely at him, "Tony, I did not mean to wake you…"

"You didn't…we slept for a while, yeah?"

"Mmmhmm. Come sit with me. I like this movie so far…"

Ziva patted the seat next to her. Tony flopped down into the cushion. He looked at her smiling face, with wild curls framing it. Her petite frame was swimming in his dress shirt from earlier that day. "Likin' the pajamas, Zi!"

She giggled, curling her bare legs up next to her and leaning her head on Tony's chest as he wrapped an arm around her.

XXX

As the movie ended Ziva turned her attention to the sounds coming from Tony's gut. "Tony, we have not eaten since breakfast."

"Mmm. I'm starving, you."

"Famished."

"There's a 24 hour diner a few blocks down…sound good?"

"Oh yes!"

She got up and scurried towards his bedroom to find clothes to wear as he chased after trying to catch her by the waist. She turned and taunted him, beating him to the bedroom. They quickly threw on pants and shoes, and Tony threw on a shirt. "How many blocks away is the diner, Tony."

"Three or four, why?"

"Can we walk there? I like to walk in the snow."

"Yeah, I think we can handle that."

XXX

A waitress sat a stack of fluffy pancakes, crisp bacon, and coffee in front of Ziva, and a cheesy omelet, toast, and coffee in front of Tony. "Can I get you kids anything else?"

Tony looked at Ziva and she responded, "No, thank you."

Tony laughed as Ziva poured syrup over her pancakes, eying them up like she had never seen food before. She looked up and squinted dangerously at him, causing him to stop and put his hands up defensively, "Hey, just sayin', I've seen you eye up Italian sausage in my bedroom that way before…"

She reached across the table and slapped his arm playfully. She laughed as he puckered his face up like a little kid with a booboo. "Keep it up, and someone's Italian sausage will never see that look again!"

Half way through their meal Ziva spoke up again, "Tony, we have to fix things with the team."

He sighed heavily, "I know, Zi. Just not sure how to go about it…"

They ate in silence for a few moments before Ziva spoke up, "Tony, how would you feel about cooking dinner?"

"We're still eating, and you are already thinking about dinner?"

"No, well, yes. What if we invite the team over to your apartment for dinner?"

"Yeah, offer them all the apology they deserve, and let them ask questions…just get everything out in the open and clear the air…"

"Well, I think we should start with Ducky. He seems to be the most understanding and least upset."

"Yeah, you're right. Palmer next. As long as we agree to a double date with him and Breena, we know he's in."

Ziva smiled and continued, "Yes. Then Abby. If she is stubborn about it, Ducky will convince her."

"And if Abs is in, McGee'll bite the bullet and come too…"

Ziva then asked the question they both didn't know how to answer, "What about Gibbs?"

Tony grimaced, "We'll deal with that later…for now let's get everyone else on board."

"We can call them in the morning…well, later this morning."

The pair finished their breakfast and walked back to Tony's apartment, hand in hand. The heat of his apartment kissed their frosty cheeks. Ziva turned to him as she unbuttoned her coat and hung it on a hook, "It was colder out than I expected."

Tony jumped up and down while rubbing his hands together and then blowing into them, "Uh yeah, just a little…"

Ziva toed her shoes off and turned her back to Tony. Her hands reached under the end of his dress shirt that she was still wearing, searching for the waist band of her yoga pants. She bent over, taking the pants down to her ankles with her, leaving the bottom of her bare cheeks exposed and Tony frozen as he took in the sight. She stood upright and left her pants in the middle of the floor, walked to the bathroom, and asked over her shoulder, "Well, are you joining me, or not?"

Tony squeaked, and then groaned as the zipper of his jacket got caught on the fabric. He tugged several times before giving up and wrestling it off over his head while running towards the bathroom, kicking his shoes off in the process. Steam and scalding hot water was pouring out of the shower stall, but he found Ziva leaning with her lower back against the counter. Tony stood in front of her as he unbuttoned the dress shirt quickly. It shrugged off of her shoulders, landing in the crook of her elbows, stretching across her back. She made easy work of his belt and zipper as the steam began to envelop them. As he dropped his pants and boxers to his ankles and stepped out of them, Ziva scooted up and sat on the edge of the counter, pulling his shirt over his head. She stroked him as he kissed her, their tongues fighting for dominance. Tony nearly lost it as she bit his ear and whispered, "I want you inside of me…"

He pushed her knees apart and stepped between them, dipping a finger into her core without warning. She shuddered and screamed, "Uhhhhn!"

He rocked his hand in and out of her several times before she reached down, pulling his fingers from her. She stroked him again, "No. I said I want you inside me…now."

A sheen of sweat and steam was glistening across both of their bodies as he grabbed himself and buried his length deep within her. Her hips scooted forward on the counter, which forced him even further into her center. His hands held her under her thighs as he thrust into her vigorously over and over and over again on the counter's edge. She rocked against him with her arms wrapped around his neck. Her muscles clamped down around him as she shuddered and screamed his name in pleasure. He withdrew from her, stroking himself. "Come down, Zi…"

She hopped off of the counter, and he turned her towards it. Using his free hand, he removed the now wrinkled and damp dress shirt. Taking his cues, she placed her palms on the counter's edge and bent forward at her hips. He pressed into her again, staying still as he ran his hands up the middle of her back and across her shoulders before taking her breasts into his hands. He began to thrust, while pinching her taut nipples. It wasn't but a few moments before she was rocking into him, meeting his thrusts. After just a few minutes their screams of pleasure were ringing out in the small, steamy bathroom.

Ziva turned the shower to a cooler temperature as she and Tony entered the stall. He pulled her into a kiss and gave her a playful, wet slap on her rear. She glared at him as she began to soap her body, "Hey! Someone is getting a little fresh!"

"Feeling's mutual, sweet cheeks!"

They laughed as they rinsed under the warm water. The pair toweled off and moved to Tony's bedroom. Ziva dug through his drawers, tossing a pair of boxers and a grey OSU t-shirt over her shoulder at him. "Thanks, Zi…"

She reached into the drawer pulling out a red t-shirt, opening it to find the words 'Ohio State' across the chest. She shut the drawer and turned to him asking, "Exactly how many OSU t-shirts do you own?"

"Never enough, Ziva…never enough!"

She laughed, pulling the shirt over her head and slipping into a pair of her running shorts. She looked at the clock and turned to Tony with a serious look on her face, "It is almost 9. We should start calling the team…before they make other plans for the day."


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so this was supposed to be the last chapter, but this has become a bit of a labor of love that I want to continue with. I have some twists and turns planned that I hope you will all enjoy! I am probably going to do some time jumps so the story gains momentum. **

**I know I have been turning out chapters fairly quickly, but they are probably going to be coming every few days now. This has started to consume my free time, and I need to even it out in relation to the rest of my life! **

Tony and Ziva sat on the couch facing each other with their cell phones in hand. "Do you want to call Ducky, or shall I?"

"Hmmm…I think you should call him," Tony responded.

Ziva unlocked her phone's screen and dialed Ducky's number.

"Ziva?"

"Hello Ducky. How are you?"

"Fine my dear, how are you?"

"I am well. I wanted, well Tony and I wanted to call you and speak to you about yesterday."

"It is in the past my dear…"

"No, please Ducky, I have to say that we are sorry for leaving you and the others in the position we did. It was wrong and was not fair to any of us, but especially you, Palmer, Abby, and McGee."

"Well thank you, Ziva. I appreciate yours and Tony's effort to make amends."

"Yes, about that. Tony and I would like to invite you, and the team, over for dinner this evening. We would like to offer an opportunity to clear the air and be honest with all of you in regards to our relationship."

"That would be lovely, my dear. What time shall I arrive?"

"We are serving dinner at 6, so any time after 5 p.m. would be fine."

"Is there anything I may bring?"

"If you would like to bring a bottle of wine, that would be fantastic."

"Wonderful! I will see you this evening!"

"Thank you, Ducky. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Ziva."

She ended the call and looked at Tony. "Ducky will be here…with wine. He did not sound as upset about everything that happened yesterday as I had anticipated."

"I'm glad, Zi. 'kay, time to call the Autopsy Gremlin!"

"Tony, do not call him that when you call. That is not the way we want to start our apology!"

Tony rolled his eyes and smirked while flipping his phone open to dial Palmer.

"Palmer."

"Hey Palmer, it's DiNozzo…"

He heard Breena shout in the background, "Who is it Jimmy?"

"It's Tony!"

"Ooooh ask him what he and Ziva are doing tomorrow…maybe we can all do brunch!"

Tony laughed softly into the receiver, "Tell Breena I say 'hi', and maybe next weekend."

"I'll let her know."

"Hey Palmer…I…we're so sorry about yesterday. We didn't mean to throw you or the team in front of Gibbs line of fire like that…"

"Tony, you are in love. It makes you do crazy things…makes it hard to think…"

"You free tonight?"

"We are!"

"Well, as much as we all love Breena, it's a team thing. Ziva and I wanna have all of you over to my place for dinner and to officially apologize."

"Not a problem!"

"Dinner's at 6, but come on over anytime after 5."

"Great see you then, oh and Tony…"

"Yeah…"

"Seriously, consider brunch next Sunday…we know this great little place…"

"Will do Palmer…gotta run it past Ziva…"

Tony ended the call and looked at Ziva, "Palmer's in, and I think we might have to double date for brunch next Sunday…"

She laughed, "It is a small price to pay…okay, and now who calls Abby?"

They both fiddled with their phones. Ziva finally looked to Tony, "It is not because I am not willing to make the call, but Tony, you said some harsh words to her yesterday in the bullpen. I feel that it would mean more coming from you."

"As much as I hate to say this, you're right…"

Tony dialed the number, listening as it rang once and went directly to voicemail. Tony spoke, "Abby, it's me. I know you probably hate me right now, but I need to talk to you. Ziva and I want to say we are sorry for everything – for putting you in the middle of this. I said something I shouldn't have yesterday. Please, call me, or if you don't want to speak to me, at least call Ziva. We are sorry."

Tony hit 'end' putting his head down, "She ignored the call."

Ziva rested her hand on his arm. "She will forgive us Tony. Shall I try McGee now?"

He nodded, and Ziva dialed and the line rang – one…two…three…four times before McGee finally answered, "McGee."

"McGee, it is Ziva."

"Yeah."

"McGee, Tony and I would like to apologize to you. For things that were said yesterday…hiding this from you."

"Ziva…what Tony said was in anger. I know it wasn't personal, but you two put all of us in a bad position by not being up front."

"I understand."

"Can we all just go back to the way things were?"

"Yes, well most things can, except for my and Tony's relationship."

McGee chuckled as Ziva continued, "Do you have plans this evening?"

"Not that I know of…"

"Would you care to join us and the team at Tony's apartment for dinner this evening? We would like to formally apologize and put everything out in the open…"

"Just a sec, Ziva."

Ziva heard muffled voices. A minute later McGee returned to the call, "Ziva, we'll be there."

"We?"

"Abby and I..."

Ziva practically squealed, "That is fantastic!"

"Tony's place, right?"

"Yes. Dinner is at 6, but please, anytime after 5 p.m."

"Thanks Ziva."

"Goodbye McGee."

He ended the call and Ziva brought the phone down from her ear. Tony asked, "McGee is a McGo?"

"Yes…as is Abby."

She leaned forward, giving Tony a hug and a peck on the cheek. "It is all going to work out, Tony."

"Now we just have to rattle the sleeping bear's cage…"

"What?"

"Gibbs…we have to deal with Gibbs."

Ziva sighed, "Can we wait just a little bit longer before we do that?"

"Yeah I think so…it's not like his bourbon and boat are going to be upset if he breaks their standing Saturday night date at the last minute…"

Ziva looked at him disapprovingly, "Tony."

"Alright alright, I'll stop."

"I am going to go to my apartment for a little bit. I need to do some laundry and make myself presentable for this evening."

"M'kay…that'll give me time to pick up the groceries."

"What will you be making for dinner?"

"Chicken Parmesan with linguine, salad, and garlic bread."

"Mmm that sounds wonderful!"

XXX

Tony had been driving for ten minutes, but found himself nowhere near the grocery store. He continued his drive, lost in his thoughts before pulling in front of the house in the familiar residential neighborhood. He turned the knob and let himself in, going directly for the basement door. The door at the top of the basement stairs was open, and Tony stood at the top looking at Gibbs, whose back was turned to him. Upon feeling the eyes drilling into his back, he called out, "Whadya want DiNozzo?"

"How do you do that, boss?"

Gibbs set down the sandpaper and moved to the work bench, dumping nails out of a small mason jar, and screws out of a mug. He poured a taste of bourbon in each and turned, handing one to Tony as he came down the stairs into the basement. Gibbs returned to sanding the boat frame as Tony sat on a stool, watching his bourbon as he swirled it in the small jar in his hand.

"Boss, about yesterday…"

Gibbs paused his movement, leaving his arm and sandpaper frozen against the frame as Tony spoke, "I know we don't do apologies, but I was out of line bringing up Paris and Jenny…"

"Ya think, DiNozzo?"

"Ziva and I also should have been upfront with you, but with rule 12 we didn't know what would happen if we did. Yesterday gave me a pretty good idea of what would've happened…"

"You've got that right."

"That's why I couldn't come to you…I can't live without her."

Gibbs took a deep breath and released it, sighing heavily, "And what happens to this team when a cocktail waitress with a short skirt comes into your life in a week? What happens when you two become distracted in the field? Is one of our lives or our safety worth that? Could you live with yourself if something happens that tears this team apart at yours and Ziva's hands?"

Tony brought the bourbon up to his lips, tossing the mason jar and his head back, sending the auburn liquid burning down his throat. He set the jar down on the work bench and looked Gibbs in the eyes, "I love her. She isn't a flavor of the week. We have waited far too long…"

Gibbs opened his mouth to speak again, but we interrupted by Tony, "I want a life with her."

"Yeah, well I want some answers."

Tony winced, not knowing what to expect from him. "Fine."

"How long has this been going on between you two?"

"Just a few days. The night we closed the Burrows case."

"Who knew?"

"We thought no one knew other than us. We ran into Director and Jackie Vance while we were out for dinner. As for the rest of the team, we didn't have a clue that they knew."

Gibbs eyeballed him, looking for signs of doubt or lies.

"Did you two ever plan on telling me?"

"We hadn't gotten that far yet."

"But you did take the time to decide how to lie to me?"

"I wouldn't say we lied…I'd say we withheld information…"

"Really? You wanna think about that again DiNozzo? Maybe explain to me why Ziva knew you were at the hospital, but played me…acted totally shocked when I told her…"

"You're right…"

"Why the lie? Your partner drove you to the E.R. So why would you need to lie about that?"

Tony winced. "Dunno, boss…"

"You two trying to cover up a bigger secret than her driving you there…like maybe how her fork ended up through your shoulder?"

Tony only had one thought in that moment – oh shit. This was not a conversation he wanted to have with Gibbs. "We had an accident. That's how the fork thing happened."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not really…"

Gibbs moved towards him, raising his hand to head slap him but stopped as Tony yelled, "Alright! Alright! I fell onto a fork…in bed….is that enough for you to figure out the rest?"

Gibbs violently shook the thought of his two agents entangled intimately from his thoughts, and dropped his hand back to his side. A smirk played on his lips, "Yeah, you're right…didn't need to elaborate…"

He leaned into Tony's face with a finger in his chest and whispered, "I'm giving you this warning once, and only once. If you hurt her, or screw this up – not only with her, but with the team, Eli David will look like a kitten compared to me."

Tony swallowed a lump loudly and uncomfortably rubbed the back of his head, "Got it, boss."

Gibbs backed off, turning his attention back to the boat frame. DiNozzo got up to leave, as he hit the first stair, he turned, "Gibbs, dinner tonight…my place. The whole team is coming…"

Gibbs sanding slowed, and he spoke to the room, "What time?"

"We told everyone 5, but dinner won't be until 6…"

"I'll see what I can do."

XXX

Tony returned to his apartment, juggling bags of groceries. "Zi…I'm back!"

There was no answer. He dropped his keys and the groceries down on the counter and searched the apartment for her with no results. "Huh."

He reached in his pocket for his phone and dialed her number. "David."

"Hey Zi, where are you?"

"I am still at my apartment. I will be there shortly."

"See you soon…"

"Goodbye, Tony."

Ziva ended the call and opened her car door, stepping out of her vehicle. She made her way up the walk and opened the door, stepping into the house. She leaned at the railing, looking into the basement. "Daaaavid."

"Good afternoon, Gibbs."

He continued sanding the boat's frame, "What can I do for ya?"

She lithely made her way down the stairs and stood several feet behind Gibbs. He turned and perched himself on the stool Tony had previously occupied. "I need to talk to you, Gibbs."

"Go ahead, Ziver."

She relaxed as he called her by his pet name for her. "I know that Tony and I broke your rule. We have let you down. I know you do not accept apologies, but there is rule 18, and for all of this I am sorry and hope that you can forgive us."

Gibbs smirked, "It's always better to seek forgiveness than to ask permission. Ziva…are you happy?"

"Yes, very much so."

His eyes softened, and he stood, stepping towards her. He gripped her shoulder with one hand and placed his other hand on the side of her head. "You two are my family, my kids…all I want is for you to be happy."

Ziva leaned into him with tears of joy and relief welling in her eyes, and pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you, Gibbs."

"Anytime Ziver. Now, I will tell you pretty much the same thing I told DiNozzo about an hour ago…"

Ziva cut him off, "Tony was here?"

"Oh yeah. Now, I told DiNozzo, and now I'm telling you - if he hurts you, your father will look like a kitten compared to me. The same stand for you hurting him."

Ziva smiled and turned to leave. "Will we be seeing you for dinner?"

"I'll see what I can do, Ziver."

He listened as Ziva climbed the stairs, and just seconds later he heard the front door softly close behind her. He began to sand the frame again and shook his head, "I really need to start locking that door."

XXX

Ziva opened the door to Tony's apartment and her nose was assaulted by the smells coming from the kitchen. She made her way towards the aroma and snickered as Tony turned wearing a pink half apron trimmed in lace with a wooden spoon in one hand. "Now that is quite a look, Tony. Have your fraternity brothers seen this side of you?"

She quickly pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and snapped a picture of him. He scowled at her, "No, and they never will."

He dropped the spoon back into the pot and chased her into a corner of the living room, snatching the phone out of her hands and deleting the picture. She grabbed the phone back, ran towards the kitchen and leaned her back against the counter next to the stove as he resumed his work and spoke, "It was my mother's apron."

She turned her face towards Tony, "So I went and saw Gibbs…He said that you two spoke as well."

"We did."

"I think everything will be alright. He seemed to be understanding."

"Yeah, I think you are right. Now, onto more pressing matters…try this…"

Tony lifted the wooden spoon out of the simmering pot and moved in front of Ziva. He pinned her to the counter with his hips, which she brought her hands to. He blew on the spoon and moved it to her lips. She smiled at him and then the spoon. Her mouth opened and clamped around the end of the spoon, a loud moan reverberating in her throat. He pulled the spoon from her mouth and replaced it with his own. His mouth moved from her lips and started to descend down her jaw line and to her neck. Her throat vibrated against his mouth as she spoke, "Tony, the team will be here in just a few hours…"

"And…"

"It looks like you still have a lot of work to do."

He pulled away from her neck gave her a sarcastic glare through squinting eyes. He returned his attention to the stove top. Ziva pushed herself from the counters edge and wrapped herself around his back as though she was a second skin. Her hands snaked under the apron and she ran her palm over the fly of his jeans several times, causing him to groan and throw his head back in pleasure. She stopped abruptly and pulled away from him, turning towards the living room. He snapped his body around, frowning, "Hey, where did you go Zi?"

"I am cleaning up the apartment."

"But…I was enjoying that…"

"Perhaps you will remember that next time you snatch my phone away from me."

He could hear the smile and playful tone in her voice, as he groaned, stomped his foot, and began to start breading chicken cutlets.

XXX

Ziva sat the flower arrangement from hers and Tony's date in the center of the table as there was a knock on the door promptly at 5. "Ah, that must be Ducky!"

She scurried to the door and opened it. "Ziva, my dear!"

"Hello Ducky. Please, come in!"

She pulled him into a hug. As they separated, he handed her two bottles of wine and grinned. "I wasn't sure what we would be enjoying for dinner this evening, so I decided on red and white."

"Wonderful!"

"Speaking of wonderful, what is that delicious smell?"

Tony appeared out of the kitchen, "Chicken parmesan, garlic bread, salad, and linguine. Let me take your coat Ducky…"

"Ah fantastic!"

No sooner had Ziva sat down to the table with Ducky, there was another knock at the door. Ziva rose to answer it, but Tony walked from the kitchen and beat her to it, "Sit, visit…I got it!"

"Autopsy Gremlin!"

Ziva scolded him from the table, "Tony!"

"What? He loves it!"

Jimmy smiled and pushed his glasses up his nose while laughing, "It's not as tough sounding as 'Black Lung', but I like it…"

Jimmy came into the apartment and Tony patted him on the shoulder, laughing. "Lemme take your coat Palmer…"

Jimmy handed Tony his coat, and Ziva stood to greet him. "Hello Jimmy. Thank you for coming this evening. I am sorry Breena could not join us, but Tony and I would love to join you for brunch next weekend."

Tony stood behind Palmer, cringing. Jimmy smiled and practically squealed, "Breena is going to be so excited! This place has the best, BEST, brioche French toast. We are so glad we found it before it becomes popular. There's nothing worse than waiting for a table in the morning!"

Ziva directed him towards the table. "Doctor Mallard, how are you?"

"Well, Mister Palmer. How are you?"

"Great! It's a nice change to be joining all of you at a table that doesn't have a body on it!"

Ziva wrinkled her nose, Tony contorted his face in disgust, and Ducky rolled his eyes, "Mister Palmer…"

"Right, sorry."

The group's light conversation continued for another twenty minutes or so, until their attention was brought to the door by the sound of knocking. Ziva jumped up and opened the door to find a smiling McGee and a much less pleased Abby. "McGee. Abby. We are so glad you could make it!"

McGee came through the door and gave Ziva a hug. "Thank you for having us."

Tony intercepted McGee and took his coat while they made small talk. Ziva turned to Abby who still stood at the threshold of the apartment. "Abby, please, come in."

Abby looked at her with fire in her eyes as she began to speak, "You should know that I'm not here by own will. McGee kidnapped me. Well, he didn't technically kidnap me, but I knew that if I didn't come tonight I would never hear the end of it. I'm still mad at you, and especially Tony."

"We want to apologize, Abby."

Tony looked over to see the disgruntled look on Abby's face and Ziva's arms crossed in front of her chest. Their mouths moved with purpose, both obviously unrelenting in trying to make their respective points. He turned to the three men at the table, "Excuse me for a sec…"

He nudged Ziva into the hall with Abby, pulling the door until it was merely cracked behind them. "What's up with the angry powwow at the door?"

Both women snapped their eyes in his direction, causing him to stifle a laugh as he rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. He knew he was going to have to go a different direction with this. "Abs, I'm glad you came…"

"Well like I just told Ziva, it was not my choice to…"

"I said some horrible things yesterday Abby, and we kept this from you and the entire team. I am really sorry about what I said."

Ziva chimed in, "And we are sorry for keeping this from all of you."

Abby looked at both of them skeptically, "I'll accept your apologies tentatively, but you two are on thin ice."

Abby pushed between them and entered the apartment smiling and greeting the team. Tony let Ziva pass him as he pressed his palm into the small of her back while walking behind her. McGee turned to the pair as they sat down at the table, "So, what's for dinner Ziva?"

"Actually, Tony cooked tonight…"

McGee and Palmer started laughing, when McGee spoke up again, "Okay, no seriously, what did you make Ziva?"

Tony turned to Ziva, "It's almost quarter till, I'm gonna start boiling the water and throw the garlic bread in the oven."

McGee and Palmer ran towards the kitchen to witness the event they would never think to be true as McGee and Ducky laughed at their shenanigans. Abby looked around the table and asked, "There are seven place settings, is Gibbs coming, too?"

Ziva turned to her, "We spoke to him today, and he said he would see what he could do."

XXX

At 6 p.m. the team sat down to the table as Tony came out of the kitchen with the two bottles of wine Ducky had brought. "I need a red and white count! What are we having people? Raise your hands for red. M'kay…three red. Now white! Aaaand three white."

Tony poured the glasses of wine and passed them around the table. He set a trivet down on the table between himself and Ziva and returned from the kitchen seconds later with a platter of chicken parmesan. Ziva returned to the kitchen with him bringing out the salad bowl and plate of garlic bread as he followed behind her with a bowl of linguine in sauce. Ziva and Abby turned to the empty chair and Ziva spoke, "Tony, do you think we should wait any longer for Gibbs?"

He looked at his watch, "It's almost ten past, I think we should start."

Ziva picked a piece of garlic bread off of the platter in front of her, and placed it on her plate as an authoritative knock resounded from the door of the apartment. She looked to the door, hopeful. Tony got up and opened the door, revealing Gibbs and a box from a bakery in one hand and a bottle of bourbon under the other arm. "Boss, you came!"

"Well are you going to invite me in or not, DiNozzo?"

Tony stepped aside allowing Gibbs to pass. He took his coat as Gibbs greeted the rest of the team and dropping the dessert box and bourbon down on the kitchen counter. He sat down at the empty seat at the head of the table.

The team passed the dishes around the table, filling their plates and commenting on how delicious the food smelled and looked. McGee turned to Tony and Ziva and commented, "No matter how many times you say you made this Tony, I still don't believe it."

Gibbs looked at his plate skeptically, "Ah Christ, looks like it's gonna be bourbon and cake for dinner…"

Ducky, Palmer, and Ziva snickered at his remark. "Well I did make it Probie! You saw me in there…Bobby Flay ain't got nothin' on this!"

"Tony…you boiled water!"

Their banter was interrupted by McGee's phone beeping. He unlocked the screen and his eyes bugged out of his sockets as practically spit his sip of wine across the table. "Sorry Tony, I believe you now…"

"What changed your mind McGoo?"

He grinned like a Cheshire cat, "Oh, just this…"

McGee turned his phone to the group to reveal a picture of Tony in a pink and lace apron. The group roared laughing. "How the hell did you get that?"

"My sources are sacred."

Ziva became very interested in her garlic bread as Tony turned and eyeballed her, "I deleted that off of your phone!"

"Not before I sent it to McGee…It was the least I could do to try to make amends for yesterday…"

Tears began to fall from their eyes as they doubled over laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay...last chapter before a time jump! To quote a recent MW interview regarding season X, "...and we are going to place in your palm, we're going to place so many goodies. So many little treats, little sugary, slightly alcoholic treats. And they're going to feel good and taste good and you're going to be happy."**

**Thank you again for the follows and reviews! Enjoy!**

The team laughed and enjoyed animated conversation over dinner. At the small expense of Tony's pride, the picture had broken the ice and returned the team to feeling like family. As dinner was finished, Abby offered to help Ziva clear the table as the men broke open the bottle of bourbon. Abby stood next to Ziva, loading the dishes in the dishwasher as Ziva rinsed them, "So, Ziva…how's Tony?"

"We just left him a moment ago…he is fine…"

Abby laughed, "No, I mean 'how is he' wink wink nudge nudge…you know…in bed? Does his reputation proceed itself?

Ziva lost her grip on the plate she was rinsing, sending it careening back into the sudsy water and causing water to splash onto the floor and counter, "Abby! Oh my god. I cannot believe you just asked that!"

"Well?"

Ziva's cheeks turned pink as she resumed rinsing dishes. She hesitated for a moment trying to find the right words, "Let us just say that I am…satiated."

Abby wagged her eyebrows at Ziva jokingly, causing them both to laugh. The two returned to the dining room with dessert plates, forks, and the cheesecake Gibbs supplied for the evening's festivities. Ziva cut and plated the dessert as Abby passed it around the table. They returned to the kitchen once more bringing coffee cups and the coffee pot with them. As they took their seats, Tony and Ziva turned to each other. He raised his eyebrows and she nodded. He cleared his throat, "All right, so as you all know, we asked you here tonight so we could apologize for what happened yesterday, as well as for keeping our relationship a secret from all of you…well, at least we thought we kept it a secret."

Everyone chuckled as Ziva began to speak, "We are so sorry for causing any upset and for hurting your feelings. All of you are our family. That being the case, we want to be honest with you. So, if you have any questions regarding our relationship, now is your opportunity."

Abby raised her hand and pursed her lips. Tony looked and her and smiled, "Yeah Abs…"

"How long have you two been...uh…dating?"

Ziva answered, "A few days. It started the night we closed the Burrows case. After everything that had happened that day, Tony was there for me. Although, it does feel like it has been longer than that. I feel as though we had been avoiding what was inevitable for years."

Tony squeezed her hand under the table, as they turned and looked into each others eyes. Abby cried out, "Awwwwwe you guys! That is so sweet!"

Ducky turned to them next, "So you two are in love? I think that is splendid."

Tony spoke first, "We are. I love her so much."

Ziva leaned into his should for a brief moment before speaking, "I am very much in love. I thought I had experienced love before, but everything pales in comparison to how I feel now."

Palmer turned to them, "I don't have any questions, but I just want to tell you how happy I am for you two!"

Ziva responded, "Thank you, Jimmy."

Tony could tell McGee's gears were turning, "Alright McNugget, I know you've got something to ask…out with it!"

"If Ziva knew you were at the hospital, why did she act surprised when Gibbs told us that you were in the E.R.?"

Gibbs choked on his bite of cheesecake, and reached for his bourbon. Ziva turned a deep shade of burgundy as Tony looked at McGee, "I've trained you too well…"

Ziva turned to Tony, unsure of how to proceed. Abby finally spoke up, "No more secrets you two!"

Ziva sighed, "That morning, Tony brought me breakfast in bed. After we ate, the dirty dishes….well…they were knocked over. We thought they had all landed on the floor, but they hadn't…"

Abby sat with her mouth agape. McGee coughed and cleared his throat, now regretting his question as the image of Tony and Ziva's post-breakfast coitus entered his mind. Palmer sat with a grin across his face, and Ducky blushed and sympathized with the couple's embarrassment. Tony finally broke the silence, "Well that was sufficiently awkward. Anymore questions?"

Gibbs finally spoke up, "Duck…pass me the bourbon."

Gibbs threw the bottle bourbon back, took a shot, and responded, "Nah. I think we're good."

The team nodded in agreement and laughed as Gibbs frank response broke the uncomfortable silence. Ziva looked across the table, "Would anyone like anymore coffee or cheesecake?"

"Actually Ziver, I think I am going to be on my way."

"Jethro, I will walk out with you."

Ducky and Gibbs got up from the table as Tony gathered their coats. Ziva hugged them both and thanked them for coming. Tony handed them their coats and shook their hands as they exited the apartment yelling after them, "Drive safe!"

Palmer was the next to leave the apartment, looking forward to getting home to his fiancé. Ziva hugged him, "Please have Breena call. We are looking forward to brunch next weekend."

"We are too!"

"Goodnight Ziva"

Tony yelled from the table, "G'night Palmer!"

Palmer waved through the door as he started to walk down the hall. Abby and McGee were the remaining team members as Ziva started to remove the dessert plates and take them to the sink. Abby followed close behind with the coffee cups. Ziva had just set the plates and cups in the soapy water as Abby hugged her tightly and unexpectedly, "I'm so sorry I got so mad Ziva! We all love you and Tony so much!"

"Thank you, Abby. Tony and I love all of you too."

Abby pulled away and smiled, "Well, I think it is time for me and McGee to go…"

"Are you sure? You are more than welcome to stay longer."

"Nah, I'm taking McGee to get a tattoo!"

"WHAT!"

Ziva jogged towards the table, "McGee, you are getting a tattoo?!"

"Damn it, Abby! I told you that you weren't allowed to tell anyone!"

Tony's smile grew wide and he started to laugh, "Woah, woah, woah McGee…you, Timothy McGee, are getting inked?"

Abby smiled smugly, "He lost a bet, and those were the terms. If I was right, he had to get a tattoo of my choosing, but he gets to pick where it goes."

Ziva laughed, covering her mouth with her hand, "McGee! Why would you ever agree to those terms on a bet?"

"I was fairly certain I wouldn't lose!"

Tony turned to him, "So what was this bet?"

McGee sighed and turned to Abby, who gestured with her hand for him to tell Tony and Ziva while she pursed her lips. "I bet Abby that you two would never figure out that you love each other."

Tony sucked in air, "Well, that sucks for you…what's he getting' Abs?"

Abby smiled, "I haven't quite decided yet, but it is going to be EPIC!"

Ziva laughed as McGee whimpered and looked to Abby with pleading eyes. Abby turned to him, "Awe puppy eyes…they're not going to work McGee. Now let's go! We have a 9 o'clock appointment with T-Bone!"

Ziva and Abby embraced as Tony shook McGee's hand and said good night. Abby broke from Ziva and pulled Tony into a tight hug. Ziva hugged McGee and whispered, "It will not hurt too much…"

As the two walked down the hall, Tony leaned out of the apartment door and shouted, "Whatever you do, don't get a tramp stamp Tim!"

McGee glowered over his shoulder as Abby dragged him out of the building by his hand.

Tony shut the door and he and Ziva doubled over in a fit of giggles and laughter.

XXX

The dishwasher began its cycle and the table was cleared of any evidence of dinner other than the flower arrangement of peonies. Ziva stood in the kitchen, wiping down the counter when she became enclosed in a set of strong arms. Tony began to breathe heavily down her neck and whispered into her ear, "You owe me…"

"Oh, do I?"

"You let me think that picture was deleted…"

She let out a throaty chuckle as Tony brought one hand up, sweeping the hair off of her neck. "It was deleted, Tony…I just managed to send it before you deleted it…"

He brought his face to her neck, peppering it with feather light kisses. She leaned into his touch, reaching up and placing her hand on the side of his head. His kisses moved along her jaw as he breathed between them, "Don't care…still owe me…"

Ziva turned and faced him, bracing her small palms against his chest, as he began to pepper her forehead, cheeks, nose, and lips with light kisses. "Well…I just do not know what I could possibly do to make it up to you…"

She could feel Tony grin against her lips, "I have a few ideas, Ziiiiivah…"

She ran a palm down his chest, lingering on his stomach before running it down the front of his jeans, "I could start where I left off this afternoon…yes?"

Tony's head dropped back as he groaned, "Oh yeah…I think that's a good start…"

Ziva stood on her tippy toes and strained her neck as she nipped at his bottom lip, and used the palm on his chest and her body weight to push him up against the counter. His hands came to her torso as his hips hit the marble of the counter. As they continued to fight for dominance in the kiss, she could feel him growing under her touch, eliciting a moan from her. She pulled away from him and his lips before lifting her sweater over her head, revealing mere scraps of lace straining against her heaving chest. Tony's eyes grew wide as she looked at him and demanded, "Pants. Off."

Tony's eyes were trained on her as he unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants down his body, leaving him in his boxers and t-shirt. His eyes focused on her taut nipples, which were now pushing against the lace. Ziva called him with authority, "Tony."

He looked into her eyes and burned through her with a passionate gaze as her hands slowly popped the button on her jeans and ran the zipper down. She ran her palm over herself through her jeans, moaning and throwing her head back, closing her eyes and licking her lips in pleasure. She hooked her thumbs into the waist band of her jeans and tugged, revealing a black lace thong that matched the lace strewn across her chest. Tony rubbed the lower half of his face with his hand as he felt his mouth go dry. She stepped out of her jeans and moved back into his touch. She lifted his shirt over his head and dropped to her knees in a swift and smooth motion. He braced himself against the counter and she breathed hot and heavily against the thin fabric of his boxers. She nipped at his hardened length through the material causing him to release a series of grunts and moans as he threw his head back. He was brought back to her as he heard her again, "Tony. Look at me."

He looked down into her eyes as Ziva pulled his boxers to his ankles. She ran her hands along the length of his thighs as she breathed heavily on him. He reached down, tilting her chin up to him. "Zi?"

Hot breath hissed from between her lips and danced around his sensitive skin, "Yesss…"

"I wanna watch you…"

Her face contorted, confused, "I am right here, yes? All you have to do is look down."

He smiled and ran a hand through her hair, "No I mean I want to watch you...with yourself…"

Her eyes darted back and forth between his a few times as she processed his request. She brought herself to her feet and took his hand in hers. She tugged his hand and he followed her to the bedroom. She laid herself out on the center of the bed, arranging pillows behind her head and sinking comfortably into the mattress. Tony stood at the foot of the bed, stunned still as Ziva ran the back of her hand down her neck and into the valley of her chest, where her hand flipped and her palm and fingers slid down her toned stomach and under the lace of her thong. One of her knees turned out as she exposed her core to herself with her thumb and middle finger. She ran her index finger up her center until it found her bundle of nerves. She began to methodically, slowly, and lightly undulate her finger against it. Her head pushed back into the pillows with her eyes shut as her free hand grasped the pillow case. Small gasps of pleasure escaped from her lips as her breathing picked up pace and her tongue darted out to moisten her lips. Tony crawled onto the bed beside her, causing her eyes to snap open and look at him. "I just wanna get closer…" he breathed, " This is the sexiest thing I've ever seen…"

She returned to strumming her finger, and without warning dipped it into her core briefly before she continued to move her flinger against herself for a few moments longer. She removed her hand and lifted her bottom off of the bed while pulling the lace off. Her hand returned to its mission as her other hand released its grip on the pillow case and descended to her chest. She pulled lightly at her breast and nipple through the fabric as her other hand picked up its pace. Tony swallowed hard and groaned with her as her nimble fingers pushed into her. She began to rock against her hand, as grunts escaped from her lips. Tony's hips thrust against her side involuntarily as he watched her fingers disappear to the heat he wanted to be enveloped in. Her hips began to lift off of the mattress as her fingers picked up a steady pace. She was close, so close. She pulled her fingers from her center and began to press them into her nerves again. She bit her lip as her wrist began to flick and her other hand clamped down, pinching and pulling her nipple. Tony whispered into her ear, "I want to hear you…"

Her wrist flicked at his words, almost violently, as mewls of pleasure began to fall from her lips. "Come for me Zi…"

He ran a hand from her knee and down her thigh, settling it on top of hers as she screamed out. He wanted to feel her bring herself over the edge. She panted heavily and pressed her head into the pillows, lifting her seat and lower back off of the mattress. A sheen of sweat shone across her body and her hair was matted to the side of her face and the back of her neck as she breathed heavily and relaxed. Tony watched, propped up on his side in awe, stroking himself. Her show had turned him to stone, and he throbbed for her. Ziva collected herself as best she could, before turning onto her side with her back to Tony. He breathed heavily into her neck and began to suck on the flesh that was exposed to him, "Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy that was to watch?"

She let out a deep, seductive laugh and leaned into his mouth. Her leg snaked behind her and over his body, pulling him towards her. He could feel the heat radiating from her center, and he groaned. His pleasure teetered towards pain as he reached between them and pushed himself into her center. He stilled, hoping to collect himself before he began to move within her. He nearly lost it as Ziva rolled her hips towards him, encouraging him to move. A groan and hiss escaped from his lips. He knew that if he didn't take control of this situation, it would be over in seconds. Tony slowly began to pull and push within her, gaining momentum languidly. Determined to send Ziva descending into pleasure once more before he plummeted as well, he reached over her body, pulling the scrap of material that covered her breast, allowing his hands better access to her nipple. He licked his thumb and forefinger and returned them to her chest, pulling and pinching. Her head rolled back towards him, as he heard her sigh in pleasure.

She began to roll her hips against him again, quickening their pace. Tony moved his hand from her chest to her folds, mimicking her movements from earlier. She was unraveling fast, and he had never been so thankful. He couldn't hold on for a minute more. Her body began to quiver against his as she cried out, "Shpikh, Tony! Come!"

He thrust deeply twice more, continuing his manual ministrations on Ziva's body, finally reaching release as she panted and rocked against him. He pulled himself from her, eliciting a finishing moan from her lips. She pushed her body back, settling into him as his arm came over her body. A soft snore filled the room as Ziva found sleep. Tony smiled and stifled a small laugh as he covered them both with the comforter and whispered into the dark room, "I love you, Zi..."


	10. Chapter 10

**The story has officially moved forward in time…it will all become clear once you start reading! There is still so much more to come, and I am super excited about the direction it will turn. Somethings are expected and obvious, but I've got several surprises up my sleeves still! Enjoy! **

**On a side note - less than 3 days until the Season X premiere! Guess who has two thumbs and will be peeing her pants in a fit of joy as she watches it…**

Ziva unlocked the door to the apartment, and pushed it. It would not open. She pushed the side of her body into it and the door finally started to give way. A box was on its side and its contents spilled behind the door. The walls were barren, and boxes were strewn everywhere. Ziva huffed loudly and dropped her bag on top of one of the boxes. Tony came through the door behind her and dropped his bag as well. Ziva sorted through the mail at the kitchen counter and shouted to him, as he ran towards the bathroom, "I am not sure how much longer we can live like this!"

He returned a minute later, "I know, Zi."

"Not that there is ever a good time to terrorize the Navy, but could Dearing have picked a worse week for this? I wanted to have everything settled into the apartment before we left for the wedding."

He pulled a magnetic clip stuffed with takeout menus off of the fridge and turned to her, "What sounds good tonight?"

"None of it. I am so sick of takeout! I want real food, but all of our pots and dishes are in boxes somewhere in this place! We are literally living out of suitcases and boxes!"

"Hopefully in a day or two this Dearing mess will be over and we can finally settle into the apartment. Oh, that reminds me. I spoke the movers today. They understood our 'situation'. He said that worst case scenario, the apartment manager here can let them in with our permission, and they can take everything to the new place if one of us meets them there with the key."

Ziva's shoulders finally relaxed, and she began to shuffle through the menus. "Well, at least we know I can sort the pizza and Chinese menus out of the pile. If I smell one more slice of pizza or see one more fortune cookie, I will certainly lose it!"

Tony laughed and began to rummage through the menu pile of 'maybes'. Ziva spoke up again, "I need vegetables of some sort. It has been so long since I saw something green and leafy."

Tony turned to her with a menu, "Well then, I think we found a winner!"

She grabbed the menu and leaned forward, resting her head in her hands and her elbows onto the counter as she read through the menu. "I need a shower. I feel disgusting. Would you mind ordering while I get cleaned up, Tony?"

"Nah, I think I can handle that…lemme know what you want and I'll call it in, and then walk down and pick it up."

"They deliver Tony. We have not been home in days. You should rest for a few minutes, while we can."

He deliberated over her words, finally making a decision as he yawned, "Yeah, they can deliver it…"

XXX

Ziva was startled out of the stream of hot water by the sound of pounding on the apartment door. She turned the water off and yelled, "Tony! The food!"

There was no response and the pounding continued. She hopped out of the shower, throwing a robe over herself and a towel around her hair as she scurried to the door, grabbing her wallet along the way. She swung it open to find a gangly teenage boy with their bag of food. He gave her elevator eyes and smiled widely as suds ran down her legs. She snatched the bag from him and scowled at him as he stuttered, "Th-th-that'll be $15.87…"

Ziva dug in her wallet for $17.25 and handed it to him. "If you hadn't been googling me with your eyes the tip would have been more."

"Ogling, Zi. It's ogling, not googling."

"Same difference, yes? He was still looking something up?"

Tony laughed at her logic as she turned and shut the apartment door, "Where were you?"

"I stretched out on the bed and must have dozed off…"

"Well, let us eat, and then you should take a hot shower. It will feel good and make you sleepy. We need a good night's rest, and we already know we have a long day tomorrow."

Tony cringed and whined as he dropped his head back and uttered, "Ugh, babysitting Cole…"

XXX

The elevator quaked forcefully. Tony wrapped his arm around Ziva's waist pulling her into him as they hit the ground and covered their faces from the falling debris. After a few moments, the elevator stilled in stunned silence. Tony took his arm from over his face, "Zi, are you okay?"

She let out a startled breath, "I think I am fine. Are you alright? Let me look at you."

They sat up and leaned against the wall as they began to visually check each other for injuries. Sirens broke their silence, "Tony, how bad do you suppose it is?"

"Dunno…doesn't sound good though…"

"I am worried about the others."

He rested his arm across her back and pulled her into an embrace, "Me too Zi, me too…"

She set her head in his lap, facing the other wall, and tried to calm herself with a deep breath. He smoothed her hair, and tucked what had come loose from her ponytail during the commotion behind her ear. He softly ran his thumb over her cheek, finding warm moisture. "Ziva…"

She sat back up and looked into his eyes, "I do not know how much longer I can do this…"

She fell into his lap as her back began to quiver and her tears were soon accompanied by audible sobs. He rubbed circles on her back in silence as she cried, eventually settling behind her on the floor, holding her tightly.

XXX

Ziva spoke, "Tony?"

"Yeah…"

"It has been an hour. I am sure there are others who are injured, or worse. No one knows where we are, and we have no idea what the condition of the building or elevator shaft is. Do you think we should try to get ourselves out of here?"

"Should we try making a call, see if we can get a hold of anyone?

"It is worth trying."

Both agents opened their phones, searching for service. "Are you able to find reception, Tony?"

"No. You?"

"Me neither."

She stood in the center of the elevator, examined its ceiling and then turned to Tony, "If I get on your shoulders, I think we might be able to go through the top. At least then we could get out to one of the floors or call for help."

Tony nodded in agreement and squatted as Ziva took off her jacket and mounted his shoulders. She waited until he steadied himself and then reached over her head. He arms stretched upwards, but were just a few inches shy of grazing the ceiling. She warned him, "I am going to try to come up off of your shoulders as I reach. It should help me push the tile up and out. Do you have a good grip on my legs?"

"I gotchya, Zi."

She reached again, coming off of his shoulders a few inches, as her fingers managed to graze the tile. "Damn it!"

"What's up?"

"I can barely touch them."

"One more try. If I give a little jump as you reach, and it should be enough to knock the tile up and out."

"Are you sure that is a good idea, Tony? We do not know in what kind of condition the elevator is, or how far up or down we are in the shaft."

He tilted his head back and looked up to her as best he could, "Are you calling me fat?"

"Now is not the time, Tony. And no, I was not. We can try it."

Tony jumped just a few inches as Ziva reached and stretched as far as she could. The elevator began to rumble and shift as Tony stumbled backwards with Ziva on his shoulders. She cried out, "Woah..oh…"

Tony's "Oh…No…" were the last words she heard as they started to stumble backwards. Their backs landed on the wall behind them as she quickly dismounted him. She turned to him, "We slipped."

"Did we? I thought the earth moved."

He turned to face Ziva and took her hands in his, "This is not how I wanted to do this, at all…"

She looked at him as a confused expression came over her face, "Do what?"

"Ziva...I…I love you, so much. You've intrigued me from the moment we met. You were a bad-ass Israeli assassin that literally walked into my life. You have been supporting, loving, and kind, but you also make me look at myself in the mirror when I need to the most. I didn't realize until I thought I lost you that summer, how much I needed you…that I couldn't live without you. These past six months have been the best of my life, and that is because of you. I don't know what lies outside of this elevator right now, but what I do know is that I love you, and I want to make a life with you."

She squeezed his hands, somehow knowing he needed the reassurance. He looked down at their hands intensely before looking into her eyes, "Marry me…"

Her eyes sparkled and she smiled as she brought her hands around his neck and kissed him sweetly on the lips. As she pulled away from his face he asked, "Is that a yes?"

She smiled and nodded, "It is…yes Tony, I will marry you."

He pulled her into him, held her tightly, and kissed her.

Tony and Ziva managed to find a sliver of joy as they were surrounded by wreckage and carnage, the magnitude of which was unbeknownst to them.


	11. Chapter 11

Their embrace was broken by Ziva as she turned towards the elevator doors abruptly. "Zi?"

"Shh."

She pressed herself against the elevator doors and Tony followed suit. Their eyes opened widely as Ziva began to pound on the doors of the elevator and Tony shouted, "The elevator! We're in the elevator!"

The voices grew stronger as they shouted again, finally getting a response from the outside, "How many of you are there?"

Tony shouted through the door, "Two! Agents DiNozzo and David!"

"Are either of you injured?"

Tony responded again, "No, we're fine physically…just stuck!"

The man's voice on the other side of the door responded a moment later, "We'll have a team up to get you two out. Hold on for a few!"

This time it was Ziva who spoke, "Thank you!"

XXX

Gibbs paced anxiously outside of the wreckage. Abby was the only team member he had managed to track down thus far. Emergency responders were checking her over for injuries as he scanned the masses of people and debris for familiar faces – his family. His attention was diverted as three firefighters with hydraulic tools and pry bars moved past him. He overheard one brief the other two, "…are two in the elevator, no injuries…"

Gibbs called from where he stood, "Hey!"

The group of firefighters turned as one addressed him, "Sir?"

"Do you know who it is…in the elevator?"

One of the firefighters turned his head to the side and reached his radio, "Smith."

"Smith, go ahead."

"Ya got names on the two in the elevator?"

"Two agents…ah…umm…both last names started with D…"

Gibbs spoke, "Can you ask him if it was DiNozzo and David?"

The firefighter relayed the information, and quickly got a response, "Yeah…that's them!"

Gibbs thanked the firefighters and breathed a small sigh of relief that three of four were accounted for. He strolled over to Abby and the first responder, "Abs, Tony and Ziver are okay. Stuck in the elevator though."

She turned her lips up in a very small smile, "Where is Timmy, though?"

Gibbs lips became a thin line as he started to scan the crowed again. Abby was cleared by the first responder, and stood with Gibbs searching the sea of faces for a familiar one.

XXX

Tony and Ziva were pacing anxiously in the elevator, knowing that their rescue would be coming soon. Their pacing was abruptly stopped by the sounds of shouting coming from outside of the elevator, "You, help me get it off of him!"

A different muffled voice yelled, "Call for a spine board and paramedic, now!"

Ziva leaned into the elevator door, concern dancing across her face. Tony slid down the back wall, sitting on the floor. "Tony, do you think that is one of us?"

"I dunno…tryin' not to think about it…"

Ziva listened as the man relayed the previous request, "I need a spine board and paramedic up here…now!"

A muffled voice radioed back, "Where?"

The voice on the other side of the door responded, "Take the stairwell on side A to the third floor."

Ziva turned to Tony and whispered, "It is someone on our floor, Tony."

Tony stood behind her, leaning over her shoulder to hear better, wrapping his arm around her waist reassuringly. The sounds became frantic as they heard emergency personnel begin to shout, "He stopped breathing, start compressions and rescue breathing!"

"Bring him back and let's get him out of here!"

XXX

Activity outside of the building picked up pace as Gibbs noticed personnel rushing into the building with medical equipment and an ambulance being backed in closer to the now exposed stairwell. His gut began to churn. "Abby, you stay here."

"But Gibbs…"

His voice rose, startling her, "Abby! Stay here."

He jogged towards the ambulance and stairwell and waited. A team of four carried a badly bruised body strapped to a spine board down the stairs and towards the ambulance. An I.V. line ran into the body's arm as a paramedic squeezed it rapidly. Gibbs stood at the ambulance doors as McGee's frame was pushed past him and buckled onto a gurney. The paramedic passed the I.V. bag and relayed information, "He's stable as of now. Found him under a pile of debris. Revived him once already. Get him to the closest trauma center. I'll follow behind…radio if you need me."

Gibbs turned to the EMT, "He's one of mine. Where are you taking him?"

"George Washington University Hospital."

Gibbs jogged back towards Abby, who had concern strewn across her face, "Abs…"

Tears welled in her eyes, knowing whatever Gibbs said was not going to be good. "Abby I need you to stay here. The instant Tony and Ziva are out of that building and cleared, you three are to meet me at George Washington University Hospital."

"Gibbs?"

"It's McGee, Abs."

She started to cry as she sat on the ground. Gibbs spoke to her again, "Abby, I need you to do this for me. He needs me there, and we need you to be strong."

She nodded as she made an effort to stifle her tears and cries.

XXX

There was a pounding at the elevator doors. "Hey, we are getting you out now, but I need you to do two things first."

Ziva shouted through the doors, "Go ahead, we are listening."

"I want you to sit against the wall furthest from the elevator doors. Do you have something you can put over your faces?"

Ziva looked at their jackets, "Yes."

"Great. We are almost done setting up our equipment, so please get against that wall and cover up."

Tony shouted as they slid down the wall and pulled their jackets up over their faces, "Go ahead, we're good when you are!"

With Tony's confirmation, a steady hum could be heard as a firefighter was directed by someone else, "Hey! Bring that crowbar here. Wedge it in and see if we can make a hole for the spreader!"

The sound of metal scrapping filled the elevator, followed by a loud bang. A crack of natural sunlight filtered into the elevator as the hydraulic spreader was wedged between the doors. The spreader pushed the doors, creating a foot and a half wide gap. Tony and Ziva heard the voices, no longer muffled by the doors, "Stop! That's good. Alright you two, come on out…"

Tony helped Ziva up the gap between the elevator floor and third floor, before wriggling himself out. As they came out they stood, shell shocked, taking in the mangled building. Ziva turned towards the bullpen, "Tony…"

He turned looking in the same direction as her. Wrappers from medical supplies were strewn in the area. Tony turned to the firefighters that had rescued them and pointed to McGee's desk, "A little while ago we heard some commotion…was that it?"

"It was."

"Is he okay?"

"He was stable when we loaded him into the ambulance."

Tony sighed heavily as worry filled Ziva's eyes. "Let's get you two out of here and cleared…"

Tony and Ziva walked into the daylight. The late spring air was warm and breezy, and sunlight kissed their skin. It was a stark contrast from the destruction, sirens, and dust that lie around them. Abby spotted them and walked towards them. Her arms were crossed over her stomach and her eyes were downcast. Tony spotted her as they were directed towards medical teams to be assessed for injuries, "Abby! Thank God!"

XXX

Gibbs could be seen on the other side small, square plate of glass in the trauma ward's doors. His phone snapped shut as his head rolled back. Abby pushed through the door reluctantly with Tony and Ziva following her. Abby froze as Gibbs expression met their faces. She whimpered, "No…"

Tony reached for Ziva's hand as they prepared to hear the worst. "McGee was in and out. They resuscitated him a second time before we got here. He's been in surgery for a bit now."

Abby sank into the empty chair by Gibbs' side and began to cry as he pulled her into him, "McGee is tougher than he looks, Abby. He's gonna pull through."

Gibbs took a deep breath, "I just spoke to Palmer."

Tony looked at Gibbs and asked, "How was the wedding?"

"It's not why he called…"

Ziva and Abby turned their attention to Gibbs as he spoke again, "Something happened this morning. It's Ducky."

Ziva breathed deeply as Abby wiped tears from around her eyes. Tony squeezed Ziva's hand and pulled her closer as his expression softened with concern. "Ducky had a heart attack. He was found on the beach. He is stable and awake, but has a long recovery ahead of him."

Ziva pulled away from Tony and walked briskly down the hall towards the restroom signs as Abby crumbled to pieces in Gibbs arms. Gibbs tightly wrapped his arms around her and looked to Tony, "Go. Talk to her."

XXX

Tony pushed to door to the women's restroom open, finding Ziva at the sink splashing her face with water. As he moved from the door towards her an older woman cleared her throat and scowled at him as another asked, "Can we help you?"

He reached into his pocket and flashed his badge, "Federal agent…I'm here on official business. Now if you could please excuse us."

He gestured towards the door. Both women huffed and scurried out of the restroom, leaving them alone. Tony flipped the lock on the restroom door. Ziva's face was wet and pale, and her eyes were rimmed red from crying. Tony walked up behind her and spoke, "Zi…you alright?"

She pushed past him, running for a stall with a hand over her mouth. The sounds of her retching echoed off of the tiled walls of the bathroom. He pulled the stall door open and squatted behind her, holding her ponytail and rubbing her back. Her vomiting stopped briefly, causing him to wince as her body strained and shook involuntarily as it began again. She turned and sat against the stall on the cool tile as Tony ran the back of his hand across her forehead, "Are you okay Sweet Cheeks?"

"I think it was all of the upset from today."

"Wait here for a minute, alright?"

She nodded as he got up and walked away. She heard the restroom door swing open and his steps grew distant. A minute or two later she heard his familiar footfall and the door swing open. He poked his head into the stall, "Any better?"

"I think I will be fine."

He handed her a few packs of crackers and popped the tab on a can of ginger ale as he passed it to her. He squatted in front of her and watched intently as she took small sips of her drink and nibbled on the crackers. "Tony, I am fine. It was just my nerves and the stress of the day."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I think we should rejoin Gibbs and Abby."

"I think you're right…"


	12. Chapter 12

**So much drama in their lives! I am really excited about the next chapter...M rated Tiva goodies will be returning soon! **

The pair made their way through the trauma ward doors and walked towards the chairs that were once occupied by Gibbs and Abby. Ziva looked at the chairs and then Tony, "Where did they go?"

Tony shook his head, unsure, and pulled his cell phone from his hip. He dialed Gibbs, waiting as the line rang continually before going to voicemail. He disconnected the call, and he and Ziva decided to sit and wait for them to return. Their bodies had no sooner hit the seats when Ziva's phone began to ring. She removed it and looked at it, surprised. "Abba… shalom…"

Tony looked at her, surprised, as she got up from her seat and walked through the trauma ward doors to the other side. Tony watched her until he was brought out of his observation by his own phone, "Hey boss…"

"Where are you two?"

His eyes returned to Ziva as she continued to speak to her father, "The seats where you and Abby were…where are you guys?"

"They brought us up to an O.R. waiting room."

Gibbs gave Tony directions to the waiting room and a coffee order before he ended the call. Tony watched Ziva, worried about her as her face tensed. She ended the call and came back through the doors. "Daddy David?"

"Yes, it was my father. He heard about the explosion at N.C.I.S."

"He called to check on you?"

"Yes. I am shocked he called, to be honest."

"I'm glad he called you…"

"Me too, I suppose."

"He still cares, Ziva…"

"I am unsure as to how I should feel about him calling right now."

She ran her hand over her hair and took a deep breath as Tony spoke, "Gibbs called. He and Abs are in a waiting room up on the seventh floor…and he gave us a coffee order."

"Well, we should not keep him waiting any longer."

XXX

"Are you the family of Timothy McGee?"

All of their eyes turned to the doctor as Gibbs responded for them all, "Yes."

"I'm Doctor Casey."

The team introduced themselves, the doctor shaking each of their hands. The scrub clad man pulled a chair up to the group and sat down. " is out of surgery. His femur was fractured and needed to be reset. He also had some burns on his neck and hands, but they should heal on their own with proper wound care. We removed some material and foreign objects from his dermis, which again, should heal well with the right care."

Abby spoke as the doctor's voice trailed off, "So he's gonna be okay?"

The doctor put his hand on top of hers and spoke, "Mr. McGee was in the range of the thermal wave of the explosion. He did suffer some burns in his airway. He is in recovery currently, but we will be moving him to I.C.U. shortly. He is going to be on ventilation and kept in a medically induced come until we feel his airway and lungs have healed well enough to bring him to."

Abby's eyes filled with tears as the doctor squeezed her hand. Gibbs rubbed his hand on her back to reassure and calm her. Tony rubbed his face as his forehead wrinkled from concern, and he sat back in the chair to process what they had just been told. He looked over to Ziva, whose bottom lip was quivering and cheeks were clenched.

Abby spoke to the doctor again, "Can we see him?"

"Once we have him settled in I.C.U., we can allow you in two at a time to see him. Due to his burns, we are asking that you please wear a mask, gloves, and surgical smock, and you will not be able to touch or embrace him so we may prevent infection. A nurse or I will let you know as soon as you are able to begin your visits, which we will have to keep somewhat brief – twenty to thirty minutes total between the four of you."

Tony sat up and pulled Ziva into a hug. She convulsed briefly and pushed Tony away from her as she ran for a garbage pail. He was close behind her as her vomiting resumed from earlier. "Zi? Christ. Are you alright?"

Ziva pulled her head out of the pail, breathing heavily and sweating. Tony ran over to the receptionist's desk and grabbed some tissues, handing them to Ziva for her to wipe her mouth. The doctor came up to them, "Are you alright, Miss David?"

"I am fine."

Ziva glared at Tony as he spoke up, "No she's not doc. That's the third time, Zi."

The doctor looked at her and raised his eyebrows, "Is that true?"

Ziva glared at Tony again before turning her attention towards the doctor, "Yes, it is."

"Mr. DiNozzo, take her to the E.R., they will be expecting you."

Tony shook the doctor's hand, "Thank you Doctor Casey."

Ziva and Tony walked down the hall to the elevator. He pressed the button, as she turned towards him, "Can we please take the stairs?"

Tony smiled and took her hand in his as they headed for the stairwell door.

XXX

Ziva was sitting on a gurney in the emergency room wearing a flimsy hospital gown, with Tony sitting behind her, rubbing her back. Her feet were still in her socks and were swinging back and forth. "I am scared, Tony."

He stood in front of her and went to embrace her as an open palm moved to her stomach and her neck began to lurch forward. Tony reached behind her for the rose colored basin, holding it in front of her. As the vomiting stopped, He handed her a small glass of water. "Ziva, here. Try to get some down, please."

She took a small sip and Tony resumed his spot behind her on the gurney. She took a deep breath, "Can you please rub my back, Tony. It hurts…quite a bit."

A nurse poked her head through the curtain, "Hi. Ziva?"

"Yes."

"I just need to take your vitals and ask some routine questions. Hopefully we will have some answers soon. Are you feeling any better?"

"No. Everything keeps coming back up. My lower back is killing me, and I am hot and sweaty."

"I am sorry to hear that. Let's get to work and see what we can do to finally get you feeling better."

The nurse placed a thermometer under Ziva's tongue and wrapped a cuff around Ziva's arm as she began to take her blood pressure. The thermometer beeped, and the nurse reached for it, writing down the results. "Your temperature is running high, Ziva."

The blood pressure cuff began to deflate offering the nurse a reading, "…and your blood pressure is running a low. I'm going to ask you to scoot back on the gurney and lie down. I want as little stress on your body as possible."

Tony helped her fall back onto the pillow and elevated the head of the bed slightly so she could see the room without straining her neck. "Okay Ziva, just a few questions and the doctor should be in to see you shortly."

Ziva spoke, "That is fine."

"Do you have any allergies to medications?"

"No."

"Do you have any medical conditions that you know of?"

"No."

"Are you on any prescription medications, or have you taken anything in the last twelve hours?"

"I am on birth control."

"Which brings us to our last question…is there any chance you are pregnant?"

Tony coughed nervously as Ziva turned her head and looked up at him. "No."

"Alright, I am going to take a blood sample, and the doctor will be with you momentarily."

Tony and Ziva both thanked her as she left the curtained area with the blood sample. Tony took her hand and looked down to her, "Zi, are you sure there is no way you are pregnant. I mean, not to brag or anything, but us DiNozzo's are extremely strong swimmers."

"I am not pregnant, Tony."

"Did you miss a pill or two at all in the last few months?"

"No…not one."

He sighed. "You seem disappointed, Tony."

"Well not disappointed. I just…well…I've been thinking a lot lately about wanting to start a family soon. I wanna be young enough to play with our kids, and now that we're engaged, it's on my brain. Plus, I'd rather you be pregnant that something else be wrong right now."

Ziva smiled at him, "I forgot after everything that has happened today – we are getting married."

Tony smiled and kissed her forehead as she smiled, "Yes, we're getting married."

They were broken apart by the sound of the nurse clearing her throat. "Sorry to interrupt."

She hung an I.V. bag next to Ziva and prepared a saline lock in the crook of her arm. "Doctor's orders, Ziva. We are going to push some fluids into your system intravenously. The doctor is concerned about dehydration given your repeated vomiting."

The nurse turned to leave but looked over her shoulder and smiled widely, "No baby making on that gurney!"

Tony and Ziva chuckled. He pulled a chair next to her and sat, holding her hand and smiling.

XXX

Abby and Gibbs stepped into the I.C.U. room as Gibbs sucked in his breath and Abby whispered, "Oh, Timmy…"

The only sounds were those of monitors and ventilators. Gibbs pulled two chairs from against the wall and moved them closer to the bed. Abby sat as she felt the seat hit the back of her knees. "Gibbs…he looks so…so…"

"I know, Abs."

Doctor Casey came into the room and spoke to Gibbs, "Here are some of Mr. McGee's personal effects…his watch, cell phone, jump drive. He actually was clutching that in his hand when they brought him in. I'm surprised it didn't get lost somewhere along the way."

Gibbs took the bag and thumbed the jump drive through the plastic, "Is there a computer I can use, doc?"

The doctor motioned for Gibbs to follow him. As the two men left the room Abby leaned forward, taking in McGee's swollen face as she whispered, "You are so brave and strong Timmy. We all need you to get better, fast."

Gibbs plugged the jump drive into the computer, hoping it would work despite what it had been through. He clicked on the file, and as he did, the entire Harper Dearing case splayed across the computer screen. Gibbs smirked and muttered under his breath, "Good work McGee…"

He unplugged the drive and walked back into the I.C.U. room, startling Abby. "Hey Gibbs…"

The jump drive was placed back in the bag and Gibbs looked at his agent, "Ya did good work, Tim. It wasn't worth risking your life, but ya did good."

Abby turned to him confused as he began to speak, "McGee downloaded everything regarding the Dearing case on this. We haven't lost our evidence…we're still gonna get that bastard."

XXX

An older doctor came through the curtain, causing Tony to turn around and Ziva to look up. "I'm Doctor Moore. Doctor Casey called and informed me that you have been having a bit of a rough day – quite a bit of vomiting. I see here you are running a fever and also have a low blood pressure?"

Ziva nodded to confirm what the doctor had said. He sat her up as his stethoscope came over her heart, and then over her back to listen to her lungs as he had Ziva breath deeply. The doctor made several notes on her chart before speaking to her again, "Have you been under any extreme stress lately?"

Tony chuckled, causing the doctor to give him a confused look before he spoke, "We're federal agents, and have been chasing a terrorist who just blew up our head quarters. We were trapped in an elevator in our head quarters for several hours today, a member of our team is in stable, but critical condition upstairs, and another friend of ours had a heart attack this morning."

The doctor nodded and spoke, "I'm sorry to hear that. I would say that is quite a bit of stress all at once."

The pair nodded as the doctor began to look over Ziva's blood work results. He looked up to the pair, his eyes moving between theirs as he spoke, "Ziva, is it okay if Tony is here while we go over your results?"

She turned to Tony and smiled, "Of course."

"Well it appears your body just couldn't keep up with the stress of the day. Your adrenal glands were not able to produce enough cortisol, which regulates organ function. That is what brought on the vomiting, fever, and back pain. It's called Acute Adrenal Insufficiency. So what I want to do is push some more fluids and give you a shot of cortisol. Once you are able to hold some fluids and bland foods down, I will be comfortable releasing you. We won't need to admit you overnight, so if it is alright, we are going to keep you here in the E.R."

Ziva gave a concerned look at the doctor, "Is this a condition I will live with forever?"

"No. Some people live with a version of it called Addison's Disease, but in those extreme cases it is because of other medical conditions, the removal of an adrenal gland, or an endocrine issue. It is my feeling that this is an isolated incident due to the extreme duress you and your body were under today."

She smiled relieved and told the doctor, "Yes, let us start the treatment here."

XXX

As evening approached, Ziva was finally cleared to leave the hospital. Tony helped her dress, they gathered their belongings and began to walk out of the emergency room when they were greeted by Gibbs and Abby. Abby ran towards here shouting, "Ziva!"

Tony threw himself at Abby as if he were protecting Ziva from a speeding bullet. Abby hit him with force, calling the air to rush out of his body, "Oooomph! Sorry Abs. Hug her gently!"

Abby glared at him and moved past him to hug her friend, "Are you okay, Ziva?"

"I am fine, Abby. My body just did not want to keep up with me today. They gave me some fluids and a shot."

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright!"

Gibbs broke up the conversation, "Ziver, I'm driving you and DiNozzo home."

Ziva turned to him, "We want to see McGee."

This time it was Tony who spoke to her, "Ziva, I wanna see him too, but I really think we should get you home for some rest. I'll come with you first thing in the morning…I promise."

Ziva pursed her lips and took a minute to think, her eyes turning soft as she turned to Gibbs, "Will he…if we wait until morning…will he be…"

Gibbs picked up on her train of thought, "He's stable. He's gonna be fine."

She turned back to Tony and nodded, approving of his plan and promise.


	13. Chapter 13

**I had every intention of continuing the story the day after the explosion, but I am beyond disappointed in the premiere and just can't even think about it! I'm gonna talk spoilers for a second here…so avert your eyes past the bold font if you don't want to know! **

**I get it…I totally get that DPB was going for Dearing and Gibbs as being kindred spirits that dealt with their losses in similar but different ways, but I just felt like there was so much missing from the episode – the team bonding, the team in general, the death and destruction. It lacked the emotional punch the season finale left me with. I've watched the episode twice now and just find myself even more disappointed…except for the thigh master line , and Tobias telling Gibbs he never dresses up for him anymore lol. With that being said, we took a little jump in time and now the characters are going to play my way! Enjoy!**

Ziva awoke to the early morning light of October spilling into their bedroom. Encased in Tony's arms, she attempted to wiggle lose to roll onto her other side, but stopped abruptly as he tightened his grip on her and pulled her closer to his body. His voice was raspy, low, and laden with sleep as he whispered into her ear, "Where do you think you're going the very soon to be Mrs. DiNozzo?"

"Well, I would like to use the bathroom. Eggs do not sound so terrible right now either."

Tony buried his head in her neck, breathing deeply as one of his hands tickled her waist lightly. She thrashed against him while laughing and making a weak effort to escape his clutches. Before Tony could process what happened, Ziva had him on his back and begging for mercy, "No! No! No! Alright you win! Go! Make your eggs!"

She leaned down, kissed him on the lips and smiled while she tapped him on his cheek with her open palm. He glared at her playfully as she got up and headed towards the bathroom. After dragging himself from bed, he found her in the kitchen, humming and cracking eggs into a glass mixing bowl. "What time are you meeting Abby?"

Ziva turned to him as she whipped the contents of the mixing bowl, "Well, we just have to do our hair and makeup and then get dressed. The ceremony starts at 7, so I think I will be there by 5:30."

Tony started a pot of coffee as Ziva pour the eggs into the frying pan. She turned towards him again, trying to gauge his mood before she decided to ask, "Did you speak to your father?"

Anyone other than Ziva would have missed the millisecond his muscles tensed. "No."

"Tony…"

"Zi, he is a marital jinx!"

She turned to him scowling, "The same could be said of Gibbs, yet we invited him."

He huffed, "It's not the same and you know it…"

"So do you plan on never telling him that we are married?"

"The next time he speaks to me I will let him know we eloped…"

"I suppose that is between you two, although, remember that he is my family now too, Tony."

Tony poured two cups of coffee while Ziva placed 4 slices of toast in the toaster. "What about your father, Zi?"

She sighed and stirred the eggs, "He sent an email yesterday. Mossad business will prevent him from attending, but he does send his love and best wishes."

"Never did I think I'd see the day that your father didn't hate me!"

Ziva chuckled, humored by his honesty. "I do not know what caused this change in him, but I am so happy that you two are getting along."

"Me too..."

XXX

Ziva walked into the lab, greeted by Abby bouncing up and down clapping, "YAY! The bride is here! I'm so excited!"

Ziva laughed, "Hello Abby."

"What first, hair or makeup?"

"Hair."

Abby rolled her stool and a surgical equipment tray from Autopsy in front of a reflective silver cabinet while gesturing for Ziva to sit down, "Bride first!"

Abby pinned loose curls at the base of Ziva's neck as Ziva passed her bobby pins off of the tray in front of her. "Abby?"

"Oh sorry! Did I tug too hard again?"

"No, you are fine."

"Oh okay, then what's up?"

"I know it is a little late to be asking this, but…will you be my maid of honor?"

Abby spun the stool Ziva was in until they were face to face. Abby had tears welling in her eyes as she embraced Ziva, "Of course I will! I'm totally honored to be your maid of honor! So, being that we are this close to the start of the ceremony, what are my official duties?"

"Well, Tony and I need two witnesses to sign the marriage license. He has asked McGee, and I would like you to. I would also love to have you standing by my side as I marry Tony."

Abby was now sobbing, getting words out in between sniffles, "Oh…Ziva! Do I get…to hold the…bouquet during the…ceremony."

Ziva smiled, tucking one of Abby's pigtails behind her ears, "Of course. Now stop crying or you are going to make me start!"

"Well we can't have that! Oh what about the ring? Do you need me to hold that for you?"

Ziva smiled, "Actually, Tony wanted to buy the rings for today. He said something about a surprise. He and McGee have both of them."

"Awwwe, Ziva!"

XXX

Tony exited the elevator to find Gibbs and McGee at work in the bullpen as he smiled and yelled, "Boss! It looks amazing!"

Gibbs turned and smirked at his senior field agent, "Were ya doubting my work, DiNozzo?"

"No boss. Never boss. Please don't head slap me…it's my wedding day."

McGee looked up smirking, "I thought it's the bride's day."

DiNozzo winced as McGee earned himself a gentle head slap from Gibbs, "Don't provoke him McGee. Hopefully this will be his only wedding day."

Tony laughed, "Alright, how can I help?"

Gibbs tossed white fabric to Tony and pointed to a step stool leaning against a filing cabinet. "On it boss!"

McGee fed the white fabric to Tony from the floor as Tony attached it, "So Ziva doesn't know about this?"

"No, I wanted to surprise her with it. I want everything to be perfect, and I want her to remember this day for a long time…"

"Wow. Tony DiNozzo, a hopeless romantic."

"Don't make me get down from here McGroomsman."

McGee smiled and laughed. A look of panic came across Tony's face as he patted down his tuxedo pockets while holding the fabric under his chin, "The rings McGee, I forgot the rings!"

"Tony, you gave them to me yesterday."

McGee pulled the small box from his suit pocket, reassuring Tony.

XXX

At 6:55 the elevator dinged and Gibbs walked into the Forensics lab wearing a tuxedo. Ziva turned upon hearing his footsteps, causing him to stop dead in his tracks, "Ziver…"

A strapless sweetheart neckline left her delicate shoulders bare as stray curls played on her neck. It hugged her small frame until a crystal beaded belt crossed her natural waist, and from it pleated chiffon fell to the floor. She smiled and moved towards him, pink peonies swaying in one of her hands. He kissed her cheek before leaning in and whispering, "If you are leaving me speechless, you are going to leave DiNozzo breathless."

She pulled from his embrace, with tears welling in her eyes, "Thank you, Gibbs. Thank you for everything."

She took his rough hand in one of hers as she squeezed it, "I do not know where I would have ended up without you, but I am certain it would not be here, nor would I be as happy as I am today."

A single tear streamed down her cheek. Gibbs gently wiped it from her face as he began to choke up and turned his attention to Abby, who appeared from the ballistics lab, "Abs, you look beautiful."

Abby twirled in her black satin dress, which had a scoop in the front and back and hugged her frame until it hit a dropped waist and flowed out. She adjusted her opera length black gloves and gothic Victorian jewelry as she scurried over to hug Gibbs. Abby looked at the clock and then back to Gibbs and Ziva, "Okay, it's time! You can't be late to your own wedding, Ziva!"

Ziva and Gibbs smiled, as they all walked towards the elevator. Abby turned to them, "Okay, so I will take the elevator up first, and then you two can come up and take your walk down the bullp…I mean aisle!"

Abby exited the elevator on the third floor and was stunned silent as she walked towards the group. The lights were off, but a soft glow emanated from the bullpen as candles lined the desks. A chuppah designed to look like trees with flowing white fabric was between Gibbs' and McGee's desks. The team's four computer monitors were turned around with images of blush peonies playing across them. Abby took her place by the chuppah just as the elevator dinged. Ziva and Gibbs came around the small alcove with only the sound of Tony breathing in sharply in the air as he took in the sight of his bride. Gibbs grew concerned as Ziva stopped walking and whispered, "Ya'lright Ziver?"

She looked over the room as her heart began to swell, and she grew warm with emotion and love. She squeezed Gibbs hand and nodded, beginning to walk towards her groom. As they approached the chuppah, Tony took a step forward towards Gibbs and Ziva. Gibbs shook Tony's hand and then hugged Ziva tightly and kissed her cheek as he placed her hand in Tony's. Two Navy chaplains both stepped under the chuppah as one began to speak, "Welcome everyone. We are here this evening to celebrate the wedding of Anthony and Ziva. You have come this evening to offer your support and love to this union."

The chaplain continued with the ceremony and vows as the team stood by them – Jimmy, Breena, Ducky, McGee, Abby, Vance, Jackie, and Gibbs. As they completed their vows, the second chaplain moved forward to speak, bringing a large ornate piece of paper with him. Before beginning he spoke to the room, "As many of you are aware, Ziva's family was not able to join us today, but her father and Aunt have sent this ketubah at the groom's request."

Tears began to stream down Ziva's face as she made a concerted effort to calm herself. She looked at Tony with questioning eyes, as he shrugged and smiled. He took a tissue from his pocket, handing it to his bride, stroking her cheek as she dabbed her eyes and quietly blew her nose. Tony took the tissue and put it back in his pocket as Ziva spoke, "That is good luck now, yes?"

Tony gave her a confused look as she elaborated, "Something blown in, yes? It is good luck?"

The room burst into laughter as he clarified to her, "Something blue sweet cheeks, as in the color, but close enough."

She smiled and laughed, as the tears subsided. The chaplain read the ketubah in Hebrew and then English before both chaplains stood together. "May we please have the rings?"

McGee handed the simple, gold bands to the chaplains and they blessed them. The couple exchanged rings, as they neared the end of the ceremony. A wrapped piece of glass was placed in front of Tony by the Jewish chaplain as he stomped on it forcefully, and the room shouted and cheered as the sound of shattering glass filled the room, "Mazel tov!"

The Christian chaplain stepped forward, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Ziva leaned into her husband as he kissed her passionately. Her hands ran up his back, pulling him closer to her. Gibbs huffed in fake disgust as Abby turned and punched him lightly in the arm while shouting, "Awwwwwe!"

McGee smiled and clapped with Vance and Ducky, as Breena and Jimmy stole a sweet kiss of their own. Jackie moved closer to the newlyweds, snapping photos. Tony and Ziva turned to the small group raising their joined hands over their heads as broad smiles stretched across their faces. Pink peony petals fell around them as the group cheered again. Vance stepped forward as the cheering slowed, "First and foremost I would like to congratulate the bride and groom and offer them my best wishes."

Tony and Ziva smiled and thanked him as he continued, "Second, if you two would like to join us all in the conference room for a little bit, we have a little surprise for you."

Ziva turned to Tony who shrugged and shook his head, "I have no idea, Zi…"

Tony took Ziva by her hand towards the elevator, stealing another kiss from his wife as they waited for the car. Gibbs and the team started to make their way up the stairs to the conference room, but not before shouting, "Hey! You two! That's my office, not the honeymoon suite!"

Ziva bit her lip as she laughed and was pulled into the elevator by Tony. Gibbs sighed and continued up the stairs with the team.

XXX

Abby peeked through a crack in the conference room door, waiting for Tony and Ziva to arrive. Moments later she turned to the room, "They're here!"

As she opened the door for them McGee spoke, "Allow me to introduce, for the first time, Agent and Agent DiNozzo!"

Ziva and Tony laughed, leaning into each other for a peck on the lips. Hors d'oeuvres and glasses of champagne were spread on the table, as well as a small cake. The team smiled, laughed, and partook in celebration as the evening continued. Tony clinked a glass with a fork, drawing everyone's attention his direction, "Hey everyone! Ziva and I wanted to take a moment to thank all of you for being here with us, not only today, but for the entire journey that brought us to this day."

Ziva moved next to him and took his hand in hers as he spoke. "We are so thankful that you could all be here with us, but there were some that could not be with us today – most notably both of our mother's."

Tears began to fill his and Ziva's eyes as he continued, trying to collect himself, "The day I asked Ziva to marry me, I didn't have a ring, but I knew that I couldn't go on another day without her as my wife. So, as this day drew closer, I knew exactly what I wanted to get my bride for her wedding day."

McGee pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket and handed it to Tony, and he turned to the room to speak again, "I spoke to your father and my father and had both of our mothers' engagement and weddings ring sent to me."

He lifted the box in his hand as he continued, "The stones were removed, and the gold was melted down by a jeweler. From the gold of those bands, our two wedding bands were made, as well as this – your engagement ring."

Ziva was crying, tears streaming down her face as her shoulders shook. Tony opened the box to Ziva, whose hand clasped over her mouth as the intensity of her crying increased. Two, narrow, gold bands encrusted in diamonds were connected by a leaf design that was smattered in diamonds. Tony took the ring out of the box and placed it on her shaking hand. She pulled him into a tight hug as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. The entire room was in tears – except Gibbs and Vance, who fought everything to remain stoic in the face of emotion.

XXX

After the cake was cut, Vance and Jackie approached the now married agents, "I hope you two don't mind if we excuse ourselves for the remainder of the evening."

Jackie chimed in, "We have to relieve the babysitter."

Ziva and Tony turned to the pair as she spoke, "Of course not, and thank you so much for everything."

Vance smiled and hugged her and turned to pat Tony on the back. Jackie leaned into Tony, "Congratulations! I will send you the pictures!"

She moved over to Ziva and hugged her, "You looked stunning today! Best wishes, and have fun on your honeymoon!"

Ziva pulled from Jackie's hug, "Oh, we will not be gone long. We are staying at a bed and breakfast in Maryland until Wednesday."

The room filled with the sound of clinking glasses, breaking them from their conversation as Tony turned to his bride, kissing her sweetly.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm feeling generous...2 chapters in one day. No more until Friday though! **

**It's time an M-rated start to a Tiva honeymoon…bowchicka wow wow! **

Ziva groaned as the alarm clock woke her. She rolled into her husband and whined, "Do we have to leave this early?"

Tony sprung out of their bed, "We do Mrs. DiNozzo, but I promise that it is worth it!"

She flopped her shoulders and back into the mattress and pillow grumbling in Hebrew under her breath. Tony smiled and leaned over her, "I'm still working on my Hebrew, but I am going to guess those were some not so nice words…"

Ziva smiled and sat up, running her ring clad fingers over his cheek and down his chest as she began to kiss him deeply. She purred, "Tony, if you let me sleep one more hour I will make this more than worth your while…"

Tony pushed her back into the mattress, resuming their kiss. He pulled away smiled, "Already using sex to get your way? I thought it'd be a few more months before we got to this point."

She chuckled while Tony sat next to her on the bed and rubbed her thigh, "Okay Zi, seriously, I have plans for us…up and at'em!"

She rolled out of the bed and shuffled to the shower, teasing him as she left her tank top and shorts along the way. As she shut the bathroom door she could hear Tony groan and shout, "You're killin' me here!"

XXX

Tony buttoned a white dress shirt and tucked it into his jeans before sliding on a pair of leather sandals. He pulled two suitcases from under their bed and placed them by the front door as he called, "Zi? You ready?"

"I am."

Ziva came out of the bedroom wearing white, strapless maxi dress covered in a deep green leaf pattern and a simple pair of gold sandals. Her hair was straightened and pulled into a high ponytail, as tiny, gold hoops hung from her ears. Tony pulled his wife of twelve hours into a kiss, breaking it as he asked her, "Hungry?"

"Famished, but I thought we were on a tight schedule."

"We've got a half hour before it's time to go…"

Tony held her hand as they walked into the kitchen. A spread of croissants, fresh fruit, and juice covered the counter. He smiled as Ziva licked her lips and went straight for the croissants. "You know me too well, my little hairy butt."

She took a bite of the croissant and leaned in to kiss him. "You taste buttery and flaky, Zi…"

They enjoyed their breakfast in joyful silence until Tony's cell phone began to ring. Ziva looked to him, "Who could be calling at this hour?"

Tony smiled and answered his phone, "Mornin'…"

He listened for a few moments before responding, "M'kay…sounds like a plan."

He ended the call and began to clear the plates from the table and counter. Ziva watched him curiously until finally asking, "Tony? Who called?"

"Our ride."

"Our ride? To the bed and breakfast? I thought we were driving there."

"Not exactly."

Ziva tiled her head to the side, confused, "Tony?"

"I have one final wedding surprise for you. Abby is on her way here to drive us to the airport. We have an 8 a.m. flight to Miami where we'll board a cruise that leaves for South America for two weeks."

Ziva's eyes darted back and forth between her luggage and Tony before she finally responded, "I have not packed for two weeks, let alone South American weather! What about work? We cannot just disappear for two whole weeks!"

Tony pulled her up out of her chair and held her shoulders while looking into her eyes and smiling softly, "Zi, it's all under control. Abby helped repack your suitcase for two weeks and warmer temperatures. Gibbs, the director, as well as Delores in Human Resources have all approved our vacation time. Dornegat is being pulled from 'floater' status, to temporary Team Gibbs probie status to help while we are away."

She started breathing again and smiled, "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"I get you all to myself for two weeks?"

"Oh yeah…Now, Abby'll be here any second. We should go down with our luggage to meet her."

Tony and Ziva walked out of the front door of their apartment to find Abby's red hot rod, covered in signs that said, "Just Married." Ziva laughed, "The signs were not enough, Abby? It needed balloons too?"

Abby smirked, "Oh, those aren't balloons!"

Ziva's mind worked quickly, realizing the car was strewn in air filled condoms, "Oh my god, Abby!"

"Well, it's not like you two need them now. Besides, I want you to make me a little niece or nephew!"

Ziva blushed as Tony chuckled and began to load their luggage into the car. Abby climbed into the driver's seat as Tony allowed Ziva to settle on the bench seat next to Abby before climbing in himself.

XXX

Tony unlocked the door, propping it open with his foot as he motioned for Ziva to jump into his arms. He carried her through the door of their balcony stateroom, tossing her playfully on the bed sprinkled with rose petals. As the door closed on its own, he climbed on top of her, holding her cheek softly in his hand while she allowed him access to her mouth. As the kiss deepened, Ziva began to run her hands down his back and locked her legs behind his thighs. He pulled his mouth away from hers and his hand from her face. Tony began to run his hand from her knee and up her thigh as she moaned, "I have been waiting impatiently for this since last night…"

His mouth returned to hers as his hand splayed across her hip and panties, pressing into her flesh with desire. He hooked a finger into them, being interrupted by a loud knock at the door as he started to pull them down. He broke the kiss and mumbled loudly, "You've gotta be kidding me!"

He rolled off of Ziva, as she pressed herself up off of the mattress and walked to the door, opening it to find a porter. "I have yours and Mr. DiNozzo's luggage. May I bring it in for you?"

"Of course."

Ziva held open the door as the small statured man rolled their luggage past her and left it near the armoire. Tony thanked him as he left and Ziva nodded, shutting the door behind him. Ziva practically ran back to the bed, straddling Tony's thighs while leaning down and sucking on his neck's pulse point. He moaned loudly and began to run his hands along the sides of her torso and chest. Another knock on the door broke their embrace as Ziva huffed loudly, "Oh for God's sake!"

She got up off of Tony again and answered the door. The same porter stood at their door with a food cart, "I have gift for you and Mr. DiNozzo."

Ziva turned to Tony, who shrugged his shoulders. She held the door open as he brought in the cart, placing a tray of chocolate covered strawberries, champagne, two champagne flutes, and a card on a table. Tony spoke as he began to leave the room again, "Anymore deliveries we should know about?"

"No sir. That was the last one. I'm sorry if I interrupted."

Ziva smiled and turned to the man, "Thank you."

As the door shut, she and Tony moved over to the arrangement and he opened the card, reading aloud, "Congratulations and enjoy your honeymoon. Love Abby, Jimmy, Tim, Ducky, and Gibbs."

Ziva poured them each a glass of champagne, and turned handing one to Tony. They sipped from their glasses before he ran his finger under her chin, tilting her head up and kissing her sweetly on her lips. They sat the glasses back down, and Ziva began to walk backwards, dragging him to the bed by fistfuls of his shirt. She sat as her knees hit the back of the bed, but Tony stood upright, "Hold on one sec!"

Ziva huffed impatiently as he ran to the door, opened it for a second, and ran back to her with a chocolate covered strawberry. "What was that, Tony?"

"Changed the sign to 'Do Not Disturb'. Now…as we were…"

She sat on the edge of the bed, leaning back onto her arms. He playful moved the strawberry across her lips, as her eyes locked with his. She leaned forward, biting it. Tony moaned as he moved towards her, biting the other end of the strawberry that was hanging from her mouth. She scooted further back onto the mattress and fell backwards, bringing him with her. His mouth began to nip at the skin behind her ear, eliciting a loud moan from her. Her legs wound around him as he ran his hand back up her thigh and to her hips. She pushed her hips up, trying to redirect his hand to where she wanted to feel him the most. He smiled wickedly at her as his fingers grazed her center lightly through the thin fabric. She whispered, begging him, "Please Tony…"

He moved back down her body, kissing down her stomach through the dress material, disappearing under it as he reached the hem. She felt his lips and tongue on the inside of her ankle, kissing and licking his way at a painfully slow pace up her leg. Ziva took a deep breath as she anticipated his touch when he reached the top of her thigh, but released the breath as he started the same trip up the other leg. Ziva breathed in deeply again as he reached the top of her thigh once more, letting out a sigh as he pulled away again, this time taking her panties with him as he reappeared from under her dress. He crawled back up her body, taking her lips once more. She tugged his shirt free from his jeans and then began to slowly unbutton it while pulling his bottom lip gently between her teeth. Tony straddled her, sitting back on her thighs and his calves. Her deft fingers ran up his now exposed abdomen and chest pushing his shirt off of his shoulders and down his arms. He leaned back down, kissing her as she removed one arm from his shirt at a time. Her legs found their way back around his body, pulling him closer to her. His free hand ran between the valley of her breasts, and splayed across her stomach. A warm sensation pooled in her lower abdomen, causing her to moan loudly. Tony deepened the kiss while his hand reached under the dress material, running a finger repeatedly between her folds. She whimpered, "Tony…"

Her hips moved up, forcing his finger deeper and harder against her. He broke from the kiss, watching her eyes as they met his, pleading for his body and touch. Her hand moved to the side of her torso as she slowly ran the zipper down. "Undress me, Tony. Please."

His mouth moved to her clavicle, leaving a trail of moisture and goose bumps. He breathed heavily on her skin, occasionally letting his lips lightly graze her as her chest heaved from her heavy breathing as his hand continued its ministrations on her core. He moved to the skin below her clavicle, pulling the fabric of the dress between his teeth downward. He looked up to her face and smiled as her chest became exposed to him. He dropped the fabric from his mouth and took her hardened nipple into his mouth while watching her face. Her eyes closed while her head dipped back, and her mouth pulled into an 'O' shape as she breathed heavily. Small mewls escaped her lips. Her hands ran through his hair, knotting in it as her pleasure began to peak. He moved his mouth to her other mound, nipping and then soothing with his tongue as she began to rock against him. His fingers quickened their pace and increased their pressure. She choked back her moans, allowing an occasional squeak past her lips. Tony pulled his mouth from her chest, blowing a cool breeze across her nipple. His hand reappeared as her eyes snapped open and looked to his eyes for an explanation. He smiled and sat back, pulling her to an upright sitting position. "I want to be inside you…"

She smiled and lifted her hands over her head. Tony took her non-verbal cues as he pulled the fabric up and over her head. She reached behind her head and pulled the elastic band from her hair, allowing her hair to cascade down her back and over her chest. Her hands came to his chest and they rolled over. Ziva pushed the brown leather through the belt buckle. His hands moved up her body as he cupped her chest and ran his thumbs over her nipples in circles. She moaned, throwing her head back, steadying herself wither palms against his pelvis. As he continued, she moved one hand to his zipper, pulling it down while he groaned in pleasure. "Tony…sit up…please…"

She kneeled above him, allowing him to move. As he sat upright he propped himself on his hands. She pulled his jeans and boxers down to his ankles, where he proceeded to kick them the rest of the way off. Tony pulled Ziva's elevated body towards his mouth, lapping at her chest with his tongue. Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him as close as possible while his hands cupped her bottom. She moaned into the air, "I want you…now…"

Tony positioned himself and she sunk down onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist for leverage. They both sighed in relief as she slowly began to rock against him. His face buried into her neck as she breathed heavily into his, cradling Tony's head in her hands as she sighed. He grunted softly as her pace quickened slightly. They kissed passionately, their tongues dancing. Ziva released her grip from Tony's head as she leaned her hands back on his thighs for more leverage, exposing herself to him. His thumb moved to her center, circling her bundle of nerves. She paused briefly letting out a loud moan. He rocked into her, encouraging her to continue her motions. Her head fell back as she moved her hips in circles. Her eyes closed tightly as she bit her lip. Tony could tell she was focused, close. He pulled her back up to her body, gripping her hips to help her gain the friction they both needed. His mouth clamped back down over her nipple. He could feel her walls clench around his length as he buried deeply within her. The rocked together as their pleasure mounted, moaning into each other's mouths.


	15. Chapter 15

**I couldn't sleep last night, and this is the result of that...enjoy!**

Rumbles of thunder and cracks of lightening played in the distance as Ziva snuggled into her husband's side. Their second day at sea proved to be a rough one. They hit a storm over the water and rough seas rocked the boat from side to side as it ran front to back over large swells. Beads of sweat gathered on Tony's brow as he swallowed loudly and hard, causing Ziva to look up and check on him, "Tony? Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine sweet cheeks."

"Why did you book a cruise if you get sea sick?"

"I thought it was romantic…very An Affair To Remember…Cary Grant…Debra Kerr…"

She laid her head back into the crook of his arm and attempted to settle his stomach as she ran her hand over it in calming circles. "We will be in Panama in less than forty-eight hours, and hopefully out of this storm within the next twenty-four hours."

She stopped rubbing his stomach suddenly, bolting to the bathroom with a hand clasped over her mouth. The sounds of her vomiting echoed into the room. Tony got up slowly and started to make his way to her, but felt his own stomach lurch as he ran towards the bathroom yelling, "Make a hole!"

They spent the next six hours in their bathroom, with Tony unable to hold down much of anything. Ziva seemed to be making some progress with Gibbs' trick of crackers and apples, but still got sick again. As hour seven of their torture approached, she had enough and made an executive decision, "Tony, we are not spending our honeymoon like this. If we are going to be dehydrated and sitting on the bathroom floor, it is going to be for other reasons. We are going to the infirmary for seasickness patches."

He nodded in agreement as they made their way to the lower deck with a garbage pail in hand. They encountered a line of passengers suffering equally as much, and took their place in line after signing the check in sheet. After thirty minutes they were called back to be seen and given seasickness patches. They returned to their room and sprawled out on the bed, hoping that after a nap they would feel better and be able to enjoy the evening.

XXX

Sun shone brightly into the room, stirring Tony from a deep sleep. He rolled over to find Ziva snoring and clutching a bottle of water. The clock on the nightstand flashed 9:24, as he realized they had slept through the previous afternoon and night. He ran his hand over his wife's cheek, gently stirring her from her sleep. She smiled at him and sat up as he brushed her hair out of her face, "We slept through the night after we got our patches. Are you hungry?"

She nodded, as she brought the bottle of water to her lips, taking a small sip. She breathed deeply and ran a hand over her stomach. He smiled and ran his hand up and down her arm, "Wanna just get decent and eat? We can get showered and cleaned up after breakfast?"

She nodded again while Tony dug his sandals out of the armoire. Ziva got up out of the bed and moved to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Tony was brought out of his thoughts by the sounds of Ziva gagging. "Zi?"

She stopped gagging and looked at him in the reflection of the mirror in front of her, "I am fine. I am just still a little queasy from yesterday. I will be fine once I eat something."

He gave her a skeptical look, but took her word for it as he began to brush his own teeth.

XXX

Ziva walked the buffet line until settling on some toast, grapefruit, and sausage. Tony met her at the table with a tray loaded with danish, eggs, bacon, coffee, and hash browns. "Tony, I believe your eyes are bigger than your stomach."

He laughed, "Hey I didn't have lunch or dinner last night. I'm surprised you didn't hit up the Belgian waffle station…"

"I thought about it. They smelled good, but the idea of eating syrup coated waffle made my stomach flip a little bit. I think bland is best for the moment."

Tony held her hand as they ate, running his thumb over her knuckles. She smiled at him, nibbling at her toast, "Would you like to lie out on the sundeck today?"

"Yeah, that sounds good…a tropical drink, warm sun, and my wife coated in tanning oil…"

He wagged his eyebrows at Ziva making her laugh. They finished their breakfast and returned to their room. Tony dug through his suitcase, pulling his swim trunks from it, turning as Ziva muttered under her breath, clutching a bikini in one of her hands. He looked her direction as she searched through her suitcase, "Everything good over there, Zi?"

"Who packed this bag?"

"Abby, why?"

"She didn't pack me any underwear!"

Tony laughed, "Are you serious?"

Ziva turned to him with squinted eyes, "Did you tell her to do this?"

"No, but remind me to thank her when we get home."

Ziva took a breath and smiled moving towards the bathroom door, "Oh well. Care to join me for a shower? I will let you oil me up afterward…"

XXX

The pair stood in their room, toweling off from their shower. Ziva bent over and pulling a bottle of tanning oil from her bag, handing it to Tony and turning to face him. She pulled the corners of the towel from her body and dropped it to the floor, leaving her exposed and completely at Tony's mercy. His eyes went wide as he opened the bottle and poured a small amount of oil into his hands, rubbing them together. He stepped towards her, kissing her as he rubbed the oil onto her neck in circles. He broke the kiss and turned her as he added oil to his hands and started to massage it into her back. She leaned into his touch, moaning lightly with pleasure. His oiled hands moved over her bottom and down the back of her legs, lingering at the top of her thighs. He turned her so she faced him again as he stood, rubbing more oil between his hands. He gently rubbed it into her collar bone and pulled his hands down, grazing them over her chest, stalling his movements as her head fell back. The room filled with the scent of tanning oil as he worked his hands in circles over her stomach. She breathed in heavily. He rubbed oil into both of her arms, and lowered himself to the floor as he began to message more oil into the top of her thighs and front of her calves. She smiled at him, running her hand through his hair as he stood. She stood on her toes and kissed him on the lips, "I am going to get dressed and fix my hair a little bit. Can I meet you on the deck?"

"Yeah…want me to get you a towel for your sun chair?"

"Mmhmm. Thank you."

He pecked her on the lips once more before she and her bikini disappeared into the bathroom. She stood at the sink, steadying herself against the counter with her palms, breathing deeply. Her nose scrunched in disgust at the smell of the oil, and she moved a hand over her stomach while swallowing hard. Her eyes darted up to her own in the mirror as she began to think. Her thoughts were interrupted by Tony shouting through the door, "See ya in a few!"

"Yes, Tony!"

She quickly threw on her bottom and top, leaving the bathroom and digging a cover up and flip flops out of her suitcase. She practically ran to the gift shop, searching the shelf of personal items for the box she was fairly certain she needed. Ziva finally located the small pink and blue box, checked out and ran back to the room, shutting herself in the bathroom. Her stomach fluttered from nerves as the plastic test sat on the counter. Her watch ticked past the two minute mark and she stood at the counter, looking into the mirror and then picking up the test, bringing it closer to her to read. A very clear positive sign greeted her as she pulled the seasickness patch from behind her ear and whispered to herself, "Oh my god…"

XXX

Ziva found Tony sprawled out on his chair, already half asleep in the sun with two orange, tropical drinks on a table next to him. He had obviously begun to nurse one of them, and the other was intended for her. She stood next to him, smiling as she ran a hand through his hair, "Rise and shine my little hairy butt."

He pushed his sunglasses back up his nose and smiled, patting the chair next to him. She sat down and sprawled her legs out in front of her. Tony turned to her, handing her one of the drinks. She sat back up and brought her legs over the edge of the lounger and turned to Tony, who looked at her, "Y'alright, Zi?"

"Tony…remember the day of the bombing, when you told me in the emergency room that you wanted to start a family soon?"

"Yeah…"

He smiled widely at her and mimicked her posture as he brought his legs over the edge of the lounger, sitting up and facing her. She began to speak again, "I did not expect this to happen so soon…well…"

Tony unintentionally interrupted her, "Do you think you want to start trying to have a baby?"

She handed him the alcoholic drink back and pushed his sunglasses up to the top of his head. She wanted to look into his eyes as she said what she did next, "Tony, I stopped taking my birth control that night. I am pregnant."

He set their drinks down and pulled her into a hug, whispering into her ear, "Why didn't you tell me sooner? How far along are you?"

Ziva smiled as she pulled from him to look into his eyes, "It was not seasickness yesterday. I just took a test – it was positive. Obviously, we will have to confirm it with a doctor when we get home…"

Tony kissed her again, "I love you, Ziva."

"I love you, too Tony."

They smiled at each other and as he gently pressed his palms on her stomach and spoke to it, "I love you, too…"


	16. Chapter 16

Ziva woke the third morning of their honeymoon to find Tony's side of the bed empty. She called for him but got no answer in return. She stood and held her stomach as the queasiness of the previous day hit her again, "Ugh."

An orange post-it note hanging from a mirror finally caught her attention as she recognized the scrawl, "_Zi, Be back ASAP. – Tony." _She decided that there was no reason to rush the day and buried herself back in the bed amongst the pillows and blankets with the remote in hand. She flicked through the channels until deciding that it was a good morning for trashy television, "Ah, yes! Maury!"

She rolled her eyes as a man did back flips across the stage after results were read, proving he was not the father of the child in question. Ziva sat up as she heard the card reader on their door buzz and the handle jiggle. Tony strode into the room, awake for the day with a small, white, paper bag in hand, "Oh hey! I was hoping I'd be back before you woke up. How we feelin' today?"

"A little sick. Where were you?"

He lifted the small bag up next to his head, swinging it back and forth as he smiled, "I figured you wouldn't be feeling one hundred percent. Well, since we know we are dealing with morning and not sea sickness, I decided to run downstairs and get some pointers from one of the nurses down in medical. She was very helpful."

Ziva smiled, "You did?"

He sat on the edge of the bed and opened the bag, "First and foremost, she recommended decaf ginger, mint, or peppermint tea, especially in the mornings. She said it would help take the edge off of your nausea and help prevent vomiting. She gave me a few bags of each for you, so we can figure out what helps you the best."

He handed Ziva the small bag as he continued, "She also said that instead of trying to eat three large meals a day, that you should eat five or six smaller meals and to drink your fluids in between the meals. She wrote me a list of things you should avoid like caffeine, raw eggs, tuna, and raw fish. "

"I certainly hope it helps. I got out of bed this morning and felt horrible immediately."

"Oh! That was the other thing. You should try to avoid sudden movements when doing things like getting out of bed."

Ziva slowly sat up, heeding his and the nurse's advice and leaned forward, pecking him on the cheek and whispering, "Thank you."

He smiled and asked her, "Instead of going to breakfast, do you want to have something brought to the room?"

She nodded and settled back into the pillows as he asked, "What sounds good?"

"Water for tea, obviously."

He chuckled as she continued, "Some wheat toast, fresh fruit, and…mmm scrambled eggs."

Tony was ordering their breakfast over the phone as Ziva interrupted him, "Can they send hot sauce with that?"

XXX

Tony sat and watched in amazement as Ziva sopped up puddles of hot sauce with her toast and ate it. "Did the tea help, Zi?"

"Yes, I feel so much better. That is the first meal I have enjoyed in over a week."

"Wait, a week? I thought you just found out yesterday…"

"I did. I had an upset stomach for a week prior to the wedding, but I assumed that was last minute jitters. Looking back, I think I was wrong."

He shook his head, smiling as she shook more hot sauce onto her eggs, moaning as she took little bites. As she finished he collected their dishes and set them just outside the door. He walked back across the room and leaned against the wall, "You know, we have this giant jet tub and haven't taken advantage of it yet."

Her eyes twinkled, telling him yes. She watched him step into the bathroom and heard the water start, while she slowly got up from the bed and padded to the bathroom. Tony was already stripped down to his boxers and pouring bubble bath into the stream of water. He turned and smiled over his shoulder as he heard Ziva's bare foot hit the tile. She lifted the silk and lace camisole over her head and messy bun, and wiggled the matching shorts down her legs. Tony kicked his boxers across the floor and got into the tub, motioning for her to join him. She sat between his knees and rested her back against his chest. The back of her head lie on his shoulders as his arms wrapped around her and she shut the water off with her toes. His rested his hands on her still flat stomach. She placed hers on top of his as she asked, "How much longer do you think it will be before I get a baby hump?"

He chuckled, "It's a baby bump, Zi. A baby hump is what gave us this." He rubbed his hands on her lower abdomen.

She playfully tapped to top of his hands with hers as he responded to her question, "I would think around three or four months."

She turned her head, still resting it against his shoulder, but now spoke into his neck, "Do you think it is a boy, or a girl?

"Either way I'm happy, but I would love to have a son to teach how to play catch. I wanna be the dad my father wasn't…"

Ziva planted a kiss on his neck as his voice trailed off. He spoke again, "How about you? Boy or girl?"

She smiled against his skin, "I am also happy either way. As long as it is healthy and loved…"

He kissed the top of her head, "This baby's going to be surrounded by nothing but love."

XXX

By day four of their cruise, Tony and Ziva were more than ready to get off of the ship. They packed her beach bag, and they made the excursion to the San Blas Islands after a late breakfast. Ziva smiled as her feet splashed through the warm, shallow water and sand, holding Tony's hand on one side and her flip flops on the other. He had insisted on carrying the beach bag, which was filled with towels, sunscreen, and snacks. She leaned into him as they walked, sighing contently. Tony stopped and pulled her back to him, leaning down to kiss her. As he pulled away from the kiss she asked, "Can we stop here, Tony?"

"Sure…"

Ziva pointed behind him to the sight of a hammock strung between two palm trees that were casting the perfect amount of shade and sun. She jogged ahead of him, removing her cover up. A plum, twisted bandeau top clung to her chest. Tony grinned as his eyes traveled south to a piece of girly, ruffled fabric on the bottom half. He set the beach bag down under the hammock, handing her the SPF 50 she was now opting for instead of oil since they strongly suspected she was pregnant. She sprayed Tony down with the aerosol can of sunscreen, before he did the same to her. She carefully lowered herself onto the edge of the hammock and lied down, settling into the canvas before Tony joined her. A small, and quiet, "Mmmmm," escaped her lips as her toes flexed in the sun and she stretched her body. Tony smiled, watching the shadows play across her stomach before he set his hand on top of it. She turned to him smiling, "The sun feels so good. It is making me a little tired though."

He yawned at her allusion to sleep, stretching his own arms above his head, "Wanna take a nap?"

She nodded against him as he wrapped an arm around her small frame. Within minutes the waves breaking, palm trees rustling, and his wife's soft breathing were the only sounds he heard. He smiled and turned towards her, kissing her forehead as she slept and wondered how he got this lucky.

XXX

An hour passed before Tony decided to wake Ziva from her nap. She stirred gently as she stretched herself awake and spoke into the open air, "I am hungry, Tony."

"Well, good thing we came prepared."

Tony removed himself from the hammock and reached inside of their beach bag. Ziva sat up on the edge of the hammock with her legs dangling. He handed her a partially frozen bottle of water and an orange as he continued to dig through the bag for the peanut butter crackers. She smiled and licked her lips as she peeled the orange, but looked up feeling a set of eyes on her. She looked up to find Tony staring at her, "Yes?"

"Nothing…well…I mean…you just…you're beautiful."

She smiled and bit her lip shyly. Tony pulled the camera from the bag and snapped a photo of her on the hammock, before joining her and stretching his arm out with the camera to capture one of them both. As he pressed the button, she smiled brightly and he turned and kissed her on the cheek.

XXX

As evening approached the sun began to make its slow descent into the horizon and they boarded the ship again. They quickly rinsed off in the shower, removing the sunscreen and sand from their bodies, and donned white bathrobes. She took Tony by the hand and opened the door to their private balcony. She leaned against the railing, watching the sun set as Tony stood behind her, holding her hips in his hands. A tropical breeze blew in the air. As the final sliver of sun disappeared, he pushed her hair off of her neck and nuzzled into the crook. His lips vibrated against her skin as he moaned. She whispered harshly, "Tony!"

He nipped her earlobe between his teeth, causing her hips to instinctively and involuntarily push back into his body as she whispered with force again, "We cannot do this out here!"

This time his breath tickled her ear and neck as he moaned lowly, "We can…if you keep quiet…"

"We have neighbors!"

"They can't see us, they can only hear us…"

Ziva huffed hoping he would take the hint. She felt his body back off of hers, and the light to the balcony and their room shut off. The deep sky in front of her became bejeweled with stars. He returned to the crook of her neck, the scruff of his cheek brushing against her. She leaned back into his touch and brought her arm up to the other side of his head, holding him where he was. As she stared into the sky, and melted into his touch, he brought one of his hands around her body allowing it to settle on her abdomen. She sighed heavily, realizing how much she wanted his touch in that moment. She observed the balcony to the right of theirs – balcony light out, room light out, no movement or noise. She observed the balcony to the left of theirs – balcony light out, room light out, no movement or noise. In that moment she made her decision. She slowly pulled her hand away from Tony's face and discretely moved her hand behind her body without his noticing where it had disappeared to. He began to suck on her neck and she knew that now was her chance to catch him off guard. Her hand lithely pushed under the edge of his bathrobe and she ran it down his length, causing him to whisper into her ear, "What are you doing?"

She turned and faced him, as her hand continued to rub under the front of his robe. She let out a barely audible whisper, "It appears you are the one we will have to worry about being loud."

She saw his eyebrows raise and eyes go wide in the moonlight as she pushed him backwards towards one of the chairs on the balcony. He plopped down into the chair, and cleared his throat uncomfortably as he began to harden under her touch. She perched herself on one of his knees. His head fell back in pleasure, and she could tell he was concentrating on not making noise. She breathed deeply as one of his hands untied the front of her robe, exposing her from her neck, to the valley of her breasts, and the split of her thighs. His fingers followed her exposed skin before disappearing between her legs. She bit her lip, fairly certain she had, at minimum, broken the thin skin. He received confirmation that his fingers worked expertly as she stilled from her movements on his body. A few minutes later, he felt her begin to clench her muscles around his fingers. He pulled away from her and a small gasp of shock escaped her lips. He placed his hands on her hips, encouraging her to stand up while he moved into a better position for what they both seemed to have in mind. Ziva straddled his legs and untied his robe, taking in Tony's moonlit frame. She steadied herself, holding his shoulders while she lowered herself onto his swollen length. Ziva leaned forward into his body, biting his shoulder lightly to help herself stay quiet as she began to create friction between their desperate bodies. He wrapped an arm behind her head and one around her torso, bringing them as close together as they could be in that moment. Tony could feel the familiar tingling sensation pooling in his lower abdomen and upper thighs, and he attempted to thrust up into Ziva in his excitement, but was only successful in making the chair slide out from underneath of them. Ziva landed on top of his thighs as he sat stunned for a brief moment. She kissed him with force, letting him know that she was okay. He rolled her onto her back as she brought her legs up and against his shoulders. He turned his head and kissed the inside of her legs as he held them upright. He pushed through her damp folds and began to thrust again. A small whimper escaped her lips and he knew it would be soon. He held her legs for leverage as he quickened his pace, and spilled into her clenched walls. She brought her legs down, allowing him to crawl up her body, and nuzzle her neck. Their chests heaved heavily against each other from pleasure as they attempted to catch their breath in the tropical moonlight and breeze.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, I can only write so many honeymoon/cruise scenes…we're going back to D.C., because this honeymoon is OVER! **

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Tony took the can of ginger ale and cup of ice from the stewardess as she watched Ziva concerned. She looked back to Tony and asked, "Sir, are you sure she's alright?"

Tony looked over and rubbed Ziva's back and turned to the stewardess, "She'll be alright…just keep the water and ginger ale coming, please."

Ziva's head finally lifted from the small bag. Tears welled in her eyes from her body straining as she got sick, and she huffed exasperatedly, "There is not enough ginger ale in the world to make me feel better."

The plane shifted violently again, causing her to lurch forward and back into the bag again. Tony sighed heavily, unsure how to fix it. It would be another two hours until the landed, and there was no end in sight to the storm that raged along the Eastern seaboard. Her morning sickness had been particularly present before they boarded, and the turbulence was just adding insult to injury at this point. She separated from the bag again and handed it to Tony as she leaned against his shoulder. He folded the top of the bag over and opened a new one in preparation. He handed her the cup of iced ginger ale and she took a small sip, "I think the honeymoon is over, Tony."

He laughed lightly at her joke and placed his hand on the side of her head. They were interrupted by the stewardess, who brought a few bottles of water and another can of ginger ale. "Is there anything else I can bring you, maybe some pretzels or crackers?"

Tony felt Ziva lightly shake her head 'no' against his shoulder as he turned back to the kind woman who was trying desperately to help, "No…I think we're good, but would you mind throwing this out for us please…"

He handed the woman the bag Ziva had finished with and turned his attention back to her. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily, trying to calm and sooth herself. Tony took the ginger ale from her hand and leaned his seat back, trying to make them as comfortable as possible. She nuzzled deeper into his shoulder and brought her hand up to his chest over his heart. He smiled and brushed a stray hair off of her face. A few minutes later he noticed that her face was more relaxed than before and her breathing was steady and quiet. He thought to himself, 'Thank god!'

XXX

They dropped their bags just inside the door of their apartment as Ziva made her way towards the bedroom. She lied down on her stomach and buried her face in a pillow, "Oh, I missed our bed and have never been happier to be off of a plane!"

She heard Tony laugh from the living room. "Well we get to enjoy it one more day before we go back to work. Hey Zi…"

"Yes?"

"There's a message from a Dr. Wu's office on the voicemail for you…"

"What did it say?"

"Tomorrow at 9 a.m…."

Tony hung up the phone and walked to the bedroom, "Who is Dr. Wu?"

"My OB/GYN. I called while we had some down time in Ecuador. I wanted to see her as soon as possible."

Tony climbed onto the bed and sprawled out next to Ziva, who turned to him, "Do not get too comfortable, we still have to unpack."

He scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm across her back, "Tomorrow…it's been a long day."

XXX

Ziva plucked at the edge of the flimsy paper gown nervously while Tony paced the small beige room, reading posters and opening cabinets. A knock at the door brought them both back to the present moment and Tony stood next to Ziva as a small woman opened the door. She read the chart in front of her until she looked at them, "Hi Ziva, how are you?"

"Well, thank you."

"And who is this?"

"This is my husband, Tony."

Tony reached forward and shook the doctor's hand with a nervous grin on his face. She turned to Ziva and smiled, "You got married? When?"

Ziva answered, "About two weeks ago."

"Well congratulations to you both! So, what brings you in today?"

Tony held Ziva's hand while she spoke, "I…we… think we might be pregnant."

"Can you tell me a little bit about what has been going on that brought you to that conclusion?"

Ziva smiled, "Well, I have been horribly nauseated for approximately three weeks now."

Ziva looked to Tony who spoke, "The vomiting has been bad too. We've been doing what we can to prevent it, but it's...yeah."

The doctor smiled knowingly as Ziva spoke again, "I also took a pregnancy test two weeks ago that was positive."

The doctor looked at her with a surprised expression, "Two weeks ago? Why did you wait so long to come in?"

"We were on our honeymoon when I took the test. We thought it was seasickness at first. We just got home yesterday."

The doctor nodded with understanding, "Well, why don't you lie back and we can do an ultrasound."

Ziva settled back onto the exam table as the doctor asked, "Where did you two go for your honeymoon."

Tony spoke , "We took a cruise to South America."

She turned on equipment and dimmed the lights in the room, "That sounds lovely! So how did you two meet?"

Ziva smiled and intertwining her fingers with his, "We work together. We danced around it and avoided it for years. After fighting it for so long it just clicked."

Both women laughed. Dr. Wu pulled a bottle of blue gel from a warmer, "Okay, now I've warmed this a little, it shouldn't be too much of a shock against your skin."

Tony watched as Ziva's stomach sucked in just a little as the gel made its first contact. The doctor moved the wand in the gel over Ziva's lower abdomen as the couple turned to their right to watch the small black and white screen. A black circle appeared with a white form in the center. Ziva breathed in deeply as her eyes grew wide and glossy. The doctor turned to them, smiling, "Congratulations, Mom and Dad."

Tony leaned over the exam table and kissed Ziva on the forehead and then on the lips. Ziva asked the doctor, "How far along are we?"

"Judging by what I see here, I would say eight weeks."

Tony breathed, releasing an astonished, "Wow."

His eyes were trained on the screen, amazed. Dr. Wu asked them, "Would you like me to print a copy of the ultrasound for you?"

The couple answered in unison, "Yes…"

The doctor removed the wand as the picture printed and handed Ziva some paper towels to remove the gel from her skin. The lights to the room came back up, while Tony helped Ziva sit up. Dr. Wu stood in front of them and clasped her hands together while speaking, "I am sure you two have some questions, but first, I am going to write you a prescription for pre-natal vitamins, Ziva. On your way out today you will see Michelle at the reception desk and she will schedule you for another appointment in four weeks. As far as morning sickness, you mentioned trying to prevent it. Tell me a little bit about what measures you have been taking."

Ziva turned to Tony encouraging him to speak, "Well, I saw a nurse on the cruise that suggested ginger, mint, or peppermint tea – de-caf of course. She also told me to have Ziva switch to five or six smaller meals instead of three large meals, and to drink her fluids between those meals. We've also been trying to be careful about sudden movements."

The doctor smiled at Tony and then looked to Ziva, "You found yourself a good man! That would be my exact advice! Has it been helping at all?"

"It has, except for yesterday. We hit turbulence on our plane ride home – it was horrible."

The doctor nodded sympathetically, "Most women stop experiencing morning sickness by the end of their first trimester. Not to scare you, but there is the occasional woman who experiences it the entire pregnancy. I'm confident though that yours will subside some time during the next month."

Ziva sighed, glad to hear the morning sickness would end soon. "So, what questions do you two have for me?"

Tony asked, "When are we due?"

"I would say May fourteenth."

Ziva turned to the doctor, a small frown playing on her face, "What about work?"

"Ah yes. If I remember correctly you work in law enforcement…"

"Yes, Tony and I are federal agents."

"You are probably not going to like what I have to say, Ziva. You work in a high stress and often times dangerous environment. I think it would be best if you speak to your supervisor about move to desk work for the duration of your pregnancy for your and your baby's health"

Ziva nodded and looked to Tony, who smiled reassuringly. "Do you have any other questions?"

Both Tony and Ziva shook their heads. The doctor handed them the small, glossy picture, and spoke to them once more, "I know this is your first pregnancy, so should you have any questions or concerns along the way, please do not hesitate to call the office. I would also recommend picking up a copy of What To Expect When You're Expecting – it will help explain a lot of what you will encounter along this journey. Michelle will give your appointment on the way out, as well as your prescription. I will see you in four weeks, and again, congratulations!"

Dr. Wu left them, as Ziva got down off of the table. Tony pulled her into a hug and kissed her sweetly. Ziva dressed and they left the office, smiling widely.

XXX

"McGee, can't you trace their cells for me?" Abby whined from the center of the bullpen.

"Abby, they will be here soon. It's quarter to seven."

She moved over to their desks and straightened out the white streamers and 3-D paper bells. As she heard the elevator ding she turned holding a sign that read 'Welcome Back!"

Tony and Ziva smiled seeing Abby and her sign. Before they were able to react, the sign hit the floor and she ran towards them, pulling them into a group hug. "Oh, I'm so glad you guys are back! How was it? Did you have fun? Are there pictures? Tell me all about it!"

Tony looked at Ziva and smirked, "It was great, we had fun, there are pictures, and we want to go out to dinner tonight with all of you to catch up."

Abby smiled and jumped up and down while clapping her hands in front of her. Gibbs strode into the bullpen with his coffee, "Was starting to think I was going to have to find replacement agents for those desks…"

Ziva smiled, "Hello Gibbs."

"Morning boss, and Mc No Longer Acting Senior Field Agent! Awe, I missed ya McGee!"

McGee eyeballed him suspiciously, "Hi Ziva…Tony. Glad you guys had a good time. It's nice to have you back, Ziva."

Tony clutched his chest dramatically, "That hurt Tim."

"DiNozzo, get to work!"

"On it boss!"

The two agents settled into their seats and began booting up their computers as Palmer and Ducky came into the bullpen, "Ah Anthony and Ziva, welcome back. I hope you had a wonderful time!"

Ziva looked to the gentleman, "We had a wonderful time, but we are glad to be back."

Ducky smiled and looked at her curiously, "Ziva, my dear, I must say, you are glowing – radiating, if you will. Marriage suits you."

Ziva's cheeks blushed slightly and she smiled to Ducky, "Thank you, Ducky."

Palmer turned to Tony, "I'm so glad you are back! Breena and I can't wait for another double date!"

Tony plastered a fake smile across his face, "Can't wait Autopsy Gremlin…"

Ziva scolded him with her eyes from across the bullpen as she spoke, "We look forward to it, Jimmy."

Gibbs stood at his desk leering at the group, "Does anyone think they might do some work today?"

XXX

Tony jogged down the stairs from the break room and placed a can of ginger ale, apple, and a pack of crackers on Ziva's desk. She looked up from her paperwork and smile and whispered, "Thank you."

He moved around behind her desk and leaned, looking down as he spoke, "Vance's secretary is going to call when he has a break in his schedule."

She nodded as she took a sip of the ginger ale. "I'm nervous, Tony."

"Why?"

"I do not know what is going to happen to my job and the team after we speak to him."

Tony placed his palm on the side of her head as he spoke, "That doesn't matter right now. I just want you to take care of both of you."

She smiled as he kissed the top of her head and moved back to his desk. McGee turned to him, "Thanks for letting me know you were making a vending machine run. I would have like some Nutter Butters."

Tony turned to him and tossed a red package that he had pulled from his jacket pocket, "Don't be so quick to assume McGoo!"

McGee opened the package as he smiled, and then quickly frowned, stilling his movements and turning towards Tony, "What did you do to these?"

DiNozzo sighed and continued typing, "I guess you will just have to take your chances…"

Gibbs walked down the stairs, stalling at the rail behind DiNozzo's desk, "DiNozzo, Dav…DiNozzo…Vance wants to see you both."

The pair walked towards the steps, meeting Gibbs at the bottom who eyeballed them as he spoke, "Everything good you two?"

Ziva looked at him, "Fine."

The two continued up the stairs and the secretary ushered them into Vance's office. Tony shut the door behind them. Vance adjusted his tie and sat down, leaning back into his chair. He gestured towards the seats in front of them, "Have a seat."

As they sat he began to speak, "How was the honeymoon?"

Tony smiled, "Great. We had a fantastic time, and thank you again for helping me plan it without Ziva finding out."

Vance smirked and continued, "Now, what can I do for you two?"

Ziva turned to Tony with a weak smile playing on her lips as she turned back to the director, "We, well, um. We are expecting."

She turned back to Tony who grinned as they both looked back to Vance as he began to speak again, "You are pregnant?"

Ziva nodded as she spoke, "Yes. Two months."

"When did you find out?"

"While we were on our honeymoon. Our doctor confirmed it yesterday."

Vance leaned forward as a smile played on his somewhat serious expression, "Well this means that there will be some changes. I think it would be best if we call Gibbs up so he is aware of the changes that will be effective immediately."

The director pressed the intercom and asked his secretary to call Gibbs and send him in. A few moments later the office door opened and Gibbs walked in, suspicious of what was going on. "Leon."

"Thank you for joining us Gibbs. I'm going to let your agents speak to you first."

Gibbs stood at the edge of the desk looking at the director and then his agents. Tony and Ziva looked to each other and then Gibbs as he raised his eyebrows to say, 'Well?'

"Gibbs, I am pregnant."

She turned to Tony, nervous as Gibbs stood silently. He finally smirked and took a swig of his coffee before speaking to them, "Congrats."

Tony looked up at Gibbs, "So do you prefer Pa Jethro, or Grandpa Gibbs?"

Ziva flinched instinctively as Gibbs hand raised behind Tony's head. Tony squeaked and prepared for the blow, surprised as Gibbs hand came down gently on his shoulder, "We'll figure that out later, now I figure we have some decisions to make about the team?"

He turned to Leon with his question. "That would be correct Special Agent Gibbs. Obviously Ziva will start desk duty immediately. She can assist with the paper trail end of cases. Ziva, you are to have no contact whatsoever with suspects or crime scenes. Do I make myself clear?"

Ziva smiled as she responded, "Yes director."

"As for handling fieldwork, it is my understanding that you had a good experience with Agent Dornegat."

Gibbs nodded as he spoke, "He's a good agent, just needs some fine tuning. He seems to look up to McGee."

Tony snickered, this time earning himself a head slap. Tony looked to Vance in disbelief. Vance smiled and sat back in his chair, "Gibbs, Dornegat will rejoin your team and resume his place at the desk behind McGee. Have you two told the others yet?"

Tony answered rubbing the back of his head to dissipate the pain, "No. We're planning on speaking to them tonight."

"Dornegat returns tomorrow, unless you pick up a case today."

Gibbs turned to Vance, "Anything else?"

"No, you are all dismissed. Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo."

XXX

Palmer, Ducky, Abby, and McGee sat at the table as a waitress approached for the second time. Abby looked up to her, "We are still waiting for the last two to arrive."

As she said this Tony and Ziva appeared behind the waitress, "We're here Abs, we're here!"

They took off their coats and sat down, smiling. Ziva set a photo album on her lap as they ordered a round of drinks, and began to look over the menu. Abby looked over her menu, "So…how was the trip? Were you surprised?"

"I was very surprised, and we had a wonderful time. Although, I must say I was glad to come home."

Ducky looked to them, "Ah yes, while vacation is always lovely there is no such pleasure like that of returning to a familiar abode."

Over dinner they chatted idly about their favorite ports of call, the cruise's amenities, and what they missed at work while they were away. As the plates were cleared Ziva brought the photo album up to the table, "It is not all of the pictures yet, but it is a good mix."

Ducky and Abby sat flipping through the pictures as McGee and Palmer looked over their shoulders. They flipped through pictures of Tony and Ziva enjoying beaches, sunsets, towel animals, and on shore excursions. As they reached the back page Abby's eyes went wide and she shrieked, drawing the attention of most patrons and staff members in the restaurant, "OH MY GOD!"

Ziva blushed embarrassed as everyone's eyes were on the table. Tony spoke, "Everything's fine people. Please return to your meals."

The page had a picture of Tony and Ziva holding the positive pregnancy test as well as the ultrasound picture from the previous day. "I'm gonna be an aunt?"

Tony and Ziva smiled at the group as Ziva spoke, "Yes."

Ducky, Palmer, and McGee all offered their congratulations, which were soon followed by a barrage of questions. McGee looked at Ziva, "What's going to happen with work?"

"Director Vance and Gibbs have moved me to desk work effective immediately. Ned will be joining the team starting tomorrow, and will be helping with fieldwork. I will be assisting from the office with paperwork and paper trails."

Palmer smiled, "This is fantastic you guys! When are you due?"

Tony smiled and rubbed his hand on Ziva's back, "May fourteenth."

Ducky chimed in, "So you are two months along?"

"Yes."

"How are you feeling dear?"

"Well, the morning sickness has been a horrible. That is actually how we figured it out. We hit a storm over the water on the second day of the cruise, and both of us were sick…"

McGee scoffed, "Wait a minute. Tony, you mock me endlessly for being seasick…"

Tony turned to Ziva, "Zi! You weren't supposed to tell anyone!"

"Sorry. I forgot."

She winked in McGee's direction as she continued her story, "We both got patches, and woke up to calm water the next morning. Tony was much better, but I was still not well. It finally clicked and I realized."

Ducky smiled at their tale, "I have a tea that might help."

Ziva smiled, "Tea has been very helpful, so I would appreciate it."

Abby was grinning widely, "Oh my god this is so exciting! Did you pick a nursery theme yet? Can I plan the shower? How about names? Do you know what you are having yet?"

Tony and Ziva smiled at each other. Tony had been right. This baby was definitely going to be loved.


	18. Chapter 18

"I am glad the team was happy about our being pregnant."

She heard the smile in Tony's voice, "This baby is going to be spoiled rotten."

Ziva shut the window, closing the autumn chill out of their bedroom. She dug through her bureau drawers for the pair of fleece pajama pants that had worked their way to the bottom from months of disuse. Her favorite cardigan was wrapped around her shoulders, covering the skin that was still exposed by the cotton camisole, "Ah, yes. That is much better."

"Zi, if you are cold we can put the heat on."

"No, I am fine. I like this time of year. It makes me feel cozy."

Tony smiled as he turned down the sheets and comforter, climbed into the bed, and patted her side of the mattress, encouraging her to join him. She rubbed lotion into her hands while she climbed into the bed. Tony leaned against the headboard, flipping between premium channels, searching for a movie to watch. Ziva curled onto her side, facing Tony with an arm sprawled across his stomach. He turned the TV off and pulled Ziva closer to him. His body slouched deeper into the bed, and her head found the crook of his arm. Tony took a sharp breath as her feet ran along the length of his leg, "Christ! You feel like ice!"

She looked up into his eyes and smiled, "Yes, but I have you to warm me up."

He grinned like a cheshire cat and rolled onto his side, facing her. She ran a hand through his hair and kissed him lovingly. "We have spoken to everyone we need to about our pregnancy except for our fathers. When do you think we should tell them, Tony?"

He thought for a moment before answering, "I think waiting until the end of the first trimester would be a good idea…"

She nodded in agreement, "Perhaps we could use the video feed in MTAC one night after work to call Tel Aviv. What about your father?"

Tony sighed heavily, "I think we should just call him. We shouldn't take any more time off to go tell him in person if we can avoid it, but I don't want to invite him here either."

"I think that is fair, Tony. If he feels inclined to see us after we tell him, he may come to Washington to see us."

At that moment, Tony shrieked like a twelve year old girl as Ziva weaseled her feet between his thighs this time, trying to warm them. A hearty laugh left her while her eyes sparkled devilishly. "Oh, you've done it now Mrs. DiNozzo!"

He rolled Ziva onto her back and leered over her while one of his hands began to tickle her waist. She squirmed and laughed. He stopped suddenly and moved his head to her abdomen, kissing it. She ran her palm down the side of his face smiling as he began to speak, "Hi baby…it's me, your daddy. I don't know if you can hear yet, but we love you very much already."

He crawled back up her body, "And I love you very much too."

She looked into his eyes and pulled his head down to her as she massaged his lips lustfully with her own. As the passion of their kiss intensified, she ran her fingers under the hem of his shirt, feeling his muscles pull in sharply as her cold fingers traced his form. Ziva began to feel the heat and weight of his body warm her under the comforter, causing her to sigh contently. Tony rolled onto his side, turning her with him. His large hand ran the length of her torso, eventually settling on her waist and pressing into the flesh under her cardigan and camisole. She moaned into his mouth as his knee came between her thighs and began to slowly push back and forth, creating friction and pressure. Her hand pressed into his back under his shirt while she attempted to pull herself even closer to his body, causing him to pant as she pressed against his arousal. "Tony. Please."

His hand replaced his knee as he cupped her over her pajama pants briefly, before beginning to untie the waistband. She bucked her hips lightly while one of his fingers dipped into her pleasure. Tony's head bent down, finding her nipple with his teeth through the camisole fabric, "Ow! No!"

Tony retreated from Ziva's body immediately, with a look of hurt and concern playing over his eyes and face. She immediately began to apologize, "Oh, no. Tony it is not you. They are just very tender and sore."

She held his hand and ran in back down her body, "This is not though, and what you were doing felt extremely good."

He remained hesitant while he questioned her, "I didn't think of it before, but can I…ya know, hurt the baby?"

Ziva laughed lightly, "No, now please…touch me."

He burrowed his head in her neck, breathing heavily in her ear, "I love when you tell me what you want…"

His hand continued its previous ministrations as her breathing picked up. Without warning, his fingers lightly pinched and teased her nerves, eliciting a sharp breath and a quiver from her body. "I am so close, Tony."

His fingers tantalized her as he pushed them into her shallowly, sweeping her core in gentle circles. She wriggled her hips, trying to force his fingers closer to where she needed them. He pushed further into her causing her to clasp around his fingers, not wanting to lose his touch. Tony methodically began to move in and out of her. As his thumb brushed over her bundle of nerves, Ziva grabbed fistfuls of his t-shirt and bent her head into his chest yelling his name in approval. She breathed heavily against him, collecting herself as her once freezing cold frame now sweat into her clothing.

Tony rolled onto his back as Ziva's hand played on his abdomen, "Are you not going to tell me what you want?"

He turned his head towards her face as he placed his hand on hers. He ran their fingers down and over his hardened length. She leaned up and kissed him as her delicate fingers reached below his waistband. Tony moaned loudly as their skin made contact. Ziva's thumb ran in circles around his moistened tip before a single finger slid from tip to base along the underside of him, causing his head to push back into the pillow. The confinement of his boxers grew annoying and he shimmied them past his hardness. A now warm hand wrapped around him and pumped him slowly, until he began to buck his hips involuntarily into Ziva's hand. She broke their contact and faintly raked her fingernails along his abdomen, pelvis, and thighs, causing his length to jump in anticipation several times. "Tony, tell me what you want…"

"Make me come, please."

She smiled and resumed stroking him, quickening her pace as his breathing quickened as well. It wasn't but a few more moments before he spilled into her hands, moaning loudly in pleasure. He turned to her smiled and kissed her before asking, "Are you warmer now?"

She chuckled, "Much warmer."

XXX

It had been two weeks since they had told the team of their pregnancy, and everyone seemed to be settling into their new roles, as well as the new dynamic of the team. Dornegat had learned quite a bit from McGee, and even a little from Tony when he wasn't marking him as the new team probie. McGee flourished as a leader and teacher, growing more confident in his abilities and instincts. Tony was as loyal as ever to Gibbs, but his maturity level still managed to waver as he recycled some of his antics previously used on McGee, and used them on Dornegat. Ziva was learning to love her new role, despite missing the action of being in the field.

The last two days had been particularly difficult on everyone, as they investigated the murder of a female Naval Academy cadet, who they discovered during her autopsy, was pregnant. They finally had a lead and suspect after figuring out that the woman had been raped and the baby in turn had become her proof of the incident. The rapist murdered her in hopes of no one ever finding out his identity or that the cadet had been pregnant. Ziva's heart broke for the woman and her baby. She could not imagine what she viewed as being such a happy time for her and Tony, to be torture to another, let alone resulting in death.

Gibbs and Tony returned to the bullpen after having broken the midshipman down and he finally confessed. Ziva scowled at the man as McGee and Dornegat took him through their floor in handcuffs, before she excused herself to the ladies' room.

Several minutes later, Tony was interrupted by Delores Bromstead from the Human Resources department, "Excuse me, Agent DiNozzo?"

He cringed internally at the sound of her voice, but managed to plaster a thousand watt smile across his face, "Delores... How are you?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but…" she leaned in closer to him, "Your wife is in the bathroom, crying. I asked her what was wrong, but she only kept asking for you."

Tony sighed and got up from his seat, "Thanks Delores, I got it from here."

He walked to the ladies' room and pushed the door open. It was empty aside from his wife's sobbing. "Zi?"

There was no answer as he called again, "Ziva, where are you? What's wrong?"

He finally pinpointed the stall her sobs were coming from. He tried the stall door finding it locked. He leaned against the metal sighing, "Ziva, I know it's been a rough case for you…for all of us."

Her sobs lowered as she began to speak, "Tony, something is wrong…"

"With society, yeah I know."

She sniffled loudly and her voice was shaking, "No, I mean with me…and the baby. Something is wrong."

Tony bolted upright, "Zi, what is it? Let me in."

"I…I am bleeding."

Tony pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Dr. Wu's office, making an emergency appointment with the receptionist. Ziva finally emerged from the stall. Her face was red and tear soaked, and she spoke as her breathing hitched, "I am scared, Tony."

He pulled her into a hug, "Everything will be alright. We should go though. They said Dr. Wu will see us as soon as we get there."

The pair made their way back to the bullpen, causing Gibbs to look up. Concern immediately hit him seeing Ziva's upset plastered across her face and Tony's gruff movements and panic as he packed his bag. Gibbs got up and walked to Tony's desk, "You two alright?"

"There's a baby emergency. The doctor wants us in immediately."

"Go. Call me if you need me. If she needs time off you let me know. Do I make myself clear, DiNozzo?"

"Yeah boss. Thanks"

The pair scurried to the elevator nervously, as more tears fell from Ziva's face.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry it is a bit of a short chapter! I wanted to end it here so the next chapter/part of the story flows better! Thank you, as always, for the adds, favorites, and reviews! **

Doctor Wu stepped into the exam room, immediately feeling their fear in the atmosphere. "Tony…  
Ziva. I thought we weren't due to see each other for another two weeks. What is going on?"

Ziva spoke, her voice trembling, "I think something is wrong. I am bleeding."

She leaned into Tony as he wrapped his arms around her. The doctor placed her hand on Ziva's arm in an attempt to calm and reassure her, "Let's not jump to any conclusions yet, okay?"

Ziva nodded silently as the doctor continued, "When did the bleeding start?"

"A few hours ago."

"Is it heavy or are you spotting?"

"Somewhere in between."

"Have you had rough intercourse recently…let's say within the last forty-eight hours?"

Ziva looked to Tony, who turned to the doctor, "No, we haven't."

"Have you been experiencing any high levels of stress?"

Tony spoke again, "We just wrapped up a particularly difficult…emotional case."

Doctor Wu nodded, "How about any extreme activity or exercise?"

Ziva shook her head 'no'. "Ziva, I'm going to have you lie back. We'll do an ultrasound just to check on the baby and then go from there, okay?"

Ziva breathed in deeply, "Yes."

They watched the screen with baited breath, until a small form that was very different from the previous ultrasound appeared. The baby's hands waved, legs kicked, and its heart could be seen beating strongly. Tony looked down as Ziva began to cry again, "Zi?"

"I am fine. It just…it feels so real now. Look at our baby."

The doctor printed them a new ultrasound photo and turned the room's lights back up. "Ziva, Tony…I feel that what you are experiencing is cervical bleeding. This is common during a pregnancy as your body adapts to the changes that are happening. Your baby is perfectly healthy and you are fine."

The woman smiled as the mood of the room lightened and the couple began breathing again. Ziva looked to her, embarrassed, "I am so sorry we bothered you with this. I feel foolish."

Doctor Wu smiled, "Please, don't apologize! I would rather you call and be overly concerned, than ignore something that could be a warning sign or serious."

Ziva and Tony smiled at the doctor and then each other. "So aside from this, have you had any other concerns?"

Ziva shook her head as the doctor continued, "And you have been eating well and taking your pre-natal vitamins?"

"Yes. I feel as though we have better control of my morning sickness as well."

Tony chuckled as he spoke, "We can't keep enough hot sauce in the apartment. She practically drinks the stuff! Her appetite is back with a vengeance!"

Ziva glared at him through squinting eyes, burying a knuckle in between the muscles in his upper arm. He yelped and pulled away from her, rubbing the now tender spot, causing Dr. Wu to smile and laugh, "Well since I saw you today and everything seems to be going well, why don't we have Michelle move your next appointment to the thirteen week mark, and then I will see you again at sixteen weeks. At that appointment we can determine the sex of your baby."

Tony nodded and they both thanked the doctor as she exited the room.

XXX

Gibbs looked up at the sound of Tony's voice, raising one eyebrow in their direction. Tony answered him with a smirk and nod of the head. Gibbs turned to Ziva, "Y'alright Ziver?"

"I am fine Gibbs…just paranoid apparently."

He gave her half a smile as he remembered his and Shannon's own pregnancy with Kelly. Everything had scared, concerned, or amazed them. He turned back to Ziva's direction, "Do ya need to go home for the day?"

She smiled his direction, "No, thank you." she turned towards Tony, "I am starving though. Lunch sounds wonderful right now."

Gibbs smile widened as much as they had ever seen it before, just a few teeth peaking through as he let out a humored sigh. She quickly wrote out her request on a scrap of paper while licking her lips in anticipation, handing it to Tony, who read it and scrunched his nose in disgust, "Really?"

She gave him a serious look, "Yes."

XXX

She opened the wrapper, breathing in heavily as she squirted the contents of the bottle between the bread and meat. Her mouth went into overdrive, salivating as her nimble fingers wrapped around half of the sandwich, bringing it up to her mouth. Just as she was about to bite into it, she looked up to see McGee staring at her, "What, McGee?"

"I can't believe you are eating that."

"What is so terrible about this sandwich? It is merely rye bread with spicy capicola, pepper jack cheese, pickles, and sriracha sauce."

McGee cringed in disgust, "Speaking of which, when did you start packing sriracha sauce instead of a sig?"

Ziva turned to him with fire in her eyes, "Zip it and mind your Nutter Butters, McGee."

Tony pounded his fist on his desk while doubling over to laugh, resulting in McGee rolling his eyes and averting his attention back to his computer screen. Gibbs raised his head up to McGee, "Tim, a word of advice, for your sake and ours – never, ever critique a pregnant woman's food choices."

"Is that an official rule to be added to the list boss?"

"As long as Ziver is pregnant, yes."

Tony's laughter was broken by the sound of a moan that Ziva normally reserved for their bedroom. He looked up, watching intently with a dry mouth as she chewed with her eyes closed and head back. A hushed whisper escaped his lips, "Taste good?"

She held her hand in front of her mouth as she chewed and spoke, "You have no idea."

XXX

Tony handed Ziva a pair of socks and she put them on while he disappeared into the kitchen, "Did you pick one yet?"

She pulled the throw blanket up her body and snuggled into the pillows and couch, "Yes, American Pie."

She shouted from the kitchen, astonished, "You've never seen that?"

"I have not."

"Oh my god! You're gonna love it…it's hilarious!"

He strolled back into the living room with a bowl of popcorn in hand. The aroma filled the room and wafted towards Ziva's nostrils. Her stomach flipped as she tried to bolt out of the room, her socks sliding against the wood and tile flooring causing her to stumble and struggle to get to her destination in time. He followed her into the kitchen, finding her leaning over the sink, gagging. She turned to him yelling, "Get it out! Oh my god! The smell, get it out of here!"

Tony cringed at the bowl of popcorn, tossing it into a trash bag and tying it shut. Ziva heard the apartment door open and the offending item hit the floor as he shut the door. "You okay, Zi?"

"I will be fine, just please, open the windows."

Tony came back to the kitchen to find her rinsing her mouth out with water. He pushed her hair out of her face and ran his hand over her back as he spoke softly, "Well I guess date nights at the movie theater are off the table."

She laughed lightly, "We can have them at home. Just no popcorn, though."

Tony reached to the top of the fridge and brought down a bag of thin twist pretzels. He shook it and raised his eyebrows at Ziva, who smiled, "Yes, that is much better."

XXX

Ziva's snoring began to overpower the surround sound by the middle of the movie. Her head rest against Tony's chest, with her mouth slightly agape. Her fingers twitched as if she was dreaming. He smiled and turned the movie off. He slowly stood, laying her on the couch where he once sat and pulled the blanket up her body to her shoulders. Ziva moaned softly, but quickly fell back into a deep sleep. Tony walked down the hall and stopped, bringing his hands up to the doorjamb to hold his weight as he assessed the room in front of him. It had been a bonus room when they looked at the apartment. It was a place for a desk, writing checks to pay the bills, Ziva's books, and his dvd collection. He crossed his arms over his chest loosely as he leaned into the doorjamb and smiled. The room would now have a greater purpose. He went to the closet and pulled out several large, plastic bins which he slowly began to fill with knickknacks, dvd's he rarely watched, and books that handn't been read in years. He daydreamed of bringing their baby home to the nursery that this room would become, the sleepless nights trying to rock a baby to sleep, and even the dirty diapers they would change. He was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of Ziva's voice, "Tony? What are you doing?"

He pat his lap, encouraging her and her blanket to join him on the chair he was sitting in, "I was thinking that in just over six months, we're gonna need a nursery."

She smiled and leaned back, resting her head on his shoulders as he whispered in her ear, "So pink walls or blue walls?"

"I wanted to speak to you about that. Would you be disappointed if we decided to not find out the sex of the baby and were surprised at the delivery?"

He kissed her cheek as he answered, "I think that's a great idea. So yellow walls or green walls?"

She let a throaty, sleep laden laugh escape her lips, "Perhaps we can look at paint colors this weekend."


	20. Chapter 20

The screen in MTAC sprang to life, revealing Eli David and his usual disgruntled expression until his saw his daughter. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly, "Ziva."

"Shalom Abba."

Ziva turned away from the screen and motioned for someone to join her. Tony nervously stepped into view, "Hello Director David."

Eli smiled and huffed, humored, "Please, call me Eli. We are family now."

Tony felt his shoulders relax as Ziva and Eli continued their conversation. "Abba, did you receive the pictures of the wedding that I sent?"

"I did. It looks as though you had a beautiful wedding. I only wish that your Aunt Nettie and I were able to be there."

Ziva nodded in agreement, "Yes, as do I. Thank you for sending the lovely ketubah, as well as my mother's rings."

Eli smiled, "I was touched by your husband's request. You have been good to my daughter Anthony."

Tony smiled and reached for Ziva's hand, "I just wanna give her everything she deserves."

Ziva nervously looked up to her father on the screen, "Abba, there is a reason we have called."

Eli's eyebrows lifted suspiciously, "I assumed this was a social call, is it not?"

"It is papa. We have something we must tell you."

Tony left Ziva's side for a moment, reaching for something out of view and returning just a few seconds later. "Papa, I am pregnant. We are having a baby."

Eli's face relaxed and broke into a smile, "What wonderful news! How are you feeling?"

"Better. I had horrendous morning sickness, but it is going away."

Eli nodded and smirked, "Your mother had horrible morning sickness when she was pregnant with you. It appears, how does the expression go again? The apple does not fall far from the tree, yes?

Tony laughed, "That's the one, Eli. Oh, hey, we have a sonogram to show you!"

Tony held the small picture up for Eli to examine, before he spoke to them again, "How far along are you?"

"Three months. The baby is due May fourteenth."

"Perhaps I will be able to make an extended trip to America in May, if that is alright with both of you, of course."

Tony placed his hand on Ziva's lower back as she spoke, "That would be wonderful, but we understand your schedule and other matters can make it difficult."

Eli sighed, "You are right, but I will do everything in my power to be there. Now, Ziva would you mind giving me and Anthony a moment to speak."

Ziva stared at her father before speaking, her tone full of indignation, "Abba, whatever you have to say to Tony can certainly be said in front of me."

Eli smiled, "Ziva, it is nothing bad. I just want to speak to my son-in-law for a moment."

Tony turned to face Ziva, nodded once, and ran his hand down her arm. She turned back to her father, "Goodbye Papa. We shall keep in touch, yes?"

"Yes, Ziva. Kol tuv."

"Kol tuv, Abba."

Eli waited to speak until Tony acknowledged him, letting him know Ziva had left the room, "Eli?"

"Anthony, I want to tell you something I told a friend several years ago."

"Do I need a pen and paper?"

Eli knew it was sarcasm, but decided to dignify him with a response, "No, all you will need is to give me your undivided attention."

Tony put his hands in his dress pant pockets and rocked back and forth of his feet twice, "I'm all ears, Eli."

"I wish for my grandchildren to grow fat, old, and happy. I do not wish for them to live the life that Ziva and my other children were exposed to. I ask you to promise me this – that you and Ziva will raise them this way."

Tony sighed heavily, "Of course Eli. Ziva and I haven't talked about it much, but I'm sure we want the same thing."

"That is all I needed to say Anthony. Thank you for letting me know, and congratulations. Please keep in touch."

"You got it."

MTAC's screen went dead at Eli's cue. Tony opened the door to the room and was immediately greeted by a stern and visibly upset Ziva. "What the hell was that, Tony?"

"Zi…don't you think you might be overreacting?"

"No, I do not!"

Tony breathed deeply, "He just wanted me to promise him something, okay?"

"No. Why can you not tell me what he said?"

"He wanted me to promise him that I'd always take care of you and our children. He wants us to give our kids a better life than he offered you…"

"That is all he wanted?"

"Yeah Zi. Now do you think you might have overreacted just a smidge?"

Ziva's eyes and lips softened, "I am sorry. Given some of his previous actions, I have my reasons for being suspicious."

"You don't trust me though?"

"Of course I do, Tony."

He opened his arms and Ziva moved into them. He enclosed her as he kissed her sweetly on the lips. They were startled out of the moment by a gruff voice, "Hey!"

"Oh, hey boss."

"I don't care if you are married. Keep it out of the office!"

Ziva pulled out of Tony's embrace, slightly embarrassed as Gibbs smirked and strode into MTAC.

XXX

They sat on the couch, Tony playing with his phone in his hands. "Tony, just do it, like ripping off a band aid."

"It's going to be worse than calling your father. I almost enjoyed that, to be honest."

"The sooner you call, the sooner it will be over. Just dial."

The line rang several times, making Tony hopeful that it would go to voicemail. "Junior?"

"Heeeey, Daaaad."

"How are you junior?"

"Oh, pretty good. Listen dad, there is a reason I'm…we're calling…"

"We're?"

"Me and Ziva."

"Oh how is she? She is such an exotic..."

"Dad!"

"What junior?"

"Ziva and I got married."

"You did? Well I hope it lasts longer than any of my marriages did."

"Oh it will, I can guarantee that."

"So is that why you had me send your mother's rings?"

"Yeah."

The conversation went silent. Ziva mouthed to him, 'Just tell him' while she rubbed his thigh.

"Dad?"

"Yes junior?"

"Ziva and I are pregnant."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks dad."

"Listen, I gotta go junior…"

The line went silent. Tony set the phone down on the arm of the couch and huffed loudly as his head rolled back. Ziva looked at him concerned, "Well, what did he say?"

"He said he hopes our marriage lasts longer than any of his did, and he just said congratulations about the baby. Then he hung up."

Ziva pulled Tony towards her as she lay back on the couch, resting his head on her chest. "I am sorry my love."

He buried his face in the fabric on her stomach and breathed deeply, fighting tears and disappointment as she ran her hands through his hair. In that moment, he realized Ziva and his baby would be his world, his family. They were the family he chose, not the family he was stuck with.

XXX

"You ready? We're gonna be late!"

Tony walked towards their bedroom looking for Ziva. He walked in to find her standing at the closet looking for a shirt to wear. His eyes traveled down her body and settled on her stomach. Ziva could feel his eyes on her, "Yes?"

"When did that happen?"

She turned to look at him, "When did what happen?"

"Your stomach…"

Ziva looked down to the small protrusion on her abdomen and smiled as she rubbed it. "I do not think my pants will fit much longer. I have to wear them under the baby as is, and today they barely buttoned."

Tony smiled and walked towards her, placing his palms on her stomach as he kissed her. "Well I guess you'll just have to walk around pant-less…"

He pulled away and wagged his eyebrows, causing Ziva to laugh and tap his arm playfully. She reached behind him and grabbed a shirt, "We are going to be late Tony."

XXX

Doctor Wu stepped into the room to find Tony and Ziva holding hands and laughing, "Well hello you two. How are we?"

"Wonderful," Ziva answered as Tony nodded and grinned in agreement.

"I'm glad to hear that. So, you are thirteen weeks now and in your second trimester. Has the morning sickness let up?"

Ziva smiled and nodded, "Yes, I am no longer experiencing morning sickness."

Tony laughed, "Unless there is popcorn anywhere within a five mile radius."

Dr. Wu laughed lightly, "Well let's just avoid that popcorn then! So, Ziva, have you felt the baby moving at all yet? Any little flutters?"

She frowned, "No, not yet."

The doctor smiled reassuringly, "It's okay, most women do not experience it until sixteen to twenty weeks, but some do feel it earlier. Now, last time I saw you, we had a little cervical bleeding. Has that stopped?

"Yes."

"Good, good! Have you had any other bleeding or fluids?"

"No, I have not."

"Wonderful! Do you have any concerns or questions today?"

Tony looked to Ziva, who shook her head, "No. I have been taking the vitamins, eating well, and have been feeling well."

"We are going to do an ultrasound, and you will get to hear your baby's heartbeat today."

Ziva moved back onto the exam table and pulled the paper gown up over her small bump. The doctor measured her and wrote down the numbers in Ziva's chart before beginning the ultrasound. "Hey doc, would it be okay if I record the ultrasound with my phone?"

Doctor Wu smiled, "As long as it is alright with your wife."

Ziva nodded and smiled as Tony pulled out his phone and waited. As the wand moved over Ziva's abdomen, the profile of a small face appeared on the screen. Tony began recording, and turned to Ziva, "I think it has your nose sweet cheeks…"

She smiled and watched the screen intently, "I think you are right."

A fast strumming sound suddenly filled the room and Tony asked, "Is that the baby?"

"It is. That is your baby's heartbeat."

Tony could only squeak out a, "Wow."

His amazement was broken by the sound of Ziva sniffling. He sat his phone down and held her hand as his other hand brushed a few tears from her cheek, "What's wrong, Zi?"

"Nothing. It is just so…amazing."

Doctor Wu finished and gave Ziva a moment to clean and straighten herself up before continuing with the appointment, "Well, everything is perfect. You two, I'm sorry, three are doing wonderfully."

Tony and Ziva thanked her before she spoke again, "Okay so two quick things before I let you be on your way. The first is that your next appointment will be in three weeks – your sixteen week mark. We can determine the sex of the baby then, and we will also start doing some testing to confirm the growth rate as well as check for any abnormalities. Given how well you are doing, I feel as though everything will be normal and fine."

Ziva smiled at Tony and then the doctor, "If it is okay, Tony and I would like to be surprised at the birth with the gender of the baby."

"Oh, not a problem! I think that is great! We will just call the baby 'Baby DiNozzo' as we move forward. Speaking of moving forward that was the second thing I wanted to speak to you about. If you haven't already, it's time to start thinking about what kind of delivery and birthing experience you would like."

The doctor moved over to the counter and handed them a lavender folder, "In here you will find questions to prompt you through making some of these decisions, as well as what most of your options will be. It asks a lot of different questions, such as whether or not you would like to use pain medications, who you would like present for the birth, how you would like the baby cared for after the birth, et cetera. Of course you still have some time to think about all of this, but I like to plant the seed early and give my patients time to think these decisions over. If you would like over the next few weeks, start thinking about it, and bring this information to the next appointment and I can address any questions or concerns you might have."

Ziva cracked the folder open and quickly glanced over the sheets of paper, before Doctor Wu spoke again, "I will see you in three weeks, and as always, if you encounter any questions or concerns, please feel free to call."

XXX

Ziva placed a magnet over the new sonogram photo that now adorned their fridge amongst the others. Tony came behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them lightly as he spoke, "I can't believe how much the baby has already grown and changed in just five weeks."

"Me neither."

She sighed heavily, "Whatever you are doing, please do not stop."

Tony chuckled and continued rubbing her shoulders as she dipped her head forward, enjoying the pressure of his hands on her body. "Mmmm, do you know what sounds really good right now, Tony?"

A grin spread across his face, "Yeah I do!"

"Mexican…some spicy enchiladas and spanish rice from that place down on M street."

"Oh…"

Ziva laughed at the sound of disappointment in his voice, "It sounds really good, right after you take me to our bedroom and help me…"

She turned to see a slightly confused yet hopeful look on his face, "Help you? With what?"

"I am a little stiff and sore, and I thought that maybe you could help work out the kinkiness."

"I think you mean kinks, but kinkiness would be o..."

Ziva stunned him silent with her lips pressing firmly into his while she pulled his head down to her. He began kissing her back as she wrapped a leg around him. His hands slid down the back of her body, and she took his cue and leapt up, allowing him to hold her under her thighs. Her body pressed into him and she pulled away from his mouth, whispering in his ear, "What are you waiting for?"

He groaned playfully, carrying her to their bedroom. Ziva dropped from his grip and pulled her top over her head before lying on her stomach on their bed. Tony crawled up her body, straddling her, and ran his finger under the clasp of her bra, allowing it to pop away from her skin. He reached for the cocoa butter on the nightstand, and began to massage it into the skin of her shoulders, eliciting a whimper from between her lips. His hands ran down her back until the bottom of his palms hit the top of her pants. He pressed deeply into the flesh, kneading the knots out with his thumbs. Ziva's hips squirmed between his thighs, brushing against him and as she sucked in a sharp, pleasured breath. "Oh, someone likes that, huh?"

He pressed into her lower back again, this time running his hands up and over her shoulders, and down her arms. He followed the path multiple times, until he felt more than a squirm under his touch. Ziva rolled over, removing her unhooked bra from her arms and chest in the process. Lust filled, chocolate eyes met Tony's. Nimble fingers tugged at the hem of his shirt, encouraging him to lose it as a barely audible whisper left her mouth, "I want to feel you against me."

He sat up on his knees and lifted the shirt over his body and head, coming down on all fours over her as the cotton garment hit the floor. His palm gently ran from her forehead down her cheek. He held her face as he massaged her lips with his own. Tony's eyes opened, finding Ziva's staring back to him, intensifying his kissing as her hands held onto his biceps. After a few minutes, he separated from her mouth and knelt over her body, putting more cocoa butter between his hands. His palms made gentle contact with her raised abdomen, rubbing the lotion onto her. She sighed as Tony opened the closure on her pants and ran lotion along the bottom of the small bump, "That feels wonderful."

Tony smiled and looked to her face as he whispered back, "I'm glad. You certainly sound like you are enjoying it."

Cocoa butter covered hand circled her chest, causing Ziva to arch slightly off of the bed. Slick thumbs ran over her taut nipples, filling Tony's ears with sound of Ziva moaning loudly. His hands moved down her body and to the top of her pants, and he looked to her face. She bit her lip and nodded. Warm fingers hooked into the belt loops and tugged them past her hips, her panties moving with them, as she lifted herself slightly off of the bed. He stood at the end of the bed, removing his own pants and boxers, watching Ziva intensely as her legs bent and knees fell apart, inviting him. Tony moved between her knees, running his hands from her bent knees before running his mouth between her folds, flicking his tongue. She whimpered and splayed her fingers across the comforter. Encouraged by her mewls he continued, and added a finger's ministrations. Ziva's knees and thighs moved closer to his ears as she fell closer to the edge. Tony's tongue picked up a quicker pace and added more pressure. Ziva cried out, knotting her hands in his hair, "Oh…Tony! Uhhhn!"

Her knees fell apart again as she pulled him up her body and murmured, "I love feeling the weight of your body on mine."

Tony instantly propped himself up as his eyes bugged out and he looked down her body, "Oh! God! Am I hurting the baby?"

Ziva laughed seductively, "No. Now please, make love to me."

He set his body on top of hers, aligning himself with her core. Her head pushed further back into the pillow, and Tony began to kiss and suck at her now elongated neck. His tip played teasingly at her center, torturing her until he is thrusting began slowly, almost teasingly. Ziva was burning for him, his touch, his passion. Her nails dug into his back, acting as spurs that encouraged him to pick up his pace. She breathed in his scent deeply as she held him to her chest, "Oh…please do not stop!"

A thin sheen of sweat began to bead on their bodies, and the smell of cocoa butter filled the air. Tony continued his motions until Ziva broke the silence, "Let me be on top."

He was startled by her request. She never asked, just did. He realized he made a confused face as Ziva looked and him and spoke, "I cannot quite flip us like I used to."

Tony smiled and laughed lightly as he withdrew from her body and rolled over. She brought her knee over his body, lowering herself onto his length and rocking methodically as her hands rest behind her on his thighs. He held her hips until small, frustrated grunts began to fall from her mouth. He reached up her body, playing with her breasts, hoping to help her come over the edge. Her pace slowed as she used more force to come down on his arousal with purpose. The change seemed to help as the grunts became more passionate than frustrated. His hands slid down the front of her body until his fingers found her bundle of nerves, massaging it as he asked, "Are you close, Zi? Tell me."

Her head fell back as she responded, "So close. I am so close. Please, just keep touching me."

He flicked his wrist several times as the familiar coiling sensation pooled in his groin, "Come with me, Zi."

Hebrew began to slip between her lips and her pace sped up. Her screams and his groans filled the room as she went limp in his arms, panting. She rolled off of his body, and he turned to see her hand run over her chest and down her body, enjoying the final moments of the endorphins that were coursing through her body. Without warning she got up from the bed and began to get dressed. Tony watched her curiously before asking, "Where ya goin'?"

"The Mexican restaurant on M street, yes?"

Tony laughed, "I forgot, sorry."

XXX

Ziva grunted and moaned as she finished the last bite of her food. Tony watched her, his eyes fixed on her face – her mouth and her eyes. Ziva's eyes opened and she looked at him curiously, "Why are you looking at me like that, Tony?"

"You make the sexiest sounds I've ever heard when you eat spicy food. It's kinda hot…sounds like something we were doing an hour ago."

He wagged his eyebrows and smirked as she blushed and covered her face with her hands, "Oh my god! That is humiliating! Why did you not tell me sooner?"

"No one knows what that sound is but me."

She tilted her head to the side and looked at him with sarcasm, "I am still embarrassed."

"Don't be. Everyone else just sees a beautiful pregnant woman that is enjoying indulging in a craving. I am the only one who knows what those sounds are and I think it's incredibly sexy. Now, I know a certain pregnant ninja that needs to do some shopping."

"I do? For what?"

"As much as I absolutely love the idea of you walking around pants-less, I think it might be time to pick up some maternity clothes. Pants-less Ziva is for my eyes only, not Gibbs' and McGee's."

Ziva laughed as Tony winked, "Ah, yes. I think you are right."


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry my posts haven't been as regular/on their usual schedule. My grandmom broke her shoulder and I've been taking shifts to help take care of her. **

**In other NCIS related news, I have to say I was much happier with the 2nd episode of the season than I was with the premiere! GG and MW have also announced that this is "The Year of Tiva." I want to believe it, but I just can't. Their spoilers are always blown way out of proportion. I won't hold my breath and will believe it when I see it! Although, I think we are seeing more allusions to it in the episodes! A girl can dream... **

"Oh, the pies! I forgot them on the counter!"

Tony turned the key in the ignition, allowing heat to start falling from the car's vents, "I'll go grab 'em. Wait here, 'kay?"

Ziva nodded and smiled and she put her hands in her jackets pockets and snuggled into the material of her scarf. Her eyes struggled to stay open as the heat enveloped her, with her eyelids losing the battle quickly. Minutes later Tony opened the car door to find his wife snoring and holding her abdomen, which seemed to have popped overnight. He smiled and let a humored huff escape his lips while he put the pies on the backseat and quietly shut his door.

As they pulled in front of the house Tony turned the key and then turned to his wife speaking softly as a thumb ran over her cheek, "Zi? Wake up, sweet cheeks."

A groggy, "Hmmm," left her lips as she leaned into his touch.

"We're here, Zi…"

Her eyes opened slowly and she took in her surroundings, breathing in deeply and stretching, "Oh. How long was I sleeping?"

"I went to get the pies and came back to the car. You were sleeping like a baby. I figured I'd let you sleep…gonna be a long day."

Ziva leaned forward and pecked Tony on the lips, "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Ziva unbuckled herself from the seat and reached for the door handle, stepping out of the car into the November chill. They made the walk to the door, and Tony raised his knuckles to knock, but was startled as the door opened, "YAY! They're here guys!"

Abby lunged forward, hugging Tony tightly as he made an effort to protect the pies. She moved to Ziva, hugging her, "You look so pretty!"

She looked down to the bump under Ziva's jacket and motioned with her hands, "Can I?"

"You may, once you let me in and out of the cold."

They laughed and stepped into Abby's home as she took the pies and spoke, "You can hang your coats in the closet there. Everyone's in the living room…watching the parade."

Tony took their jackets and hung them before they walked into the room, speaking in unison, "Happy Thanksgiving!"

McGee looked up, "Hey guys! Happy Thanksgiving."

Ducky stood to shake Tony's hand, "Anthony, my boy! I'm so glad you two are joining us today."

Ziva turned to him, "We would not miss it, Ducky.

Ducky hugged her, "You are glowing my dear."

She smiled, "Thank you. Are Jimmy and Breena not joining us?"

Gibbs smirked as he spoke, "His father and mother-in-law were insistent on spending today with them."

Tony sucked in his breath painfully, "Yowzers. That sucks."

Ziva chuckled, turning her head and noticing a strange face with familiar qualities. She nodded his direction with an inquisitive look and friendly smile playing on her face. Abby emerged from the kitchen, "Okay, Tony and Ziva! This," she gestured to the stranger, "is my brother Kyle!"

Ziva's smile grew to a grin as Kyle walked towards them, hugging her tightly and moving over to hug Tony who smiled uncomfortably at the stranger's contact. "Hey! It's so nice to meet you. Abby has told me so much. It's nice to finally put a face with the stories!"

Tony laughed, "I see hugging runs in the family. Abs, what kind of stories have you been telling him? Should I be concerned?"

Abby let out a throaty laugh and winked, "You only need to be a little concerned. I've told him, mostly, good stuff!"

Tony joined Gibbs, McGee, and Ducky on the couch as they waited for the parade to stop and the game to start. Kyle looked to Ziva's abdomen, "Can I ask how far along you are?"

Ziva looked to him with smiling eyes, "Yes, of course. We are almost fifteen weeks along."

"How exciting! Congratulations!"

"It is, and thank you."

Abby moved closer, "Okay, you told me once we were inside I could!"

Ziva grinned and nodded as Abby knelt in front of her, placing her hands on her belly, "Hi niece or nephew! It's your Aunt Abby! How are you?"

Abby placed her ear on the protrusion as Ziva spoke, "Abby, I do not think the baby can speak yet."

"Shh! We'll never know if you are talking over him or her!"

Ziva shook her head in amused disbelief as Gibbs smirked and turned his attention back to the television.

XXX

Abby came through the swinging kitchen door with a bronzed turkey on a large platter. The room erupted into cheers and compliments on its appearance and aroma, as well as Abby's cooking abilities.

A waft of something spicy caught Ziva's nostrils, causing her mouth to water uncontrollably, "Oh, Abby! I smell spices."

Abby laughed, "Well, I hope everyone enjoys a cajun style Thanksgiving!"

There were bowls of dirty rice, smothered corn, carrot soufflé, spinach madeline, buttermilk biscuits, and a cajun spice rubbed turkey. McGee walked the table, filling their glasses with red and white, making his way to Ziva, "Red or white?"

"McGee, you know I am pregnant. I cannot drink."

"It's sparkling grape and cranberry juice, Ziva. So red or white?"

She mentally bounced between her choices before committing, "Red please."

Abby turned to Ducky as McGee sat down, "Ducky, would you like to lead us in a toast?"

Ducky stood at his chair raising his glass, "I'm not one to go on and on…"

The group laughed knowingly as Ducky chuckled and continued, "but, this year I think we are all thankful for new bonds and old bonds, as well as our growing and ever changing family. We are all blessed to have each other, and I for one, know that I am excited to see what the future brings for each of us. Happy Thanksgiving. Cheers!"

Glasses clinked over the table and platters and dishes were passed around. Animated conversation filled the room as they filled their bellies. As the final bites were taken, the men turned their attention to the living room and football game. Ziva sat at the table with Abby, rubbing her stomach, "Everything was wonderful Abby. The baby and I enjoyed the spicy food."

Abby laughed, "I'm glad. I'll make you and Tony a leftovers platter so you have some for the weekend if you want."

"I would like that very much."

Ziva stood from her seat and began to stack plates as Abby shooed her hands away, "You are pregnant! Put those down!"

"Abby, yes, I am pregnant, not an invalid. Let me help clean up."

Abby scowled at her, until Ziva won the unspoken staring contest they were having, "Fine, but you don't get to help serve dessert!"

Ziva laughed as she carried the plates into the kitchen. The two women cleared the table and rinsed the dishes, loading the dishwasher as much as it could be before turning it on. Ziva yawned, "Oh…I'm sorry Abby."

"For what?"

"My yawning."

"No offense, but you look exhausted."

"It must be all of the," she snapped her fingers together as she thought, closing her eyes to visualize the word, "trip-toe-ham!"

Abby guffawed, "I think you mean tryptophan. There's no way you consumed enough today to get tired from it though. It's an old Thanksgiving wives tale!"

"Mmm I see."

"Ziva, why don't you take a nap upstairs?"

"No, it would be rude. I am fine."

A stern look came over Abby's face, "Okay, maybe I didn't make myself clear. Go upstairs and take a nap."

Ziva yawned again, handing Abby the dish towel in defeat as she left the room, but not before turning to her, "Do not let me sleep through dessert. I have been waiting for pie since we picked them up last night."

Abby flopped onto the couch between McGee and Tony, watching the game with feigning interest. Her thoughts were interrupted by Tony, "Where's Zi?"

"I sent her upstairs for a nap. She was really tired."

Tony stood, "I should probably check on her. She's exhausted today."

He came to the top of the stairs and found a slightly ajar door. Ziva was curled on top of the blankets, motionless. The floor creaked slightly under Tony's footing causing her to open her eyes, "Tony?"

"Hey Zi. Y'alright?"

"Yes, I am exhausted, but I cannot fall asleep."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Lay with me."

Tony smiled and curled behind his wife, wrapping his arm around her waist as she melted into him. A small whimper escaped from between her lips as they both left consciousness.

XXX

A hushed whisper left Abby's mouth, "I can't wake them…I mean, look at them. It might be the cutest thing I have ever seen. Oh, McGee, give me your cell phone."

"Why Abby?"

"I want a picture, but mine is downstairs. I don't want to miss my opportunity."

McGee rolled his eyes as he handed his phone to a smugly smiling Abby. Ziva was a perfect fit as she curled inside the confines of Tony's strong frame, their posture mimicking each others. Soft snores left both of their bodies, and their hands rested on Ziva's abdomen. Abby took the picture and smiled as she spoke, "Let'em sleep. We can postpone dessert a little longer."

Abby stopped in the kitchen and started a pot of coffee before returning to the living room. Gibbs raised his eyebrows and she responded, "Just a little bit longer. Timmy give me your phone!"

"Could you at least say please, Abby?"

She held her hand out, one eyebrow raised. He sighed and forfeited the phone, but not before adding, "Why don't you send it to yourself?"

"Maybe I was going to."

She sent the picture to herself before turning it to show Gibbs, Ducky, and Kyle. Ducky smiled, "They are completely simpatico. It is astonishing."

Kyle took the phone, examining the picture better, "How sweet!"

He passed the phone to Gibbs, who handed it directly to McGee. Abby chastised him, "Gibbs, didn't you see?"

"Ah Christ Abby… I don't wanna see that."

"It's not like it's dirty or anything…just two sleepy parents-to-be, cuddling in their sleep!"

"We're not anymore…"

The group turned to see Tony and a much more rested Ziva come down the stairs. Tony smiled and stretched his arms over his head, "The smell of coffee woke us…"

Ziva licked her lips, "Is it time for pie?"

The group chuckled and moved from their seats, trading in football for dessert.

XXX

Tony gathered their coats from the closet, throwing his on before helping Ziva into hers. She wrapped her scarf around her neck as Abby whined, "Are you sure you have to go? The party is just getting started!"

Tony looked out of the window into the dark evening and the dusting of snow that was collecting on the pavement and asphalt, "Yeah Abs, I gotta get my babies home before it gets bad out there."

"What did you say? Did you say babies? Oh my god…it's twins!"

Tony's eyes went wide, "No! No twins! By babies I mean Ziva, my baby…babe, and our baby, as in the baby."

The excitement dropped from Abby's face and was replaced by disappointment. Ziva leaned into her, "You better cheer up, because we would not want the baby to hear or see that disappointment, Abby."

The goth smiled widely, pulling Ziva into a hug, "You're so right! I was getting greedy! See, this is why you are going to be a great mom."


	22. Chapter 22

**I am a cruel mistress...muahahaha!**

Doctor Wu wrote on Ziva's chart as she spoke, "I am just exhausted, constantly. Keeping my eyes open for more than a few hours feels like a battle."

"Ziva, I'm going to have some blood drawn for a blood screen. It sounds to me like we might be dealing with some iron deficiency anemia. If that is the case, which it likely is, we will just tweak some of your diet and habits, as well as add an iron supplement."

She turned to Tony, worry playing across her features. He held her hand as he looked to the doctor, "How serious is this?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to alarm you."

Dr. Wu pulled a rolling stool over and sat as she spoke, "This happens to a lot of women, and is minor as long as we monitor and make changes as necessary. It will mean napping when you are tired, getting more sleep over night, adding iron rich foods to your diet as well as complex carbs and protein, and also getting in some light aerobic activity, such as walking. As far as delivery and Baby DiNozzo, it might mean a little bit of treatment for anemia or a slightly smaller birth weight, but nothing drastic or that should cause concern."

Ziva nodded, slightly relieved yet still on edge. "It also means, and Tony, I think this is going to be the most difficult part for her, that when people offer to help you, take them up on it. If a friend offers to pick up something from the store for you because they are already going, let them. If your husband wants to cook or do dishes, let him. You are growing an itty bitty person in there, and you need your energy. People offer to help because they want to, not because you are weak or needy."

Ziva smiled and laughed lightly at her wording. The furrows on Tony's brow relaxed and he let go of Ziva's hand to run it up and down her back. "Let me grab the nurse real quick and we can draw the blood and get that lab work started. I will call you with results in the next day or so, okay?"

Tony nodded as Ziva let out a small, "Yes."

Dr. Wu returned with a nurse who drew a vile of blood as quickly and painlessly as possible before leaving the trio to continue their appointment. "So, are we ready for our sixteen week ultrasound?"

Ziva smiled widely, as Tony grinned, "Oh yeah!"

The doctor dragged and clicked the mouse several times as she spoke, "Okay, so baby is growing well and is the right size for the May due date we previously discussed."

She jotted some figures down on the chart before continuing. "We can confirm that there is one fetus."

Ziva laughed as she spoke, "Thank goodness for that. I want more children, but I do not need to give birth to all of them at once!"

The doctor and Tony laughed as Dr. Wu continued, "Now I do have a clear shot of the sex organs. Do we still want to be surprised?"

Tony looked to Ziva with his eyebrows raised, waiting for her response. She bit her lip as she made a decision, "No, we will wait. After all, I know in my heart it is a boy."

Tony smiled, "You realize that means you will be out numbered, right?"

"I can handle both of you. I do put up with and keep in line you, Gibbs, McGee, Ducky, Palmer, and now Dornegat, yes?"

"Wait till I tell them that!"

Ziva smirked as she chuckled. The doctor turned the screen to them after having finished measuring and testing. Their baby met them, with its legs bent up at a ninety degree angle and a hand in its face. Ziva raised her head and neck and pointed to the screen as she questioned, "Is the baby sucking its thumb?"

Doctor Wu smiled and nodded, "It is."

Ziva and Tony let out a synchronized, "Huh."

"Have you felt any flutters or movement yet, Ziva."

"I have not."

"You will begin to feel it anytime in the next few weeks. I have a feeling that you will enjoy it very much. Seeing the baby is one thing, but feeling it is another."

XXX

That night Tony and Ziva cuddled on the couch in the glow of Christmas lights as they watched Miracle on 34th Street. A knock at the door startled them from their movie as she turned to him, "Were we expecting anyone?"

Tony shook his head and padded softly to the door, looking through the peephole to find it blocked by something. Ziva froze in fear as he pulled his sig from the table next to the door and held it at his side as he opened the door slightly. As soon as Tony cracked the door, his shoulders and body relaxed as she heard him speak, "Oh my god! What are you doing here? We had no idea!"

A familiar voice rang through the apartment as Tony moved from in front of the cracked door, opening it wider. "Well, it is the holiday season, and what better way to spend it than with family. I just wish I could have made it in time for Hanukkah."

Ziva stood from the couch stunned to see and hear her father. A whisper left her mouth, "Abba?"

"Oh! My Ziva! Look at you!"

They moved towards each other embracing lightly and slightly awkwardly, as Eli looked down to examine her growing abdomen. He turned to Tony, "Anthony, please, come here."

Tony moved towards him, and was caught off guard as Eli shook his hand and patted him on the shoulder in what could have been considered a hug, "It looks as though you have been taking very good care of my daughter. She is glowing."

"Yeah, like a candle on Hanukkah."

Eli's face contorted as he tried to take the joke lightly, causing Ziva to chuckle uncomfortably. "I am sorry I did not let you know in advance that I was coming. I was unsure of my schedule and did not want to cause disappointment if my plans had to change at the last moment."

"I am just surprised Abba, as I am sure Tony is too."

Tony grinned, "Surprised, but glad you are here. Oh…"

Ziva turned to him, "What is it?"

"Sleeping arrangements…"

Ziva cringed as she looked at the couch and thought of their bedroom, trying to figure out how to make it work. Eli interrupted her thoughts, "While I appreciate the thought, I have booked a hotel room. I do not want to inconvenience anyone and will only be able to stay in town for a few days. Now, I would love a tour of your apartment, and then I want to hear all about this grandchild!"

The tour ended at a small room that was painted powder blue. "So, it is a boy?"

"It is Abba."

Tony turned to his wife with an eyebrow raised as he began to speak, "We should clarify. We don't know what we are having…we want to be surprised at the birth, but Ziva feels ninety-nine percent sure that we are having a boy. I tried to win her over with a neutral yellow or green color, but she wasn't having it."

Eli laughed, "Yes, my Ziva always knew what she wanted."

He kissed the top of her head, before she broke the silence that had fallen, "Would you like to see the ultrasounds?"

XXX

Gibbs opened the door to his house, finding a duffel bag dropped at the door. He closed the door lightly and walked into the living room. Tony was asleep on the couch and an empty bourbon bottle and wedding band sat on the usually barren coffee table. Gibbs closed his eyes and muttered under his breath as he let out an exasperated, "Ah Christ…"

He walked to the kitchen, pulling his cell phone from his pocket and dialing. It rang three times before it connected to the other end of the call, "Gibbs?"

"Ziver? Don't know what happened, don't know if I want to know. Just wanted to let you know Tony's here."

Her voice was curt and filled with ice, "He can stay there."

The call dropped as Gibbs closed his phone and moved back into the living room, rousing Tony from his drunken sleep state, "DiNozzo!"

Tony bolted upright, holding his head in his hands in the process. A painful, "Boss," left his lips.

"You wanna explain what the hell is going on DiNozzo?"

"I screwed up."

"Ya think DiNozzo? Now talk!"

Tony leaned into the cushion behind him as he explained the events of the last few hours.

_The group sat at the table eating dinner in a comfortable mix of silence and friendly conversation. As Tony cleared the dinner plates, and returned with a plate of sufganiyot, or as he preferred to pronounce it, 'jelly donut', Eli got up and returned to the table with an envelope. He turned and handed it to his daughter as he spoke, "This is something for you and Anthony for Hanukkah. I know it is a little late, but I think you will still enjoy it."_

_Tony stood behind Ziva, rubbing her shoulders lightly as she opened the envelope, finding a check. Tony read the number four times in disbelief before Ziva turned to her father, "We cannot accept this Abba."_

_"Nonsense, Ziva!"_

_"Why?"_

_"It is for you and Anthony and your growing family. You have a nice apartment, but I want you to have a warm home – a place with a yard, where you and your children can run and play carefree."_

_Tony gulped before speaking, "Thank you, Eli. That is…well, it's beyond generous."_

_Ziva's lips became a thin line as the check was placed back into the envelope and onto the table. Ziva remained uncomfortably silent for the remainder of the evening. Eli finished one more donut and a coffee before saying his goodbyes, "Well Anthony…Ziva…as much as I do not wish to go, I have a flight and business to attend to."_

_Tony stood and pulled him into their now established handshake hug, "Thank you again, Eli – for the visit, the check. I hope you can make it out for the birth in May. I know it would mean a lot to both of us."_

_Ziva stood with her arms as her side as her father hugged her, barely moving as she spoke, "Goodbye Abba."_

_He looked at her warily before speaking, "Goodbye Ziva. I hope to see you soon."_

_The door locked behind Eli and Tony moved to the kitchen to clean up from the evening. He could feel Ziva's eyes boring into his back, "Yeah Zi?"_

_"What the hell is your problem?"_

_He put the dish and sponge down and shut off the water before turning to her, "What are you talking about?"_

_"Thanking him for that check!"_

_"Well Ziva, generally when someone is given a gift, it is customary in America to thank them for their generosity…"_

_"Do not speak to me like that!"_

_"Like what?"_

_"Like I am a moron!"_

_"Do you think you could lower your voice?"_

_She glared at him as she moved closer to him with the envelope in hand, "This…this is not a gift! This is him buying me off. Years of his neglect, bought off by a check that my husband was more than happy to accept. Is that what I am to you?"_

_"Have you lost your mind?"_

_She threw the envelope to the ground as she turned her back to him and walked out of the room towards the bedroom. He picked up the envelope and followed her shouting, "Oh yeah, he totally bought you off! Did you ever think that the man was just trying to make an effort to do right by you – for once? Or does everyone just have an ulterior motive in your world. Maybe I rescued you from Somalia just for the hope of getting laid!"_

_As the words fell off his tongue he knew he had gone too far, but there would be no way to take them back. They were floating in the thick air between them, suspended. She turned to face him. Fire burned in her eyes as tears fell down her face. Her body was frozen. Finally from clenched teeth she growled, "Get out."_

_"Zi…I'm…Jesus. I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I didn't mean it at all. I was just trying to..."_

_"I said get out."_

_He moved towards her and attempted to pull her into a hug, to hold her and prove how sorry he was, but was greeted by forceful palms and arms shoving him away. "Do not touch me. Get out."_

_"Ziva…"_

_She walked towards their closet and pulled a bag from the shelf, forcefully shove some of his clothes into it before tossing it in front of his feet, "Perhaps I did not make myself clear before. Get. Out."_

_He threw the envelope onto the bed and picked up the bag, slinging it over his shoulder. She shuddered as the front door closed, frozen in the spot she stood. He waited several minutes on the other side of the apartment door, hoping, praying that she would open it looking for him, willing to hear his apology. _

Gibbs slammed a cup of black coffee down on the table in front of Tony, "Drink it."

"Do ya have some sugar, boss."

"No. Drink it black. Then get a shower. I want you sobered up, and then you're gonna fix this."

XXX

A groggy, Scottish brogue met her ears, "Mallard."

"Ducky…"

"Ziva, my dear, it is late. Is everything alright?"

"No."

"Is it the baby?"

"No, the baby is fine. It is Tony and I who are not."

"Oh, dear."

"I am sorry to bother you, but I cannot sleep and I need to speak to a friend. No one will understand as well as you."

"Would you like me to come over Ziva?"

"Please."

A short while later a knock roused her from her thoughts of the argument that was playing in repeat in her head. Ducky stepped into the living room with tea for two as he faced her, "Alright my dear. Why don't you tell me what happened..."

Ziva explained the fight in detail, wincing as she repeated their words with tears burning as they welled in her reddened eyes. As she finished recounting the fight she began to sob. A concerned Ducky set his tea down and pulled her towards him, "Oh dear."

She nodded as her tears stained his dress shirt. "He said horrible things Ducky. I do not think I can ever forgive him."

"But you will my dear, you will."


	23. Chapter 23

Gibbs sat on the coffee table staring at his sobering agent, "Why would you say it, DiNozzo?"

"It just...I was just trying to show her how ridiculous she sounded..."

"Was she being ridiculous? Think about everything in the past. Everything that man has ever down to her, and not done for her...and those are just the things we know about."

Tony rubbed his hand on the back of his head as he signed heavily, "Yeah...I know. Ever since we got engaged though, it felt like he was trying to make a real effort. When I called to tell him and asked for the rings and ketubah, he sent them without thinking twice. When we told him about the baby, he actually smiled, and I mean, who even thought that was possible. I didn't think the muscles in his face had that ability."

Gibbs smirked as Tony continued, "And then he shows up for a belated Hanukkah to see us – his daughter. We had three great days together, until the final hour of his visit. He gushed over sonograms, talked to the baby, helped me out around the apartment...why can't she see it boss?"

"Past precedence. It's all she's ever known of him Tony. The pregnancy hormones don't help either."

Tony let out a humored breath as he nodded and spoke again, "It's the second time Eli has told me now, that all he wants is for his grandchildren to grow up happy, and for them not to be raised the way he raised his own. I know he means it boss, I just don't know how to get Ziva to see it."

XXX

Ducky rubbed her back, making a failed attempt to sooth her, before finally finding the words that did, "Ziva, my dear, you must calm down...for the baby."

She pulled away from his shoulder, red faced and with ragged breath. Loose strands of hair were caught in her tear stained cheeks. "Deep breaths dear."

Her breathing hitched as she made the effort to calm down and Ducky spoke again, "There we are. Much better."

She nodded lightly as he continued, "Now, let's talk more, but I want you to stay calm. If you need a break to collect yourself, we shall take it. Alright?"

"Yes."

"Now, is there any chance your father was just trying to be, as Anthony said, 'generous'?"

"He never has been before, Ducky. Why would he start now, for no reason whatsoever?"

"I think there is a reason though, Ziva."

She turned and looked to him with questioning eyes as he continued, "The baby of course."

Ziva held her stomach protectively as she spoke, "I do not wish for him to have a part in raising this child."

"My dear, I mean that perhaps he has seen the error of his ways. What is a good example? Ah yes! It is so appropriate given the time of year. Have you read A Christmas Carol, Ziva?"

"By Charles Dickens?"

Ducky nodded and spoke, "Ebenezer Scrooge must learn the error of his ways before it is too late to save himself as well as others around him. He does not realize until he is shown by the ghosts of past, present, and future how much his interactions and decisions affect the lives of those around him, as well as his own."

Ziva grew pensive as she considered Ducky's words. "I want to speak to both of them Ducky – my father and Tony."

"I do not mean to worry or upset you my dear, but do we know where Anthony is?"

"Gibbs called. Tony is at his house."

Ducky nodded and smiled lightly, "Would you like to speak on the phone or in person?"

"I am not sure yet, but I want to speak to my father first."

XXX

Eli looked down to the cell phone that was vibrating in the pocket of his carry on bag before picking it up to answer, "Ziva? Is everything alright?"

"No Abba. It is not. Why did you give us that check?"

Eli sighed, now realizing this was what caused the change in Ziva's mood, "I wanted to give you and Anthony a real chance at raising a family."

"We do not need your money to do that."

"I know that Ziva, especially after what I witnessed for myself over the last three days, but the money could not hurt."

"Is that why you came to visit? To spy on us?"

"Do not be ridiculous! It is the holidays, and I wanted to see my daughter, son-in-law, and grandchild!"

Eli waited a moment for Ziva to speak again before he took a deep breath and continued, "That money has done nothing but sit in a Tel Aviv bank account for years. I have no use for it. I have all of the comforts I need in life. You and Anthony though, can use it to build a comfortable life for you and your family. I want you to use that money to make the life for you and your children that I did not manage to make for you, Tali, and Ari."

Ziva felt tears well in her eyes and her breath began to hitch as she asked, "So there is no other reason you wrote this check?"

He finally picked up on her train of though, "No Ziva. Please, believe me. I just want you to be happy. You have found that with Anthony, and now a child. Consider my gift to be a bonus."

The call disconnected and Ziva began to weep, "I am horrible..."

"Ziva?"

"I doubted Tony. How have I not yet learned to trust him?"

XXX

Tony's cell phone rang until it was answered, "Ziver?"

"Gibbs? I am sorry. I thought I dialed Tony."

"You did."

"He will not speak to me?"

"No Ziver. He's getting a shower."

"I need to speak to him. Would you ask him to come home?"

"Everything gonna be alright?"

"I believe so."

XXX

Ziva and Ducky turned as the lock on the apartment door turned over and Tony stepped cautiously into the room. She stood from the couch with her eyes cast down and walked towards him, stopping and catching his gaze before turning towards the bedroom. He followed her silently, leaving the door open as Gibbs walked in. He sighed while looking to Ducky, who huffed with amusement as he spoke, "I was not expecting to see you Jethro."

"He mostly sobered up. Didn't wanna risk letting him drive over. Ziver?"

"Emotional and I think she feels she might have overreacted. She spoke with Eli and then wished to speak with Anthony."

Gibbs sat on the couch and nodded, as he rested his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes and spoke, "He didn't mean what he said. Was just trying to prove a point – poorly."

"They'll be alright Jethro."

"Yeah...they'll be alright."

XXX

Ziva stood facing the window, her arms crossed under her chest and resting on the baby. Her hands ran up and down her upper arms, soothing herself. Tony stopped just inside the door, closing it softly behind him. She turned from across the room and looked up to meet his face. Tears rolled down her face as she spoke softly, "You have never lied to me, or intentionally hurt me. I do not know how I could have doubted you tonight, Tony."

"Zi...I"

She cut him off as she continued, "I overreacted and instead of confronting my father, I confronted you. I hurt you tonight, and for that I am sorry."

"We aren't perfect Ziva. I hurt you too. I never should have said that, and I want you to know that I never meant it. I can't take it back, but I want you to understand that was my poor excuse of an argument, and was completely out of line. I also realized that you know your father and your relationship with him better than I ever will, so I respect your decision to refuse his gift."

Ziva took a step closer as she spoke again, "That is the thing Tony. I spoke to my father, and I think his intentions are genuine. I think I know a way to explain it to you."

Silence fell over the room as Tony looked to her, waiting for her to continue. He finally broke the silence, "Okay, well...let's hear it...I'm all ears."

"It would require a movie night."

She bit her bottom lip nervously, wiping a tear from her face. Tony smiled and looked to his wife, "Mrs. DiNozzo, are you asking me on a date?"

"Yes, but just to the living room. I have this thing against popcorn."

Tony stepped towards her, opening his arms slightly as she nodded and moved towards him. She fell into his embrace and he held her, burying his nose in the familiar scent of her shampoo, breathing deeply. She stepped out of his embrace and pulled him by his hand to the bed. She sat on the edge and scooted backwards, with a seductive gaze in her eyes. Tony crawled up the bed and laid next to her on his side as he spoke softly, "Not like this Zi. Not after tonight. I just want to hold you."

She turned towards him and pulled her body into his warmth, kissing him gently on the lips, but pulled away suddenly, placing her hands on her belly. Shock and awe played across her features as Tony bolted upright, concerned, "What is it? Are you alright?"

"The baby...I felt it."

"Can I feel it?"

"It is just a flutter. I do not know if you would be able to, but you can try."

Ziva lifted her shirt over the bump, allowing Tony direct contact to her skin. He focused and concentrated as she moved his hands lower while she spoke, "Try here."

She kept her hands on top of his as he waited and hoped to feel anything. "What does it feel like, Zi?"

"Like bubbles running past my skin when I am in water. That is the only way I can think of to describe it."

Tony kissed her stomach and crawled up next to her as he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

XXX

Gibbs and Ducky sat in silence, waiting for a verdict, a white flag of surrender, the sounds of their fight, but nothing came. Gibbs had enough. All he had wanted tonight was a cowboy style steak and a beer, and now this was his night – mediating a fight between his married and pregnant agents as he sat with Ducky to see if it was all going to work out. He stood, rousing Ducky from his thoughts, "Alright, enough of this. What is going on back there?"

The men stood and walked to the other end of the apartment silently, listening for signs of Tony and Ziva. Gibbs looked in the soon to be nursery as Ducky moved to the slightly ajar bedroom door. The lights were off and there was nothing but silence emanating from the room. He pushed the door open slightly as Gibbs joined him, watching over his shoulder. Two clothed frames lit by moonlight were on the bed sound asleep, entangled in each other's embrace. Gibbs sighed heavily, "I think they're good Duck."

A humored afterthought left Ducky's lips, "Ah, to be young and in love."

XXX

As A Muppet Christmas Carol finished playing on the tv screen Ziva turned to Tony, "Do you understand now?"

"Okay, wait. I'm not trying to be a smart ass, but I wanna make sure I got this right. You think your father gave us that check because he had an epiphany that he did wrong by you, Tali, and Ari, and is now trying to make it up to you before it is too late. Your father is the modern day Mossad Ebenezer Scrooge?"

"That last part sounded a little smart ass to me, but yes."

Tony smirked and nodded in agreement, "I think that sounds right. So what does this mean about the last twenty-four hours?"

"Get the real estate section out of the news paper."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I want to be moved and completely settled into our new home before this baby arrives."

Tony leaped off of the couch and ran back with the paper, "So should we narrow down neighborhoods, or maybe we should look at the school districts first, I mean after all...," he pointed to her abdomen, "or do we maybe want to buy something a little cheaper than the amount the check is for so we can fix it up, and what about commuting? Oh and crime rates! We have to consider that!"

"My god, Tony! Can we just look at some prices in general first? Perhaps then we can narrow down our search to a few suburbs within our price range. We will also need to find a real estate agent, yes?"

"Sorry...got a little excited."

"The space and privacy will be nice, yes?"

"Just wait until we get to christen the place!"

A befuddled look came over Ziva's face, sending Tony into a fit of laughter as he opened the paper and began to read the listings aloud to her.


	24. Chapter 24

**There was a computer catastrophe at my house...my darling cat knocked a 24 ounce glass of ice water into my laptop keyboard and completely fried the keyboard and touch pad! I'm using my sister's laptop on borrowed time, so my posts will be farther and fewer between. I'm trying my darnedest to crank out a few chapters at a time so I can post regularly, but I don't want anyone to think I am abandoning this**! **I'm doing everything in my power to keep 'em comin'!**

A pajama clad Ziva stood from the couch and walked towards the kitchen, opening the refrigerator door and shutting it just a moment later. She walked to the shelf of dvds and looked through them before huffing and turning her attention to a pile of old magazines. She flipped through them, examining the covers before picking them up and tossing them in the recycling bin. Tony looked from the tv, watching as Ziva now moved to the window, pacing back and forth impatiently. "Zi? We good?"

"I am bored."

Tony turned the tv off and turned to her, "What kind of bored? Do you just want out of the apartment, or are you looking for something to keep you busy?"

"A little of both, but mostly getting out of the apartment."

She flopped as best as she could next to him on the couch, and leaned into him as she sighed. He turned to her, "Give me a second. I'm thinking."

Her lips vibrated together as she pushed a breath of boredom between them while her head rolled back and forth on the back of the couch. After five minutes Tony turned to her, "Get dressed. I thought of something for us to do."

XXX

After a one hour drive, Tony pulled the car into a parking garage as Ziva asked him again, "What are we doing that we had to come to Baltimore?"

"You'll see!"

They got out of the car as Tony popped the trunk and reach in, retrieving a small duffel. He came around to her side and took her hand in his. The parking garage attendant turned to him, "How many hours will you be?"

"Late tomorrow morning."

Ziva turned to him, confusion playing across her face as she spoke, "What?"

Tony winked as he answered her, "You can't see Baltimore in just a few hours!"

"I have seen Baltimore, Tony."

"No. We've worked cases in Baltimore, you haven't experienced it!"

He turned to the attendant who was still trying to figure out when they would need their car again, "Late tomorrow. Thanks!"

XXX

After checking into a hotel room that overlooked the Inner Harbor, they walked hand in hand to the waterfront. The cold air kissed their cheeks and noses, bringing a winter kissed pink to their faces. Tony turned to her, "Hungry?"

She nodded as he pointed to a Spanish tapas restaurant. Ziva pulled him into an embrace, nuzzling her face in his warm neck, causing him to jump from the cold contact, "Gah!"

Ziva chuckled lightly, bringing her hand up to cover the amusement that played on her lips, but it did nothing to hide the glint in her eyes. Tony brought his forehead to hers as he whispered, "Oh, you think you're real funny, don't ya?"

She laughed again before pecking him on the lips and speaking, "I am starving my love."

They ate and laughed as they watched the animated harbor from the restaurants window. Parents pushed strollers and held small children's hands as they walked to visit Santa Claus. Ice pushed in and out of the harbor with the current of the water in the background of families taking photos. Ziva turned to Tony as she spoke, "Do you think we will be good parents?"

"The best!"

"Tony, seriously. Do you think we will be like that?"

She pointed to a handsome couple with three kids which she guessed were one, three, and seven. They looked like a happy family. They laughed, played, and smiled. The two older children held hands as they walked just in front of their parents and the stroller. The father had a half eaten candy cane hanging out of his lips, that dropped from his mouth as he laughed and chased his wife's scarf which got caught in a gust of wind and was now blowing down the waterfront. Tony's eyes softened and he smiled and reached for his wife's hand across the table, "I hadn't really thought about it. I think it's still sinking in, but I know we are going to be a very happy and loving family."

Ziva spoke again, "Do you think you may want more children after this one?"

Tony smiled, "Do you?"

"I think it would be nice."

Tony's smile became a grin, "Yes, I want more children. Three would be nice." The smile fell from his face as he continued, "It was lonely being an only child. Sometimes it still is."

Ziva bit back a tear and forced a smile, thinking of her own siblings and childhood, "We have each other now...and our baby."

As they stood, Tony helped Ziva back into her jacket and put on his own. They paid their bill and returned to the crisp winter air, walking towards the Pratt Street Power Plant. Ziva saw the Barnes and Noble and turned to Tony, "I hate to be a pest, but would you mind if we stop. I need something warm to drink."

Tony feigned annoyance as he sighed, "Sheeeesh! So demanding!"

She punched him lightly in the arm as they walked through the doors. She found the Starbucks Cafe line on the second floor as Tony turned to her, "Hey, you alright for a sec?"

She nodded and watched as he disappeared between the shelves, losing sight of him as she ordered. She waited for her drink and husband, the drink coming first. She sipped the tea for a few moments before finally pulling out her phone and dialing his number, "Where are you, Tony?"

"Sorry! Meet me downstairs..."

Ziva met him at the bottom of the escalator and saw a bag in his hand. "What is that?"

"A little something for later, sweet cheeks. What is that?"

"A little something for you for now, my little hairy butt."

Tony sipped and smiled, "Mint hot chocolate? Looks like my Hanukkah hottie found the Christmas spirit."

"Oh, just drink it!"

He laughed and took her hand again as they continued walking out of the doors. They left the main harbor area before Tony turned, "Okay so this was what I really had in mind when we left D.C."

They stood in front glass and brightly colored structure that read 'National Aquarium'.

XXX

Ziva stood as close to the rail as her bump would allow her, with Tony wrapped behind her. "It is so large, but it is graceful."

Tony rested his chin on her shoulder as he watched the sea turtle dance through the water. She stood watching it, mesmerized and silent for thirty minutes before finally turning around, "That was fun."

He chuckled, "This isn't it. There's still three or four floors to see, plus the dolphin show and the birds!"

"Oh!"

They fussed over small fish and large fish, more turtles, frogs, reptiles, eels, jellyfish, and birds. Hours later they came to the end of the exhibits, bringing them back to the large open tank. She stopped to watch the large green turtle again. "I love it. Do you think we could keep one in our bathtub?"

He laughed, "We can try, but I'm not cleaning up after it, if you know what I mean."

Ziva turned to look for an employee, finding one and asking, "How old is the sea turtle?"

"Calypso is fourteen. She came here in 2002 when she was four. She was rescued off of Long Island Sound at only six pounds and had to have a flipper amputated."

Ziva's smile became a slight frown. The woman noticed and continued, "She is a very healthy four-hundred and ninety pounds now though, and leads a very happy life here in the aquarium."

"What does she eat?"

"She loves lettuce!"

"Ah, as do I!"

The two women laughed as Tony watched Ziva's amazement over the large creature. She pulled her cell phone from her pocket and took a picture of Calypso, making it her phone's wallpaper.

Dusk had fallen by the time the couple left the aquarium and the night was lit by Christmas lights and animated voices. She and Tony walked a few blocks further from the harbor area before Ziva began to notice a trend. "Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"I am noticing a connection between you and the last few blocks."

Italian flags were hanging from buildings, and Italian restaurants peppered the blocks. She stopped in her tracks and pointed to a decoration on someone's porch as she spoke, "I thought Santa got pulled by reindeer, not an ass."

"That's Dominic, the Italian Christmas Donkey!"

"What?"

"In Italy the donkey is small enough to fit in all of the narrow streets to help Santa deliver gifts to all of the good little Italian boys and girls."

"You are pulling my chord, yes?"

"Chain, I'm pulling your chain, but no, I'm not. Haven't you heard the song?"

She shook her head, slightly bewildered. "My god. There's still so much to teach you , Mrs. DiNozzo. You can't have a last name like DiNozzo and not know these things!"

He stepped aside as he pulled open the door to a restaurant, allowing his wife to step in first.

They dined on spicy pomodoro, chicken parmesan, and salad before deciding they were full and ready to return to the hotel with two cannoli to go.

Fireworks exploded overhead as the Power Plant holiday light show played on the building's facade.

XXX

Tony looked up from their bag as Ziva emerged from the bathroom with soft curls around her face and minimal makeup. A black satin and lace camisole hung from her frame by thin straps from her shoulder, falling lightly onto the bump of her abdomen. Matching black satin and lace shorts peaked from underneath. He took a deep breath before speaking, "Man, am I glad I packed that for you instead of the flannel pajama pants."

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she walked towards him, wrapping her arms under his and around his body. Her nose nuzzled into his chest as she spoke, "Mmmm...You are warm...and smell so good."

His hands ran down her back, playing with the silky material between his fingers. She looked up and whispered, "Thank you Tony. This was exactly what I needed today."

Tony's lips fell on her's. Their tongues fought for dominance before Tony broke the kiss, and ran his mouth across her cheek and to her ear, nibbling on the lobe as she mimicked his actions on his body. Her hands gripped his pelvis. He moved backwards towards the bed, taking her with him. He sat back on the edge of the bed as Ziva knelt over his lap, moving her hands to his hair, knotting them there as her mouth met his again. Her hips rocked in the air in anticipation. He ran his hands up the back of her thighs, cupping her seat, causing her to stop. Her head fell back and her eyes closed lightly as her mouth opened slightly, allowing her tongue to dart out to moisten her lips. Tony watched stunned as his hands continued up her body and under the material. They ran up her sides and over chest. A whimper and moan left her lips as she sat on his lap. The heat of her center on his body brought his length to life. She rocked, rubbing the satin against herself and the material of Tony's boxers. His head fell back as friction caused a throb to radiate through him, "God, Zi..."

His hands came to the bottom of the hem of the camisole pulling it over her head. He stared into her eyes before kissing his way from her mouth, to her neck, to her collar bone, and to her engorged breasts. His tongue flicked across her nipple before his mouth came around it, sucking lightly. Her arms snaked around his neck as she moaned and looked down to watch him as he continued. A familiar sensation pooled in her abdomen and between her thighs as he continued to lavish her chest with his tongue. Her hips rocked against his thighs. She cried out in ecstasy as his teeth gently pulled on her nipple. He continued until her hips slowed, looking up to her face curiously. She blushed, "I...oh...I am sorry..."

"For what?"

"I have never...from just that..."

"Don't apologize. It was incredibly sexy."

He grew concerned as she stood from his body, but was relieved as the satin shorts fell from her frame. He stood and kicked his boxers from his own body before sitting back onto the bed. She knelt back over him, allowing the heat of her body to fall around his length. Her nails dug into his back as she rocked against him, rolled her hips around him. His hands lightly ran up and down her spine from her lower back to her neck, retracing the path several times, causing her to shudder as she pressed her body into him. Her face rested on his shoulder, her mouth blowing hot, humid air onto his neck. Their pace quickened as did the frequency of mewls, whimpers, and groans leaving their lips. Tony fell back into the bed, taking Ziva with him as she gently landed on all fours. Their new position offered them both more leverage to meet each others thrusts. He groaned loudly as Ziva's hand reached between their bodies and she stroked his lower abdomen before stroking herself. She collapsed from pleasure into his arms as they fell over the edge together.

XXX

Tony climbed under the blankets next to her bare frame. He handed his wife a cannoli and watched, finding himself on the verge of arousal as she dipped her tongue into the sweet cream and moaned as she licked it out of the fried shell. He stifled the thought as he bit into his cannoli and reached for the Barnes and Noble bag on the nightstand. Ziva turned her attention to him as she heard the bag crinkle in his grip, "Do I get to see what that is now?"

Tony held the bag up and shook it playfully in his hand and grinned as he set it on top of the comforter on Ziva's lap. She handed the half eaten cannoli to Tony and reached into the bag, feeling the paper edges and book binding. As she pulled it from the bag a pink and blue bordered, baby picture coated cover revealed itself with the words "100,000 Baby Names". Ziva smled widely and turned to Tony, "Thank you! I suppose we should start thinking about this, yes?"

"Yeah...Seeing that family and talking over lunch made me realize that this is gonna to happen sooner than it feels like. It made it feel a little more real."

She cracked the book open and began to look at names as she spoke, "Would you want to name him Anthony the third?"

"I don't think so. I don't know if I want to saddle our kid with the responsibility that comes with the name."

Ziva chuckled as he continued, "What about you, any family names that you like?"

She sighed, "I think we should give the baby a fresh start - a new beginning. Perhaps something that is reflective of both of us?"

Tony set her cannoli back in the carryout container and rolled onto his side to face her, "I like that idea...a lot."

She leaned down and kissed him lightly before sitting up and looking at the nightstand, a playful frown on her face. Tony looked at her, confused, before she finally spoke, "I was not done with my cannoli!"

He laughed as he rolled over and grabbed it, moving it towards her mouth. She opened her mouth waiting for it but let out a stunned sound as the sweet cream hit her nose, "Oh!"

He snickered and grinned like a cheshire cat as he looked at his wife's cream coated nose. She wiped the cream off, licking it from her finger as she set the book down and turned to him, "You are a dead man!"


	25. Chapter 25

Ziva's cell phone chirped. She picked it up, reading the message from Tony, "Got the confession. See you in 20."

Ziva scurried through the apartment, turning the oven on and moving back to the living room to fluff the pillows on the couch. She plugged the lights of the small Christmas tree in and turned on a cd. The sounds of Frank Sinatra poured from the speakers. Like clockwork, the lock on the apartment flipped and Tony walked in, dropping his bag by the door, "What is this?"

She smiled with her hands on her hips, "A DiNozzo Family Christmas."

Tony nodded and grinned as he moved towards her, kissing her sweetly on the forehead and then her lips as he assessed his surroundings, "Christmas tree lit, Old Blue Eyes is playing...is that It's A Wonderful Life next to the dvd player?"

"It is."

"And do I smell," he sniffed the air of the apartment, "Lasagna, annnnd...chocolate chip cookies?"

"Correct again."

"Now this is a DiNozzo Christmas! I can get used to this!"

"You should get comfortable, and then we can have dinner and watch the movie, yes?"

"Sounds great."

Tony showered quickly and returned to the living room to find Ziva looking out of the window. Her eyes met his in the reflection of the glass as she turned to him, "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. It smells great Zi."

"I thought we could eat dinner and then watch the movie while we eat cookies."

Tony opened the oven as Ziva tried to shoo him away, "I have it, Tony."

"Ah! No. You cooked and made a special night for us. At least let me serve up dinner..."

She glared at him playfully as she sat at the dining room table, "Fine. I will allow it, just this once!"

He chuckled as he cut into the casserole dish, making their plates. They talked about the case over dinner, before Ziva changed the topic, "Alright, enough about work. It is Christmas time, which means time for family, not cases and work."

"What kinda conversation you have in mind, Zi?"

"Baby names."

Tony's eyes bulged, "Are there any you like?"

"Ahuv, Jordan, Toby, and David. Although I am still unsure about David and Toby. David sounds too much like my maiden name and Toby reminds me of Agent Fornell."

Tony laughed as he spoke, "Yeah I don't want our kid to turn out like Fornell. I think I'd pick Leroy Jethro over that."

Ziva laughed as he asked, "What do Ahuv and Jordan mean?"

"Ahuv means beloved, and Jordan means descend."

Tony got up as he thought over the names and put their dinner dishes in the sink before kneeling in front of her. His hands rested on her belly and he leaned his face towards her and the baby as he spoke, "What ya think baby? Are you a Ahuv?"

He rested his ear against her stomach. Ziva ran a hand down the side of his face, holding his cheek in her palm. After a few minutes Tony asked, "Are you a Jordan?"

Ziva gasped lightly causing Tony to pull away and look up, "What is it?"

"The baby moved that time."

Tony's hands rubbed her belly as he spoke again, "Little Jordan DiNozzo. What does your mommy think of that?"

Zivas hands rested on top of his, "She loves it. What about Daddy?"

"It's perfect. What about a middle name though?"

"We have time for that, yes?"

Tony smiled and stood, holding Ziva's hands as she stood from her chair. He pulled her into a hug, that became a slow dance as Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas played from the speakers. They smiled and laughed as he spun her in her socks on the tile floor. As the song ended Ziva asked him, "Are you ready for the movie?"

"Yeah, but I have a little something for you first!"

Ziva huffed, "I thought we said no gifts?"

"It's not! Just a little silly thing."

Tony handed her a wrapped box after she sat on the couch. She chuckled as she looked at the wrap job, "Did you do this yourself?"

He grinned as he ran his hand through the hair on the back of his hair, "Guilty. Sorry it's not pretty looking."

Ziva smiled, "Your effort is noted. May I open it?"

"Yeah, rip into it!"

She opened the box to find a large pile of flannel and a smaller wrapped package. She pulled the flannel from the box, finding two pairs of pajama pants. She looked at Tony slightly perplexed as he spoke, "Open the last part and I'll explain."

She opened the smaller package to find a dvd, "A Christmas Story? I have never seen this."

"I wanted to start a little tradition for our family. Matching jammies for Christmas Eve, and the movie just because, well...it's hilarious."

Ziva got up and started to walk from the room, "Where ya goin'?"

"I want to put my Christmas pajamas on. You are going to wear yours too, yes?"

He grabbed the flannel and followed her to the bedroom changing quickly to get back to their plans for the evening . Tony set up It's A Wonderful Life as Ziva brought the plate of cookies from the kitchen. He plopped himself on the couch as Ziva handed him a cookie and curled into his side, munching on a cookie too. They watched the movie with the soft glow of the Christmas tree. He turned the movie off as the credits rolled, looking at the clock. "Merry Christmas Ziva."

"Is it after midnight?"

"Yeah."

She smiled and nuzzled into his body, "Merry Christmas Tony."

They stayed like that until she fell asleep. Tony carried her gently to their bedroom, tucking her into the comforter and pillows before climbing in softly next to her. He whispered into the night air, "Goodnight Ziva. Goodnight Jordan."

XXX

Tony propped himself on his side and sighed to himself, "Come on! Wake up!"

He rolled onto his back, flopping his head into the pillow impatiently. An aggravated breath left his lips before Ziva's voice rang out, "You are worse than a small child! I am awake. I just thought it would be nice to sleep in on Christmas morning."

Tony rolled back onto his side, pulling her into him with his arm. Heat radiated off of her, sending his winter chill away. "Oh. Didn't realize you were up. Morning sweet cheeks."

His lips brushed her cheek as she turned towards him, nuzzling into his chest, "Good morning my little hairy butt."

Her arm snaked around him, pulling her closer to his warm body. He closed his eyes as he breathed in the scent of her shampoo and sighed softly. Within minutes his breathing had softened and found a rhythm. She smiled, and closed her own eyes as she whispered, "Works every time."

The sound of a cell phone ringing roused them from their slumber. Tony rolled over and patted the nightstand down blindly, until his hand found the vibrating and ringing phone. "Hello?"

"Where are you guys?"

"McGee? It's Christmas morning. Why are you calling at an obscene hour? Oh no! Were you a McGrinch this year? Did Santa leave you coal?"

"Tony. It's 4 p.m. We're waiting for you guys."

Tony bolted upright, startling Ziva in the process. His eyes caught the time on the clock, "Oh man! I'll call you back in a minute McGoo."

He clicked his phone shut as Ziva spoke, "What is it?"

"We slept...late. The Christmas dinner party thing at Ducky's already started."

"But that was not supposed to start until three, yes?"

"It's four!"

Ziva sighed heavily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she spoke, "Tony...would you be terribly disappointed if we did not go?"

He looked at her with a sideways glance, "I dunno. I'm kinda okay with it, but I don't know how the rest of them will feel."

"What if we go just for dessert? Then we do not have to rush around, but we will still see them."

Tony opened the phone and dialed, "Hey Tim...we are way off schedule today. Would you guys be upset if we came just for dessert and company a little later?"

"One sec..."

Tony could hear McGee's muffled voice speaking to the rest of the team as his hand covered the phone's receiver. He returned just a moment later, "Hey. Everyone says rest up and don't forget the chocolate chip cookies."

"Thanks McGee. See you in a few hours."

Tony threw his legs over the edge of the bed and padded out of the room as Ziva got up. She came out of the bathroom to find Tony in the kitchen, "What are you up to, Tony?"

"Making Christmas breakfast."

She smiled and walked towards the counter, cracking a few eggs into a bowl as he cooked sausage links.

XXX

Ziva passed through the living room after their meal to start getting ready for the party, when a silver package with a pale blue bow under the tree caught her eye. "Tony?"

"Yeah..."

"What is this?"

His voice was closer this time, "What's what?"

"That, under the tree."

"I dunno, maybe you should check it out."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Seriously Tony. We said no gifts."

"I didn't get you anything other than the pajama pants and our movie."

She read the tag on the gift to herself before smiling and looking up at Tony. "Well, whose it for, Zi."

"To Jordan, Love Santa."

Tony took her by the hand and pulled her over to the couch as he spoke, "You gonna open it?"

Ziva pulled the ribbon off, sticking it on top of Tony's matted bedhead, giggling in the process, "Now that is a picture for our photo album."

He rolled his eyes and laughed as her nimble fingers tugged at the paper until a plain white box revealed itself. She popped the top off and dug through layers of white tissue paper before her hands finally found the gift. She pulled the object up out of the box. Fabric sea turtles hung from the mobile's frame, as well as some brightly colored fish and starfish. Her shoulders shook as she began to sob. Panic washed over Tony's face as his voice dropped, "Zi? Are you alright? I'm sorry if I..."

She shook her head and leaned into him, running her fingers over the fabric sea turtle, "I am fine. It is just so...thoughtful...and beautiful. Santa did a wonderful job."

Tony let out a relieved breath as he realized it was the hormones that were getting the best of her in that moment, "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it."

"Santa thought we might like to use it as an inspiration when we decorate the nursery in the new house."

Ziva smiled, holding the mobile out in front of them as they watched the sea creatures spin and dance.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you all so much for the kind reviews, as well as the follows and favorites! I'm so glad this story is being enjoyed, and that the "cat"tasrophe has not been hindering me as much as I had anticipated! lol**

Tony stood at the mirror in the bathroom, adjusting his tie as Ziva came in and bumped him gently with her hip. "Hey! I was here first!"

Ziva smiled as she spoke, "Yes, you may have been, but I need more mirror than you. Plus, I am two people now."

The reflection in the mirror revealed a gold sequin tunic dress that tugged lightly around her abdomen with black tights. Her reflection was joined by Tony, wrapping his arms around her body and securing them under her chest and over the bump of the baby. His breath tickled her neck as he spoke, "You look spectacular."

Ziva's breath hitched while her hips pushed back and rubbed against him, "Mmmmm."

She turned in his arms, locking eyes with him while she ran her fingers up and down his chest. Her lips pressed into his roughly before nipping at his bottom lip causing a loud groan to leave his lips. "Zi..."

Her voice dripped with seduction, "I want you..."

"You're killin' me! We have to be out the door in twenty minutes..."

"We can be...quick, yes?"

"We could be, but I don't wanna be. I wanna take my time."

Ziva lavished his lips once more before turning from his body. She faced the mirror and began to put on her makeup, but loudly smacked her palms and the tube of mascara on the counter and lowered her head while breathing heavily as Tony's hands ran up her thighs and under the dress, caressing her hips. "My god, Tony...if you want to be out of here in fifteen minutes, you are going to have to stop."

He sucked lightly at her neck while he squeezed her hips before whispering, "I cannot wait to get you home tonight."

"I could not agree more, but if you do not let me get ready we will never get out of here. Then you will not be able to get me home to have your way with me."

She playfully smacked his hands away from her body and pressed her palm into his chest, pushing him from the bathroom. The door closed and she closed her eyes, breathing deeply, trying to collect herself. She returned to the mirror with a flushed face, sighing as she continued to put on her makeup.

XXX

Tony's jaw clenched as they pulled up to the swanky D.C. hotel's valet stand, "I hate company parties."

Ziva chuckled, "We will make an appearance for an hour or so, and then we can ring in the new year at home, yes?"

He nodded and relaxed his jaw before exiting the car and opening the door for her. Her legs swung out but she struggled slightly to get the momentum to get up from the seat. Tony reached out with both hands, tugging lightly as she popped up from the seat, "We really need to start taking my car more, Tony. Yours is so low."

They walked into a conference room that had been transformed to a party room with black, gold, and silver fabric, balloons, and decorations. Familiar faces from work were scattered through the room, dressed slightly better than usual. Abby scurried through the center of the room with a drink in hand, "Yay! You're here! She hugged Ziva tightly, "You look amazing! I love this dress! Your bump looks like a little disco ball...so cute!"

Ziva smiled and laughed as Abby turned to Tony, gripping him tightly, "And you look handsome as ever Tony!"

"Thanks Abs. I'm digging the boots...new?"

Abby pivoted on the balls of her feet, turning her calves out one at a time, showing her metallic silver boots off, "They are!"

Ziva smiled widely, "They are very festive, and cute! Oh, and look, your bows match!"

Abby nodded and smiled, taking them each by a hand and pulling them towards a table where they saw Palmer, Breena, McGee, Dornegat, and Ducky.

XXX

Ziva excused herself from the table after an hour or friendly banter, virgin cocktails, and appetizers. Tony felt his phone vibrated, pulling it from his pocket and finding a message from Ziva, _I cannot wait much longer. Meet me at the valet stand. _He coughed uncomfortably and put his phone back into his suit jacket. "Hey, guys...sorry to interrupt. Something Ziva ate isn't agreeing with her. She's not feeling well and wants to go home."

Concern filled Ducky's eyes as he spoke, "Perhaps I should check on her, Anthony?"

"Thanks Ducky, but I think it's just an upset stomach. She just wants to get home and get some sleep."

Ducky nodded as Tony stood to say his goodbyes to the team. He stopped at the coat check, collecting their things, and practically ran to the valet stand. Ziva stood just inside the doors, waiting for him. "Hey Zi."

She whipped around, revealing lust filled eyes to him as she bit the corner of her bottom lip. "Oh sweet Jesus. Let me give valet the ticket!"

Tony ran outside in the snow flurries, handing the ticket for their car to a college kid that was working before running back inside. He threw on his coat before opening Ziva's. He ran a hand down the side of her waist as she slid one arm into the jacket, and then the other. She turned on him, tugging on the lapels of his suit jacket before pulling him down for a kiss on the lips. Tony brought his hand to her neck, intensifying the kiss. "Sir?"

Tony broke from his wife, his lips lightly stained red, "Yeah..."

"Your car's here."

He opened the door, helping Ziva lower into the seat before closing the door and running to his side and jumping in. He turned back to her kissing her again over the console. She broke the kiss, her eyes darting between his, "Please drive."

Ziva's hand ran along his thigh teasingly as he drove.

XXX

Tony fumbled with the lock, cursing under his breath while Ziva stood behind him, her hands buried deep in his pant pockets, "What is wrong, Tony?"

"I can't...ah there we go!"

The door flung open and they moved inside. He turned as she continued to move towards him and her foot reached behind her and slammed the apartment door shut. Her jacket fell to the floor, and she reached above her head pulling her locks from the hair band that held them up in the sleek ponytail. Tony threw his coat and suit jacket off and walked closer to Ziva. He silently ran his hand from under her chin and down the middle of her body. Her knee pushed between his legs as she spoke, "I heard a new year's superstition tonight..."

He nibbled on her ear, "Mmmhmm..."

"Whatever you are doing at midnight, is what you will be doing the rest of the year."

"So are we going to spend the rest of our year sweating and panting in bed?"

"No, but I think sleepless nights together in bed with our baby is a strong possibility."

A throaty laugh escaped Tony's lips, "Let me take you to bed..."

XXX

Ziva stood in front of Tony, lifting the sparkling tunic over her head. His mouth went dry as his wife's body became exposed to him. He stood from the edge of the bed and ran his fingertips over the flesh of her breasts that pushed up out of the black bra. Her tongue came out over her bottom lip, pulling the pink skin into her mouth. He watched desire and pleasure move over the features of her face before dropping his head into her cleavage, breathing deeply and nipping lightly at the flesh while his hands found her waist. Her hands ran through his hair before she allowed her forearms to rest on his shoulders and her hands to spread across his back. He lifted his head from her body and kissed her lips sweetly before pulling away briefly. He locked eyes with her as he removed his tie, unbuttoned his shirt, and unbuckled his belt. She closed the distance between them again, running her hands up his chest and pushing the dress shirt off of his shoulders before kissing her way part way down his chest. A loud groan left his lips as Ziva pulled him towards the bed, sitting in front of him and continuing her wet kiss trail down the front of his body. Her small hand ran over the soft material of his suit pants causing his breath to hitch and his entire body to stiffen. She pinched the top of his pants at the closure between her thumb and pointer finger, holding them as she tugged at the zipper, pulling it slowly while looking into her husband's eyes. She pushed layers of fabric away, finally allowing him to pop free from the confines of the material, "Uh, my god, Zi..."

Tony's hands ran through her sleek locks as she ran her hand up and down his length, stroking him softly before lowering her head and sucking lightly on his tip. He knotted his hands in her hair and moaned loudly. Ziva looked up his body, finding his eyes before engulfing him with her mouth. His eyes snapped shut as his head rolled back, arching him slightly deeper into her mouth. She dragged her lips back up his length, swirling her tongue over his tip, releasing him from the heat of her mouth. His hand came to her cheek as he spoke, "As good as this feels, I want to be inside of you."

Ziva stroked him with her hand once more before standing from the bed in front of him. She leaned in and started a passionate kiss. Tony's arms reached behind her body, unclasping her bra, allowing it to fall down her arms and from her body. Her warm bosom pressed into his chest as she leaned into his heat and touch. She felt his fingers tug at the nylon material at her hips as he pulled the tights down, squatting in front of her. She stepped out of them while Tony ran his hands up the back of her legs, nuzzling his face in the silky material that covered her center. A pleasured gasp left her lips before she spoke, begged, "Please Tony...please."

Tony stood, running his hands the rest of the way up her back of her body, sending shivers through her. Her lips peppered his chest as she pushed his dress pants and boxers from his hips. His nose nestled in the hair that had fallen in the crook of her neck. Tony stepped forward and out of the material that had pooled at his feet while Ziva began to move backward, away from the bed. Tony stopped, lifting her chin and looking into her eyes while he whispered, "Hey, where ya going?"

She cast her eyes down as she played with his manicured chest hair and spoke softly, "I thought we could try something a little different...more comfortable for me. As much as I love what you do to me in bed, the bump is starting to make it a little more...complex."

Tony smiled at her as she blushed lightly, "What did ya have in mind?"

"Perhaps you could...how should I put it? Ah, yes...perhaps you could...frisk me, against the wall."

Her eyebrow raised questioningly as she waited for a response. Tony closed the time gap by moving his lips to hers and stepping forward again, encouraging her to keep moving backwards to the wall. She gasped as the cool drywall hit her back and Tony's hand ran down her body's center, slipping between her body and the last scrap of material that separated them. She bit his shoulder lightly as his finger dipped into her and she began to rock against his hand. She heard him whisper as he sucked on the area where her shoulder met her neck, "Is that better?"

Excited mewls left her lips as she gasped into the night air, "Oh...you have no idea how good that feels..."

Her hips picked up a quickened pace, and he knew her screams would follow shortly behind. Without warning his hand pulled from her, as he whispered, "Turn around, Zi..."

She turned, facing the wall as his hands ran down her arms, taking her hands in his own. He lifted them and placed them on the wall level with her head, encouraging her to lean forward slightly. Ziva could feel his rigid length pressing into her body as Tony ran his hands over her arms and down her back before pulling her panties down her legs. She stepped out of them as he moved his foot between her feet, wordlessly telling her to spread her legs. She could feel the heat pouring off of his body as he mimicked her posture over top of her. He pushed her hair to one side, kissing her neck and shoulder as he ran one hand between her legs and through her center while he spoke, "Jesus, you're so wet Zi..."

She shivered, anticipating their bodies finally coming together as Tony grasped himself, running his tip teasingly just inside her folds, focusing on her bundle of nerves. She whimpered and her breathing hitched as she waited. Finally Tony gave Ziva the touch she had been waiting for all night as he pushed his stiff length through her. An exasperated, yet pleasured, breath left her lips as he stood still for a moment, relishing in the heat and moisture her body enveloped him in. He started with shallow and slow thrusts, letting his hands do most of the work, exploring her newly engorged breasts with his hands. Her head fell forward and her hips pushed back as he pulled lightly at her nipples. His hands ran down her abdomen, grasping her hips as he elongated his thrusts, moving faster in the process. A quiet series of grunts and moans left his mouth as Ziva's breathing quickened and became more shallow. Tony watched as one of her hands left the wall and slid down the front of her body, picking up one of the hands on her hips in the process. She moved it over her center and returned her hand to the wall before breathing over her shoulder, "I am so close. Make me come."

His hand applied the pressure she desperately needed as he repeatedly flicked his wrist over her center. He could feel his own orgasm quickly budding in his abdomen as her walls began to clench around his length. Her screams echoed through the apartment as Tony continued to thrust, sending himself over the edge moments later. His own moans of pleasure echoed off of the wall in the room just as Ziva's had dissipated. He pulled himself from her center, sending a final shudder through her before she turned to face him. He pushed her lightly into the wall, assaulting her neck and face with kisses as his hands played with her chest. They were startled out of the moment as a loud series of pounds came from the other side of the wall, followed by a disgruntled older gentleman's voice, "You heathens shut up! Some of us have morals...and are trying to sleep!"

Tony chuckled lightly into Ziva's neck, before shouting through the wall, "Happy New Year neighbor!"

Ziva tried to contain her laughter and shoot him a look of disapproval, but lost the battle as Tony whispered into her ear, "I can't wait until we have our own place. If this is you being reserved and quiet, I can only imagine what I'm in for when we don't have neighbors."

Ziva laughed as she played with the hair on the back of his neck as she whispered, "We still have a half hour until midnight. Do you think you might want to do that again? The shower has wonderful acoustics."

Tony looked up surprised as a wide grin played across his face.


	27. Chapter 27

Ziva sat on the edge of the exam table, swinging her feet and smiling at Tony. "Not that I don't enjoy this, but why so happy, Zi?"

"I do not know. Must I need a reason?"

"No, just curious."

Their conversation was interrupted as Doctor Wu rapped on the door, poking her head in, "Hello Tony and Ziva. Look at you! Looks like someone's belly has really begun to pop!"

Ziva smiled, rubbing her hands on her abdomen as she spoke, "It practically happened over night."

"Well you look wonderful. How have you been feeling?"

"Fantastic. I have a renewed energy, my appetite is great, and I am very happy."

The doctor turned and spoke to Tony, "Is it true?"

Tony grinned and nodded, "It is. She is doing really well."

Ziva's posture perked up and her hands came up to the air around her face, "Oh! We worked on our birth plan. Tony, the folder...please."

He walked over to Ziva's bag, pulling the lavender folder and handing it to the doctor. "Did you have any questions while completing the questionnaires?"

"I do not think so."

"May I hold onto this until your next appointment? I'd like to read through it and make sure everything looks alright, and make sure that I do not have any questions regarding your birth plan."

Tony smiled at Ziva and then the doctor, "I think that sounds good. Zi?"

She nodded approvingly before Doctor Wu began to speak again, "Okay, well who is ready to see their baby?"

Ziva grimaced, "I am sorry."

Doctor Wu turned to her concerned, "What for?"

"Can we postpone for just a moment? I desperately need to use the ladies room."

"Oh! By all means, please!"

Tony smirked as he stood in front of Ziva, helping her down the exam table onto the small step and eventually the floor. As the door closed Tony turned to the doctor, "Hey doc...I have a kinda embarrassing question..."

"Well I'm a professional, and something is concerning you, so I don't see the problem."

Tony rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably as he spoke, "Ziva has been...well she has a...ummm...insatiable...she wants to...you know...all of the time suddenly. I just worry about hurting her, or the baby...I mean is this normal...for her to be this...wanting to...this much?"

The doctor smiled and laughed lightly as she began to speak, "How can I say this without crossing my professional boundaries? Let's see...a lot of women find themselves with a severely increased, or sometimes decreased, libido during their pregnancy. Certain organs are engorged with more blood than usual, and hormones are, for lack of a better word, raging. What you and Ziva are experiencing is completely normal."

"But am I going to hurt her or the baby?"

"Ziva, whether she realizes it or not, will instinctively protect the baby by finding ways for you two to be intimate safely - positions that accommodate her and the bump. As long as neither of you are putting your body weight directly onto the baby, you shouldn't have a problem. Take cues from your wife and you should be fine. She is a very confident woman who is comfortable with herself. She will let you know what she needs, or what is not working. If you are still concerned, do a little research and find what will work for the two of you."

Tony smiled and breathed a sigh of relief as the door opened and Ziva stepped back into the room. "All better Zi?"

"Much. Sorry it came on suddenly."

The doctor turned to her, "No need to apologize. It's a common occurrence in this office."

Ziva laughed as Tony helped her back onto the exam table. Doctor Wu turned to them, "So I have a little surprise for you two this week - a 3D ultrasound."

Ziva and Tony looked confused at their doctor. "It will give you a much more detailed image of Baby DiNozzo."

Ziva mouthed a soft, "Oh!"

"Do we need special glasses or something?"

The doctor laughed, "No, you won't. I always leave your appointment laughing or smiling. You two are by far my most fun appointment of the day, but don't tell my other patients that!"

Ziva turned her head to Tony and then the doctor, "We forgot to tell you...we have picked a name for the baby."

Doctor Wu smiled as she spoke, "You did?"

"Jordan DiNozzo."

The doctor smiled widely, "What a beautiful name! I think it is perfect!"

The parents-to-be turned to the screen that now had an image playing across it. "Oh, Tony! Look at him!"

Tony whispered to her, "He looks just like us. Your nose, my strong cheeks, and your chin."

"I cannot wait to hold him."

The baby's small fingers waved, melting their hearts into puddles of molten lava. The doctor hated to speak, breaking the silence of the room, "Would you like a copy of the sonogram?"

Ziva nodded heavily, wiping tears from her eyes, "Oh, I am sorry. I am a mess."

Tony brought her hand to his mouth, kissing her knuckles, "You aren't a mess. Jordan's beautiful...you're beautiful."

She turned to see Tony's glossy and wide eyes as the doctor spoke again, "Okay, you are all set."

Tony helped her wipe the ultrasound gel from her abdomen, and then helped her sit up. "Well, everything looks fantastic, and your next appointment will be at twenty-four weeks, so right around Valentine's Day. That will be the start of your third trimester. After that appointment I will want to start seeing you every two weeks, alright?"

Ziva sighed, "This is going faster than I anticipated. There is still so much to do."

"You will start nesting soon."

Ziva looked at the doctor confused, "Nesting?"

"You will want to start cleaning a lot, baby proofing, preparing your nursery, and tying up all of the loose ends before the baby arrives. It's a very normal and healthy process."

Tony turned to Ziva, "I guess we need to speed up the house hunt?"

"You two are buying a house?"

Ziva turned to the doctor, "Yes, we are hoping to find somewhere, be moved in, and at least have our bedroom and the nursery ready by the time Jordan arrives. We have not had the best luck thus far. None of the houses have suited us yet."

"Well, best of luck on your search! Maybe next time I see you, you will be home owners."

Ziva smiled as Tony spoke, "I hope so!"

"Okay, so I have your birth plan, all is well with Jordan, and your next appointment will be in mid-February. Michelle will be giving your Lamaze class information on the way out, as well as your appointment card. It is imperative that you finish your classes by your thirty-sixth or seventh week so we are prepared if Jordan decides to make an early arrival. You should have started the classes by your next appointment, alright?"

"Wonderful. Thank you so much Doctor Wu."

"You are welcome, and I will see you in a few weeks."

XXX

Ziva's car pulled onto the residential block while Tony drove and she read house numbers, "Three-twenty, Three-sixteen, Three-fourteen...Ah! Three-ten...there it is!"

It was the ninth house they had looked at so far. The other eight had seemed so perfect on paper or from the outside, but drastically left them down after walking through them. Ziva had fallen in love with the ad for this one, but Tony was hesitant. He really wanted to find a place with four bedrooms, but this one only had three. After begging him incessantly, Tony finally caved and agreed to see the house. The home had sage green siding with white trim, and an American flag blew in the wind off of the wrap around porch. Several pine trees peppered the front garden and a large oak tree could be seen over the fence in the backyard. Ziva presumed the yard that sat beyond the privacy fence was quite large as they walked down the sidewalk towards the waiting real estate agent. "Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo, did you find it okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Mary."

"Well, here is a copy of the basic floor plan. Now why don't we walk through and see how you feel about it?"

"Yes, that would be great."

Mary stood at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the porch, watching as Tony placed his hand on the small of Ziva's back, helping her up the stairs. Walking inside the door, Ziva felt a warmth fill her heart. She closed her eyes and could clearly picture Tony and Jordan playing in the living room with a fire burning in the wood stove as she watched and laughed from the open kitchen, preparing bowls of ice cream for dessert.

The master bedroom offered them all the space they would need plus some, as well as an extra closet and master bath. Two smaller bedrooms were mere steps down the hall with a bathroom of their own. Tony could practically hear their children's laughter filling the hallways, and could imagine a lego underfoot as he stumbled down the hall groggily in the mornings.

The unfinished attic would offer storage, and the finished basement would be perfect for a play room, and had plenty of space for bookshelves for Ziva's book collection and Tony's dvd collection. The realtor brought them back down stairs and through the kitchen to a screened porch that opened to the backyard. Ziva turned to Tracy, "Could you give us a moment?"

"Absolutely. I will be in the living room when you are ready."

Ziva turned to him, "What do you think?"

She held her breath, hoping Tony felt and saw what she did. "I think there is plenty of room in this yard for a swing set, picnic area, and grill. It's perfect, Ziva. The house is perfect."

The breath finally left her lungs as she smiled widely, "So this is it? This is our home...where we will raise our family?"

Tony nodded and kissed her. "Guess we should talk to Mary, yeah?"

Ziva nodded and took his hand while they walked through the home and she called out, "Mary?"

"Yes?"

"This is it."

"Wonderful!"

Tony's expression turned serious as he spoke, "So what is our next step?"

"You will need to submit a formal offer to the homeowner, and then I would strongly suggest once your offer is accepted, if it is accepted, that you have an inspector come in. We would move forward from there with the closing and final details. Due to the fact that the owner has already vacated and you will be making a cash payment, you should be able to close and move in very quickly."

XXX

Days later Ziva sat at her desk rummaging through paperwork muttering under her breath in Hebrew as the phone rang, "DiNozzo."

"Yes."

"Mmmhmm."

Tony looked up, watching the one sided conversation. "Well, that is fantastic. Yes, we will stop by around..., would 6 p.m. be alright?"

"Great. Thank you so much!"

Ziva set the phone receiver back into the cradle and looked up to Tony. "They accepted our offer!"

Tony's eyes went wide, "It's ours?"

She nodded and grinned as McGee, Gibbs, and Dornegat turned to them smiling. McGee spoke up, "Congratulations! That's wonderful news guys!"

Dornegat smiled and nodded in agreement, before Gibbs spoke up, smirking, "Don't think you can bribe me to help you move with beer and pizza."

Tony's lips moved faster than his brain as the words fell from his lips, "How about bourbon and some oak two by fours?"

Gibbs walked past Tony's desk, letting him think he was clear from a head slap. Ziva flinched as she saw Gibbs move behind the partition behind Tony's desk, reaching and smiling as the sound of his hand making contact resounded through the bullpen.

"Yowouch! Won't happen again, boss."


	28. Chapter 28

**I am DYING to get to little Jordan's delivery! Sigh.  
**

Ziva slowed as she walked past the empty apartment's bathroom, hearing Tony's hushed whisper and carefully pressed her ear to the door as she listened, "...I don't know what is going on, but I haven't heard from you since the last time I called. You fell off the radar..."

He took a deep breath and continued, "I just...I just wanted to keep you updated on Ziva and the baby. I guess I thought you'd want to be part of this, dad..."

She scurried past the door and made her way to the bedroom as she heard his phone hit the counter hard. She opened a bureau drawer and moved the clothes that were in it to the bed, where she sat and began to put them in a box, sorting out the items they no longer wore or needed. It was the last room left to pack, and she couldn't wait to have it boxed and at the house. She sighed heavily as her thoughts turned to her husband and father-in-law, but was quickly brought back to reality as she heard Tony answer the knock at the door, "Tonnnnny!"

"Ooomph! Hey Abs..."

"Where's Ziva?"

"Bedroom...I think. Hey Zi?"

She pivoted her body towards the door, collecting herself and her thoughts as she shouted, "I am in here!"

She let a soft smile play on her lips as she heard Abby's boots jog down the hallway, "Hello Abby."

"You started without me?"

"Just the one drawer."

Tony poked his head into the room, "Alright ladies, I'm gonna head over to the house. Gotta finish painting today, but listen, don't make plans for dinner. I wanna take McGee, Gibbs, and you two out for dinner when we are done...a little celebratory slash thanks for helping meal."

Ziva nodded as Abby smiled and waved. The second she heard the apartment door close, Ziva placed her hands over her face and began to cry softly. Abby sat on the edge of the bed softening her voice, "Oh my god, Ziva, what's wrong?"

Ziva buried her head in Abby's shoulder as she continued to cry, "Should I call Tony?"

Her head shook as she finally began to speak, "It is supposed to be happy, Abby...a happy time. And Tony's father..."

Abby stroked the back of her head, attempting to sooth her as she spoke, "What about him?"

"Tony wants nothing more than for his father to be part of this, or at least acknowledge the fact that we are married and having a child."

Abby nodded, and made an attempt at finishing Ziva's thoughts, "But he isn't ?"

Ziva sat up and nodded, "I overheard Tony calling him right before you got here. He left him a message. Tony sounded so...desperate and sullen. I do not know what I can do to make it right. I know he has called him at least twice now, with either a minimum response or no answer."

"Oh, Ziva. I'm so sorry."

Ziva ran her knuckle under her eyes, pushing the tears away, resting her cheek on the goth's shoulder while Abby ran her hand over the back of Ziva's head repeatedly as she spoke, "I know it's not what you are hoping for right now, but everything will work out just the way it's supposed to be. As long as you and Tony have each other, and the baby, everything will be perfect."

Ziva took a deep breath and forced a smile as she sat up, "You are right Abby. The best I can do is be there for him and support him. For now though, I need to distract myself. We have a lot of drawers and a closet to pack, yes?"

Abby smiled as she held up a men's sweater, reminiscent of something Bill Cosby would have worn in the eighties, "Please tell me this can go in the donate pile."

Ziva laughed as she nodded exaggeratedly, "Oh my god yes, but we must never speak of where it went. For some reason he loves that thing!"

With the offending item pinched between two fingers and a look of disgust, Abby tossed it into the donation pile.

XXX

Tony stood in the door frame, proudly assessing the work they had accomplished. The bright white wainscoting, with Gibbs help, was perfectly run around the room and halfway up the walls, where it met a pale silver-blue wall color, and the sunlight and shadows of the tree outside of the window played on the carpeting in the middle of the room. Gibbs was behind him as he pivoted and turned to help paint the master bedroom, "Oh, hey boss. Thanks for your help. Ziva is gonna love it. Kinda hard to believe that in just a few months there will be a crib and baby in there, huh?"

Gibbs took a swig of coffee in an attempt to hide the smile that was playing on his lips before he spoke, "I'm proud of ya Tony. You and Ziver are gonna give that kid a good life."

The corners of Tony's mouth turned up slightly as he spoke, "Guess I should help McGee."

Tony walked into the master bedroom with Gibbs close behind. McGee was edging and trimming out a window as Tony picked up the roller and began to fill in the walls with the taupe color Ziva had picked. "This is a really nice color. Very soothing - I can see why Ziva picked it."

"Thanks for your insight McDutchBoy."

Gibbs shook his head as he chuckled to himself, running painter's tape along the baseboards. That fast Tony had gone from mature father-to-be to annoying older brother to McGee. "Hey! You two wanna knock it off and get to work."

McGee smiled smugly at Tony from the ladder, but flinched as Tony taunted him, pushing the paint coated roller in his direction. McGee turned on the ladder, "Hey boss, got a question."

Tony turned quickly, rolling the paint onto the wall innocently as Gibbs turned, "Yeah Tim..."

"Never mind. Figured it out."

XXX

"DiNozzo! Your phone's ringing!"

Tony ran back into the bedroom, picking the phone up off of the top step of the ladder, "Hi Zi."

He stood nodding and smiling to no one in particular as he spoke again, "M'kay. We'll be back in a little bit and you and I can double check to make sure that is everything. Then you and Abs can follow us back before we go to dinner. That work for you two?"

He listened and grinned before speaking again, "Uh yeah...I like that plan a lot...and I love you too."

As the call was ended, Tony turned to Gibbs and McGee, "Abby and Ziva are all done. That's the last of it - just a few bedroom boxes and the bed."

Gibbs looked around the room as he spoke, "So how you wanna do this, DiNozzo?"

He was pensive for a moment before he spoke, "If it's alright with you two, I figured you and I could go in your truck to bring the last of it. McGee, would you mind staying here and just getting the painting supplies picked up before we get back with the boxes and Ziva and Abby?"

McGee smiled, "Works for me."

XXX

Gibbs carried the final box of clothes out of the apartment door while Abby walked behind him to start her car and the heater, leaving Tony and Ziva in the living room of the bare apartment. She turned to him with a frown playing on her face. Tony's hand came to her cheek as he spoke softly to her, "What's the matter sweet cheeks?"

"Please do not misunderstand me, I am very happy to be moving to our house and start this new chapter of our lives, but this apartment has been a special place."

Tony cocked his head to the side, "Whatchya mean?"

"Well, this was the first place we lived together. It is where we lived when we got engaged. It is where we started our lives together as husband and wife. It is where we made Jordan."

Tony smiled and leaned in, brushing her lips with his before he whispered into her ear, "It's been a pretty special place, but our home is going to be special too."

Ziva's arms settled on his shoulders while she ran her hands through his hair, looking into his eyes and kissing him deeply. As they broke the kiss, a giggle left her lips. "What's so funny Ziiiiivah?"

Her thumb brushed a drop of paint that had dried on his forehead as she chuckled, "The more and more I see this taupe color, the more I love it.

Tony and Ziva walked out of the door and watched as it closed on that chapter of their lives and prepared to open on a new one.

XXX

Ziva walked out of the grocery store with a small bag and climbed back into the warmth of Abby's car, "Sorry about the unexpected stop."

"It's okay. So what did you get? Pregnancy cravings strike again?"

Ziva laughed, "No, actually it is a little surprise for Tony. Something he was looking forward to."

"You two are so cute that it makes me sick, but that's okay cause I like you guys. If I didn't like you it would be a totally different story."

Minutes later they pulled in front of the house to find Gibbs truck almost empty, with the exception of the box spring and mattress. Ziva stood from the car, "Wow, they worked fast!"

Abby nodded in agreement as she spun around, assessing the neighborhood, "Ziva, this is such a cute neighborhood! I can't wait to see the house!"

"Well, come on. It's cold out here!"

Ziva walked through the door with Abby following closely behind as she placed a bag from the grocery store in the fridge. "Here Abby, you can put your coat on the counter for now, and then I can give you the tour."

They started in the basement, making their way to the porch and backyard, before moving to the kitchen, living room, and dining room. Abby stood at the bottom of the stairs as she turned to Ziva, "This house has a good mojo. I like it!"

Ziva smiled, "Let us see what the guys did today, yes?"

Abby gestured for Ziva to go first as she followed behind. "Tony, Gibbs, McGee...we are here."

Tony popped out of the master bedroom, "Hey! What took ya so long?"

"Oh, we hit a little traffic, that is all."

"Wanna see the bedroom and nursery?"

Ziva nodded as Abby bounced on her heels excitedly. Tony took his wife by the hand and walked her into the bedroom while Abby moved into the room with them, "Oh! I love it Tony! You guys did a beautiful job!"

"Gibbs and McGee were a huge help."

Ziva smiled and walked towards both men, hugging them and thanking them as Gibbs smiled, "You shouldn't be so quick to thank us. You haven't seen what happened to the nursery yet."

Panic filled Ziva's face as she walked quickly down the hall, opening the door to the nursery. Tony ran behind her stopping in the hall as he saw her standing in the middle of the room, choking back tears. He crossed the threshold and wrapped his arms around her waist as he stood behind her, facing the window and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Tony. It is perfect."

She moved her hands on top of his, bringing them down to her abdomen as they stood in the light from the window. Abby clutched her chest as she watched in the hall with McGee and Gibbs before he motioned for her and Tim to follow him downstairs as he spoke softly, "Let'em have a moment."

Ziva finally turned in his arms, "I brought a little surprise for you."

"You did?"

"Yes, but we have to go downstairs."

Ziva took him by the hand as they walked to the living room, "Wait here for just a moment."

She disappeared behind a partition in the kitchen with the bag from the fridge, returning to the group moments later with four paper cups filled with fizzing liquid, "Okay, nobody drink those yet. Would you all wait outside on the porch for just a moment longer? I will be right with you."

The group looked to Tony, who was confused as he spoke, "I guess we should all go out front?"

Ziva was not far behind them, holding a paper cup of her own and was hiding something behind her back as she began to speak, "Tony and I are so thankful for all of your help packing, helping up move, and helping prepare the bedroom and nursery. So, I would like to raise a toast to our wonderful family."

Ziva lifted the paper cup and they all followed suit, taking sips of the sparkling apple cider. She spoke again as she turned to her husband, "I know you have been waiting for this moment since we started talking about buying a house months ago, so I will allow you to do the honors."

She pulled a bottle of sparkling cider from behind her back and handed it to him. A befuddled look played on his face, as she tried to remind him, "All you have talked about the last two months was christening the house once we bought it! Now you have your chance and you are going to be shy about it?"

McGee choked on the cider as Gibbs' head rolled back, and Abby spoke while she laughed, "Well now we know why there were in such a rush to finish the master bedroom."

Ziva looked to all of their faces as she questioned, "What?"

Tony's face flushed from pink, to red, to violet as he leaned into Ziva and whispered, "Uh, I think we had a little miscommunication, Zi. By christen the house, I meant have sex in every room and on every surface possible, not breaking a bottle of champagne on it like it's a ship."

Ziva's face turned quickly, matching Tony's as her hands came over it and she muttered loudly, "Oh my god. I am mortified."

The group erupted into uncomfortable laughter. Tony took the bottle of sparkling cider and his wife to the railing as he spoke, "Abs, got your camera? This is a moment we'll certainly want immortalized."

Ziva laughed as he placed one of his and one of her hands on the neck of the bottle, breaking it on the banister of the porch as the camera flashed. The group cheered as Tony spoke again, "Alright, alright! Whose ready for dinner?"


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry I have been slow to post the last few days. Work is insane this week and weekend, and I spent some time tweaking this chapter when I had access to my sister's laptop! **

Ziva sat up from the ultra sound as Doctor Wu closed her file and her face turned serious, "I have to apologize to you both. Ziva, I overlooked something in your chart that we need to address."

Ziva could feel her eyes begin to sting as her heart sank. Tony looked to her and then the doctor before he ran a hand down his face and spoke in a hushed whisper, "Is something wrong with baby?"

"No, the baby is fine, but I see here," she tapped the file, "that you had an emergency room visit last May, Ziva. You were treated for acute adrenal insufficiency?"

Ziva nodded as a soft, "Yes," left her lips. "Okay. Now this isn't a problem, but it means we are going to approach your labor and delivery with a little caution and some treatment."

Ziva turned into Tony, burying her face in his chest as silent tears soaked through his shirt. His chin rested on her head as his arms wrapped around her, caressing her back as she cried, "Shhhh shh shhhh, it's alright Zi. Hey," he lifted her chin with his finger, "it's gonna be alright."

His thumb ran under her eyes, pushing the tears away as the doctor spoke again, "This is a very minor complication Ziva. You will be treated with injections of hydrocortisone and saline during labor, and then some oral medications following delivery, which you will be on for ten days at the most. You and baby will be perfectly fine."

"Will the injections affect the baby?"

"Not at all. In fact you will still be able to breastfeed during the treatment period."

Ziva nodded as she squeezed Tony's hand in hers as Doctor Wu spoke again, "Are you two alright?"

Tony nodded as Ziva took a deep, but shaky breath before speaking, "I think so. Just hormonal and overly concerned about everything."

The doctor smiled, "I would be concerned if you weren't. In all seriousness though, this is a very minor bump in the road. It's not even big enough to call a pothole. Now, I looked at your birthing plan, and I think you two have a very clear plan for your delivery and time in the hospital. We've made a copy for our office, so you can have this folder back. You should put it in your hospital go bag once you pack it."

Tony reached for the file, setting it on the chair with Ziva's purse. "Have you begun your birthing classes?"

Ziva shook her head, "No, but we start this week. Our first is Thursday night."

"Perfect! Well, I would say everything is going wonderfully. Now, Ziva you are due for a glucose test, which is standard at this point in your pregnancy. We just want to check for signs of gestational diabetes."

The doctor pulled a card from the counter, handing it to Ziva as she spoke, "Here is the information for the lab. I'd like you to please do this test within the next two weeks, alright?"

"Yes, I will schedule this right away."

"I see we have a change of address in your file. Is it official? Did you find a house?"

Tony grinned, "We did. Now we just have finish getting everything set up before Jordan arrives."

Ziva flashed a smiled as she jumped into the conversation, "Fortunately, Tony and our friends have been wonderful, and they did a beautiful job preparing and painting the nursery, as well as our bedroom."

"So are you all set for Jordan?"

Ziva laughed as she spoke, "Not quite. We still have a lot of things to get and set up."

"We're on orders to set up a registry today, otherwise our one friend's going to be pretty upset with us."

Doctor Wu laughed, "You're going to have so much fun doing that. It's like shopping, but there is no budget!"

Tony chuckled, "Ya know, I never thought of it that way..."

"As much as I hate to leave you two, I have other patients I have to see. Since everything is going well, I think we can see each other again at twenty-eight weeks, and then start having appointments every two weeks. Ziva, I will call you once I have your glucose test results."

XXX

Ziva stood, with her feet firmly planted and the gun raised, focusing her eyes as she pulled the trigger and Tony shouted, "Ewe not that one, the one next to it!"

She pivoted to face him aiming at his chest as she repeatedly pulled the trigger on the registry scanning gun, sending him into a fit of laughter as he spoke, "Not quiet as effective as a sig, eh?"

She smiled and laughed as she turned back to the crib bedding, "Why must we do this?"

"Because a certain forensic scientist threatened us with bodily harm if we didn't. Besides, it means we are getting free baby loot!"

"Fine. I will allow it, but what is wrong with this bedding?"

"White, Zi? You want white bedding with a puking and pooping bundle of joy? We are never gonna be able to keep it looking that white no matter how much bleach we use. Why don't we go with the navy blue and white piping?"

A woman with a stroller chuckled at their conversation, "He's right, you know? I made that mistake and now here I am, two weeks after delivering and already buying new bedding that will definitely not be white this time."

Ziva's face broke into a smile as she walked towards the woman, looking into the stroller, "May I?"

The stranger nodded as she pulled back a soft, pink fleece blanket, "How precious. She is beautiful."

Tony came to Ziva's side as the woman spoke, "Thank you so much. This is Ava and I'm Sarah."

"I am Ziva, and this is my husband Tony. Such a pretty name for a little girl."

"How far along are you?"

"Twenty-four weeks. We know we still have a little bit to go, but it feels like it is happening so fast."

Sarah smiled and laughed softly, "It'll go faster than you think, except at the end - those last few weeks will feel like they're dragging on forever. Do you know what you are having?"

"Well, technically no, but I am certain it is a boy. I can feel it in my bones."

"Me too! Well, I mean that I knew Ava was a girl. My husband cringed every time I came I came home with pink frilly things."

Ava began to fuss and Sarah turned to them, "Oh, I'm sorry. It's been nice speaking to you, but mommy duties call."

Ziva looked at the baby once more before looking to Sarah, "It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too."

Ziva tilted her head to the side as she reconsidered the bedding she had picked, "Perhaps you are right, my little hairy butt."

Tony jumped in front of her and her scanning gun, striking a James Bond pose before turning to scan the navy blue bedding. She tried desperately to suppress her laughter, but lost the battle as he took her hand in his while they walked to aisles of strollers.

XXX

Tony returned to the bullpen with multiple bags of food, plopping them on his desk as he began to sort them out and hand them to their owners. He turned to Ziva's desk as he spoke, "Aaaand last but not least, for the lady...wait, where's Ziva?"

Gibbs shrugged as McGee turned to him with a mouth full of sandwich, "Got up about fifteen minutes ago and said she'd be back."

Tony pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number, listening to the ringing until she finally answered, "Yes?"

"I'm back with lunch. Where are you?"

"Abby's lab. Would you mind bringing my lunch down here?"

He could hear Abby shouting something in the background as Ziva repeated it, "Abby would appreciate it if you would bring her a caf-pow down as well."

"Be there in a few."

A humored Tony muttered under his breath as he jiggled the change in his pocked, "It's bad enough having one with cravings, now I gotta pick up the caf-pow."

Five minutes later he walked into the lab, the food and caf-pow being pounced and descended on like prey, "Nice to see you too ladies."

"Awe. I am sorry," Ziva stood, pecking him on the lips as she continued, "Thank you for lunch."

Abby turned, "Yeah, thanks Tony!"

"So should I be concerned that you ladies are down here having a powwow? I didn't walk into a man-bashing session, did I?"

Ziva laughed as she swirled in the chair turning his direction, "No. I brought Abby a copy of our registry. I also wanted to ask Abby a small favor, and she has graciously accepted."

Tony wagged his eyebrows suggestively as Abby punch him in the arm and Ziva spoke, "Abby will be attending our Lamaze classes with us."

"Not that I'm not excited about this group outing, but why?"

"It is the nature of our work Tony. What if I am in labor and you are stuck in the field? I would like to have a well trained back up birthing coach."

"Yeah, I guess you've got a point there."

"You and I will, of course, be participating in all of the exercises together, and Abby will be there to faithfully observe, or stand in should you not be able to make it to class because of work."

Tony smiled at his wife before having his attention drawn away by the sound of Abby sucking the last of her caf-pow through the straw, "Ya good, Abs?"

"I could go for another."

Tony smirked and reached into his pockets for more change, turning to leave as Gibbs strode into the lab, "You're off the hook this time DiNozzo."

He placed the red beverage on the counter in front of Abby as he spoke to the room, "Do any of you think you might do some work today?"

Ziva nodded and stood from her seat as Tony picked up her lunch, "We will be right behind you, Gibbs."

"Finish your lunch Ziver. Then back to filing reports."

She turned to thank Gibbs as Tony sneaked behind her, stealing a pickle. He looked up to the sound of an authoritative throat being cleared and three sets of eyes staring at him. "Heh."

"DiNozzo! I said Ziver was to finish her lunch...you get back to work. Upstairs!"

Ziva turned to him, "You ate my pickle? Seriously? You know I have been looking forward to that since 5:30 this morning!"

He turned to Abby, looking for help, "You are on your own Tony. I'm staying out of this one."

Ziva tapped the back of his head with her palm lightly as he walked past her, swallowing, "_THAT _is for my pickle!"

"You're about to feel horribly guilty about that Zi."

She squinted her eyes angrily at him as she asked, "Am I?"

He flashed a thousand watt smile and turned to leave as he shouted, "Check Abby's fridge!"

Ziva scuffled over, reaching into the fridge and finding a jar of dill pickles under a red bow, "Ah! I hate when he is correct!"

Abby laughed, "He planted that for you this morning. He's such a good guy, and you are very lucky to have him!"

Ziva smiled as she cracked open the jar and whispered to herself, "He is, and I am."


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry for my longer hiatus than usual...it was a busy weekend of work and taking care of grandma!**

Ziva stood at the stove, stirring the green beans in boiling water and looking up to smile as Tony leaned against the counter next to her. He took a deep breath as he crossed his arms in front of himself, "So, Ziiiiiivah..."

She gave him a suspicious look, "Yes."

"Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, and I uh, well...I wasn't sure what you were up for doing."

Her look of suspicion turned soft as she smiled and cupped his cheek with her palm. After thinking for a moment she spoke, "How would you feel about me planning something for us?"

She could feel a smile growing under her hand as she looked down to the pot on the stove. "Whatchya have in mind, sweet cheeks?"

Ziva looked up to see his eyebrows wagging before she spoke, "I am not sure yet, but you always surprise me. I would like to surprise you for a change."

XXX

Tony walked through the front door after going for a run, finding the wood stove lit and a plush blanket and pillows spread on the floor of the dimly lit living room. The coffee table was adorned with roses and candles that were lit, and covered dishes filled the open spaces, assaulting his nose with a smell he couldn't quite distinguish as he yelled into the open space, "Zi?"

His wife's voice came from the top of the stairs, "Just a moment, Tony. Why don't you get cleaned up and changed while I finish getting ready?"

"M'kay."

He toed his sneakers off and carried them to their bedroom, where a box wrapped in red paper and a white bow sat on the bed. He shouted through the closed bathroom door, "Hey sweet cheeks. What's with the box?"

"That is for you to open...now."

A thousand watt smile flashed as he sat on the edge of the bed, ripping the paper from the small box with reckless abandon. A pair of dark red, silk boxers revealed themselves as he popped the lid on the box. He stood and started to get undressed, wrapping himself in a towel as he shouted through the door, "I like where this Valentine's Day is going Ziva!"

She opened the bathroom door, smiling and biting her bottom lip as she took in his half naked frame. He stopped in his tracks as his eyes fell on her body and he spoke, "Wow. You look...just...wow."

Ringlets fell, framing her face, and she had charcoal rimmed eyes and burgundy glossed lips that matched the color on her toes. A short, red, silk robe wrapped loosely around her curves, leaving her tanned and toned thighs and calves exposed. "I will meet you downstairs, yes?

Tony nodded as he ran into the bathroom to freshen up and get changed before skipping down the stairs. Ziva was bent over away from him, arranging something on the coffee table. He stood behind her, running his hands over the silk covering her hips, "What ya got there, sweet cheeks?"

"Dinner and dessert."

She deliberately pushed her hips back towards him and stood upright as she turned in his arms, cupping his face. Her mouth moved over his, barely making contact as she breathed and nipped at his lips before whispering, "Help me down please."

Tony held her hands as she lowered herself to the blanket and pillows on the floor, patting the open space next to her. Ziva turned towards the table, uncovering one of the two fondue pots, revealing a cheese sauce. The cover was lifted off of a dish covered in strips of steak, bread cubes, vegetables, and roasted potatoes. A fondue fork with a piece of crusty french bread dipped into the cheese, and was brought to her mouth, where she blew on it and moved it towards Tony's lips. His eyes didn't break from hers while he opened his mouth, engulfing the bread as she leaned towards him, kissing and licking cheese from the corner of his mouth. Tony groaned, running the backside of his fingers up and down Ziva's arm as he spoke, "Wanna postpone dinner?"

She chuckled as she pulled from his lips and moved to his ear, "While that is a very tempting idea, Jordan and I are starving."

"Oh. Alright."

She nipped at his earlobe as she continued to speak, "I would not be opposed to postponing dessert though."

As if she had planned it, her stomach growled eliciting laughter from both of them. Tony reached for a fondue fork, dipping it into the cheese as he grinned and moved it in front of her mouth, "Here ya go sweet cheeks. I should let you plan surprises a lot more."

XXX

Ziva rubbed her belly as she moaned, satiated, "I think Jordan and I are full now. Did you have enough?"

Tony nodded while he returned the forks to the table. She lied back into the pile of pillows, grazing her finger nails on Tony's forearm, encouraging him to lie next to her in the heat radiating from the wood stove. She rolled onto her side and tilted her head into his chest before a startled sound left her lips, "Oh! Oh my god!"

She pulled Tony's hands into hers and set them on her abdomen. He gazed at her, confused, "What is it?"

"Wait for it, you will see."

Tony suddenly felt movement from the belly that was between them, "Is he kicking?"

"It feels like hiccups. It is very rhythmic."

He moved down her body, keeping his hands in contact with her bump while shouting, "BOO!"unexpectedly at her abdomen. Ziva gave him a confused look as he explained, "I was trying to scare away the hiccups."

"What?"

"People say you can get rid of the hiccups by scaring someone, chugging water, or holding your breath. Thought I'd help Jordan out by scaring the hiccups out of him."

A giggle left Ziva's lips, "Oh...it might have worked. I think they stopped. Although, now our son will be born terrified of his father's voice."

Tony laughed lightly as his hand fiddled with the tie of her robe as he murmured, "So, what's under this robe?"

"You could unwrap me and find out..."

Ziva rolled onto her back, settling into the pillows as Tony tugged gently at the tie, watching intensely while the material slid loose from itself. He moved over her legs, straddling them as his hands lightly grasped the material and pulled it away from her body, revealing a red lace bra and very short, red, silk shorts. His hand ran over her cheek, settling there as he spoke sweetly, "I never thought it'd be possible for you to look even more beautiful. You are stunning."

She blushed lightly, leaning into his hand and closing her eyes while her leg moved against his inner thigh. Ziva's face turned serious as she spoke, "You should lie down, but first, help me up please."

Tony watched amused as she propped herself up and then helped lift her from the floor. She nuzzled his neck, holding his biceps and burying her nose where his neck and ear meet. His hands pushed under the material of her robe and he ran them down her back, tickling the small of her back and dimples. She squirmed under his ministrations and breathed heavily into his ear before asking him to lie down again. He lowered himself to floor and propped his neck with a pillow. A brief moment of insecurity flashed over her face as she stood over his legs, dropped the robe from her body, and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of the silk shorts she was wearing. Tony sat up slightly, propping himself up with one arm and running the other from her knee down her calf as he gazed into her eyes, "So beautiful..."

Ziva closed her eyes and pressed her lips together and she tugged the material down her body, opening her eyes to see her husband with a cockeyed smile and love in his eyes. Using the edge of the coffee table for support, she lowered herself onto his lap, rolling her hips in encouragement. He groaned as the material of his boxers and heat of Ziva pressed against him. She reached behind herself to unclasp her bra as Tony spoke, "Don't."

She cocked her head to the side, looking for an answer that he finally gave her, "I like the lace...so sexy."

His hand reached up, brushing the side of her breast lightly as his thumb ran over her nipple. Her bottom lip disappeared as she bit it and rocked against his growing length. "Zi..."

He tugged her hips upward, encouraging her to prop herself on her knees while he pulled the boxers from his waist. Ziva pushed his hands away, replacing them with her own as she backed down his body, taking the soft material with her. Her body scooted back up his, resting her weight on his thighs as she took his length in her hand, stroking him as she leaned against her free hand on his chest. She leaned forward and down, meeting his lips half way while his hand wrapped around her neck, pulling her closer as the kiss intensified. Her folds rocked against his thigh, creating the friction she was desperate for. She broke from him, moving her hips further up his body before straddling his length and allowing a seductive whisper to escape her lips, "I cannot wait any longer, Tony."

Ziva knelt over him, propping herself up on her knees and her hands which were on either side of his head. Tony reached between them positioning himself as he looked into her eyes, "You comfortable like this?"

She nodded as she muttered, "Yes, now please..."

Her head fell forward as he shallowly dipped into her center and she began to rise and fall along his length. A soft moan left her lips as she moved him deeper within her walls. Tony's hands roamed her body, playing with her chest through the lace. He groaned as her pace quickened from his new touch while she spoke, "Take it off. I want to feel your skin on me."

He reached behind her, unclasping the material and watching her chest heave forward as the lace fell between their bodies. Ziva's body lurched forward, allowing his lips to wrap around a nipple, ceasing the movements of her hips. "Oh...Tony..."

He gently thrust up, encouraging her to move again as he moved to her other breast, his hand replaced his mouth on the other. Ziva rocked back, her nipple popping from his mouth as she lowered herself completely on him, rocking until a familiar sensation began to grow. Her pace grew erratic as she sat up, using her arms on Tony's chest to prop herself up to gain more leverage. She cried out, Tony doing the same just a moment later. Ziva leaned down, meeting him half way again, and kissing him. He shuddered as she shifted around him, a pleasured squeak leaving his lips. She pulled and pushed herself up using the coffee table again, and wrapping her robe back around herself. She lifted the cover from the final plate of food and the lid from the fondue pot, the scent of chocolate filling the room. Tony rolled onto his side, reaching for the boxers that had been discarded and throwing them on while licking his lips, "I don't know what that is, but I smell chocolate!"

Tony grabbed the blanket from the floor and sat on the couch, pulling a laughing Ziva down with him. Her lip pouted out as she turned to him, "I love you, but I cannot reach the chocolate from here!"

He leaned into her, playfully peppering her neck with kisses as he whispered, "Was I not dessert enough?"

She pulled away and looked into his eyes, tapping his cheek with her palm before standing and dipping a cube of angle food cake into the pot and moving it to her mouth moving her hand in front of her lips as she spoke, "You were for me, but Jordan wanted chocolate."


	31. Chapter 31

**There is nothing I love more than when I chapter comes together effortlessly and quickly! **

"Are you serious Ziva? We signed up for five non-refundable classes!"

Tony turned to watch her face as he clutched the steering wheel and she sighed while turning towards him, "Yes, I am aware of that fact, but I do not want to go today."

"We are half way there!"

She sat silently for a moment before speaking again, "I would rather be at home today."

"I sucked it up and attended two...TWO of these pre-natal yoga classes despite the fact that I didn't want to go and am the ONLY guy there! We're going!"

His eyes trained on the road in front of them while Ziva decided to change her tactic, running her hand up his thigh and taking the material of his gym shorts with her fingers, "We could go home and do some...cardio? Perhaps we could incorporate the yoga moves we learned into it..."

He lightly tapped her hand away from him as he turned back to her, "We. Are. Going. End of story Zi."

She pouted as she huffed back into her seat, crossing her arms under her chest. Ten minutes later they pulled into a parking spot, Ziva grabbing her yoga mat from the backseat angrily. Tony flinched as he wrapped his arm around her waist and she barked, "Do _NOT_ touch me!"

He pulled his arm away swiftly as if she were an angry dog ready to bite and walked a pace behind her, letting her have her space. They approached the studio door to find a sign, "All classes cancelled due to illness. We apologize for any inconvenience."

Tony muttered under his breath, "Oh, you've gotta be kiddin' me..."

His wife turned, grinning widely as she pushed her yoga mat into his arms and walked past him back towards the car, "It looks like it is going to be my way today, Tony."

"Is the 'cardio' session still an option, Zi?"

She turned, leaning against the car as she spoke, "If you hurry up, it can be."

Tony jogged towards the car, unlocking it and throwing her yoga mat in the backseat before jumping into the driver's seat. Ziva climbed in next to him, facing him as he turned over the engine. This time he allowed her hand to run under the material of his shorts, teasing him lightly as he drove home.

Ziva stood, her back pressed into the door as Tony melted into her, "What is the issue, Tony? Unlock the door."

"I'm trying! You're hands are distracting me!"

The lock flipped as Tony pulled the zipper of her sweatshirt exposing the cleavage that was heaving from her fitted tank top. Ziva reached behind her, turning the door handle and running her hand down the front of Tony's shorts, "Jesus Zi...you're killin' me!"

She walked backward to the space just inside the door, leaving enough room for Tony to follow her in and shut the door behind him. They toed their shoes off as he tugged her yoga pants and panties down. She stepped out of them, dragging him by his shorts as she stumbled backwards towards the couch. She pulled them down as she sat on the edge of the seat. He pulled them from his ankles, throwing them across the room as he knelt in front of her. She felt his length teasing her center as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling their bodies closer together. He gently drove through her folds, finding a comfortable pace. Ziva's head dipped and rested on his shoulder as her breath quickened and he leaned down, kissing any flesh of her neck, back, and shoulder he could reach around the material of her tanktop. A familiar voice broke their torsos from each other, "What are you guys doing here?"

Tony looked up from Ziva's body, stunned silent as Ziva turned her head, "Oh my god! Abby! What are you doing here?"

"I was...well..." Abby's eyes and brain began to process the scene in front of her - shoes at the door, bags thrown haphazardly, a trail of pants and underwear leading to the couch, "Oh my god!"

She turned to face the kitchen, blushing. Ziva spoke more sternly this time, "What are you doing here, Abby?"

"Well, it's your baby shower."

Tony finally squeaked words out from between his lips, "There are more people here?"

Abby shook her head, "No, but in two hours there will be fifty people here. Wait, why aren't you two not at yoga?"

Ziva looked at Tony, "It was cancelled. Now, Abby, would you mind giving Tony and I...FIFTY PEOPLE! Abby!"

"I'll give you two a moment. I'll be out on the porch. Just call my cell when you're upstairs and it's safe to come back in and finish setting up."

Abby walked through the kitchen to the porch, leaving the pair in a stunned state on the couch. "Fifty people, Tony. Do we even know fifty people?"

He shook his head as he began to speak, "I...uh...we...ugh. I dunno, Zi."

She sighed, resting her forehead on his, "I have to get cleaned up and dressed for a baby shower, but we can finish this," she motioned to his groin and smiled, "in the shower if you would like."

"I'll grab the pants off the floor...you start soaping up!"

XXX

Ziva begrudgingly put the pastel sash around her frame that said 'Mommy-To-Be' before sitting down in the recliner. "Awe Ziva! You look so cute! Let me get a picture of you and Tony before he leaves!"

Ziva looked at Abby before turning to Tony, "He is leaving? You are leaving?"

"I dunno...Abby, I'm leaving?"

"Say cheese!"

Tony and Ziva smiled as Tony waited for Abby's response, "Yes you're leaving! This will be a ladies only event. The event for the men will be held at a location that I can't disclose."

Ziva frowned slightly, "Oh...okay."

A knock at the door broke the conversation as Abby turned to answer it, "Yay! You're here!"

Gibbs and McGee stepped into the house as McGee spoke, "Hey guys. Congratulations! Where are we putting gifts Abby?"

Abby took the yellow gift bag from McGee and placed it on a rented table, decorated with sea colors that ran along the wall against the stairs. Ziva stood, hugging him and thanking him before she moved to Gibbs, "Thank you for being here, although I understand your visit will be brief."

Gibbs nodded and pointed his thumb to Abby. Ziva smiled as Gibbs motioned for Tony to join them before he spoke, "Do me a favor, and open this now."

Ziva smiled as Tony ran his thumb over the envelope, "Ya sure boss?"

"Yeah DiNozzo."

Tony handed the envelope to Ziva, who shook her head and pushed his hand back towards his body, "You open it, Tony."

His finger ran under the seal of the green envelope, pulling a simple card with a drawing of a baby carriage on the front. Tony opened it finding the word 'Congratulations' printed with no signature, but two polariod pictures. Tony looked at them and then to Ziva and Gibbs, finding himself at a loss for words, "Boss...I...wow. Thank you."

He handed the pictures to Ziva who studied them as tears welled in her eyes, "Gibbs, they are beautiful! Thank you!"

Ziva turned to McGee and Abby showing them the pictures of the crib and glider Gibbs built them. "I'll bring them by next week. I gotta put some finished touches on them still, but I wanted you kids to know that you don't need to worry about buying them."

Ziva pulled him into a hug before a knock at the door interrupted them. Abby shouted, "Come in!"

Director Vance and Jackie walked through the threshold, smiling widely. Jackie ran towards Ziva, "Oh my goodness! Look at you!"

Jackie pulled her into a hug, "Thank you for coming Jackie."

Ziva waved over Jackie's shoulder to the Director, "Hello Director."

"DiNozzo...and DiNozzo."

Vance handed a large box to Abby, who placed it on the gift table as he stalled at the open door. Ziva broke from the hug with Jackie turning to Vance, "Please Director, come in."

He held a finger up, telling Ziva just a moment as soft footsteps were heard on the porch. A lean, older woman with curly salt and pepper hair and familiar facial features walked through the door past the director. Ziva gasped loudly, covering her mouth with her hands as tears began to fall from her eyes. Tony walked towards her, "Ziva? You alright?"

Ziva waddled towards the woman, "Aunt Nettie...what are you...how did you...you are here?"

Nettie reached up squeezing Ziva's face lightly between her palms, "Surprise my dear. I would not miss this day for anything."

Ziva hugged her tightly as Nettie whispered, "Now which one of these handsome men is Anthony?"

Ziva laughed as she pulled away from her Aunt's embrace, wiping tears from her eyes. "Tony, this is my Aunt Nettie."

Tony grinned and extended a hand as Nettie shooed it away, "We are family now, and family hugs."

Nettie pulled him into a tight hug, as she announced to the room, "Oh, he is a solid man Ziva."

Tony's cheeks flushed purple as the room erupted into laughter. Gibbs raised his eyebrow to Vance as the director nodded, "Alright DiNozzo...time to circle the wagons and get out of Dodge...or the baby shower. We'll have him home at a decent hour Ziver."

She nodded to Gibbs before pulling Tony into her embrace, kissing him on the lips before he kissed the tip of her nose and forehead. Before leaving he leaned in and whispered into her ear, "Try to have fun sweet cheeks..."

XXX

The large group of women circled through the buffet line, offering parenting advice and laughter as they ate and enjoyed each others company. Ziva sat down in the recliner as Abby clinked a punch glass with a fork, "Okay everyone! It is time for our first game!"

Abby passed paper and pencils around the room before pulling a large gift bag from behind the sofa, "We are," a loud knock interrupted her. The chatter picked back up in the living room and dining room as Abby answered the door, being greeted by two woman who were overdressed with large brimmed hats, "Hi, can I help you?"

The younger of the two women, who may have been in her early thirties, laughed softly taking in Abby's skull print dress and black boots before she spoke with a slight southern drawl, "Oh, I am sorry. We obviously have the wrong house. This isn't three-ten is it?"

"It is."

"We are here for Zeye-vay's baby shower."

"Ziva's?"

"Oh, is that how you pronounce that 'unique' name?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your names. I'm Abby, and you are?"

"Oh my apologies Abigail. I am Claire DiNozzo, and this is my mother Cynthia Chadwick."

"My name is Abby, and how are you related to Tony?"

Claire laughed lightly, "Oh silly me. I am Tony's step-mother, and this is his, well I suppose his step-grandmother."

Abby clenched her teeth, forcing a smile as she spoke, forcing the words out of her mouth, "Oh, well please, come on in."

Abby muttered under her breath as they walked past her, "A little late for the royal wedding, aren't we?"

Claire turned to her, "Oh I'm sorry. Did you say something?"

"Oh, just that you are a little late for the buffet. There is some left though."

Ziva raised her eyebrows as two large brimmed hats walked through her living room and dining room as Abby walked towards her, putting a small gift on the table. "Abby, who are they?"

"Why don't you come upstairs with me for a minute?"

Abby stood just inside the bedroom door as Ziva sat on the edge of the bed, "Well, who are they?"

"That is your step-mother-in-law and step-grandmother-in-law."

Ziva's lips pressed into a thin line as she closed her eyes tightly and breathed in deeply, "And they are here why?"

"I might have sent an invitation to Senior, hoping that he would send a gift or call. I'm sorry Ziva, I had no idea!"

Ziva walked towards the goth, hugging her, "I am not mad Abby, and it is not your fault. Hopefully they are nice and Tony will be okay with them being here today."

Ziva and Abby reemerged in the living room as Abby gained the room's attention again, "Okay so back to our first game! Each of these diapers has a chocolate melted in it. The person that guesses the most correctly gets a small prize and, of course, the bragging rights!"

Laughter and playful shouts of disgust filled the room as Abby passed a diaper filled with chunky chocolate in it to Ziva. She brought the diaper to her nose, breathing deeply before she turned to her friend and asked, "Am I allowed to eat it to help figure out what it is?"

The women laughed loudly, with the exception of Claire and Cynthia who left the room with disgusted looks playing on their faces as Claire turned to her mother, "How uncouth!"

Abby glared at them as she turned to Ziva, "There will be no eating of the chocolate poop!"

XXX

"Boss! You've outdone yourself! This is way better than shower games and crust-less sandwiches!"

Tony looked into the basement, where a poker table was set up next to a table filled with steaks, cold beer, and hard liquor. McGee, Palmer, Dornegat, Vance, and Ducky all cheered as he descended into the basement. A stack of shoddily wrapped gifts were on the work bench where wood chips and bourbon usually sat. "Oh man, you guys didn't have to get gifts!"

Gibbs smirked, "Alright, whose ready for steaks and poker?"

XXX

The room of women oooh'd, aaah'd, and awe'd as Ziva held up gift after gift. The pile of open gifts grew, leaving just a few on the table. Abby took the gift from Claire and Cynthia, handing it to Ziva. She read the tag, thanking the two women, "Thank you so much for being here. It means a lot to me, and I know that Tony will appreciate your being here as well."

Ziva pulled the paper away from the small gift, the size and weight of which she recognized as being a dvd. She couldn't help but chuckle to herself as she found it ironic that Tony's step-mother would give a dvd of some sort as a gift. The smile left her lips as she looked down, seeing a workout dvd staring back at her. Ziva looked at Abby, who turned, burning the two women with her eyes as Claire spoke, "We thought that since bikini season will be right around the corner from your due date, you would have a 'weight' to go." Claire winked as she continued, "I'm sure your body will almost bounce right back to where it was before you got pregnant."

Ziva bit back the tears that burned in her eyes as she turned to the silent room, "Please excuse me. I...I need to use the restroom."

Abby turned back towards the two women, standing to walk in their direction before Jackie and Nettie intercepted her as Jackie whispered, "Go upstairs and take care of your friend. Nettie and I will handle these two idiots."

Breena followed Abby upstairs as Jackie turned and walked towards the two women while hushed murmurs fell over the room, "You two - with me. Now."

Jackie stood inside the screened porch with her arms crossed over her chest as the two women strolled into the room, smiling. Nettie moved next to Jackie, standing silently as she spoke, "I think it's time for you two to go back to wherever you came from."

Claire turned to her mother and then back to Nettie and Jackie, "I'm sorry, is there a problem?"

"Oh, there is. You two show up unannounced, making snide comments all day, and then there was the gift, which I'm not even going to acknowledge at this point. You have worn out your welcome and it is time to go."

"Well you are just the most rude group of women we have ever met. I don't know who you think you two are, but that rotten woman didn't even thank us for our thoughtful gift."

Jackie dropped her arms and closed the distance between her and Claire, "I said it's time for you to go. You can collect your things and be on your way."

"We aren't leaving."

Nettie stepped forward speaking this time, "This house if full of women, half of which are armed federal agents. Now, you can leave peacefully without a scene, or we can do this another way."

Claire huffed, turning towards her mother and striding out of the room, leaving two rooms full of staring women in their wake.

XXX

Abby walked into the master bedroom, finding Ziva crying in the fetal position in the middle of the bed. She whispered as she walked through the door softly, "Oh...Ziva..."

"Those women are beasts! How am I related to them!"

Abby lied down on the bed next to her friend, running her hand down the side of her head, "You aren't related to them Ziva, and neither is Tony."

Abby continued to try to sooth her friend as Breena stood outside the door, dialing Jimmy. "Breena?"

"Jimmy, I need you to put Tony on. There's a problem."

Palmer turned to Tony, "Breena needs to talk to you...some sort of baby shower emergency..."

Tony smirked taking the phone, assuming that Palmer was being funny, "Hey Breena..."

The group of men watched as the furrows on Tony's brow grew deep and the smile fell from his mouth and he nearly shouted, "They did what?"


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry for the wait! It's been a busy few days! Grandma is upset because her cat got out, so I spent the last 12 hours chasing a cat in her yard...and work has been crazy! I probably won't have another chapter up until Sunday night or Monday...please accept my apologies in advance! **

"Put her on Breena..."

Breena knocked lightly on the bedroom door before popping her head in, "Ziva? Tony wants to talk to you..."

Ziva rolled onto her back, wiping tears from her cheeks as her breath continued to hitch, "I...cannot. Not...right...now."

Abby reached for the phone, "Tony it's Abby...Ziva needs a second..."

"Why were they even there Abs?"

She bit her lip nervously before she spoke, "I sent Senior an invite thinking that he might surprise you and come for a little visit or at least mail a gift or call. I'm so sorry Tony...this is all my fault..."

Ziva turned her head, reaching for the phone as she spoke, "It is not Abby. You tried to do the right thing."

Tony spoke to Abby before she passed the phone, "She's right Abs. It's not your fault. You tried to do something nice and give him a chance to fix things, and this is what he chose to do with the opportunity."

The phone came to Ziva, "Tony?"

"Sweet cheeks, you alright?"

"Just rattled. Those women were horrible!"

"I don't doubt it. Don't let them ruin today though, Zi...splash some cold water on your face, take a few deep breaths, and have fun and be with the people that are there because they really care about us, okay?"

She nodded as Tony questioned, "Alright Ziva?"

Abby shouted, "She's nodding Tony, and I think I see a small smile!"

"I love you, Ziva."

"I love you too, my little hairy butt."

She ended the call as a broad smile came across her face, "Abby, help me up from the edge of the bed please."

Abby and Breena each took an arm, helping Ziva and her abdomen to an upright position before she hugged each of them, "Thank you for everything. For throwing this beautiful shower and being there for Tony, Jordan, and I. Also for being my own personal forklift today."

The three women laughed as Abby tucked a stray hair behind Ziva's ear, "You're welcome. Now let's go open the last of the gifts!"

Nettie's head popped through the door, "Ziva? Oh good you are smiling!"

"I am, Nettie. I just want to splash some water on my face before I come back downstairs."

Nettie nodded sympathetically as she spoke, "They are gone, and I don't think you will be hearing from them again."

XXX

Tony slammed the phone onto the work bench, resulting in Gibbs getting up from his seat and walking over, "What's the problem DiNozzo?"

"Abby invited my dad for this weekend, and instead of coming himself or sending a gift, or you know, just calling, he sent my new step-mother and step-grandmother who I've never even met. They made a scene at the shower...what the hell is wrong with him?"

The men at the poker table turned to look his direction as his voice raised, "Calm down DiNozzo."

Tony glared at his boss as Gibbs continued, "He's not worth it...don't let'em under your skin. Is Ziver alright?"

"It sounded like she was gonna be alright when we hung up..."

"Good...now I've got a good hand and a better steak I'd like to get back to...you good?"

Tony's jaw clenched briefly before he relaxed and followed Gibbs back to the table, picking up a bowl of pretzels along the way and head slapping McGee lightly. McGee turned abruptly in his chair, "What was that for?"

"I feel better now boss."

Gibbs smirked and shook his head as he analyzed the cards and faces in front of him, speaking to McGee, "Just be glad he doesn't know where I keep the superglue."

XXX

"Abby?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind doing a small favor for me?"

"Not at all!"

"Would you please bring one of the folding chairs to the nursery."

Abby handed the trash bag to Jackie as Breena continued to fill it with cups and plates while she lifted a folding chair, taking it up the stairs. Ziva followed closely behind with Nettie and some of the bags and boxes of gifts, piling them on the floor in front of the chair. Ziva flicked on the overhead light and sat in the chair, assessing the room in front of her while she ran her hands over the kicking baby. Nettie wrapped her arms around Ziva's shoulders as she spoke, "Are you alright?"

"I am fine, just overwhelmed."

"Overwhelmed?"

"I am excited for the baby, but scared about the delivery, and whether Tony and I will be good parents. It also feels like we still have so many things to do still. Today showed me how much Tony and I, as well as Jordan, are cared for. It is just a lot to process. A lot of different emotions."

Nettie moved in front of her, kneeling and stroking the side of Ziva's face, "You are loved by so many, and this baby is too. You and Tony are going to be fine parents, and everything will come together the way it should - even the delivery."

Ziva forced a smile as a small trail of tears trickled down her cheeks, "How long are you here for, Nettie?"

"Not much longer. Jackie is driving me to the airport in forty minutes or so. I could only come for a very short time, but I would not have missed this day and seeing you for anything. Your mother would have loved seeing you so happy, and would tell you that Tony is a good man. It is evident how much he loves and cares for you."

Nettie reached into her bag, pulling a small scrap of paper from it, which she pressed into her chest as spoke, "You should have this. It will mean so much more to you than it ever will to me."

A picture of a pregnant Rivka revealed itself as Nettie pulled it from her chest and turned it around to Ziva, who gasped as she took the picture and ran her thumb over it while Nettie continued to speak, "She was pregnant with you. I would say she was seven or eight months along."

Ziva smiled, "Are you sure I may keep it?"

"Absolutely."

Ziva leaned forward, hugging her aunt, who looked over Ziva's shoulder at the door to see Tony, "Ah Tony, you are back."

Ziva broke the hug sitting back and turning to look over her shoulder, her hand stretched out towards him, "Hi, come here..."

"Am I interrupting?"

Nettie and Ziva both shook their heads as Ziva spoke, "Not at all. Did you have fun with the boys?"

Tony leaned in, pecking Ziva on the lips as she laughed and spoke, "I smell steak and...beer?"

"Yeah, a little bit. They had a poker night planned, and there are some unopened gifts downstairs."

Nettie turned to them, "I'm going to give you two a minute. I will be downstairs."

She winked as she left the pair in the room. Tony helped Ziva up from the chair, hugging her tightly as they swayed in the room, "I missed ya Zi..."

"It was only a few hours!"

Tony's face turned to faux shock and he gasped, "Ziva DiNozzo! Did you not miss me?"

Her arms laced around his neck and her voice dropped, "Of course I missed you. I missed you terribly. We missed you terribly."

He smiled, leaning down to kiss her again before nuzzling his face in her neck, "So I see a lot of gifts..."

"This is only a fraction of them. There is still a pile downstairs, plus what you brought home. I do not know where we are going to put all of it!"

"I hate to bring it up, Zi, but are you okay after what happened with my family?"

"Those horrid women are not your family, and yes, I am alright. I was just upset and embarrassed at first. Then it became anger. Are you alright?"

"Mad at my father, but what else is new?"

"I am so sorry Tony. I wish things were different."

"Me too."

Ziva pulled back, looking at his face sweetly, "Nettie will not be here much longer. We should spend sometime with her, yes?"

Tony nodded, taking her by the hand as they walked down the stairs.

XXX

Gibbs rifled through copied files tucked under his work bench, pulling DiNozzo's from the pile. He flipped open, running his finger down the page until it landed on the second in case of emergency number. He opened his cell phone and began to dial the number, unsure of how the call would start and end. "Hello?"

"It's Gibbs...Tony's boss."

"Yeah, I know who you are. How are you?"

"Not good...we had a little incident here today..."

"Is junior alright?"

"Physically, yeah. You're wife and her mother did some damage though..."

"Now I heard what happened today, and I won't have you pointing fingers!"

"Enlighten me, Mr. DiNozzo...what happened today?"

"My daughter-in-law was completely ungrateful for their presence and their gift! She made a scene, stomping out of the room, and then had them removed from the baby shower. I always thought Ziva was better than that!"

Gibbs rolled his eyes and huffed, "Let me guess, your wife told ya that story."

"She did, and I don't appreciate your tone Agent Gibbs."

"I think you need to speak to your son, and Ziva. Get the real story, and be a father to them and grandfather to their child."

The call ended abruptly as Senior disconnected it.

XXX

Tony snored loudly as Ziva made an attempt at tossing and turning, her protruding abdomen making it a challenge. Jordan was wide awake just in time for bed, kicking roughly and startling Ziva as soon as her eyes would start to close. She pulled a pillow over her head, trying desperately to muffle the sounds coming from her husband as she muttered under her breath, "He better be sleeping for three!"

The sound of his cell phone ringing cause her to stir again, as the pillow flew off of her face and into his, "Tony! Your phone!"

His snoring skipped a beat as she shouted again, "Tony! Wake up!"

"Huh?"

"Your phone is ringing, and I cannot reach it!"

Tony rolled dramatically, picking up the phone from the nightstand, "Mmm DiNozzo..."

"Do you want to explain to my why your henchman is calling me and yelling at me about my wife's behavior, when Ziva was nothing but rude to her?"

"Uh dad?"

Ziva's eyes bulged from their sockets as she turned towards her husband and he flicked on the light on the nightstand. He nodded at her to confirm her surprise as he spoke, "My henchman? What are you talking about?"

"Your boss called me to scold me because of what he was told was Claire and Cynthia's fault."

"Well it was dad."

"I highly doubt that."

"I'm sorry dad, but you weren't here. You don't know."

"You weren't there either! You were swilling booze and playing cards, so I have no interest in hearing what you have to say."

"Then why did you even bother calling dad?"

"To be honest, I don't know."

Senior abruptly ended his second call of the night. A guttural scream left Tony, alarming Ziva, "Tony..."

She reached for his arm, rubbing it gently in an attempt to sooth him. He shut off the light, turning towards her. He settled onto his side as she tried to roll towards him. A light laughter left his lips while he pulled her towards him. "The only reason you are not getting in trouble for laughing at me is because I know you are upset Tony. Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head no while she pulled his face between her palms towards her face, peppering it with soft, sweet kisses, "I love you, Tony. We love you."

"I love both of you too. Now how about some sleep?"

She chuckled as sarcasm dripped from her lips, "Oh, yes, because I am getting so much of that these days..."

He tightened his grip around her frame, rubbing her back rhythmically as Ziva finally, for the first time in days, found a restful sleep in the comfort of her husbands arms.


	33. Chapter 33

**The end is near...just a chapter or two more to go...get it while it lasts!**

Abby raised her glass to the group standing in Gibbs' yard, "Congratulations!"

Everyone cheered and sipped as Jimmy turned to Breena, kissing her. Jimmy finally broke from the kiss, addressing the group, "We just want to thank all of you for celebrating our first anniversary with us. We of course wish we could have had this reception a year ago, but we are thankful to have everyone healthy and here with us today."

McGee passed cake through the group as Jimmy spoke. Tony took two pieces and began to search for his wife in the small group, "Uh, where is Ziva?"

McGee shrugged his shoulders as Tony passed the cake back to him, "We'll be right back for those!"

Tony walked into the living room calling for her, "Ziva?"

Her muffled voice resonated through the living room, "Tony?"

"Where are you?"

"In here..."

Tony moved towards the bathroom door as he spoke, "Hey, they just cut the cake. It's chocolate. I got us a few slices."

"I do not think cake is what I need right now."

Tony rubbed the back of his head as he smirked, "Uh, I can't. Not in Gibbs bathroom Ziva."

"That is not what I mean."

The door opened a crack as her hand reached through, pulling him into the bathroom with her. "Tony, I think my water broke."

He looked down to see fluid stains on the pants she was wearing, "Oh my god! We gotta...oh jesus! What about contractions?"

"I assumed they were still Braxton Hicks."

Tony's hand rubbed the bottom of his face, "This is happening?"

Ziva nodded nervously as Tony opened the bathroom door, "You get in the car, I'll be right there!"

Tony ran into the backyard, "Uh, Ziva and I have to go!"

Abby turned to him, "Oh here...I'll wrap your cake to go."

"No Abs, her water just broke!"

Abby jumped up and down squealing as excited expressions and sounds emanated from the rest of the group. Tony patted himself down, "Keys...keys...where are my keys?"

Ziva's calm voice startled him as he turned on his heels, "I have them. Are you ready?"

Half a smile came across his face, "As ready as I'm ever gonna be."

XXX

An orderly rolled a wheelchair with Ziva into the room with Tony just a footstep behind. "There is a hospital gown on the bed which you should put on, and your nurse will be with you shortly. Congratulations!"

The orderly helped Ziva up from the wheelchair before he shut the door behind him as he left. Tony dropped their hospital bag in the corner before walking over to Ziva, "You okay sweet cheeks?"

"Nervous, but excited. I am ready to meet Jordan."

"Me too."

A knock came from the door as a man in scrubs poked his head in, "Everyone decent?"

Ziva turned towards the door, "Yes."

"Hi, Ziva and Tony?"

Tony extended his hand, "Hi."

"I'm Joey and I will be your nurse."

Ziva waited for it as Tony smirked and chuckled, "You are gonna be our nurse?"

"Tony! I am sorry for my husband's behavior Joey, thank you and it is nice to meet you."

Ziva glared at her Tony briefly, striking fear in his heart as he spoke, "Sorry about that...just nervous, and surprised to have a male nurse on a labor and delivery floor."

"Well, I'm a professional, and have been working in labor and delivery for seven years now."

A surprised look came over Tony's face, "Oh! Nice!"

"Now, Ziva. I'm gonna have you change into this _lovely_ hospital gown, and then Tony can help you settle into the bed. You will need to take off everything except your socks. Those can stay on if you would like, and the gown needs to go on with the open side on the front. I will be back in five or ten minutes to set up some monitors and equipment, okay?"

Ziva nodded, "Alright."

"Do you two have a birth plan?"

Tony ran over to the hospital bag, pulling the plan from a folder and handing it to Joey, "Great! I'll be back in a few minutes."

The latch on the door clicked as Ziva pulled her top over her head, "Would you unhook me please, Tony?"

He popped the hooks on her bra, while she dropped it onto the bed and replaced it with the pink with white polka dot gown. "Ugh. This thing is hideous...and not very comfortable!"

Tony laughed as he gathered her clothes from the bed and floor, setting them next to their bag before returning to help her into the bed. "Let me turn the blanket and sheet down for ya, Zi."

He held her hands as she lowered onto the bed as far back as she could. Tony squatted in front of her, holding her ankles as he brought them up to the bed and she settled into the mattress, "Would you cover my legs with the blanket please?"

"Ya cold?"

She nodded as he brought the blanket to her hips. He leaned over, pecking her on the lips before a knock at the door separated them. Tony turned over his shoulder, "Come in."

Joey walked back in, hooking a chart at the end of the bed, "Looks like you are settled in pretty well! Okay, so I'm going to hook you to some fetal monitors. They will monitor baby's heartbeat, contractions, and your vitals."

The nurse finished hooking up equipment before pulling over a tray and sterile equipment, "Now I know your plan says that you are planning on a natural birth, but I do see here your doctor has ordered some hydrocortisone. What I am going to do is set up an I.V. port for administering that medication, and that port will also be available just in case there is a change to your plans. Is that alright?"

Ziva smiled and squeezed Tony's hand, "Of course."

She winced briefly as the nurse stuck her with the needle, "Oh I'm sorry! Did that sting a little?"

"Oh no. It is not you, it is the contraction."

Joey laughed, "Well I'm glad it wasn't me! Do you two need any ice, water, et cetera?"

"Ice and water please. Tony?"

"That works for me. Thanks Joey."

Tony pulled the chair from the corner of the room closer to Ziva and the bed, holding her hand as she breathed through a contraction.

XXX

Small beads of sweat puckered on Ziva's forehead as she groaned, "Oh my god...this is so uncomfortable!"

"Zi, it's not too late if you want the epidural."

"I do not want the damn epidural! Stop offering it and just hold my hand!"

Tony turned to Joey who smiled and chuckled, "I'd do what she asks if I were you."

"Yeah...you have no idea."

"I know you have pain right now Ziva, but you guys have a small group of visitors in the family waiting area. Would you like to see them?"

She turned to Tony, "A few at a time or done and over with as one group?"

"Done and over with. I know they are excited, but I think you need to rest for delivery."

The nurse turned to them, "You should get any rest you can Ziva. I will send them back for a little bit. If they wear out their welcome just press the call button and I will delicately get rid of them for you okay?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Minutes later Abby burst through the door her hands cupping her mouth and nose as she spoke, "Oh YAY! This is so exciting!"

Tony chuckled, "Hey Abs..."

A smiling group of Jimmy, Breena, Ducky, Gibbs, Dornegat, and McGee followed closely behind as they filtered into the room as Ziva spoke softly, "Hello everyone."

McGee looked to her, "How are you feeling?"

Tony looked up, "You're kidding right? That is the question you are going to ask a woman in labor?"

"Well, I...I just mean is she holding up alright."

Ziva forced a smile, "I am fine McGee. Thank you. It is just a painful and uncomfortable, but it is a good hurt. Good things will come of it."

Jimmy wrapped an arm around Breena as she spoke, "You're doing great! We can't wait to meet Jordan."

Palmer nodded in agreement before he spoke, "Well, listen, we know you have a lot of work ahead of you. Breena and I will let you visit with everyone for a minute, but we will be in the waiting room waiting for the big news."

Ziva smiled, "Thank you so much."

Abby turned to McGee, whispering, "I think we should go too."

Ziva turned to her, "It is alright."

Abby smiled, "No, this is a special day for you two...err three, and you need to conserve your energy."

Tony placed his hand in Ziva's as he spoke, "Thanks guys."

Dornegat spoke next, "Congratulations guys. I'll be," he pointed towards the door, following Abby and McGee into the hall and to the waiting room.

Ziva smiled and waved until the door shut behind him. Gibbs and Ducky stood at the foot of the bed, watching as Ziva's head pushed back into the pillow and Tony's hand turned white under her clutches. After a few moments Ziva's eyes opened and her face relaxed. Tony pulled his hand from hers, shaking it as the color slowly returned to his fingertips and knuckles. "I am sorry. That one was particularly painful."

Ducky nodded, "It will be worth it my dear. You will do marvelously, and Anthony, you will as well."

Tony smiled, "She'd doing great. I'm really proud of her."

Ziva turned towards him, her lips curling up lightly as Gibbs spoke, "Ziver, Tony...you need anything?"

Tony shook his head as Ziva looked to Gibbs, "I would like to let my father know I am having the baby."

Gibbs nodded, "Do you and Tony want to call him?"

Ziva shook her head, "I am in pain and do not want to alarm him. Would you mind terribly making the call?"

"I got it Ziver."

Gibbs leaned over the bed pecking Ziva on the head as he whispered in her ear, "Give labor hell..."

He pulled away, winking as she smiled and he turned to Tony, "You take care of her, DiNozzo."

Gibbs and Ducky stepped out of the room, leaving the pair in silence aside from Ziva's heavy breathing before she turned to Tony, a tear running down her cheek, "It hurts so badly."

"I'm sorry sweet cheeks...is there anything I can do to help?"

"I need to get off of my back. I cannot lie here any longer."

"Let me call the nurse."

Tony reached for the button, pressing it. Five minutes later Joey walked through the door, "Is everything alright?"

"Shes in a lot of pain and thinks it might help if she changes positions. Is that alright?"

"Absolutely, but first I want to check and see how far along you are."

Ziva nodded. She locked eyes with Tony as the nurse checked her dilation. Her eyes closed tightly as he ran a hand down the side of her face. He had never seen such a pained expression on her face before and would have given anything in that moment to make it better. "You're doing great Zi..."

Joey looked up, "You're seven centimeters, Ziva. Things are going to move quickly now, okay?"

Tony and Ziva both nodded silently as Joey continued, "What do you think might help you feel a little more comfortable?"

Ziva winced lightly with her voice shaking as she tried to bite back tears, "I feel like I would be more comfortable sitting on the edge of the bed. Tony, if you could rub my lower back I would feel so much better."

"You can do that Ziva, and Tony, that would definitely help her."

Joey came around to the side of the bed, helping Ziva navigate around the equipment as she sat up before he turned to Tony, "Okay you can sit on the bed behind her and rub her back. Ziva, if you feel the urge to push at all you need to hit that call button, understood?"

"Yes."

"Doctor Wu is on her way in. After she gets here it should be just about time to start pushing."

Ziva's head fell forward as Tony kneaded and rubbed her lower back, "Alright."

Joey smiled as Tony looked up and nodded, smiling now that he felt he could help make her feel better.

XXX

Ziva breathed heavily as she fell back into the pillows and Tony wiped a cold cloth across her head, "You are almost done, Ziva. So close."

Her eyes snapped to him, "If you think I am ever letting that," she looked to his groin, "near me again, you have lost your mind!"

Tony gulped and looked to Doctor Wu and Joey who chuckled lightly before Doctor Wu spoke to her, "We are just a few good pushes away Ziva. I want you to take a deep breath and push while you hold your knees until I count to ten."

Ziva nodded, grabbed her thighs under her knees before taking a deep breath, and bore down as she pushed. The doctor's voice filled the room, "five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten!"

Ziva leaned back as Doctor Wu spoke and Joey moved forward, handing her tools, "The head is out! One or two more and Jordan is here!"

Ziva bore down again, pushing with everything she had left, a guttural scream leaving her throat. "Last push Ziva...last push!"

She locked eyes with Tony, pushing as he encouraged her, "Come on Zi...come on!"

A babies scream filled the room as Ziva fell back, breathing heavily and smiling, "He is here Tony..."

The doctor wrapped the baby loosely before moving it to Ziva's chest and speaking, "Congratulations Tony and Ziva. Meet your daughter!"

Ziva looked to Tony and then the doctor before looking down to the squirming and crying baby, "Daughter?"

"It's a girl, congratulations!"

Tony leaned down and kissed Ziva, "I love you Ziva. You did fantastic."

Her hand cupped his cheek, "I love you so much."

His index finger traced his daughter's cheek lightly as he watched in amazement. Her head was covered in dark hair that had a slight curl to it, and chocolate doe eyes met his. Doctor Wu called him, "Dad, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"

He looked at Ziva who nodded to him as he turned, "Yeah..."

Tony took the surgical scissors in his hand before turning to Doctor Wu, "This won't hurt them, right?"

The doctor smiled, "Not one bit."

Tony applied pressure until the cord cut, handing the scissors back. Joey came to the side of the bed, "Okay we are gonna check baby and her stats, but she will be back with you soon!"

Tony sat back down next to Ziva, "I guess we need to talk little girl names..."

She laughed lightly, "I think you are right."

XXX

Abby strode back and forth across the small waiting area anxiously, holding a cluster of blue and green balloons, "Okay, seriously! How long could this take?"

Gibbs smirked, "Abs, we could be here through tomorrow waiting for this to happen."

She stopped in front of a chair, flopping into it as an exasperated breath left her lips. The doors to the delivery area opened as Tony strode through them grinning from ear to ear, causing Abby to jump up from her seat and the rest of the group to turn. "Mom and baby are great!"

The group smiled and cheered standing to hug him as he spoke, "Would you guys like to see Ziva and the baby?"

Abby pushed through to the front of the group smirking, "Like you had to ask!"

Gibbs joined her gentle taunt, "Ya think, DiNozzo?"

Tony laughed, "Yeah, I guess those are valid points."

He turned to Abby looking at the blue and green balloons before he muttered under his breath, "Wonder what the gift shop's return policy is..."

Abby looked at him, "Huh?"

"Nothing...you'll see."

Tony finally reached the room and opened the door a crack and poked his head in, "Ready Zi?"

She nodded and smiled while gazing into her daughter's face. Tony opened the door allowing the group to file in after him. He closed the door behind him and stood next to Ziva, asking her, "Would you like to do the honors Ziva?"

She looked up to the room of smiling faces, "This...is Jordan DiNozzo. I am sorry, I mean Jordan Rebekah DiNozzo."

Ducky stammered over his words, "A girl?"

Tony looked to him, "Yeah...a beautiful daughter."

His finger lightly grazed her cheek again before he repeated the same movement on Ziva's. Abby bounced up and down before looking to the balloon overhead, "Awe man! If I had known I could have gotten pink and yellow!"

Ziva laughed, "They are lovely Abby, and we will cherish them just the same."

McGee placed an arrangement of flowers with a pick that said 'congratulations' on the tray next to the bed as he turned to the now trio, "These are from Dornegat and me. She is beautiful guys. I hate to say it, only because Tony's head will get big, but you two make cute kids!"

Dornegat finally spoke up, "He's right. She is the prettiest baby I have ever seen!"

Tony and Ziva smiled to McGee and Dornegat as Ziva spoke, "Thank you, Tim and Ned."

Breena and Jimmy moved closer to the bed, holding hands as Ziva turned to them, "I am sorry we ruined your anniversary party."

Breena's eyes snapped up from the baby, "Are you kidding me? You didn't ruin it at all. Jimmy and I are so excited that this day means so much to so many people! We are thrilled for you and Tony, plus now we have an excuse to throw a huge party every May fifteenth!"

"Are you sure?"

Jimmy looked to Breena and then Ziva as he grinned, "Absolutely!"

Gibbs stood in front of Tony motioning for him to stand up. Tony stood, surprised as his boss pulled him into a light embrace and spoke below the hum of excitement that filled the room, "Congratulations Tony. I'm proud of the man you've become and the life you've made for yourself and those two beautiful girls."

Gibbs pulled back, seeing a glossy eyed Tony who whispered, "Thanks Gibbs."

Gibbs playfully rubbed the back of Tony's head as he turned to Ziva, "Can I see my granddaughter?"

Ziva smiled brightly at the words, handing Jordan to him. Gibbs cradled her head as he swayed her in his arms. Her eyes opened briefly as her closed fists came up to her cheeks and she squirmed. Ziva's head rested into the pillow as she turned to Tony, smiling and closing her eyes while she spoke, "We need to send a picture of her to my father and Nettie."

After a few minutes Gibbs handed the baby back and Tony handed his phone to McGee, "Would you take a picture for us?"

McGee took one of the three of them as well as a close up of Jordan before handing the phone back. Tony showed them to Ziva, sending them to Eli after getting her stamp of approval. Abby asked, "So how big is she?"

"Seven pounds, six ounces, and she is twenty-one inches long. She was born at 9:17 p.m."

"Awe! Can I hold her?"

Tony and Ziva turned to her, speaking in unison, "Of course!"

Abby reached forward holding Jordan, "I am your Aunt Abby and I am here to spoil you rotten!"

The group laughed loudly, startling the baby, her screams filling the room. Abby frowned and turned to Tony and Ziva, "Oh no! Ooops! I didn't mean to..."

Tony laughed lightly, "It's alright Abs. Give her to me."

Tony rocked lightly in the chair, soothing Jordan as best he could, until she finally gave in and closed her eyes, ceasing her crying. He placed her in the bassinet next to the bed, turning to the group, "She's out like a light."

Ducky whispered, "Jordan is not the only one. Perhaps we will all go home now, yes?"

Tony looked at the bed to see his wife enjoying a deep sleep before he turned to Ducky, "Yeah, I think you're right."

The group said their goodbyes, leaving Tony with his sleeping family.


	34. Chapter 34

**Well, all good things must come to an end...and here it is - the final chapter. I'm toying with the idea of a sequel loosely based on where this one leaves off...but we'll see! Thank you again for the follows, reviews, and favs! **

Ziva rocked the car seat that sat on the dining room table, cooing and fussing over the happy, smiling baby as she lightly and playfully ran a finger down Jordan's nose, "Are you going to be a good girl for Aunt Abby?"

Jordan's face puckered and she turned slightly red as Ziva turned to Tony and Abby hastily, "Oh! So are we ready Tony?"

"Just goin' over the rules with Abby...so here are the emergency numbers, and no boys over while you are babysitting!"

"But this is my house, Tony!"

"Don't care.

Ziva chuckled as Abby huffed and rolled her eyes and Tony smirked. "Can we leave now Tony?"

"We'll pick her up in the morning, Abs."

"You two don't have to pick her up early! Let us have our fun! I'll call you when it's time to come and get her."

He nodded and quickly ran over to the car seat, leaning in to peck Jordan on the head before leaving. She squirmed as his scruff touched her face, making Tony grin widely as he spoke, "Bye bye sweetheart...Daddy will see you tomorrow."

Ziva grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door, practically running for the car as Abby turned towards the car seat while she shut the door. She leaned down, lifting the baby from the seat, "Oh do I have plans for us! Oh my god! That smell! Your mommy and daddy totally knew you did that, did't they?"

Ziva turned to Tony in the car laughing lightly, "I almost feel bad about that..."

Tony laughed heartily, "So you did get a whiff of that diaper! I was wondering why you were suddenly in a rush to leave Jordan!"

"So where are we going?"

"Ladies choice. What sounds good sweet cheeks?"

She bit her lip and threw a sideways glance his direction as she spoke, "We are slightly overdressed for what I would really like."

Tony ran his hand up her thigh and under the soft material of her wrap dress, leaning towards her to plant a soft kiss on her neck. Her neck vibrated against him as she chuckled, "Perhaps I should clarify. We are overdressed for what I would like to do for dinner. Although, this has potential for after dinner."

Tony pulled away, running his hand over her cheek, his eyes smiling, "So what's for dinner Zi?"

She looked down, playing with his silk tie as she spoke, "Cheesesteaks and beer..."

Tony's hand pulled into a fist and thrust it upward as he shouted, "YES! I knew there was a reason I married you! Cheesesteaks and beer it is!"

XXX

Ziva opened the door to their house, stumbling slightly over her heels and laughing. Tony was close behind as he closed and locked the door, catching her from behind by her waist. He whispered in her ear, "I'm gonna check on Abs and Jordan real quick, and then..."

His mouth sucked at the flesh of her neck while he breathed her scent in heavily, "Please be quick."

Ziva pulled from his embrace, moving into the kitchen for a drink of water as Tony sent a text. _You and Jordan good Abs?_

_Oh we were good...after I changed that diaper you two left me with! I'll remember that!_

_I'd say sorry, but then I'd be lying._

_Yeah, yeah..._

Tony opened the next text message to find a picture of what he was pretty certain was his daughter, "Uh Zi?"

She poked her head from around the partition, "Yes?"

"Look what Abby did to our daughter!"

Ziva ran over concerned, looking down to Tony's phone to see their daughter in a black onesie adorned with skulls and crossbones, a dog collar as a belt, a black and white bow with a skull in the center clipped into her hair, and black toe nails. "Oh my god! What did she do to our child?"

Tony closed the message, chuckling, "Well at least it looks like they're having fun..."

"Yes, you are right. Now, how about we have some fun?"

Her eyebrows wagged playfully at him as he swooped her into his arms and made his way towards the stairs.

XXX

Tony turned towards the door as a high pitched shriek filled the air, followed by tiny footsteps and an even tinier voice, "GAMPY! GAMPY!"

Jordan ran towards the door that Gibbs was walking through. A broad smile came across his face as dark, curly pigtails and pink overalls ran into his arms, "How's my best girl?"

Her tiny arms flung around his neck and her sticky popsicle lips met his cheek, "MUUUUUUAH!"

Gibbs laughed as Tony turned to him, "Hey boss, glad you could make it..."

"Thanks, DiNozzo...where's everyone?"

"Outback...Jordan and I were just getting ready to wipe the popsicle off of her face, weren't we?"

Tony took her from Gibbs' arms, playfully rubbing her face with a damp paper towel. She squirmed and backed away as best as she could as she shouted, "NO! I SAID NO!"

Tony smirked uncomfortably as he turned to Gibbs, "Heh...Just as stubborn as her mom. I thought this was supposed to stop after the terrible twos boss..."

"You got fifteen more years of this DiNozzo..."

He followed Tony outside. McGee and Palmer stood at the grill, flipping burgers and nursing beers as Abby sat between Breena and Ziva. Breena bounced her one year old son, Jimmy Junior, on her knee as Ziva rocked her three month old, Maya, in her arms. Tony ran down the stairs, chasing Jordan through the yard before leaning down behind Ziva's chair, pecking her on the cheek before gently running his hand down the back of Maya's head. Gibbs stood on the stairs, watching the scene of his family in front of him before moving down the stairs and shouting towards the grill, "You two better not burn my burger!"


End file.
